


On a Never Resting Sea

by Odderancy (dreamcatchers_and_chocolate)



Series: Tales from Natéa [1]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: (SF Sans/UF Sans), Alternate Universe - Pirate, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Alternate Universe - Swapfell, Alternate Universe - Underfell, Alternate Universe - Underswap, As well, Blood, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Hostage Situations, I think I have to tag, Kidnapping, Lima Syndrome, M/M, Most characters are Underfell monsters, Natéa, Panic Attacks, Prostitution, Stockholm Syndrome, Swapfell Sans, The prostitution tag does not imply anything explicit, There won't be anything explicit in this, Though it's possible it gets a bit suggestive, Underfell Papyrus, Underfell Sans, Underswap Sans, Worldbuilding, alright the, blackcherry, if i'm being honest, is more likely than the sthlm syndrome, just for safety, oh right, slowburn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-13
Updated: 2018-03-09
Packaged: 2019-01-16 22:13:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 27
Words: 101,599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12351606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamcatchers_and_chocolate/pseuds/Odderancy
Summary: Razz, the heir of the Beobyrian Empire, is on his way home from a diplomatic mission as his ship gets attacked by pirates. Suddenly he finds himself taken as hostage, and it doesn't seem like the pirates are planning to exchange him for a ransom anytime soon.How annoying.





	1. Hostage

”It’s the Jolly Roger!”

”Everyone on deck!”

“Protect His Highness!”

* * *

 The cabin was small and dark. Only an oil lamp lightened up the room and made it possible to see. The only furniture in the room was three bunks and a chest of drawers. Razz paced the room nervously. He detested being locked in. Yet, he knew there was nothing he could do about it. As the princess, he had to be kept safe in situations like these. Even so, it felt awful to be protected and safe while his guards fought for him. He couldn’t even watch and see which of them died. Once Razz was queen he could ride to the battlefield when he so wished, but not before that. He couldn’t wait.

The fighting was distant. He could just make out the sound of steel and magic colliding. It must’ve been hours since it started. Eventually, Razz sat down on one of the bunks, waiting. There was nothing else to do.

He hated waiting.

After yet another eternity of nothing, running steps were heard. Razz stood, and smoothed out his dress. It could either be his bodyguards who hurried to tell him that the danger was over, or it could be said danger.

His right eye socket flickered with purple magic as he readied himself, in case it was someone who sought to capture or kill him. His soul pounded. The steps grew louder, and he summoned a bone into his hand. They were right outside the cabin now. Guards or pirates?

With a  _bang,_  the door flew open.  _Pirates_ , then, since they didn’t have the key. Razz growled as magic rushed through his bones. In the opening, three dog monsters as well as a cat and an axolotl stood. They smirked as they saw him. Their gazes travelled over his body arrogantly, and he knew they didn’t see him as a threat. A princess-title and a dress could do that. Razz grinned widely. Their mistake.

Without another word, he raised his hand. Bones immediately impaled one of the dogs, and the cat. Pained howls and moans filled the room. Blood splattered on the floor. Razz frowned as a few drops coloured the hem of his skirt. Then everything fell silent. Dead.

The remaining dogs and axolotl screamed in sorrow and fury as the realized what had happened. Razz’s grin only grew wider as he felt his LV rise to 4. He prepared another attack and the dogs threw themselves toward him. He easily sidestepped. There was a  _crash_  as one of them collided with the chest of drawers. A howl in pain. He summoned sharp bones into the air, where they floated while waiting for his command. One of the dogs swung an axe toward him, but it was obvious she didn’t seek to kill. Razz laughed, and the sound was loud and filled with malice.

They wanted him alive, but he didn’t have any such restrictions. He allowed the bones to shoot toward the axolotl. They had been attempting to sneak up on him from behind. Unfortunately, it wasn’t a killing blow. The monster managed to get out of the way. Nonetheless, they shrieked as one of the bones pierced his arm.

“IS THAT ALL YOU’VE GOT?” he mocked, grinning widely. He hadn’t had this much fun in weeks. Visiting a foreign country as a diplomat didn’t leave much time for fighting. The pirates hissed at him. Bullets shot at him. With a flick of his wrist, he was holding a bone sword with which he parried them. The other dog’s axe swung, and his dress took  most of the pain. Razz frowned at the rip before facing them. He sent them a death glare. “WATCH THE DRESS! THE FABRIC ALONE IS WORTH MORE THAN YOUR MISERABLE LIVES.”

He stepped forward as he spoke, and thrust out with the sword. It slid easily through the axolotl’s chest. Razz felt the exact moment it pierced the other’s soul. It shattered, and the body turned to dust. He moved to strike against the male dog.

Suddenly he sensed something in the corner of his socket. He instinctually twisted around, and raised his sword. His entire body shook as he parried someone else’s sword. Razz looked up, and the grin fell. His sockets widened when he realized he was facing another skeleton monster. One who was much taller than him, and wore a cocky grin. His soul beat harder as he quickly studied the monster. He was much better dressed than the other pirates, that was for sure. Red overcoat and black trousers and shirt. He had a scar over his left right socket, much like Razz’s own.

“YOU LOOK BETTER THAN THEM,” he commented. “STILL STINKS, THOUGH. HAVEN’T YOU PIRATES EVER HEARD ABOUT A BATH?”

A flash of irritation flew over the skeleton’s face. He didn’t reply. Razz grinned again, counting it as a victory. He twisted, letting his sword fly toward the other’s left arm. The sound of bone to bone echoed through the room.

“I’M AFRAID I CANNOT ALLOW YOU TO CONTINUE KILLING MY CREW-MEMBERS, YOUR HIGHNESS,” the well-dressed pirate said. Razz gasped as something came towards him from behind. He prepared himself for the blow. It never came. Instead he felt an impact on the back of his skull. He managed to growl in fury. Then everything went black.

“GOOD JOB, BROTHER,” was the last thing he heard. After that, Razz knew nothing but darkness and silence.

* * *

 It felt like his head was about to explode. It pounded violently. Razz attempted to open his sockets, but as soon as his eyelids left them he couldn’t see anything but light and it made his head hurt even more. He groaned and fought the headache. His body, however, had other plans. Despite his attempts to see where he was, he soon slipped back into the comforting void of unconsciousness.

* * *

 Shuffling came from the roof. Someone was walking up there. He grumbled as he managed to lift an arm, while still half asleep. He put it over his sockets, to keep the light out. His head wasn’t hurting as much, even though he still felt like hell itself. He didn’t like it. Obviously.  

He must really be feeling bad if he felt the need to point out such things for himself, Razz realized. With a wince, he forced his sockets open. He blinked, trying to get used to the brightness of the room. Slowly he moved the arm away from his face, and studied the room – cabin – he was in. It was surprisingly nice. A big window letting in light and giving him view over the ocean with its never still waves. He was lying on a relatively big and soft bed. There was a writing desk, a wardrobe and even a bookcase filled with literature. Razz frowned. Why would pirates kidnap him and keep him somewhere so…  _habitable_? He’d never heard of hostages living so pleasantly before.

Carefully, he sat up, grimacing as his head throbbed again. Brushing of the dress, which unfortunately was torn, he stood as soon as he thought he could do it without feeling ill. As he did that, a twinge of worry travelled through him. Suddenly he fully realized the situation he now was in. Razz sat down again and sank into the mattress.

He was a hostage. Completely on the mercy of his capturers, who were all rouge pirates. All his guards – and everyone else on the ship: merchants, servants, politicians, sailors – were probably dead. He felt tears well up in his sockets as the weight of it hit him, but he forced them down. He would not cry. It was not something the Magnificent and Malicious Princess Razz did.

To keep his thoughts busy, Razz began to search the room. He still had to move tardily, but managed to search the desk and bookcase. There was not much of interest. Some empty parchments and ink, and a couple titles mostly about the ocean. Suddenly it knocked on the door, and the sound of a key in the key hole reached him. He froze. It opened, and in yet another skeleton came. This one was shorter and sturdier than the one he had fought, but still taller than Razz, irritatingly enough. The pirate startled as he saw Razz on his feet, before grinning widely.

“good, yer awake,” he drawled, and held up a tray on which a mug and a few sandwiches laid. “boss said ya oughta wake up soon.”

“WHO ARE YOU?” Razz demanded, backing a few steps until he stood against the wall. He tried to summon a bone, only to find he couldn’t. His sockets widened, and he tried again.  _Nothing_. No. What was happening? His breathing grew heavy and his soul began to beat uncontrollably. Another try. No result. No bones. Not even a spark of magic. “WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO MY  _MAGIC_?”

The skeleton looked almost sympathetic. Not that Razz noticed it. He was too busy panicking.

“calm down, princess. ‘t’s a magic suppressor. kinda neat, actually. check yer ankle. we can’t ‘ave ya attackin’ after all.”

Razz snatched up his skirt, and looked down at his legs. True enough, around his left ankle a metal bond sat.  _No_. Without his magic, he was even more helpless than before. He could still fight in magicless combat, of course. He could take up to six royal guards singlehandedly, but against an entire pirate crew who did have their magic he didn’t stand a chance. He swallowed.  _Calm down, Razz_ , he thought.  _You’re the heir of Beobyra and its Empire._ He forced his breathing back to normal and schooled his face into neutrality despite his soul’s desperate beating.

“’m red, by th’ way,” the skeleton added as he walked up to the desk and put down the tray. “yer gonna see a lot o’ me, highness.”

“WHAT DO YOU WANT FROM ME? WHAT IS YOUR OBJECTIVE WITH MY KIDNAPPING,  _PIRATE_?” Razz spat the last word. Red smirked, and jumped up to sit on the desk.

“nothin’ ya can’t give,” he promised. “’m not authorized ta say more than tha’.” ‘

There were a few moments of silence. Razz glared at the other with his most evil gaze. It would’ve made anyone in the castle cower, but Red only grinned wider. He seemed unbothered, and it was infuriating.

“oh, ‘n’ a crewman’ll be in with some o’ yer stuff later, princess, now when yah’ve woken up. ‘m gonna be bold enough ta suggest ya eat yer food. t’s fancy compared to wha’ most o’ th’ crew gets.”

Razz forced himself not to growl. If this was the game the pirate wanted to play, then he’d play it. And he would fucking  _win_. He straightened his back to his full height and stared at Red with his most distasteful gaze. The one who let the other know that Razz thought him lower than dirt.

“VERY WELL,” he said, and folded his hands behind his back. “I WILL NOT FIGHT YOU. YOU OBVIOUSLY HAVE THE UPPER HAND, AND I KNOW WHEN I AM BEATEN.” Red raised an eyebrow at that.

“BUT!” Razz added, despite realizing it probably wasn’t the smartest move. He just couldn’t stand the pirate’s smug expression. “ONCE MY FATHER HAVE PAID WHATEVER RANSOM YOU WANT FOR ME AND I AM HOME, I WILL  _HUNT YOU DOWN_.”

Red smirked. He jumped of the table and walked toward the door.

“i don’ doubt ‘t,” he said. “eat yer food, yer highness. ya can ‘ave us all executed anoth’r day.”

Just before he stepped out, he glanced back at Razz.

“oh, and fer yer information, we’re not pirates. th’ word yer lookin’ fer is  _privateers_.”

Razz stared after him as he left. The sound of the door getting locked again was deafening. Footsteps. Then they were gone. As soon as everything was quiet again, Razz felt himself crumple. He leaned toward the wall, and slowly slid to the floor. Hiding his face in his arms, he fought the sobs wanting to get out. His body shook with the force needed.

He was alone.

* * *

 The  _Sarynthia_  was full of monsters and humans working tirelessly, or being tired from work. The hallways Red made his way through now, though, were empty. He groaned as he thought back at his interaction with the princess. He still wasn’t sure what Undyne and his brother had been thinking when they planned this.

Kidnap the  _goddamn Crown princess_  of the  _Beobyrian Empire_? Sometimes Red wondered whether the monsters in charge on the ship had any sense at all. They were going to get both the imperial army and navy on their tail for this. Furthermore, not only had they done that, but they also put  _Red_ on babysitting duty for ‘his highness’. With a sigh, he knocked on the door he now was standing in front of.

“Come in,” was yelled in his mother tongue from the other side. Red opened the door and frowned at his captain and quartermaster. Undyne grinned widely at him as he came in.

“What do you think ‘bout the spoiled brat?” she asked, making Fell raise an eyebrow in amusement. Red grimaced.

“ugh,” he said, which made his brother chuckle. “he freaked out ‘bout his magic and then basically told me he’s gonna have us all killed once he’s home.”

“I’M GOING TO ASSUME YOU’RE NOT TOO FOND OF OUR PLAN THEN?” Fell commented. He looked far too merry for Red’s tastes.

“you bet ‘m not, boss,” he growled. “by  _Demantha,_ why th’ hell do ya want me ta seduce ‘im again?”

“ _Treasures_ ,” Undyne exclaimed, throwing her arms out and her head back. She smirked, face filled with greed. Fell’s grin grew wider, and his face lightened up at the thought of those riches. “Or, more exactly, the  _Imperial Treasury_.”


	2. Thieves

Once Razz had calmed down and no longer felt like he was about to completely break down, he began to think. The chance of him managing to escape was miniscule, that much was obvious. Alone on a ship filled with pirates, in the middle of the ocean, there was nowhere to go. Even if he did manage to get off the ship, he’d likely starve or thirst to death, lost on the enormous waters. Or drown. Razz’s only chance would be to wait until they went into port. Then he could flee. Find some guards and have these lowlifes offed for daring to do this.

After deciding on waiting, he sat down by the desk. The meal Red had left was there, and he had to admit he was hungry. Yet, Razz wasn’t exactly fond of the idea of eating what the pirate had given him. Not only because who it came from, but also because it simply looked  unappetizing. Old, dry bread, dried meat and far from fresh salad. He wrinkled his nose in distaste in the same moment as his stomach growled. _Fine_. Razz hadn’t eaten for hours, and it was unlikely he would be served anything else in this hellhole.

He took in a deep breath, and made his best not to smell it as he took the first bite. His frown eased slightly. It wasn’t as bad as he’d thought, but it certainly wasn’t good either. Rather tasteless, in truth. Dry on his tongue, however. Slowly, Razz forced himself to eat it all. The more he ate, the more he detested the sandwiches. It felt like they grew in his mouth. Yet he eventually managed to finish them both.

Only a couple minutes later the keyhole scrambled, and the door opened. Razz hurried to stand, and stared straight at the pirates who came in. They carried two big chests. As they dropped them – dropped, not put down gently – to the floor, they smirked at him. He met their gazes straight on, letting aversion shine through vividly.

The pirates – a fish, an Aaron and two humans – bowed mockingly at him, not bothering to lower their gazes. Razz’s right socket twitched in annoyance.

“Your treasures, your imperial highness,” one of the humans – a female, it appeared – said, grinning widely.

“I CAN SEE THAT,” he replied measuredly, and took a step forward. His entire body twitched in longing. He wanted to attack, swipe those smug expressions of their faces. Nonetheless, bad idea. Without his magic, he wouldn’t win. Even though he most likely could get in a few good hits before being defeated, so it was still tempting. “IF YOU’D BE SO _KIND_ TO LEAVE NOW SO I CAN SEE WHAT YOU SCUMBAGS HAVE STOLEN.”

The thought made him anxious. These pirates – worse, _privateers_ , which meant they worked for a foreign monarchy and he didn’t know which – had definitely gone through his baggage, and he didn’t only have his clothes, books and jewellery in there. There were also huge amounts of royal documents and contracts he had brought with him from the diplomatic mission he had been on before this entire affair. If any of them could read they had probably read those documents, which could get very dangerous.

“Of course, Your Highness,” the Aaron sneered, and Razz mirrored the expression. “Wouldn’t want to  grease His Highness down by being in his royal presence, would we?” he added, turning to his peers after sending a glare of contempt at the princess.

“EXACTLY.” Razz’s face didn’t change one bit as they basically growled at him. He straightened his back even more and glared after them as they left his cabin, locking the door after them. As soon as he was alone he threw himself toward the chests and heaved them open.

His breathing was nervously laboured as he rooted through his things. Surprisingly little was missing. Most of his dresses were there, as well as his trousers and shirts. As expected, a lot of his jewellery was gone. Astonishingly, some of it was still there. No matter, not important. Razz shoved layers of clothing and books out of the way, to get to the very bottom. He had stopped breathing entirely when he picked up the covers holding the political documents he had been entrusted. Quickly, he flipped the first one open and began to go through the papers.

Trading agreements, international travelling laws, battle pla-

Razz’s eye sockets widened in panic. A drop of sweat trickled down his brow. Half the most important documents were _gone_. The deals about treaties and a possible marriage alliance between his brother and the princess of Waeldé weren’t there. Neither were the attack plans for their planned conquering of Trima. No. Nonon _onono_. The King was going to _kill_ him once he got home, and fucking stars this was a safety hazard of a high degree. His top-secret documents were in the hands of foreign privateers. Who knew where they would end up? It was a severe breach in the safety of his empire, of his _realm_. Letting out the breath he had been holding,  he abruptly stood up.

 _Calm down, Razz_ , he told himself. _You’ll get them back. You’re the Magnificent and Malicious Razz, you can do **anything**_. A few members of society’s filth weren’t going to endanger his dynasty or their legacy. He wouldn’t let them. Razz marched up to the door, and kicked it as hard as he could before he started to pound at it.

“YOU,” he yelled to anyone who was listening. His body ached in need to let his socket flare in anger, but due to whatever a magic suppressor was he couldn’t, and had to do with contorting his face with fury. “I DEMAND YOU LET ME SPEAK TO YOUR CAPTAIN. I WANT MY PROPERTY BACK, YOU FUCKING VERMIN.”

Swearing felt good. He never did it at court, but why the hell not do it now. It wasn’t like he had to worry about what the pirates thought about him. Not for a moment he stopped hitting the door  - eventually they’d have to listen. Razz’s soul was throbbing as he waited anxiously. Finally, footsteps came, and the already familiar noise of the door being unlocked. He forced the worry of his face as the door began to open, exchanging it to pure yet calm animosity.

“You wanted to see me, Highness?” a voice asked, and a fish monster stepped inside. Razz couldn’t help but blink at the bright colours. Flaming red hair as a contrast to deep blue scales. She was wearing a black and blue suit. The fish, who he assumed was the captain, leaned nonchalantly toward the doorframe and grinned widely toward him.

Razz nodded shortly and backed a step so she’d step inside. She didn’t. The captain only raised an eyebrow and grinned wider. He frowned and clasped his hands behind his back.

“ I DID,” he agreed. “IF YOU ARE THE CAPTAIN?”

She nodded, and mockingly saluted him.

“That’s me. Captain Undyne to your imperial service.”

Ignoring her teasing tone, he stared her straight into her eyes. She didn’t even blink.

“I COMMAND YOU TO GIVE ME MY DOCUMENTS BACK,” Razz said, and the captain snorted. With a smirk, she pushed herself of the wall, and was now towering over him. Goddammit. She was even taller than his brother. He should’ve been wearing higher heels.

“Afraid I can’t do that,” she replied, shrugging. “Or, well, I suppose I _can_. But I won’t. Let me tell you, His Majesty will pay for those docs. So sorry, but nah. They’re ours now.”

He clenched his hands, feeling his phalanges dig into the bone. Taking a deep breath, Razz forced himself not to strangle her.

“THEY BELONG TO THE BEOBYRIAN EMPIRE AND ITS CROWN,” he replied. It took all of his will’s strength to keep his appearance calm. “THIS IS TREASON. YOU BETTER GIVE THEM BACK.”

“Or what?” Stars, her voice was so smug. “You’ll have me executed? I have some bad news for you, Your Highness. You could be the fucking emperor and it still wouldn’t matter. This is my ship and my crew. You don’t have a say in anything. Now, if you’ll excuse me.” She turned around, her ponytail flapping over her shoulder. Razz was forced to duck to avoid being slapped in the face. He gritted his teeth, seething. The worst thing was that she was right. He was powerless, and he _hated_ it. “I’ll send Red to keep you company in a little while. Behave, Your Highness, and I might reward you.”

With a _crack_ , the door closed. The key turned. Razz stared at the door in almost shock. Never in his life had he been treated with such _disrespect_ … He stood silent for a few seconds before almost unconsciously stepping forward again and hitting the door as hard as he could. He grunted angrily, resisting the urge to scream. Those fucking, godsdamned, _disgusting_ jackasses. Once he got home he would make sure they weren’t just executed. They were going to _suffer_ for treating him like this.

The next half hour was spent restlessly pacing the cabin. It was too small for him to do much, and his body ached for physical exercise to work of some of his resentment. But due to the small space Razz was confined to, he couldn’t, and it was yet another thing driving him crazy.

Finally, he sank down to his knees in front of the chests again. Working his energy off wasn’t going to happen, so he’d have to do something else useful. Razz shuddered at the thought of idling. There was nothing he dreaded more.

Except being kidnapped, he quietly decided on. He’d do anything to be at home idling rather than here doing something.

After doing the tidying up he could, such as putting his books in the bookcase and his jewellery in the desk’s drawers, it knocked on the door. The clothes were still in the chest since Razz had no idea how to hang them up properly.

“WHO IS IT?” Razz called out, only allowing a _little_ bitterness and disdain to be heard. Standing up, he glared at the door like it had personally offended him. There was something like a chuckle through the thick wood.

“’t’s me, princess. red. can i come in?” a low voice drawled. It sounded amused. Razz frowned slightly, tempted to tell him to get lost. Sighing, he cast a gaze at the desk and realized that someone needed to take away the dishes.

“VERY WELL,” he said. The door unlocked and Red came in. Razz unwillingly appreciated that he waited for permission to enter. He was the first one to pay him any kind of _common courtesy_ on this ship.

He let his gaze travel over the other, having been too preoccupied to study him the last time they met. He, too, was taller than Razz although only slightly. His left eye socket was scarred, quite violently. Red was slouching, his hands in his pockets, so obviously he didn’t care much for his appearance. Yet he wasn’t quite as badly dressed as most of the crew. He was wearing black leather boots, black trousers, a red partially unbuttoned shirt and a black knee length leather coat with golden buckles. Raising an eyebrow, Razz took a closer look. That thing must’ve been expensive. Not to his standards, obviously, but to a commoner’s, or even certain members of the nobility’s.

Taking a hand out of his pocked the pirate waved a lazy greeting.

“’sup, highness?”

Razz blinked, and cocked an eyebrow in confusion. There were a few beats of silence, as Red watched him in expectation. Eventually he gave in.

“EXCUSE ME?”

“sup?” Red repeated, narrowing his sockets. His grin grew wider as Razz’s confusion became more apparent. He chuckled. “’m askin’ how ya are, princess.”

Razz glared at him, filled with disbelief.

“HOW DO YOU EXPECT ME TO BE? I’M BEING HELD HOSTAGE BY PIRATES IN THE MIDDLE OF THE OCEAN. MY VERY IMPORTANT DOCUMENTS HAVE BEEN STOLEN, NO ONE IS SHOWING ME ANY KIND OF RESPECT, MY SHIP IS SUNK AND GUARDS, SERVANTS AND EVERYONE ELSE ON IT HAVE DROWNED AND-“ he cut himself off. His sockets widened as realization crossed his mind. Sagging, he grabbed the closest surface to keep himself upright. The bedpost. They were supposed to reach port today.

Red took a step forward, reaching out his arms. He looked concerned. Just when it seemed like he was about to reach forward to grab him, Razz’s head flew up. He glared at the other viciously.

“HAVE YOU ASKED FOR A RANSOM YET?” he asked, and the pirate blinked at the abrupt question. He shook his head.

“no, not fer a while ye…” he began, looking uncomfortable under the scrutiny. Razz’s eyelights were filled with more hatred than ever before. He grabbed the closest thing to hand. A book.

“Get out…” he whispered. Red stared at him, surprised, as Razz straightened his back again. He gripped the book tightly as he faced the taller. “GET OUT!”

When Red didn’t move, he threw the book at him, hitting his skull. Hard. The pirate groaned and clutched his head, swearing loudly. Razz repeated himself, grabbing for something else to throw. Seeing this, Red’s sockets widened and he quickly retreated. The door closed and locked once again.

“They must think I’m dead,” Razz whispered, horrified. He didn’t move. “ _Slim_ must think I’m dead.”

He stared at the wall. Eventually the tears he had been suppressing all day boiled over, and he sank down on the bed. Only being able to focus at the fact that his baby brother thought he had drowned, Razz chipped for air as his body shook with sobs, and he didn’t have any energy left to fight it.

* * *

Hours later, Red made his way back to the royal’s cabin. Whatever that had been had been weird. Also, painful. The bruise from where the book had hit him still hurt. The princess was goddamn _strong_ , he’d give him that. He didn’t really want to go back, but he also didn’t have a choice. Unfortunately, he had to obey direct commands and he didn’t exactly want the other to starve. With a sigh, he knocked on the locked door before unlocking it. He waited for a few moments, without receiving an answer. Frowning, he knocked on the door again. No reply.

“yer highness?” he asked, beginning to push the door open slowly in case the princess would tell him not to. Nothing. Stopping, he pointed his metaphorical ears. The room was silent, but there was one, quiet noise. Red opened the door entirely, and startled slightly at the sight that met him.

Crown Princess Razz of Beobyra and the Beobyrian Empire was lying on the bed, curled into a small ball. He was sleeping, breathing deeply. The princess wasn’t even lying _in_ the bed. Instead he was on the covers, and he seemed to be a bit cold. He was shivering in the thin travel dress he was wearing. It was a surprising sight, to say the least.

Even more surprising, Red realized, was that the princess reminded him about that cute whore he usually visited when they were in the Pirate’s Port. Quite a lot, actually. At least now when he was sleeping instead of yelling. He chuckled. This wasn’t exactly a way he thought _anyone_ in the _world_ could imagine the skeleton who would become one of the world’s most powerful people.

Smiling slightly, he put the food he had with him on the desk. Then he went to take a plaid out of the wardrobe. As Red put it over the princess, he had to admit the other was cute when he wasn’t spitting fire. Not only cute. He was beautiful. To deny that would basically be a sin. The princess mumbled in his sleep as he felt the plaid on him, and curled tighter, gripping it tightly.

Red gave Princess Razz another glance before leaving the cabin, quietly locking the door behind him. He realized he was still smiling.

 _Stars_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poor Razz. This won't be easy for him
> 
> Not for Red either, though. He's the one who has to deal with the spoiled princess.
> 
> Can you guess who the cute whore is?


	3. The Cabin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 'Cause I can't think of a better name for this chapter

The dinner room was loud and jolly. Laughter echoed between the wooden walls as the crew of _Sarynthia_ ate breakfast. Scraping the last of his eggs – their last eggs – off his plate Red grinned widely at Grillby, the ship cook, who was sitting next to him.

“great as always, grillbz,” he said, chewing loudly. He downed half of his mug with tea as he swallowed. “tho’ it could’ve been even better with some more salt.”

The fire elemental stared at him as his purple flames flickered. Despite hardly having a face, he looked unimpressed, and Red’s grin grew wider.

“jus’ some constructive critique, buddy.”

For that, he received a slap on his head, and he let out an “ _ow_ ”. The human who sat on his other side chuckled.

“STOP ANNOYING GRILLBY, BROTHER,” his brother called from the opposite side of the table. Fell sounded irritated, but there was an obvious edge of amusement in his voice. Turning to him, Red scratched the back of his head as he smiled at the other.

“aw, boss,” he whined jokingly, picking up his plate to lick it off. None of the rare egg and bacon would be left behind. “dontcha think my _yolks_ are _egg-ceptional_?”

“I CERTAINLY DO NOT. THEY ARE TRULY AWFUL.”

Pouting, he waved to one of the cabin kids to come take his plate. The kid, a wyvern not yet old enough for wings and therefore armless, did so by having  Red putting it on a plate he held in his mouth. The crew members sitting close roared in laughter as they spoke. The skeleton brothers’ conversations were a favourite every day. Even those days they weren’t that special, like today.

“don’ _egg-saggregate_ , bro,” Red told the taller, and stood up. “welp. time fer work, i guess.”

“Right!” Sigrid, the Sailing Master and _Sarynthia_ ’s third highest officer, said. She downed the last of her drink before standing. “Red, I need you to take a look at the cannons on larboard side.”

“ugh,” he replied, smirking as he walked toward the door. “why y’all have got ta give me so much t’ do i’ll never know.” He sent his superior a lazy salute. “aye, aye, ma’am. in a soulbeat.”

* * *

 

The light that came through the window wasn’t enough. Therefore, there were a couple lit oil lamps on the working desk even in the middle of the day. This job required great amounts of care or the results could be disastrous. Red moved the magnifying glass even closer to the gun he was putting together, as he used a tweezer to put the last parts into place. A normal gun wasn’t hard to make. Any idiot could and it’d work relatively well. The reason he made the crew’s firearms was that his was simply much better. Which also meant they were more dangerous if they went wrong. He’d almost blown his arm off once.

Focusing intently, he put the last piece in place before snapping the gun closed with a triumphant smile on his face. Red put it down on the desk before stretching. After sitting hunched for hours he was quite stiff. Yawning, he stood up and blew out the lamps before leaving his working cabin.

The fresh wind hit his face hard, and he breathed in the smell of salt. Red’s smile softened as he locked the cabin door behind him. The ocean was lovely, and so much better than the city backstreets they grew up on. Big, wild and free. Blinking, he shook himself quickly. No such sentimental thoughts in his head, thank you very much. He threw a glance at _Zanã_ , blinking against the bright light. According to the position, it was afternoon already.

“Hey, Red,” a voice yelled from the mainmast. Looking up, he saw Fuku, Grillby’s younger sister, hanging upside down in one of the top sail yards. He smirked, and waved back at her. “Watch me!”

“careful, pal.” He chuckled as she frowned. If there was one thing the blue elemental disliked, it was being told to be careful. “grillby would _skin_ me alive if somethin’ happened to ya when i was ‘ere.”

Sticking out her tongue, she let go of the yard. Red gaped in horror as she fell toward the deck, faster and faster. His soul pounded violently. Fuku’s flames flickered in the wind. His hand flew out of his pocket to grab her soul, but before he had the chance, she passed the lower sail yard. Her arms flew out, and she grabbed it. After swinging around a couple turns, she simply sat on it. Still gaping, Red stared at her as she grinned at him.

“ _Awesome_ , right?” she called out. There were a few beats of silence before Red blinked, and began to chuckle. Soon he was clutching his ribs in laughter.

“yeah, ya lil’ brat,” he agreed. “tha’ was incredible, and ya scared me shitless.”

Fuku grinned widely at him. It looked triumphant – the little terror loved to do this. Shaking his head and still chuckling, Red made his way toward the kitchens. He had a princess to feed.

* * *

When Razz had woken up that morning, he had been very surprised to find himself curled into a ball, still dressed and covered by a plaid. Slightly disgusted with himself too, for losing control like that. Then even more as he realized he had nowhere to wash himself off in the cabin. His body felt slow and his mind was hazy after crying himself asleep the night before. Nevertheless, he had forced himself out of bed. After changing clothes, because there was no way he’d wear the same thing two days in a row, especially not after sleeping in it, he began to look through his chests again. There was still a couple of his things he hadn’t checked on.

While he did so, he hummed a familiar melody. It had always calmed him down, ever since he was a babybones and his parents sang it for him. As he reached down into the chest, to the very bottom, his soul beat nervously. He hadn’t thought about it yesterday, somehow, with all the stir and trauma, but now Razz couldn’t help but worry it wouldn’t be there. There was no reason for the pirates to take it: It didn’t look expensive and they wouldn’t know how much it was worth, yet…

He sighed in relief as he grabbed the bundle of fabrics. Lifting it up and carefully starting to unwrap it Razz hummed louder. He smiled as the lacked, carved wood appeared beneath the fabric. His soul felt a little lighter as he opened it, and the very same melody began to play. He studied the intricate patterns on the ancient music box, tracing them with a phalange. The wood was steady but soft. As the melody soothed him, Razz felt his shoulders sink. Breathing suddenly seemed easier. He put it on the desk without closing it.

His smile broadened as he picked up the two objects which had been lying on the bottom of the chest without documents. Quickly unpacking them, Razz grinned. Thank fuck. Perhaps he wouldn’t be _that_ bored. He pulled slightly on the violin’s strings. Seemed like the pirates hadn’t been on them. Neither did his flute seem harmed in any way.

Later that day, Razz was standing in the middle of the cabin and playing the violin. As music flowed from his fingers, he frowned in concentration. The strings dug into his phalanges as he pressed. The bow flew over them. Without notes, he had to play from memory, and this was a very quick, complicated piece. The melody flowed through the room. Razz’s soul beat quickly. Adrenaline was rushing through his bones as the melody sped up. Some sweat was running down his brow and he held his breath as he did the final sweep with the bow. And… _stop_. With a twist of his wrist, the bow lifted from the strings. His breathing was strained, but he grinned.

A clapping noise was heard, and Razz startled. He twisted his head to see Red standing in the door opening, clapping loudly. The pirate was smiling.

“well done!” Red said, continuing with his applause. “’t was beautiful, princess. yer real good.”

Razz stared at him in shock. How hadn’t he noticed him coming in? He hadn’t even heard the clattering of the keyhole. As Red commented on his music, though, he grinned and nodded.

“I WOULD CERTAINLY HOPE SO,” he replied, carefully putting down the violin on the bed. If there was one thing he rarely could resist it was a genuine compliment. “I BEGAN TAKING LESSONS AT FOUR AFTER ALL. BUT THANK YOU.”

The other blinked, surprised. If Razz was being honest, he looked slightly aghast even.

“four?!” he exclaimed. “what? tha’s… who’d make a four-year-old play violin?”

“I CAN ALSO PLAY THE PIANO AND THE FLUTE. AND FOUR IS NOT THAT YOUNG. MY EDUCATION STARTED WHEN I WAS TWO.”

Red’s eye sockets grew wide as he listened, and Razz couldn’t help but smirk. The other was almost gaping.

“well,” Red eventually said. “suddenly bein’ royal doesn’t sound all tha’ great. no offence.”

Razz snorted and shook his head. He smirked at the other, tilting his head upwards to stare smugly into Red’s sockets.

“PFA. I’M NOT SURPRISED. FEW ARE MAGNIFICENT ENOUGH TO HANDLE MY LIFE.”

* * *

The following days, Razz reluctantly admitted to himself that he was looking forward to Red’s visits. Being alone in the cabin was making him slightly stir-crazy. There wasn’t much to do, and Red wasn’t _quite_ as awful as he had thought. At the very least, he was quick with the compliments, and they somehow didn’t feel quite as calculating as most of the ones he got at court. More genuine. Like the pirate truly was impressed with his skills.

Plus, whenever Red left, he got this empty, heavy feeling in his stomach. He didn’t know what it was, but he didn’t like it. It was like the room closed in on him. Multiple times Razz caught himself looking for guards and servants, only to remember where he was. It was… strange. To be alone. He couldn’t remember ever being it for more than an hour or two. There were always castle staff members or courtiers around. Always.

The lock rattled again, and his soul skipped a beat. Then it sank once he realized it wasn’t Red, because Red always knocked. Therefore, it had to be someone else from the crew. Which meant that he’d most likely receive the same blatant disrespect as the last time he’d met crewmembers.

With a sigh Razz put down his book and stared blankly at the door as it opened. As soon as a body showed up, his expression changed to an indifferent yet wry mask. He had long ago perfected the art of displaying exactly what he wanted on his face and nothing more.

“YES?” he asked before they could utter a word. The human – a male this time – grinned at him and held up a tray.

“Red’s busy, Yer Highness” he said, stepping inside. “I’ve got yer dinner.”

While gesturing toward the desk, where he ate all his meals, Razz clenched his other fist. Preparing for the inevitable mocking.

“THANK YOU,” he forced out as the human put it down. “WHO ARE YOU? AND WHERE IS RED?”

“The name’s Septimus Benoit, Yer Highness,” the man said cheerfully. He saluted playfully. “Boatswain and fourth in command on this fine ship. Red’s sifting the blackpowder and won’t be finished yet for a couple hours, poor guy. He hates this part o’ his job but it needs to be done.”

“THAT SOUNDS AWFUL.”

“It is,” Septimus agreed with a smile. “I’m glad I don’t have to do it. Well, I too have duties, Yer Highness. Enjoy your meal.”

“NOT VERY LIKELY IF IT IS LIKE THE OTHERS,” Razz muttered, but nodded. He had been here a week and was already infinitely tired of the ship’s cuisine. The pirate shrugged, and headed toward the door.

“’T was nice meeting ya, Yer Highness,” he said before closing the door behind. “Have a good afternoon.”

And Razz was alone again. His soul sank as he realized this. Not yet hungry, he hummed the old melody as he went to unpack his flute. He really needed something to do.

* * *

His bones felt itchy, he smelled and he could just feel the dirt crawl down his spine. Razz hadn’t washed or bathed for almost two weeks and it was driving him mad. It was so _disgusting_ , not even half a bottle of perfume could make it feel better by this stage.

The cabin was also getting messy. There was dust and mud on the floor and the desk was a mess. He couldn’t fucking stand it. Why was it so untidy? His rooms in the castle had never been in this bad condition.

While Razz was spraying perfume all of the room, grateful for the small relief, it knocked on his door. After he’d called “COME IN” Red appeared, only to freeze and throw his hands for his nose. Razz frowned at him.

“wha’… what th’ hell? are ya tryin’ to poison me?” Red wheezed, waving one of his hands before his nose. Huffing, Razz put the perfume bottle down on a chest.

“NO. I AM TRYING TO MAKE IT SMELL DECENT. THIS CABIN IS REVOLTING.”

“well, tha’ might be ‘cause ya haven’t cleaned it, princess,” Red pointed out. Razz blinked at him. Wiping his hands of on his trousers, since there was no towels here, he kept staring at the other with narrowed sockest. “ya… know wha’ cleanin’ is, right?”

Huffing, Razz wrinkled his nose.

“OF COURSE I DO. IT’S SOMETHING THE SERVANTS DO WHEN NO ONE OF IMPORTANCE IS IN THE ROOM,” he replied, feeling slightly offended. The feeling grew as Red snorted, and a smirk took place on his face as he continued to fan his face.

“stars, highness. no offence, but ya wouldn’ survive a week on yer own. i’ll send a kid down t’ clean yer cabin.”

“I WANT TO BATHE,” Razz exclaimed. “I HAVEN’T BEEN THIS FILTHY IN MY LIFE. I HATE IT.”

“alright, princess,” Red nodded. “i’ll see what i can do fer ya.”

Razz had to fight himself to keep a grateful smile of his face. He nodded shortly, and Red grinned in reply.

* * *

 

For the first time since his kidnapping, Razz could leave his cabin. Only a short walk, a couple cabins away to a bathroom where some cabin kids had filled a bathtub with sea water. He saw nothing but wooden walls and doors. Despite that, and that he didn’t meet anyone but a rabbit kid, it felt absolutely wonderful to see something else but the same small cabin. The bath was cold. He didn’t have any of his soaps as they’d been in the maids’ bag. The salt stuck on his bones. Razz didn’t care. It felt lovely to get relatively clean again.

As he against his will returned to his cabin he could breathe a sigh of relief when he entered. The rabbit kid from earlier was just about to fold a couple of his dresses and shirts. They nodded slightly as he entered. It was the closest thing to a bow Razz had received on this ship.

Swept into his silk bathrobe he waited until they left. Grinning, he put on one of his cosiest dresses as soon as he was alone. He hadn’t wanted to dirty it. Sighing happily, he lied down on the bed and gazed out the window.

Huh. Didn’t the sky look very dark? Was it going to rain? The waves were hitting his window, leaving salt trails on it. Above him the footsteps were growing louder, Razz realized. Sounded like people were running. He frowned in worry. In the same moment, the keyhole rattled again and the door was thrown open. Red stopped in the doorway. The pirate’s sockets were wide, and he looked stressed.

“ya might wanna buckle up with some rope or somethin’ princess,” he said. His voice was strained and he kept glancing out the window. “there’s a storm comin'. and ‘t’s big.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not much happened in this chapter. But now the story can start for real.  
> Also, for you who don't follow my [Tumblr](http://www.odderancyart.tumblr.com), I've found Razz's [theme song](http://www.youtubeonrepeat.com/watch/?v=-M6UYwaYRqw&from=22). And Kyuko found [another possibility](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=10u0VZHDiq0). Both are perfect.


	4. Storm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So I changed to rating to Mature for safety's sake.

The rain was violent, the waterdrops hard as bullets. The wind howled, drowning almost all other sounds. Waves washed over the ship every other minute. Drenching them all in ice cold sea water. The world had gone dark, its only source of light the great bolts of lightning which blazed the sky in their powerful, dangerous glory. Red tugged violently at the rope tying the mast’s lower yard in place, desperately trying to tie it to the rail. His hands were sore, the bone scratched by the rough material trying to escape his grip. The hellish rain hit his face, made its way into his eye sockets. He could hardly see a thing through the thick, grey mass.

With a gasp of fear, he felt the rope starting to slip through his hands. He scrabbled at it in panic, trying to grasp it. His soul pounded.

“duck!” he yelled as loud as he could. Holding his breath, he watched helplessly as the yard turned with the wind, flying over the deck. The sigh was terrifying. Crewmembers threw themselves out of the way, screaming, as they saw it coming toward them. Septimus and Doggo dashed toward the long rope, trying to grab it before it was too late.

Another wave crashed over the rail. Red grabbed the nearest shroud, and held tightly. Spluttering as the freezing wave drowned him, he held with all his strength to avoid being thrown overboard. The humming of the water was loud in his ears. He trembled as it disappeared, as he dared to let go of the shroud. Gasping in the damp air, he felt a wave of relief as he saw that a crewmember had managed to tie the mast up.

“GET THE FUCKING SAILS DOWN!” Fell called from his position by the wheel, trying to steer the ship as much as possible. It was a miracle it could be heard through the whining of the gale. Turning his gaze upwards, Red could barely make out the riggers trying to keep themselves from falling as they worked on tearing the sails down. A blow of wind, stronger than the others, hit him. He stumbled, slipping on the drenched deck. His breath caught in his throat as the ground came closer, as someone called out “ _Wave!_ ” in warning.

A hand grabbed his collar just as it came over them. As he coughed, the shirt tightening against his throat, the wave tried to drag him with him into the deep pits of the ocean. Red’s mind clouded in panic as he could feel himself lifting from the deck. Attempting to scream, water filled his lungs. He trashed and then felt himself hit the wooden deck. Rolling over, he kneeled, choking. A hand clapped his back, hard, as he spewed up the water. A deafening _crack_ reached them as another lightning bolt split the sky in half above them.

When the water finally had left his body, Red took the hand held out to help him to his feet. The owner, the third mate Amanda, dragged him up.

“thanks,” he muttered, and she nodded once before hurrying over toward the monsters trying to tie the cannons up again to avoid them rolling everywhere. The old ropes had snapped. Undyne was with them, fighting against _Sarynthia_ ’s violent rocking to keep them in place. Red dragged in a deep breath of air, before his pause was over. He ran as quick as he could toward the group, grabbing some new rope on the way.

“ _Wave!_ ”

* * *

Razz watched the hell outside in wide eyed fear. The waves crashing against his windows were high as castles, and without any intervals between lightning and thunder, they were just above them. The sky was black, the ocean was black, the purple lights the only colour. He could hear the screaming and yelling, the running footsteps above.

Curled up in a corner, he fought not to lose his balance and tumble all over the room with every violent rock. He felt how bile forced its way up his throat every time it happened, and it was a battle against his own body not to throw up. His soul was beating loudly in his ears, almost overpowering the loud thunder and the crashing of the waves. Razz sent a desperate prayer to the Mother Goddess that he’d live to see a blue sky again

He couldn’t stop his shriek as he saw a human and a dingo monster tumble overboard together with a mass of water, holding each other close, just outside his window. Without breathing, he stared as they screamed, and ropes were thrown down. Too far away. The ocean dragged them down. Soon, they disappeared beneath the waves. They didn’t come back up.

Gaping in horror, he hid his face in his skirt. The ship rocked violently, throwing him into the side of the wardrobe. Pain travelled down his spine as his head hit the hard wood, forcing him to look up again, and he saw how the ropes were dragged up from the ocean. Another _crash_ , and a lightning bolt hit the water just a couple metres away. The brightness was blinding. Razz hid his face again, starting to hum. Screams sounded above, and an ear-splitting _crack_ sounded.

There was a loud _splash_. Razz glanced up, and his soul skipped a beat as he saw what must be one of the masts, broken on the middle, float on the ocean before the waves made it crash into the side of the ship. Humming louder, he did his best to ignore the glass shaking and threatening to crack as the mast hit the window. Trembling in terror, he pretended he was home. It was all just a nightmare, and soon he’d wake up in his enormous, soft bed, covered in spider silk blankets, and one of his maids or nobles-in-waiting would come and serve him a luxurious breakfast. He’d dress in a beautiful dress or elegant shirt and trousers with help of the maids, and go sit in a law meeting or practice music or study language. And then he’d ride out together with Slim and Murdermallow. After-

His fantasies came to an abrupt stop as there was another scream. Another monster had fallen overboard. His throat felt thick, and he felt the bile rise again as he stared. Yet another monster leapt into the water. Blue and red. The captain. She had a rope around her waist, and Razz watched without breathing as she swam toward the monster, grabbing them. As soon as she had them, they were hoisted out of the water.

Yet another wave crashed into the boat, and Razz forced himself to his hands and knees as the ship jolted. This time he wasn’t going to be able to stop the remains of his dinner as it forced itself up his throat. Purple tears gathered in his sockets. One hit his hands as his body wracked in nausea.

Razz just wanted to _go home_.

* * *

The crew breathed a collective sigh of relief as the rain and wind began to clear. Just as quickly as it had appeared, the storm left. The sky turned bright blue, and the sun shone on their drenched bodies and clothes, warming them. The waves stopped flooding the deck, instead rocking the ship gently and licking its sides.

As soon as it was deemed safe, the crew began to search _Sarynthia_ for any damage – outside of the broken mast. Their only findings were luckily few. A few tears in the main sail, a now-useless shroud

 “Th-these are t-too bi-big damages for m-me to fi-fix out on the s-sea,” the ship’s carpenter and surgeon, Doctor Alphys, told them while pointing at the broken foremast. “W-we need to g-go to port.”

“…And a couple of the barrels with food, drinking water and wine have been thrown open and emptied,” Grillby added, since he and Fuku now had come out of their hiding place. “…We need to store up again.”

“VERY WELL,” Fell exchanged a gaze with Undyne and nodded. “WE’LL LEAVE FOR THE PIRATE’S PORT IMMEDIATELY.”

* * *

 

“good news,” Red said as he unlocked the door to the princess’ cabin. He opened it slightly, waiting to see if he’d tell him not to come in, but as he didn’t receive a reply of any kind he threw it open. Blinking, he stopped. The room was a catastrophe. There was vomit on the floor – he felt kind of sorry for the princess, being inside during a storm was almost worse than being out in it since there was no fresh air, albeit less dangerous – and clothes, books and the jewellery he’d been allowed to keep was everywhere.

Princess Razz himself was curled up in a corner, seemingly asleep. Red thought about waking him, but eventually decided not to. After that ordeal, he could definitely use some sleep.

So could Red, for that part.

* * *

 

With aching back and empty stomach, Razz opened his sockets. He yawned, and grimaced as he realized how he’s slept. The grimace got worse as he studied the cabin. Grunting, he stood and looked around properly. His things were everywhere, and the floor was covered in vomit. As he thought the thought, he realized his mouth still held the taste and he spat on the floor. It was already so disgusting, he couldn’t bother to care anymore.  He picked up a book from the floor, fortunately clean, and as he went to put it back in the bookcase his sockets widened. _The_ _music box_.

Hurrying over to the wardrobe, he tore one of the drawers open. It made a loud shrieking noise. He breathed in relief, frowning at how the taste got worse, as he saw it was still there. Razz picked it up, carefully examining it. It seemed to be unharmed, thank the Mother Goddess. He opened it. Silence. As his breath caught in his throat in worry, he turned it around to check it was winded up. Sighing in relief, he realized it was not. After doing that, he tried opening it again and the beloved, ancient melody filled the cabin.

He didn’t put it down, instead holding it close to his ribcage. Stars. If the music box had been damaged, or _destroyed_ , then that’d be in about the same catastrophe category as his stolen documents. Perhaps more, because it was irreplaceable, while documents and plans could be changed.

Looking out the window, Razz realized that the only thing he could see wasn’t water anymore. In the horizon, land had appeared. Were they going to…? His soul raced as he thought about the possibility that he might get a chance to escape. The keyhole clanked, and it knocked on the door.

“COME IN,” he replied after closing the music box. That melody was for his family’s ears alone, and no _pirate_ would be allowed to hear it. The door opened, and a skeleton stepped in. It wasn’t Red. The much taller skeleton – the same skeleton he had fought back at his ship, Razz remembered – bowed slightly. Just slightly. He blinked, surprised over the show of respect. Normally of submission too, but somehow, he doubted that was it.

“YOUR IMPERIAL HIGHNESS,” the skeleton said, nodding toward him. Razz put the box down on his bed before walking up to the other. He straightened his back as much as he could, staring into the taller’s sockets.

“WHO ARE YOU?”

“ THE GREAT AND TERRIBLE QUARTERMASTER FELL, YOUR HIGHNESS,” the pirate – Fell – replied. Razz blinked again. At one point, it had become strange to be talked to with an air of respect. Without Red’s normally teasing tone or the crewmembers’ wish to humiliate him. The human who came with his dinner had been nice, but not respectful in the way you’d expect someone meeting the Heir of the Beobyrian throne to be. “WE ARE GOING TO PORT FOR REPAIRS AND RESTOCKING. I THOUGHT YOU MIGHT WANT SOMETHING FROM LAND? TO MAKE YOUR VISIT HERE LESS MISERABLE.”

Razz stood quiet for a few moments, thoughtfully studying the quartermaster. Second-in-command then. Except during battle, he had basically the same authority as the captain. He smirked.

“YES. I WANT TO LEAVE THE SHIP.”

* * *

 

The next morning, Razz woke up with a feeling of triumph. It had taken every diplomatic skill he’d had, but eventually he had gotten permission to leave this blasted ship. He smiled, feeling energized once again. The day before he had taken a second bath, since there was literally no way he would stay that disgusting, and he’d slept well knowing that he would get a chance to escape soon.

Stepping out of bed, he pulled on the silk robe over his night clothes and began to look through the wardrobe. Basically, he had to wear something easy to run in, but he would also return to his realm. It had to be something dignified. With a smirk, Razz pulled out a corset. He pulled of his night clothes, and blinked as he realized he basically had no idea how to do this without his maids. Shrugging, he put down the corset and pulled on the chemise.

Razz frowned as he dragged the buttoned-close corset over his head. Alright, now for the hard part. Placing it on his hip bones, he fumbled for the ribbons with which one laced the corset tight. Awkwardly tugging them, he smirked as the corset began to close. Confidently he tugged harder. Razz gasped as it quickly closed, much faster than he’d expected, and groaned in pain as it squeezed his ribs. _Bad plan, bad plan_. He pulled at the ribbons, trying to untighten them again. His ribs croaked under the pressure, and he gasped for air. This was getting far too restricting.

As he desperately scrabbled at them, it knocked on the door.

“princess?” Red’s voice came through the door. “we’re leavin’ soon.”

“I-I’LL BE OUT SOON,” he managed to wheeze out, leaning toward he wardrobe for support.

“are ya okay?” the pirate asked after a short pause, sounding slightly concerned. Grimacing, Razz nodded before realizing the other couldn’t see him. He growled slightly.

“OF C-COURSE. THE MAGNIFICENT RAZZ IS ALWAYS FINE.”

“pft.” The other spoke quieter this time, almost like he didn’t want Razz to hear. “yer really like ‘im. ‘t’s kinda weird.” He raised his voice. “’m comin’ in.”

“NO-“ the door was unlocked, and Red stepped in, only to freeze as his eyelights found Razz. A small blush rose to both their cheeks as they stared at each other.

“wh-“ Red began, seemingly unable to find anything else to say. The waves gently lapped on the window from the outside, humming slightly.

Swallowing, Razz gripped the wardrobe door, hard. He closed his sockets for a moment before staring straight at the other.

“WELL,” he said, groaning again as his ribs expanded toward the corset as he spoke. “NOW WHEN Y-YOU’RE HERE, FUCKING _HELP ME_.”

Staring at him like he was crazy, Red took a step backwards.

“wh-“ he began again, holding his hands up. “ _no_. ‘m not some maid. how did this even happen?”

“I’LL TELL YOU IF YOU HELP ME.” Razz grinded his teeth.

“no!”

“OH, STOP BEING SO CHILDISH. BEHAVE LIKE AN ADULT.”

A snort came from Red.

“oh, if ya want me t’-“ he cut himself off.

“WHAT?”

“nothin’.” Red shook his head as Razz glared at him, silently demanding an explanation. “’s nothin’, highness. nothin’ to say in th’ company o’ royalty, a’ least.”

With a last glare, Razz decided that it wasn’t worth it.

“JUST HELP ME.”

It took quite a lot of persuasion from his side, but eventually Red agreed. Holding his breath as the other’s lithe phalanges began to work on getting the ribbons to lose up, Razz fought a small blush and the uncomfortable feeling in his soul. This was the first time anyone outside family and maids saw him without proper clothing. He had not wished that the first time that happened would be with a pirate who tried to get a corset to stop breaking his ribs. Glancing down at Red, he noticed that the other was trying his very best not to gloat at his bones. There was a small, crimson blush on the other’s cheeks. His soul beat hard as the hands brushed over his ribs, and he held back a shudder. Fucking hell.

Eventually, the corset loosened. At Razz’s instructions, the pirate even helped him put it on properly. They both sighed in relief once they were done.

“so… how did this happen’?” Red finally asked once Razz was wearing trousers and a shirt. He was cocking an eyebrow. “and why’re ya even tryin’ to wear a corset?”

Razz glared at him, but conceded. He _had_ promised to tell the other, and a princess always held his promises.

* * *

The air was thick with the smell of alcohol and sweat. The Pirate’s Port was full of people, the grey and brown streets filled with spots of colours in the shops and at people’s clothing. Speaking, laughter and brawls were everywhere, and Red grinned widely as he took it in. He loved this place.

Sweeping out with his hand, he gestured for the princess to follow him as he left _Sarynthia_. The rules for his highness’ leave was simple: he’d stay tied up wrist to wrist with Red at all times. He would not tell anyone that he was the princess – which was also for his own security, the imperial family was quite hated in parts of the world. Red knew that better than most. A party of crewmen would come with them, even though they kept their distance. Red wasn’t at the least happy with that part; he could keep track of the princess on his own, fuck you very much.

He was actually crazy impressed with the other for making his brother and the captain agree with this. He hadn’t thought it possible to change their minds like that, the stubborn bastards.

Princess Razz stared as they walked through the streets. Grimacing every now and then. It was hilarious to watch. Tugging the rope slightly, he forced the princess to stumble forward. For that, he received a glare, and Red chuckled.

“c’mon, sweetheart. we ain’t got all day,” he said, grinning wider at how the other’s face distorted in disgust. Probably never been called that before, then. Red waved at a couple old acquaintances who yelled at him, but didn’t otherwise pay anyone any notice. He had a goal in mind.

They walked in relative silence most of the way, which neither of them minded. Red knew he was supposed to flirt with the other, _seduce_ him, but really. As it was it wouldn’t have much effect either. Probably just make the princess dislike him more. Plus, after the little ‘incident’ they’d just been through he really wasn’t up for it. That had been fucking embarrassing. He was more than used to nakedness, but it was different situations. Prostitutes were meant to be taken sideways – those moments of bliss didn’t matter. That had been a lot more private and intimate than he was used to. Than any of them was used to, he was willing to bet. Everyone knew about the fact that the Beobyrian royals was extremely hard on no sex outside of marriage. They didn’t want any bastards, or ‘love children’ to use the more pleasant term, to complicate things such as succession. Throwing a socket at the other, Red raised an eyebrow at the bag thrown over Princess Razz’s shoulder.

“why?” he simply asked, pointing at it. The princess clutched it protectively, scowling at him.

“BECAUSE FUCK YOU, THAT’S WHY,” was all he got in reply. Shrugging, he his gaze back toward the way they were walking. He didn’t really care.

His grin grew yet another bit as he finally got his goal in sight. He looked up at the fancy sign, knowing what it said despite not being able to read it.

_Muffet’s Parlour, Bar and Café_

“this way, princess,” he commented nonchalantly, opening the door. He held it open for the other, as Princess Razz marched in, head held high. Then he stopped abruptly as soon as he had studied the room. Red chuckled.

Muffet’s was absolutely his favourite place in the port. With its stone walls, round wooden bar tables and stage on which both troubadours and dancers regularly performed it was the perfect place for tired sailors like himself. The singing was already loud and visitors merry, despite it only being morning. As he looked around at the lightly dressed monsters and humans draping themselves over the customers he smirked. Not to talk about the _whores_. Muffet’s workers were the best in town. He watched the one closest, who was grinding a dog monster’s lap, smiling and listening to his customer’s awful dirty talk. Red threw an amused glance at the absolutely appalled look on the princess’ face as he headed over toward one of the tables. He waved one of the waiters over.

“whiskey, ‘n’ mustard, as usual” he told them. “and what do ya want, sweetheart?” he added, looking at his ‘companion’. Princess Razz glared at him before turning to the newcomer with a cold expression on his face.

“DO YOU HAVE ANYTHING OF QUALITY HERE?” he asked, who blinked in surprise.

“I can get our best wine, sir?” they asked tentatively, whereupon the princess nodded sharply. They quickly left toward the bar to get their orders. Their surprise was apparent. Not many visitors here cared about whether what they drank was of a good calibre, if there was enough alcohol in it.

“WHAT THE HELL IS THIS PLACE?” the other asked as soon as they’d gotten them, and Red grinned.

“’t’s a brothel, obviously,” he said, nodding toward the prostitutes. “’n’ th’ best fuckin’ brothel i’ve ever been to.”

“AND I SUPPOSE YOU’VE BEEN TO A LOT?” The revolted tone in Princess Razz’s voice was obvious. He was staring at the workers in badly disguised outrage, which meant he fully meant his feelings to be obvious. If there was one thing Red had learnt, it was that the princess was a professional when it came to hiding his emotions.

Yet he simply nodded, a sly grin on his face. He was just about to answer verbally as a pair of arms draped themselves over his shoulders. The added weight forced him to straighten his back as a head showed up next to his own. Gazing upwards, Red found himself staring into a pair of familiar starry blue eye sockets.

“Why, hello, Master,” a light voice murmured seductively into his ear. “Had a good journey?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kinky, Red. Did you choose that title for yourself all on your own?  
> I'm guessing it's obvious who that is now?
> 
> This is almost 3800 words, dear stars. I wrote it in 2.5 hours.


	5. The Brothel

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> These chapters are only getting longer and longer. This is 4160 words.  
> It was supposed to be more but I had to cut it off.

The music kept playing in the background, loud and merry. A few visitors had begun to dance with the prostitutes. There was no one who cared about the absolutely repugnance on Razz’s face as he stared between the pirate and the whore over the other’s shoulder. A skeleton just like them, with bright blue stars in his eye sockets and wearing a _very_ revealing dress.

_Did he just call Red ‘master’??!_

He could hardly believe his ears, even though he wasn’t sure why he was surprised. The pirate had already shown himself to be completely without class.

Red’s sockets widened and his eyelights moved between Razz and the newcomer quickly. As he shook his head, staring straight at the whore, the blue skeleton raised an eyebrow, looking toward Razz, before nodding.

“My apologies, sir,” he said, gesturing to the free chair next to their table. “May I sit?”

Snorting, Red nodded, throwing a glance at Razz. Razz only stared back, unblinking. Well. This was disgusting.

“yer th’ only one in this place who asks, ya know. yeah, sit down.”

With surprising elegance, the whore slid down in the seat. He put his elbows on the table, grinning at Red, who grinned back. Red gestured between the newcomer and Razz.

“razz, this is blueberry, one of th’ finest whores around. blueberry, this is razz.”

“You’re too kind, sir,” Blueberry giggled, letting his hand ghost over Red’s. Razz watched the exchange in badly disguised displeasure. Then the other turned toward him, letting his eyelights quickly glide over Razz’s appearance. His smile was warm. Welcoming. “A pleasure meeting you, m’lord.”

Both Razz and Red startled, staring at Blueberry in shock. The other blinked.

“Am I wrong? I apologize, if that’s the case. Only, you look like a noble.”

As his soul sank in disappointment, Razz shook his head, smirking slightly. He was already feeling slightly less hostile. Anyone who so quickly recognized his aristocracy couldn’t be _that_ bad, despite selling their body for a living.

“NO,” he stated, only a little smugly. “YOU’RE RIGHT.”

While speaking, he took the wine glass the server had come with earlier. Lifting it to his mouth, he sipped on it. The taste was indescribable. He choked, fighting the instinct to spit it out, and forced himself to swallow. Razz stared at the wine glass in stupefaction. How on earth could wine even taste that bad? He hadn’t known it possible.

“WASN’T THIS SUPPOSED TO BE THE BEST WINE HERE?” he asked, gazing toward the bar with wide sockets. What the absolute hell?

“It is,” Blueberry agreed, taking the flask up and studying the label. “Madame’s finest.”

“wha’ didya expect, darlin’?” Red chimed in, an extremely amused look on his face. “castle level of wine? in a port town brothel?”

Razz didn’t deign him with an answer, instead shoving the glass and bottle away. No fucking way he’d pay for that. As he didn’t answer, Blueberry turned back to Red. His baby blue tongue travelled over the tips of his teeth, and the stars in his sockets changed to hearts for a  few seconds. Blueberry’s face fell as Red shook his head.

“not tonight, sweetheart,” he said, nodding toward Razz. “i promised ta look after ‘im.”

To emphasize, he waved with the wrist on which he was tied together with the other. Razz sighed. Ugh. If they’d done that then he might’ve had a chance for escape.

Blueberry’s sockets grew wider, and he looked precative as he stared at the pirate. Reaching over the table, he began drawing patterns on Red’s collarbone with a phalange. Watching it, Razz saw Red shudder beneath the ministrations.

“Please?” Blueberry asked, voice soft and beseeching. “When Madame heard you were in port she reserved me for you, since she knows I’m your favourite and you always pay well. But if you won’t rent me then someone else will-“ he subtly nodded toward a cat monster sitting in a corner booth. Looking over, Razz frowned. That cat didn’t look like good news. He couldn’t put his mind on exactly why, but she gave him a bad feeling. “-and probably her. She’s been eyeing me all night. Couldn’t you please do me?” He lowered his voice, grinning seductively. Moving his leg slightly, the skirt hitched up, showing even more of his femur. Red eyed it, an appreciative glance in his eyelights. “You _are_ my favourite client, after all, sir.”

Throwing a quick glance at Razz, he seemed to swallow slightly.

“Please don’t tell Madame I said that, m’lord,” he said, sounding slightly worried. He fiddled with the upper line of his shoulder-less top. “I’m not actually allowed to have favourites.”

Razz snorted, and shook his head.

“I HAVE NO WISH TO SPEAK TO _ANYONE_ IN A PLACE LIKE THIS,” he said, and Blueberry nodded gratefully. Red was looking at the cat monster, looking considering, before nodding, and the prostitute lit up. He pressed a kiss to Red’s cheek as the other spoke.

“’lright. we’ll take ya for th’ evenin’,” he told him. Razz stared at him in dismay and horror. _We_? _Excuse_ him? “we’ll be up in half an hour, blueberry. have th’ booze ready.”

“Thank you!” Blueberry chirped, standing up. He smiled wider, looking relieved and grateful. “I’ll go tell Madame Muffet I have a customer.”

As he left, swaying his hips and smiling right and left, Razz glared at Red.

“I AM _NOT_ WATCHING YOU HAVE SEX,” he said, and Red laughed. It was a loud, entertained sound, and Razz twitched in both surprise and annoyance.

“don’ worry, princess,” he replied. “not even i am tha’ tasteless.”

* * *

As they made their way upstairs it was very hard to ignore all the shameless sounds coming through every closed door. Following the pirate, who seemed to know his way around, Razz jumped at every scream, moan or thump coming from the numbered rooms. An eternal frown had found its way to his face. The hallways were made of wood, surprisingly clean for a place like this. On the walls portraits were hung, showing off what had to be the brothel’s workers.

Especially seeing how one of the portraits depicted Blueberry, in similar clothing to the one he had worn before. A white and baby blue plisse skirt which was feet length in the back and didn’t cover all of his femurs in the front. A brown leather corset. A white, shoulder-less top. Blue and grey knee-high stockings, brown leather boots. He was smiling at the painter, sockets lidded.

Razz studied the portraits as he passed by them. They were surprisingly well done. He knew quality painting, seeing how he had been painted hundreds of times in his life. These couldn’t have been cheap to get made, especially seeing how there were so _many_ of them.

“thi’ way, sweetheart,” Red said as he stopped to look for a painter’s name on them. Razz shuddered in dislike. He hadn’t liked the nickname before, and liked it even less now when he knew it was how the other referred to Blueberry – a common _whore_. Still, he resisted the urge to snap back, and simply followed.

They reached a half-closed door, and Red knocked lightly on it before opening it. It was a spartan room, to say the least. A king-sized bed with worn blankets, a small table, and a wooden chair the only furniture. There wasn’t even a window. Inside, Blueberry sat on the bed, skirt hitched up so much Razz could see the lower part of his pelvis, and smiled wickedly at Red as they came in. The expression fell as he noticed that Razz had come as well, staring in surprise, and something that looked like hesitance.

“Oh,” he breathed, turning toward Red. “Your friend is here. Do you want me to take care of you both…?” he trailed off, and Razz scowled.

“I’M NOT HIS FUCKING FRIEND. HE’S HOLDING ME HOSTAGE,” he told the other shortly, going to sit at the bed. Crossing his arms over his chest, he glared at them both. Red grinned back, while Blueberry looked like he wanted to cover beneath the vicious gaze in his sockets.

“nah,” Red said easily, picking up a deck of cards from his pocket. “razz ‘ere is savin’ ‘imself fer marriage, and i know yer not into threesomes or exhibitionism. so i wouldn’t ask it o’ ya ‘cause ya would say yes. since ya don’ ‘ave a choice when ‘m payin’ ‘n’ all.”

He threw the cards on the small rickety table and sat down on the chair, grinning widely.

“we’re gonna play cards.”

* * *

“hey razz?” Red asked, an amused smirk on his face. “’m surprised yer sittin’ on tha’ bed. didn’ expect ya to be okay wi’ tha’.”

“WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?”

“i mean, ya realize countless people have ‘ad sex on ‘t, right? ‘n’ ‘ow often to ya clean ‘t, blueberry?”

“Not as often as I’d like, sir. Cleaning services are expensive and Madame won’t let us do it ourselves. Says we won’t do it properly.”

Within a second, Razz registered what they’d said. He was on the other side of the room immediately, glaring at them. Blueberry gave him a pitying gaze, which only made him angrier. His soul pounded against his ribcage. Razz wasn’t interested in anyone’s pity, especially not a whore’s.

* * *

Blueberry looked up from the cards, smiling at them. He seemed unaware of the tension in the air, but was most likely just ignoring it.

“So did you hear the rumours that the Crown princess is still alive?” he asked light-heartedly, curiously. “A customer I had earlier today told me the entirety of Beobyra is in mourning. She was Beobyrian, and dressed completely in midnight blue to honour the dead princess. It’s unlikely the rumours are true, of course, but there’s always hope.”

Silence.

* * *

“If you’re a noble, m’lord-” Blueberry began as Red mixed the deck again. He looked slightly excited. “-are you a good fighter?”

Razz grinned arrogantly, straightening his back some more. He nodded.

“THE BEST,” he replied. Despite Red’s snort, it wasn’t an exaggeration. No one had been able to defeat him for a year. Not even his brother, who was a close second, or Alphys, who was the Captain of the Castle Guard. Blueberry’s eyelights dilated.

“Can you please tell me about your battles?” he asked, very excited this time. He leaned forward over the table, as a mean of hearing better. Razz chuckled at the eagerness.

“WELL, THIS WAS THIS TIME LAST YEAR I PARTOOK IN A TOURNAMENT AND BATTLED VISCOUNT AF DREYMA’S FIRSTBORN, LADY BRENNA…”

* * *

Turns out both Razz and Blueberry were real pros on card games. At first, they’d been playing poker. The princess had never done that before, which wasn’t surprising. Red didn’t imagine that was the kind of game they played in the imperial castle – or royal castle, depending on whether they spoke about the Beobyrian Empire or Beobyra itself. Still, he had picked up the game fast enough despite his complaining about it not being a game someone like him should play. Too fast, for Red’s liking.

At the start he had won, but as both the princess and Blueberry got surer of themselves he began losing. Eventually, though, they decided not to play poker more. It wasn’t as fun as it could be seeing how Blueberry didn’t have anything to play about. Every _cardir_ he earned went to paying his and his brother’s debt to Muffet. Which were several years away from being paid off.

Therefore, Razz had decided to teach them how to play one of the court’s card games. Canasta, he called it. Blueberry had soon understood. Red, on the other hand, groaned in exasperation as he studied his cards. He had no idea what he was supposed to do. It was fucking hard, this game. They were on their second round of it and nothing made sense.

“I win!” Blueberry called triumphantly. Raising an eyebrow, Razz studied the cards and nodded. He was smirking, and nodded at the card.

“YOU DO. GOOD JOB,” he conceded, and the two shorter skeletons shared a gaze before looking at Red, who was frowning. They laughed at the annoyed expression on his face. It was an evil sound. Razz had been quite hostile to Blueberry in a well-mannered way as they began playing, but they seemed to get along weirdly well despite it.

“Thank you!” Blueberry exclaimed, smiling brightly. He had been laughing quite a lot tonight. He hesitated for a short moment before an almost shy smile appeared on his face as he glanced at Razz.

Red recognized that smile, he had himself seen it many, many times. His soul skipped a beat, hoping the princess would accept the other’s request. Blueberry was a sweet monster who made the best of a bad situation, and while Red wasn’t exactly friends with or cared overly much about him – it wasn’t a good idea to care too much about a prostitute, he didn’t wish to seem him hurt.

“Can you tell me about your country, m’lord? I’ve always wanted to see Beobyra, but obviously I never will.” He gestured at the room, smile turning sad. “I won’t ever leave this town, I’m sure.”

Not surprised that he had figured out that Razz was from Beobyra – Blueberry was incredibly intelligent for someone in his profession – Red watched the princess to see his answer. Unwilling to lie to himself, he found himself nodding in agreement. He too was very curious about the centre of the Empire. The country that had made his into what it was, his mind supplied as a bitter afterthought. It was the Realm of Dreams, if popular tradition was true.

The princess seemed slightly surprised, but grinned widely. Leaning back in the chair he had demanded that Red would give him, he nodded and began to speak. His voice had lowered, had an almost religious tone to it.

“My country?” he began, eye sockets and eyelights almost softening. His phalanges absentmindedly stroked the silver necklace around his neck. The charm depicted Beobyra’s flag. Black mountains – Red guessed onyx – and a diamond sword. “My country is… Everything. I live in the royal castle, in the capital, Thyragård. Words can’t make Beobyra justice. Not even our grandest poets can properly describe it.  The streets are filled with the most wonderful sights. Town shops, children selling flowers, farmers’ markets. It always smells of fresh bread and horses, with the castle in the distance. Just by the coast. And is it a beautiful building.”

“With spires reaching into the sky, and a golden statue depicting the Mother Goddess to bless everyone entering through the main gate. Enormous waterfalls throwing water into the sky before it falls into the ocean. The countryside, on the other hand, is just fields and meadows as far as the eye can reach. They’re gorgeous, filled with flowers and grain, surrounded by little villages and towns. Then there’s the mountains. Gigantic and powerful, reaching higher than the clouds. We believe they might reach all the way to the Mother’s Blessed Lands. No one has ever come back from climbing them, so we don’t know.”

He trailed off. There was a longing gaze in his eyelights as he stared into nothing with a gentle smile on his face. “Not that I think anyone would come back if they did reach the Blessed Lands. Not even Beobyra would be worth that.”

“It sounds lovely,” Blueberry softly said after a few beats of silence. He was smiling too, with a sad expression on his face. Probably mourning he’d never get to see something like it. Red had to agree.

No one from his part of the world particularly liked Beobyra – an understatement of the highest degree – but with how the princess spoke about it he could only wish he’d see it for himself one day. His soul had begun to beat slower at the soothing, almost reverent way Razz spoke.

The princess was still smiling as he nodded in agreement to Blueberry’s words. Almost feeling sad about breaking this small moment of peace, Red cast a glance at the hourglass in the corner. It was almost empty for the fourth time this evening.

“hate to interrupt,” he said, making Razz wince and come out of his near-trance. The princess sent him a questioning glance. Red was surprised to find almost no resentment in it. “but th’ time’s runnin’ out. how much fer two persons and four hours, blueberry?”

The prostitute blinked, seemingly having forgotten this was working time and they were renting him. Then his face lit up in a bright smile, and he threw himself around Red’s neck. Red stumbled backwards, almost falling over as the extra weight suddenly bombarded him. Yet he managed to stay upright. Surprised, he put his arms around Blueberry as well, hugging back as he waited for an explanation.

“Three Imperials or four _anela_ and forty and seven _cardir_ ,” he replied, still holding tight onto the other. He then hid his face in Red’s neck, and mumbled the rest of his words. “Thank you for the nicest evening I’ve had for a long time, sir. I don’t know how to repay you.”

Red felt his face grow slightly crimson at the gratefulness in the other’s voice. As he carefully loosened the arms around him, he grinned a bit bashfully at the other. The stars in Blueberry’s sockets were sparkling.

“’s nothin’, sweetheart,” he said, throwing a socket at the princess. Razz was looking taken back where he was sitting, his mouth slightly open in surprise. “how much left of yer debt?”

“About six years if I have three two-hour customers a day for me, one free day every other week included,” Blueberry told him. The bitterness behind the hope was so much smaller than Red would’ve expected, had it been anyone else. “And another three years to pay of my brother’s. Then we can leave the brothel. If anyone will hire us, that is. Madame was _very_ generous when we grew up.”

At that, Razz looked horrified. His sockets widened and he leaned backwards in the chair. Red tried to feel sympathy for the other, but if he was being honest, there was a satisfaction in it. In seeing the future ruler of Beobyra realizing the reality of his empire. Not everything in life was masquerade balls and the scent of bread. _Nothing_ in life was, for most of _his_ people.

Because of Beobyra and its godsdamned Empire.

The fact stood that he couldn’t blame Razz for that. He didn’t want to, he had found himself liking the princess. Nevertheless, it was hard to avoid sometimes.

“well, we better be off,” he finally said. “th’ captain’s waitin’ fer us.”

“Of course! Don’t forget to memorize your journey, sir.” Blueberry smiled, and brushed off his skirt. “I want to hear all about it the next time you come to see me. _Master_ ,” he added, whispering, voice suddenly seductive once more.

Red nodded, and looked toward Razz, who sighed and stood up. Brushing off his trousers and fancy vest he gave one nod, and walked up to them. Blueberry turned to him, and held out his hand. After a few seconds of surprise, Razz took it, and Blueberry enthusiastically shook his hand.

“It was really nice to meet you, m’lord! I hope you get to return to your beautiful country soon.”

Razz nodded once, giving Blueberry a smile. It seemed to be a _real_ smile too. Red raised an eyebrow at that. That Blueberry was a people person, he had known, but this was impressive. He hadn’t known the princess was capable of real smiles without the spite and lowkey resentment.

“THANK YOU. I HOPE YOU AND YOUR BROTHER WILL BE HAPPY.”

* * *

The bar was still filled with laughter and music as they came down. Even more of the workers were here now, and Razz had to turn his eyelights away from the frankly improper sights. It appeared like it wasn’t required to leave for a room before getting sexual. No matter. He had gotten a lot to think off. With the currency Blueberry had named he supposed they were in Aellwyn, which was part of the Empire. Which made sense, seeing how he had named Imperial gold as an alternative form of payment.

He had _known_ that all countries weren’t flourishing like Beobyra. Obviously not. They were the greatest nation in the world. He _hadn’t_ met anyone from these places before. Not outside of a trial or two. Like that Peosani villager who had killed Duchess Freja and stolen the horse before Peosana left the Empire. They’d been frantic, yelling about how they had destroyed their country.

It had not affected Razz. It was their right to take what they wanted from their vassal countries. He still knew and fully believed it was. They were strong, and therefore they got to take what they wanted. That was how the world worked. How his family’s dynasty had been standing strong for over a thousand years, ever since Queen Thyra, and still did. By strength of body and strength of mind.

Yet. There was something unsettling with leaving Blueberry behind. Surprisingly enough he had liked the other. Despite Blueberry only being a common whore, who probably had gotten himself into that situation out of foolishness.

Or at least he had believed that. That was how people got into prostitution, right? But Blueberry had seemed far too intelligent for that, though. Razz would even go so far as to say he was smarter than a lot of the nobility at home; the finest bred and best educated people on the continent and even more.

Razz was so caught up in his own thoughts that as he felt walked into something he didn’t realize how or what it was. He let out a _oof_ as his nose got smashed. A chuckle was heard, and he blinked. Recognizing the texture of leather, he looked up. Red. He had walked into Red’s back. A blush wanted to bloom. It wasn’t permitted to.

“watch out, princess,” Red whispered teasingly, and Razz rolled his eyelights. _Eh_. The other wasn’t that bad, he supposed. Especially seeing that he put his money (stolen money, a small voice pointed out, which he ignored for now) on getting a whore out of sex with someone they didn’t want sex with without getting any himself. Razz wasn’t sure how this worked, but he was willing to bet that wasn’t the norm.

Since honesty is one of the Mother Goddess’ most appreciated traits, Razz admitted to himself that he wasn’t sure he’d do it himself. Probably not.

“WATCH OUT YOURSELF, IDIOT,” he replied, and received a snort in return. Red was watching the street outside, and pointed his thumb at a couple sailors. All members of the crew. The ones who were supposed to guard him, Razz supposed. After apparently liking what he saw, Red walked out through the door, forcing Razz to follow as the rope tugged at his wrist. Ugh. It was _humiliating_ to have that rope. To be dragged around like a slave – and slavery wasn’t even legal anymore. His great grandmother had forbidden it in the entire Empire.

“c’mon,” the pirate said, grinning at him. Rolling his eyelights, Razz followed. To his surprise he realized he had a small, amused smirk on his face as he watched his ‘companion’. _Huh_.

The streets were busy, and they had to practically elbow their way past. It was an unpleasant experience. Razz was not used to having so much people so close to him, and he didn’t particularly like it. Especially when they stank of fish and sweat. Two smells he had gotten quite used to lately, but this was too much. He felt very grateful he had chosen trousers today – the cobblestone ground was filled with mud which splattered everywhere as they walked. The black boots he had chosen were already brown from the walk to the brothel, and even more so now from the walk back.

“Fresh fish! Fresh fish!” “I’ll buy your goods!” “Jewellery!” and much more was yelled over the people’s heads, people in shops and street stands trying to sell – or to buy stolen goods. The townhouses were grey and brown mostly, with a few spots of colour, laundry hanging from lines between them.

Red suddenly froze as the crowd parted. Hushed whispers filled the street as everyone pressed close to the walls. Looking the way everyone else was, Razz’s sockets widened. He felt his soul start to speed. Three guards made their way over the now open street. Two humans and a lizard monster. They were dressed in red and black. It was mainly their chests that were interesting, though. On their chests, they wore an insignia depicting black mountains against a wine-red background. A white sword completed the picture. He gasped.

Imperial Guards.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love Blueberry. So much.
> 
>  _Worldbuilding_ : Razz's first known ancestor was Queen Thyra who conquered the land that came to be the first parts of Beobyra. The capital is named after her: Thyragård (Thyra's land, not a direct translation). Her name is Norse (can also be spelled Tyra) and means "priest", "warrior" and/or "by thunder".


	6. Revelations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> If anyone's curious about Blue's clothes, Here's [a drawing](https://odderancyart.tumblr.com/post/167049715016/a-faceless-pencil-version-of-the-portrait-of). Also one [of Razz](https://odderancyart.tumblr.com/post/167049716406/princess-razz-of-beobyra-and-the-beobyrian-empire), just for fun.

The guards were walking toward them. Spears held loosely in their hands and swords hanging by their sides. They looked confident, grinning as the crowd parted for them. As he took in a deep breath, preparing to scream, Razz threw a glance at Red. The pirate was still frozen. So were the other crewmembers. Taken by surprise. Hushed whispers in the crowd wondered what imperial guards were doing here. This was supposed to be a haven. For scum and criminals, Razz’s mind supplied, and smirked. Red turned toward him, with wide sockets. Stepping forward, running toward Razz who was standing a few meters away, Red looked panicked.

Razz opened his mouth, and screamed.

The sound was loud and piercing. There was a shuffle as everyone turned, wanting to see what happened. The guards did as well. Placing him in everyone’s focus.

“I COMMAND YOU TO RESCUE ME!” he yelled, just as Red grabbed his wrist. Hard. “RESCUE YOUR PRINC-“ he was forced to stop as a hand pressed against his mouth. Growling into it, Razz’s soul beat hard as he opened his mouth as much as he could. It wasn’t much, but his fangs were sharp. He bit down. In the same moment, he kicked out backwards. There was a shriek in pain as his sharp heel hit something soft. A thump of a body hitting the ground. Red yelled as the fangs went into his phalanges, and he let go, swearing loudly. Razz yanked his wrist, trying to get out of Red’s grip, but to no avail.

“I AM PRINCESS RAZZ OF BEOBYRA AND IT’S YOUR DUTY TO SA-“ he was once again cut off, and he choked as something was shoved down his throat. His hands were tugged together, and a rope twisted around them. Hissing furiously, he wrenched out of the hands holding his, but as he took a step forward he felt his soul getting dragged out of his chest. The grey inverted heart glowed purple as it floated in front of him, and Razz felt himself lift from the ground.

“ _run_ ,” Red said, holding out a crimson-glowing hand in front of him, and the now gathered crewmembers nodded. They ran. Razz’s felt sweat run down his brow as he looked toward the guards while trying to get free. He wanted his magic back. The guards stared, dumbfounded, before one of the humans’ eyes widened.

“It’s Empress Razz!” she yelled. The crowd began to mutter, and the other guards stared at her. “He’s _alive_!”

“Hostage,” the lizard breathed. “ _Pirates_.”

“fuck,” Red said.

“Save His Majesty! Save the empress!” the third guard exclaimed, and the other two nodded. Majesty? _Empr_ \-  Razz gasped as his sight was blocked by a grey stone wall, and his thoughts were interrupted. Glaring down at the pirates, he realized they were on their way toward the back alleys. His soul pulsed. Breathing rapidly, he trashed, trying to get out a sound through the gag.

One of the pirates – Septimus, he remembered – glared at him. There was a hole in the front of his trousers. With some satisfaction, Razz realized he had kicked him in the exact right way. Human males were so weak sometimes. A single kick in the right place was the only thing needed to get them down on the ground.

Soon lost, he could only hope the guards knew their way around. They were surrounded by buildings, in the alleys of the port town. He knew from experience that these were only possible to navigate if you were used to the town in question. If you already knew your way around. Sagging, he dug his fangs into his lower jaw. They had lost him.

At least they knew he was alive, Razz realized with a slight, grim satisfaction. They no longer believed he had drowned with the rest of the sailors, soldiers, nobles, servants and merchants that had been on the ship. Seventy passengers plus a whole crew. All dead. Everyone but him. The back alleys were dark. A sharp turn to the left. Gasping, he managed twist and avoid a wall. He tried to yell for Red to be careful, but the words were muffled by the gag. The only sounds were the distant crowd. Footsteps on stone. The gasping breathing of the pirates. As well as Razz’s constant tries to shriek.

Another turn to the left. The crimson glow flickered. With a gasp, Razz felt himself fall. His sockets grew wide as the ground closed in on him. The cobblestone looked hard. He was a decimetre from the ground as he felt himself twitch as the magic caught him again.

“s’rry, princess,” Red gasped, and light showed up in front of them. Razz blinked, unable to see with the change. As his eyelights got used to it, he recognized the busy atmosphere of the harbour. The sound of footsteps got louder, more rapid. They ran faster. Making their way over toward a ship, Razz took a close look on it for the first time. He had given up on trying to escape. For _now_.

A brigantine. A name was written on the prow. Razz could only just make it out. _Sarynthia_. His sockets widened. He knew that language.

“Ropes away!” One of the crewmembers yelled, interrupting Razz’s thoughts. “There’s guards here and they’ve seen him!”’

Frantic activity begun, but Razz didn’t have much time to think off it. Suddenly everything got dark again. He let out an _ouch_ as he hit something hard. The wooden floor. He was inside again, and Red was tugging at him. He growled again at being manhandled as he was forced into his cabin.

“are ya goin’ ta attack if i let ya loose?” Red asked. After a few moments of consideration, Razz shook his head. No. There was no use, was there? It was too late. Sighing as Red took the gag out of his mouth and freed his hands, he glared at the other. Rubbing his wrists, Razz gave him his most vicious look. “look. i don’t blame ya fer doin’ tha’ – _tama_ -“ he interrupted himself. “stars know i would’ve done tha’ myself, princess, bu-“

“Empress,” Razz interrupted him quietly. Now when they weren’t in the middle of an escape, a thought occurred to him when the pirate called him princess. His sockets widened. Swallowing, he continued. “They called me empress. Empress Razz. Majesty. That must mean…” he trailed off.

Jerking abruptly, he stared at Red. The pirate stared back, bewildered at the sudden change of mood.

“My father is dead,” he breathed. With the realization, he felt tears rush into his sockets, and he swallowed. Forced them back. A princess did not cry. An empress, a _queen_ , did not cry. “My father is dead. I’m the Queen of Beobyra. Empress of the Empire. But I’m not home- they believe me dead-“

Slapping his hands for his mouth, Razz took a step back. He shook his head violently, and felt a tremble travel up his spine. He gaped at Red, who looked sympathising.

“My brother. My brother is ruling Beobyra. He’s ruling the _Empire_. But he-“ he stopped, lifting a hand. His voice quivered. “-Slim can’t rule an Empire. That’s my job. He’s a soldier, he can’t… please. Please, you need to let me go, please, I need to go home. Slim is going to break he _can’t rule the Empire_. He’s going to _break_ under the pressure. _Please_. He’s my _brother_. My _baby brother_. Red, _please_.”

“’m sorry.”

Red’s voice was quiet. Uncaring about the grip Razz had on his wrist now, hard enough to almost break bone, he took a step forward. His eyelights burned crimson. They were soft. Razz was trembling, gasping. No. _No_. Slim was a soldier. He was a general. He was meant to lead the armies. He was meant to be the Chief Commander over the Imperial armies, not to rule several countries. Especially not when he thought Razz was dead. Being an empress – that was Razz’s job. That was what _he_ was trained for, raised to. His soul beat hard, it felt like it was going to break his ribs.

His father was dead and his brother was slowly breaking and his dog was probably depressed because he was gone and his realm must be falling _apart_ by now and here he was, being held hostage by pirates-

His breathing grew laboured, uneven, as he stared, wide-eyed, at the pirate.

Sliding down to the floor, Razz couldn’t hold his regal, neutral expression. It was too much. It was too much and he needed to go _home_. His soul ached as he trembled, a sob escaping him. Tears rolled down his cheeks. Hiding his face in his arms, he shook his head. Red couldn’t see him crying. _No one_ could see him crying. It wasn’t something a member of his family _did_. Except that first night he hadn’t cried since he was _six_ this wasn’t _right_ but _nothing was and he needed to go home_. His _brother_ needed him. His empire needed him his _realm_ needed him.

Warm arms embraced him and he startled in surprise. What was happening? Opening his sockets, he realized Red was holding him. His face was pressed against Red’s rib cage.

“if ya want me ta let go, jus’ tell me,” Red mumbled. “but ya looked like ya might need a hug, princess.”

“Queen,” Razz whispered, and Red chuckled quietly, softly. “Or empress.”

“queen, or empress,” he agreed.

Razz wanted to tell him to let go. The words were on his tongue. Yet he couldn’t. His soul felt slightly warmer, calmer, at the touch. He couldn’t remember the last time someone had held him. It wasn’t something they did. When he was upset his old nurses and his father would tell him to get himself together and do something about the problem. That was what a princess did. What he was supposed to do. What a queen would do.

Clutching at Red’s shirt, he hid his face in it. Tears stained the fabric, but the other didn’t seem to care. He just held Razz closer as he trembled.

“’m sorry, majesty, i am. i know how ‘t ‘s ta care fer a brother, ta worry. fer ‘im ta need ya when yer not there…”

His body shook. The bones were hurting with the force of it. His father was dead. Reason unknown. They were orphaned now. Adults, yes, but parentless. He had missed, or would miss, the Burning. The last chance to take goodbye until they met in the Blessed Lands if both were let in. Forever, if not. His brother was ruling an empire. His baby brother, who had nowhere near the political training Razz had because he had always been meant for the soldier’s life. Who had been given military training instead. Who thought Razz was dead. At least that’d change soon, if those guards did their job and reported. Choking on sobs, on tears, Razz glared up at the other. There was no bite in it. Just pain. Worry. _Fear_. Red’s arms held even tighter. Shaking badly, sobbing violently, darkness overtook him.

* * *

The wooden walls squeaked pleasantly as the ship gently bobbed on the waves. Water caressed the window lightly, leaving a trail of salt behind. With the entire cabin scented by leather and leather balm, Red leaned toward the back of the armchair. He carefully rubbed the balm into his coat, watching with a smile how it the leather immediately seemed to feel better. He loved this. It was one of his favourite parts of the week; sitting alone in his and Grillby’s shared cabin, taking care of his beloved coat. That coat had cost him a fortune and he’d be damned if he didn’t handle it better than a parent might handle their baby.

Yet, there was a small, unpleasant feeling in the back of his mind. Nagging at him. Refusing to disappear, no matter how he tried to ignore it. Like he had told the princess – the empress, the queen, he did know how it was to worry for a sibling. How it was to not be there when they needed you. Fell always complained about him being overprotective, and they were twins. It was probably even worse when the brother in question was younger. Less experienced.

Grimacing at the thoughts, Red turned back to the leather. He had begun to stare at the wall. At the small branch hole in it which Grillby always complained about.

It wasn’t like he could do anything anyway. He had always preferred not to fret over things he couldn’t do anything about. Never did anyone anything good. After Razz had passed out a couple hours ago – something told Red he wasn’t very used to crying, especially not that much, so it wasn’t surprising – he had put the other on the bed and left to do this. He wasn’t sure why he cared so much, why his soul was beating so uncomfortably. Razz was the freaking _ruler_ of Beobyra. Why, by the memory of _Pravannala_ , should he care? There was literally _no reason_. Yet he did.

With an exasperated groan, Red put down the coat and went to wash his hands in the bowl he’d put out in beforehand. The coat was done anyway. The water ran over his fingers, seeping into the small wounds he’d gotten from the empress’ sharp fangs. Wincing as the salt stung, he carefully dried his hands off on a towel. If he got balm on their things again, Grillby would probably poison his food tomorrow. He chuckled. Grillby _was_ his best friend, but he was fucking _vicious_ when someone got dirt on his stuff.

Red jerked, jumping, as a scream echoed through the ship. Magnified by the wood. Swearing loudly as his head hit the shelf on the wall, he felt worry spike through him. That was Razz’s voice. He sounded goddamn terrified.

Sockets widening, he quickly put down the coat before starting to run. Multiple crewmembers joined him, worried or curious. Had someone gone to Razz without permission? There were multiple crewmembers who’d _love_ to get their hands on the princess (empress, but they didn’t know that yet) of the Beobyrian Empire. Especially since he didn’t have his magic right now. Red’s breathing was shallow as he reached the door, stopping just before he slammed into it. He yanked the handle. Locked. He fumbled with the keys. After almost dropping them, he managed to get it into the keyhole and turned.

The crowd behind him was pressing as he stepped into the room, looking around in bewilderment. It was empty. Except for Razz, of course. Who was perched on the bed, pressing himself against the bed’s head gable, staring at the floor. Following his gaze, Red let out a relieved and amused snort. A rat. Quickly glancing up, Razz threw him a desperate gaze. His face was distorted in disgust and fright.

“GET IT THE FUCK _OUT_ ,” he said, sounding almost pleading. Sounding terrified. Red blinked. Snorting laughter came from behind him, and he himself had to resist the urge to snort.

“Sally!” One of the sailors called. “ _There_ she is.”

Red watched in amusement as one of the sailors, Alexis, simply walked up there. Razz’s expression was priceless as they grabbed the rat, smiling at their pet.  His sockets widened and his face scrunched up – as much as bone can. Shaking his head, Red grinned.

“so ya can fight five people a’ once, but yer scared o’ rats?” he asked, receiving a glare. The relief was a little too obvious for it to have any effect, though.

“THERE IS A DIFFERENCE. MY OPPONENTS ARE PREDICTABLE AND SLOWER THAN ME. RATS ARE FAST, HAS NO BRAIN AND SPREAD ILLNESSES JUST BY THEIR PRESENCE.”

Oh, right. There’d been a plague in Beobyra only ten years ago, which was spread by rats. It had killed a fifth of their population. Which still was really fucking huge. The capital had been the centre of it all. Red remembered that. It had been the main topic no matter where in the world you went, which was obvious by the fact that _he_ knew about it. Seeing where and how he and Fell had grown up they hadn’t been very well-informed about the happenings in the world. It would make sense that someone who’d grown up in the middle of it would be terrified of rats. Still, Red smirked.

Turning around, he waved the crewmembers out. They grumbled, but obeyed. After Undyne and Fell, Red had highest authority when it came to their prisoner. As soon as the cabin was empty except for them, he grinned at Razz as he closed the door.

“there’s no plague rats on this fine ship, i promise, yer majesty,” he assured Razz, whose shoulders had sunk slightly as the rat and the crew disappeared. Razz blinked, and straightened his back slightly. He opened his mouth, looking like he wanted to say something, but closed it again. Red frowned. The other looked almost unsure. “wha’ izzit, majesty?”

“YOUR SHIP’S NAME IS _SARYNTHIA_ ,” Razz commented. _Shit_. Not revealing his inner cringe, Red nodded. “THAT’S PEOSÁN. YOU’RE FROM PEOSANA, AREN’T YOU?”

Red nodded, sighing inwardly, and Razz’s sockets widened a little more. He looked confused. A little worried.

“WHY AM I STILL ALIVE THEN? YOU HATE US. SURELY YOU’D JUMP ON THE CHANCE TO KILL THE HEIR OF THE BEOBYRIAN EMPIRE?”

Chuckling, Red nodded and went to sit on the bed as well. He grinned at the queen, and winked.

“true. yer lucky th’ captain and my bro thinks th’ money ‘s more important than revenge. and tha’ th’ crew’s loyal t’ them. otherwise ya’d be fuckin’ dead by now. prolly ‘n a painful manner. ‘n’ i? too much work, even if i hadn’t been commanded not ta hurt ya. even though yer people cut down and then fuckin’ _burned_ our forests.” His voice turned dark, the light guttering out in his sockets. All the spirits that had been lost those days… “lemme tell ya, th’ crew truly loved ta burn yer ship. but eh. wha’s done’s done ‘n’ ‘m not holdin’ ‘t against ya. ya were a kid, jus’ like me.”

There were a few moments of silence. Red fought the urge to clench his fists. Forced his eyelights back on. True. _That_ hadn’t been Razz’s fault.

There was still an awful lot that had been done to them after Razz reached a proper age to work with politics. Even after they left the Empire.

After the Empire let them go because they weren’t useful anymore. Everyone knew that was what had happened. If the Empire had wanted to keep them they would. Their armies were bigger than the Peosanira – the population of Peosana. They wouldn’t have stood a chance.

“YOU NAMED YOUR PIRATE SHIP _‘HONOUR’_ ,” Razz finally stated, voice full of disbelief. Red almost choked. His grin returned to his face as he felt his soul stop pounding so hard in fury. He laughed.

* * *

The cabin went quiet as Razz took the flute from his lower ‘lip’. The melody which had just floated through the room had been an old Beobyrian folksong. One he had always loved. It was about a couple who went into war, but one was a cavalryman and one in the infantry. She died in battle, and they returned home and raised their children alone. Then they went into war again when the children were adults, and died as well. It ended with them being reunited in the Blessed Lands. It was a lovely song. Of course, love wasn’t really something he yearned for. Had never cared about it; Razz was going to marry for powerful heirs, alliances and territory. That was how it worked and there was no use dreaming about something else. Still, it was a nice sentiment. Two lovers who reunited in the Mother’s holy realm.

Applauses filled the cabin, and Red cheered loudly. Sang his praises. Razz smiled. It was nice with such an enthusiastic audience. At home, everyone could play well, and being able to play a little better than well wasn’t all that special either. One had to be a prodigy to be noticed, and he did not have time to play enough to become much better than everyone else. His soul felt warm as he nodded in acknowledgment. Thinking about what to play next, he formed an O with his mouth. That… was a good idea. He lifted the flute again, holding it just beneath his mouth, took in a deep breath, and began to play.

Red listened attentively, and his sockets grew wide as he recognized the tune. Razz could see him hum slightly before all his focus went to the instrument. To the melody. It was a happy song, more cheerful than most Beobyrian ones. Yet, it was simple and frankly lovely. His fingers moved over the keys, reforming his mouth as the tunes grew lighter. It wasn’t a complicated melody, but one he didn’t play often so it was hard to remember the notes. Up and down and the very light final. With a last, long tone, Razz took the flute from his ‘lip’ again. He stared expectantly at Red, who stared back. The pirate looked completely dumbfounded.

“tha’… tha’s _wîl nyx_ ,” he said, surprised and confused. Happy. _Wîl Nyx_. _Song of Light_. A traditional, Peosani song which always was sung both on funerals and celebrations. Razz grinned at him and nodded.

“IT IS.”

“how’d ya…?”

“I’VE ALWAYS LIKED TRADITIONAL SONGS, AND ASKED MY TEACHER FOR ONES FROM THE ENTIRE EMPIRE.”

Red flinched slightly, but nodded. His grin remained wide, unbothered.

“huh. _carai zalû –_ the moon carnival – is coming up soon. perhaps i should ask th’ captain if ya can play. if ya want?”

“IF I GET TO LEAVE THIS CABIN, I’LL PLAY ANYTHING.”

Red chuckled, and Razz grinned back. Without another word, he raised his cherished instrument once again, and continued to play.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know how to write escape scenes. Especially not from the view of someone who's just hanging in the air angrily.  
> Ah well.
> 
> I've spent a lot of today playing flute as we're trying to decide what I'm going to play on my grandfather's funeral, so I couldn't resist putting a flute scene in this. It's a flûte traversière (the French words for it) if that wasn't obvious.


	7. Storytime

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time for clothes and stories and embarrassment

The wind had increased, and the waves caused the ship to rock quite violently. By now, Razz has gotten used to the everchanging ocean, and was quite good at keeping his balance, luckily. Therefore, he did not fall of his bed (again) as an extra strong wave hit the side of _Sarynthia_. It had been three days since the visit to port, and hopefully his brother had gotten the news that he was alive by now. Razz could only hope. Later that evening he had realized he had to get the corset off again, because sleeping in one wasn’t exactly good for the spine. Unfortunately, that had meant that he’d had to yell for Red to come help him again; after trying to do it on his own he had found out that he did not have the ability. Especially since it was a fucking sailor who’d tied the knot.

That’d been just as embarrassing as getting it on.

With a sigh, he stood and walked over to the wardrobe. He was really goddamn bored. Razz had played his instruments, written a letter to his brother that never would be sent, studied the documents he had left until he knew every word, worked out as well as he could in such a small space. He was out of ideas. At the castle, there was never time to be bored; there was work, lessons, parties, and courtiers to talk with. If he ever had a moment of free time he didn’t know what to do with he could always call for a jester to entertain him. Being idle was entirely foreign, and he did not like it.

As he studied the clothing in the small wardrobe, he felt an uncomfortable twinge in his soul. He was running out of clean clothes – not actually, but the reality even worse. There were multiple clean dresses but he could not wear them without a maid to help him to get them on and they were mocking him for it.

Running his fingers over the soft fabrics, he shrugged. If he couldn’t amuse himself in another way, then he might as well play dress-up like he’d done when he was a babybones. Still did, if he was being honest with himself, but nowadays it was called being fashionable and a style icon since he did it in front of the Court.

It was a pleasant feeling, linen gliding over bone, as Razz slid the shirt over his head. He then took off with his trousers, and put on the silk underskirts. No corset, so it wouldn’t look as good as it could, which was unfortunate. If there was one thing he loved, it was to look fabulous at all times. Yet, it was something to do.

He smiled slightly as he dragged a weekday dress over his head. It was a high-waist, so a corset wasn’t needed. Just like his underskirts, it was made of the finest linen, and with its black colour and ivory ornaments it was a very fancy garment. Razz studied himself in the window, which was hard since it still was day but it worked. He grinned happily. At the very least his forced visit at the pirate ship hadn’t made him any less gorgeous.

The by now very familiar noise of bone on wood echoed through the cabin, and Razz’s eyelights lit up.

“COME IN,” he called, and the door squeaked as it opened, the sound like music in his ears. He was so tired of being alone, and Red was surprisingly pleasant to be around. The pirate grinned at him as he entered, and then stopped, staring at the dress. Then his eyelights slowly moved toward the still open wardrobe and the clothes in it. Snorting at the look on the other’s face, Razz crossed his arms over his chest and leaned toward the wall.

“WANT TO TRY ONE? THE DESIRE IN YOUR EYES IS OBVIOUS,” he said, chuckling loudly. He did mean it – it wasn’t often he’d let anyone borrow his clothes but why the hell not? Playing dress-up with Red might be fun. The other’s sockets widened, and he stared at him in disbelief.

“wh-“ he began, before interrupting himself and taking a step backwards. He seemed taken back, and Razz smirked. “’m not wearin’ a princess dress.”

After grabbing the skirt carefully, Razz lifted it up and let the fabric fall almost seductively. The pirate’s clothes were of a durable, rough material, made to last. A great contrast to the soft, delicate material of his own clothing which was made for comfort, beauty and, almost most importantly, to impress. Red seemed to lean forward, eyelights following the movements closely. Smirking wider, Razz quickly turned. He looked through the dresses quickly before taking out one of the biggest, loosest ones and held it up. It was royal blue with earthy brown seams.

“I CAN SEE YOU’RE TEMPTED,” he purred. “GO AHEAD. I WON’T JUDGE.”

There was a flicker of resistance in Red’s eyelights, and for a moment Razz thought he’d refuse. Then his shoulders sank, and he grimaced, nodding.

“fuckin’ fine,” he said grumpily, slowly walking up to the wardrobe. “gimme th’ dress. but dontcha dare tell anyone.”

“WHO WOULD I TELL?” Razz replied, triumphant, as he nodded. “YOU’RE THE ONLY ONE HERE I EVER TALK TO. NOW, TAKE OF YOUR COAT AND SHIRT.”

Red grumbled, but obeyed. After putting his coat down on the bed and carelessly dragging the crimson shirt over his head he simply threw it on the bed gable. Razz frowned and shook his head but didn’t say anything. Instead he just held the dress up higher, and took it off the hanger.

Taking a closer look at Red, his eye sockets widened. The other was covered with pictures: tattoos. Maps and ships and anchors and seabirds and sea animals. He studied them curiously, which Red noticed and grinned at him. Razz scowled in return. He shook the dress.

There was something akin to a blush on Red’s cheeks as he carefully took the dress from Razz. Razz watched in slight amusement how the other handled it like it was the most breakable thing in the universe. He also felt a bit pleased. At least the pirate knew to take care with precious things. Very slowly, the dress was slipped over Red’s head and his mouth was slightly open as it slid down his body until it was fully on. The lower seam was about a decimetre from the ground, due to their different heights. It would’ve been more, but almost all of Razz’s dresses were fitted after his height when wearing heels.

Breathing deeply, Red held up an arm and stared at the silk of the wide sleeve. He seemed almost spellbound by the feeling of the sleek material.

“WELL?” Razz asked, laughing under his breath. It was almost adorable to watch. Snorting, he grinned at the thought. Who would’ve ever thought a pirate could be called ‘adorable’?

“this is wha’ ya wear every day?” Red said, almost breathless, a jealous tint in his voice.

“EXCEPT WHEN I’M EXERCISING OR FIGHTING, YES,” he confirmed with a nod. The look on the other’s face was one of pure awe. “YOU LOOK GOOD IN IT.” Except for the fact that it was too small. Images of Red wearing a well-fitting dress appeared in his mind, and he shook his head to get rid of them.

Suddenly footsteps were heard outside of the room, coming closer. Signalling that someone was on their way either here or one of the few cabins close. Red’s sockets grew wide, and he tugged at the dress. He looked slightly panicked.

“gettit o’ me,” he almost commanded, tugging at it again. “or i’ll never hear the end of it. ‘specially if ‘t’s undyne or boss.”

For a short moment Razz thought about refusing to help, simply because Red had had the guts to order him to do something. Then he huffed slightly, and began to ease it off the other’s shoulders. Luckily, they hadn’t closed the back, or this would’ve taken some time. The other wriggled inside the dress, and he gripped harder so his hands wouldn’t slip off the slippery fabric. Red’s breathing had become harder, and Razz fought the urge to roll his eyelights. What was the big deal? It was just a pretty dress. Was it such a crime to like beautiful things when you were a pirate? Thank the stars he wasn’t one if that was the case.

He had only just gotten the dress off Red and put it down on the desk chair as the door opened. Wide-eyed, Red twisted his neck to look who it was. Razz followed suit, but calmer. The captain stood frozen in the door, staring at them with wide eyes. Then a shit-eating grin appeared on her face.

“Don’t mind me, just continue with… whatever you were doing,” she giggled, throwing them a dirty-minded look. “Red, come to my cabin later.”

She stepped backwards, and closed the door as she did so. A groan came from Red, and Razz stared at the door, horrified. Did she… did she think they’d… that _he_ would… He gaped, choking at his words as he tried to get a word out. That was not only fucking _illegal_ but also plain _wrong_.

“gods fucking damn it,” Red said, sinking down on the bed, and Razz’s eyelights slowly moved toward him instead of the door.

He could only agree.

* * *

Red left shortly after. The atmosphere had turned quite awkward and frankly embarrassing. The queen had seemed completely horror-struck after what Undyne had said. Also, if the fish brat wanted him to come to her cabin, then it might be something important. That was what he told himself at least as he excused himself. Cheeks still slightly crimson, he made his way through the hallways of _Sarynthia_ , toward the Captain’s Cabin. The biggest cabin in the entire ship, which was lucky. She and Fell shared houseroom right now, after all.

Almost surprising his brother could stand that. Fell was a neat freak and Undyne a total slob.

Then again, he had shared _bed_ with both Undyne and Red more times than even she could count.

After knocking once Red opened the cabin door. Both his brother and the captain was already in there. They were grinning, staring at him as he appeared, and he scowled. She let out a rowdy laugh as he glared angrily, and stood up to throw an arm over his shoulders. Red growled slightly, but allowed her to steer him inside.

“C’mon, lil’ bro,” Undyne laughed, forcing him to sit on Fell’s bed. “How did it go with the empress?”

Of course he hadn’t been able to get himself to hide the news for Undyne and Fell. The three of them didn’t do that kind of secrets. _Family_ didn’t do that kind of secrets. He rolled his eyelights and stuck out his glowing red tongue at her.

“nothin’ happened, fishbreath,” he told her flatly. “he jus’ wanted ta see my tattoos. ‘parently tha’s not a thing at th’ imperial court.”

That was _probably_ true. Her face fell slightly, but the grin was still wide. Fell, who had been standing over the desk and studying maps, walked up to them. He raised an eyebrow, but elbowed Undyne in the side.

“I TOLD YOU,” he said, sounding smug. “THE QUEEN OF BEOBYRA WOULDN’T. STILL. HOW IS THE SEDUCTION GOING, WHELP?”

Red shrugged, and stood up. Pressing past them he went to the window and stared out at the cloudy sky. The wind was fresh and strong, with no signs of tempest. Perfect sailing conditions, his mind quietly supplied. Throwing a glance at the other two he grinned.

“’s goin’ fine, boss,” he promised. His soul uncomfortably skipped a beat, but he wasn’t sure why. “th’ plan’s still on.”

“GREAT,” Fell said, before flicking his hand. Red let out a muffled protest as his soul turned Blue and he floated over to the other two. His brother had a habit to pick him up all the time. Normally he didn’t mind, his brother’s arms were comfy and felt safe. But he wouldn’t protest if Fell stopped doing it with Blue magic every time he was out of reach. “WELL THEN, BROTHER. WHAT DO YOU THINK ABOUT APPLE PORRIDGE? I’VE BEEN MEANING TO TRY IT OUT WITH THE OLD APPLES NO ONE WANTS TO EAT.”

* * *

Red grinned at the empress, who was sitting cross-legged on the bed and embroidering. Another thing he had been surprised to find the other knew how to do, except playing instruments and doing calligraphy. Which was very pretty. Then again, he wasn’t sure why he was surprised over anything the other could do anymore. It had been proven that a princess’ education was very throughout. Except in stuff necessary for living such as cleaning and cooking. That he couldn’t do for his life. Razz was looking pensive as he let the needle travel over the pillow Red had given him for embroidering. He had stolen it from one of the crewmembers. They wouldn’t mind. Probably.

After a few moments of thoughtful silence, Razz put down the embroidery and stared at him with tilted head. Red blinked, waiting for the other to speak. He cringed little. It was uncomfortable to be the victim of such an inquiring stare. Eventually, though, the empress spoke.

“WHY DID YOU BECOME A PIRATE? YOU ARE NOT LIKE I IMAGINED A SEA CRIMINAL WOULD BE AND I HAVE BEEN TRYING TO THINK OF A REASON BUT BEEN UNABLE TO,” he said, and Red snorted. While he wasn’t the most common type of pirate, he most certainly wasn’t an unusual kind either. Shrugging, he leaned backwards in the chair.

“tha’s a long story.”

“I’VE GOT A LOT OF TIME. UNFORTUNATELY.”

Razz stared at him expectantly. Eventually, Red shrugged. What would be the harm in him knowing? Well, there was possible harm in it; Beobyra wasn’t as tolerant with for example accidental childbirth as Peosana was. Yet, he found that he kind of _wanted_ to tell the other.

“’lright,” he agreed, and felt his soul skip a beat as Razz smiled. The other looked almost happy. Probably because he finally got his way in something, but still. It felt weirdly good.

“once upon a time-” he began, staring at the cabin roof. “-there was a woman. ‘er name was eila. ‘cause o’ where ‘n’ how she’d been born, she ‘ad been forced to go into prostitution. not th’ fine kind, like blueberry. she didn’ work at a brothel, neither did she actually ‘ave a place to service ‘er customers. eila was th’ back-alley and cheap inns kind of whore. one day, she ‘ad a client who accidentally left ‘er pregnant. don’ know who, don’ care. ‘nfortunately, she died givin’ birth. twins. th’ newborn skeleton brothers were raised by their uncle ‘n’ their mother’s cousin, who shared th’ same profession.”

“th’ bros lived on th’ backstreets o’ cherlian – th’ capital – durin’ their entire childhood. did wha’ they could t’ survive. stole ‘n’ did a whole lot o’ weird jobs. lived in near-starvation ‘n’ misery but they ‘n’ their family lived. when they turned ten-'n'-four, the brothers had had enough. they decided ta try their luck elsewhere. they left cherlian, ‘n’ decided ta travel ta th’ coast. by walkin’ ‘n’ stealin’ rides a’ carriages they reached drahenport sal – th’ capital o’ th’ neighbourin’ country – ‘n’ did their best ta make a livin’.”

“drahenport sal has a big underworld. th’ brothers found their way into ‘t ‘n’ did wha’ they could ta earn money. tha’ included fightin’. backstreet battle rings were very popular. neither o’ ‘em had any real trainin’, but they had powerful magic ‘n’ did pretty good. then one day one o’ ‘em wanted ta try to take on th’ big fishes – literally. th’ rulin’ master o’ the rings was a fish monster a few years older than ‘em who ‘ad run away from home since she didn’ want ta marry or work with trade like ‘er family. she wanted ta fight. ‘n’ he decided ta battle ‘er. stupid decision, really, but he refused t’ listen ta reason.”

“so ya know. he fought ‘er. she beat ‘im into th’ ground, o’ course. she actually _had_ trainin’ ‘n’ a lot more experience. she could’ve killed ‘im, but she didn’. th’ fish ‘ad taken a likin’ to th’ young skeleton who dared t’ fight ‘er and refused ta back down. so she took the brothers in. taught ‘em ta fight fer real. the three o’ ‘em became their own lil’ family. a couple years later, when th’ bros were ten-‘n’-seven and th’ fish was twenty-‘n’-one, they’d ‘ad enough o’ th’ city.”

“young ‘n’ stupid as they were, they stole a ship. which they quickly sank, ‘cause they had no idea how to steer or handle a ship. ‘t was a wonder they got ‘t out on th’ sea at all. but they were incredibly stubborn ‘n’ the ocean was exciting ‘n’ pirates were cool, so they taught ‘emselves. listenin' ta sailors comin’ ta th’ pubs in town ‘n’ sneaking onboard on th’ ships in th’ harbour. eventually they understood, and while they did they met some more monsters ‘n’ humans who wanted ta leave. they stole ‘nother ship ‘n’ named her _sarynthia_ – one o’ the skeletons idea. ‘n’ they became pirates ‘cause whatever else was there in life? fightin' in rings fer th’ betting money and livin’ in th’ slums? nah. th’ sea’s life ‘n’ this life is true freedom ‘n’ independence. never restin’ ‘n’ never restrictin’.”

“well!” A loud _slap_ was heard as Red clapped his hands together, grinning widely. Razz jumped at the unexpected sound. He turned his gaze from the roof to Razz, a teasing glance in his eyelights. “th’ one that fought undyne was my bro, if ya didn’t figure tha’ out yerself. tha’s my life’s story. wanna tell me yours?”

As expected, Razz frowned at him. His expression was hard to read, nearly closed off but not quite. There was hesitance, and some amount of disgust, and also something that almost looked like pity. As well as something he couldn’t read, but it was softer than Razz’s usual expressions. All to be expected, except the last one. Red grinned wider, trying to show he didn’t need any pity – or want it. Their life had been hard, but hey, it all turned out great. If they avoided the gallows at least. And if they ended up there, at least they’d lived an exciting life.

If he was being honest, after this stupid plan they were quite likely to end up hung from Thyragård’s walls – if they even came that far. Red waved the thought away. He wasn’t going to be honest with himself this time, nope.

“YOU’RE A BASTARD,” Razz stated after a moment of silence. Blinking, Red studied him. There the mild disgust was. He held in a snort, even if the dislike on the other’s face made an unpleasant feeling creep up his spine. He felt slightly self-conscious about not knowing who his father was for the first time in his life.

“i suppose i am,” he said with a shrug, keeping the unconcerned look on his face. “tha’ doesn’ really matter in Peosana, yanno. as long as ya know who yer family ‘n’ yer ancestors are, then yer fine. if ya don’t, on th’ other hand, then yer born to th’ bad graces o’ society. we know half o’ them, so we’re not as good as th’ people who can count generations back but we’re not complete outcasts a’ least.”

“HOW ODD,” the other mused, smoothing out his light pink skirt carefully. It was a pretty dress, Red had to admit. Razz looked contemplative as he looked up from his skirt and studied Red again. Why did he keep _doing_ that?

There were a few moments where neither of them spoke, and Red felt uncomfortableness rising in him again. Eventually he cleared his throat.

“oh, ‘n’ th’ captain said ya can play on _carai zalû_ , by th’ way,” he said, grinning as the other blinked and a bright smile of relief lit up the queen’s face. “not th’ sacred songs o’ course, ‘n’ i doubt ya know them anyway – they’re well-guarded – but some folksongs and popular music. congrats. yer goin’ ta be th’ first beobyrian royal – perhaps th’ first beobyrian – ta celebrate a peosani holiday with peosanira.”

“I WOULD BE HONOURED IF THE ONLY REASON HADN’T BEEN MY KIDNAPPING,” the other said dryly, waving the needle and pointing it accusingly toward him. He’d taken up his embroidery again as Red spoke. “YOU’VE GOT A LOT OF FEASTS, HAVEN’T YOU?”

At that, Red laughed, and nodded. More than he could count. Which admittedly wasn’t long. He reached in under his coat and scratched his arm as he stood. Walking over to the bookcase, he let his fingers travel over a few of the book backs. One of them bore the insignia of Peosana; a golden oak tree on light grey background. It symbolized their (former) biggest sources of income and work; oak and diamonds.

“sure do. there’s _carai zaña, elinya, saranha, valhanha, demathava, alithava, pravannalava, carawi_ -“

“I GET IT!” Razz interrupted him, waving his hands a bit frantically. “BUT WHY?”

“we’ve got a _lot_ o’ gods ‘n’ every single one wants a party. which is understandable if ya ask me.” He turned the pages in one of the books. This one was full of colourful pictures, which was a reason he liked it. Gave him an idea of what it was that happened in the book. He guessed this one was about an evil princess kidnapping some noble. A dragon saved them in the end, it appeared. Seemed like a good story. He’d have to ask Undyne to read it for him and Fell sometime. “well, majesty, i’ve got ta go.”

As he put the book back and made his way toward the door, a hand grabbed his. As he turned back, the first thing he saw was Razz’s big, purple eyelights.

“WHY DO YOU ALWAYS HAVE TO LEAVE SO SOON?” the other asked, sounding almost a bit pleading. Red blinked, and then sighed.

“i’ve got work, yanno,” he pointed out, but didn’t insist. He sat back down on the wooden chair. The triumphant expression on Razz’s face was almost… cute.

Wait.

 _What_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not much happens right now, I know. Sorry 'bout that, it's necessary relationship progression.
> 
> Red's counting of feasts sounds like a magic spell.
> 
> EDIT: From this chapter and forward I'm putting symbolism and slight foreshadowing in Razz's dresses. Just a fun fact.
> 
> So on Friday I'm going to watch _Pride and Prejudice_ (the series) in the hopes of getting an idea about how on earth to do this because I don't know the first thing about falling in love. Haven't done that since I was six, which is quite a few years ago. But Liz and Mr Darcy has a hate to love-relationship so it might help.  
>  Did you know _Pride and Prejudice and Zombies_ exists? I didn't but now I absolutely have to watch it. I don't care whether its good or awful (I'm betting at the second but I might be wrong), I NEED to watch it.


	8. Cold Steel and Freezing Waters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: Panic attack (if that's a trigger for you, stop reading as the cursive text shows. You can read again after the ***. I'll put a summary of the part inbetween in the end notes).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is turning into a short novel. I am impressed with myself. I usually have such troubles with long stories.

His legs dangled over the rail as he watched the ship in the distance. A good part of the crew was on deck, planning for the raid. The cannons had been loaded and prepared under Red’s overseeing and weapons were readied. The clinging of steel and sparks of magic were loud. They hadn’t been planning on doing another raid while they still had the queen onboard, but due to their escape in Pirate’s Port they were now forced to. They had left before they had the chance to restock properly. He threw a gaze over his shoulder.

Undyne and Fell were standing by the mast, discussing their strategy. Sigrid and Septimus were sharpening their swords. The bunnies were calling up their magic.

Turning back away from them, Red grinned. His soul was pounding hard, excitedly. The thrill of an upcoming raid was one of the best parts of this life, he thought. Even though the winter was coming and if someone fell into the ocean while boarding they’d freeze to death within minutes. Of course, they were all skilled and had done this hundreds of times. What was the odds? He laughed as a cold wind pulled at his coat, trying to drag him into the sea. He gripped the railing harder, but otherwise didn’t shift. As he stared down at the black waves beneath them, stirring and moving restlessly in the fresh breeze, he recalled the first time they’d raided.

All of them had been terrified, worried. An enormous difference to the anticipative mood on deck today. Then again, they’d been doing this for six years now. They all loved this life. The foreign ship – the flag showed Trima’s blue sky, waves and albatross – neared. A merchant ship, which meant it was slow. It would be no challenge for _Sarynthia_ to reach them.

“Hoist the sails!” Undyne roared, and the crew immediately began to move. “We’re sailing!”

A hand on Red’s shoulder had him turn. He found himself staring straight into Jester’s – a sailor’s – black eyes. Red grinned and nodded.

“Get down, Red,” Jester said, flicking his heads toward the deck. “Or it’s _ferry_ likely you’ll end up in the _Wyrlath_ _oar_ the hospital.”

Chuckling, Red lifted his legs over the railing and jumped down on the deck. He grinned at his pun-partner.

“I _dolphinately_ don’t _fish_ that,” he agreed, receiving a laugh in return. He wasn’t planning on going to _Wyrlath –_ the World of Spirits – anytime soon. Together they made their way toward the rest of the crew, continuing to exchange puns much to Fell’s acted grief.

The air was strong and _Sarynthia_ was a fast, flexible ship. It did not take long time for them to close in on the Trimin ship. As soon as they were close enough that the foreigners wouldn’t be able to escape, Fell commanded the hoisting of the black Jolly Roger. Not red, like when they’d boarded the queen’s ship. This time they’d leave survivors. If they didn’t fight back too much, that is. Red went to join his brother. They always fought together; Fell as offensive and Red as defensive. At least until it was time to start killing people off for real. By that point they’d both attack with everything they had.

Undyne commanded everyone into their positions, and grapnels with long, thick ropes were prepared for throwing.  The crew’s yelling “good luck”s and preparing grew even louder.

* * *

_Slim sat on the throne. The throne designed for Razz, after the shorter brother’s measures, because it was the throne of the next generation. Because his brother wouldn’t want to change his brother’s throne. Because the throne was Razz’s birth right, not Slim’s. He looked exhausted. Dark rings beneath his eyes, an expression devoid of hope and joy on his face. Razz watched him. Floating high above the stage on which the throne was placed, Razz watched. His brother sat slumped, no signs of the straight back they’d been taught to keep visible. He looked old. Much older than his twenty years. A healer stood by the prince’s – the king’s – side. Talking quietly. Slim was dying. He needed to marry soon, get an heir, because he was dying and their line couldn’t die out or chaos would break out in Beobyra and the Empire. Civil war. Razz watched. Pounded at an invisible wall, an invisible cage. His fists hit a hard Something, yet there wasn’t Anything there. He screamed. Screamed that he wasn’t dead. His soul was pounding, his throat raw from the shrill noises forcing their way up. He wasn’t dead and he’d return and he’d rule his queendom. Slim would get to go back to his armies, his soldiers, his straightforward decisions and a world that made sense to him. Razz would handle all theory, all laws, all the politics._

_No one heard. No one came. No one knew he was there._

_The scenery changed. He was no longer in the throne room. Instead they were in the Monarch’s Chambers. His father’s chambers, the rooms that were meant to be his one day. Slim was lying in the enormous bed, no colour in his face. No sparks of magic in the air. Nothing that showed the enormous power the brothers had been carefully bred to own._

_There was nothing on Slim’s face. Nothing. He looked empty as he stared at the orange canopy over the bed. Courtiers surrounded him. Healers and physicians and servants were there as well. Ready to obey his every call, every order, every need. A wife stood by his side. She did not look sad, despite the proper mourning expression on her face. A nurse carrying a babybones stood behind the queen. Razz watched as his brother took in a small breath._

_“i won’t ever see him again,” Slim whispered. Razz felt tears roll down his cheeks as he realized that was what his brother and father believed. Only warriors were allowed into the Mother’s Blessed Lands. Both his father and his brother had been in real battles. Razz, on the other hand, had been protected until the day he became queen, had given the realm an heir. He had now fought. Fought against the pirates. It_ might _be enough. But no one at home knew that. They did not believe he was in the Blessed Lands, despite believing he was dead._

_They believed he had stopped existing, while they’d keep living in the Mother’s holy realm._

_Razz screamed again. Kept screaming. His throat was raw, his face streaked by tears. He did not care. He needed to get through to his brother. Needed to let his brother know he was alive. Needed to make his brother keep fighting. Slim **couldn’t die**. _

_His brother took another shallow, shaking breath. Then he stopped. He sank down, slack. There were a few moments of silence, devoid of movement. Then he turned to dust. Razz’s sockets widened, and he cried out in sorrow and fury and horror._

_“The King is dead,” a noble said. The visitors were quiet. The only noise was Razz’s own shrieks of sorrow, which no one else could hear. From inside the invisible cage, which stopped him from running to his brother. Running to his brother’s remains.  The courtiers turned to the new-born baby in the nurse’s arms. The queen took them. “Long live the Queen.”_

Razz sat up, gasping. Tears were still running down his cheeks. He was too hot, his breathing laboured. Wildly, he gazed around the room, trying to make sense of it through the teary haze.

The walls were creeping closer. It felt like he was still stuck in that cage. Razz’s breathing was quickly turning shallow and quick, and he gripped hard onto the now embroidered pillow. His claws went straight through. The feeling of them digging into his palms grounded him slightly, but didn’t help the knowledge that he was locked in here. It was just a nightmare. Slim was alive. Slim was fine, he was- Slim was not fine. He wasn’t a king. He was a general. He was not prepared to become the emperor. But he _was alive_ , Razz told himself. Again, and again and again. _Slim’s alive, Slim’s alive, Slim’s alive_. Sweat dripped down his brow. The sound of his soul pounding was loud in his ears, drowning all other noises. A feeling of nausea overcame him. He retched. With flickering eyelights, he pressed himself toward the bed gable. It felt like the cabin was shrinking. It was so small.

Gasping, he crawled off the door, toward the door. He couldn’t do this. At the moment Razz didn’t care that he was the queen of Beobyra, he didn’t even care that the people out there were his kidnappers. He couldn’t be alone in this small cabin anymore. Alone with his thoughts. Pounding at the door, even he realized the sound was weak. There was no way they’d hear it. Though perhaps it was only him; his soul’s pounding still swallowed all noises. A drop of sweat slid into his mouth. It tasted salt.

***

He tugged at the handle desperately, not expecting anything to happen. With a squeaking sound, the door slid open. Razz stared in disbelief as the hallway appeared on the other side of the opening. _Open_. Someone had forgotten to lock it. Breathing a sigh of relief, he fought to get to his feet and almost stumbled outside. He honestly didn’t care whether the pirates would attack him – which seemed more likely than not seeing how at least most of them were Peosanira – or not. He couldn’t – _wouldn’t_ – stay alone in there another minute.

Hurrying as fast as he could toward the way he thought the outside was, if he remembered right, Razz hummed the music box’s ancient melody in a try to keep himself relatively calm. It worked a little. With a relieved smile, he saw the door which had to lead to deck. There was yelling from the other side, he realized. He thought. The door was thick and the sound was muffled. Though that was probably how it sounded on a ship’s deck, always. He remembered how the sailors on his own ship had yelled all the time so they could be heard over the wind. Some of them had had trouble to stop yelling when they were indoors or talking to him.

Couldn’t yell at the princess after all.

The images still flickering in his mind, of his brother being ill, dying, he hurried faster. He had regained some balance. Almost tearing the door open, Razz stepped out into pure chaos. He gaped as he stared at the scenery in front of him.

Crewmembers and foreigners were battling on both ships. Most seemed to be on the ship they were _hooked together with_ but there were fights on _Sarynthia_ as well. The loud clinging of steel echoed. Normally a sound he appreciated, but with his current helplessness it rang threateningly in his ears. He spotted Red, fighting back to back with the Quartermaster on the other ship – a Triman ship, he quickly noted. They were grinning at the bloodshed. His nightmare was forgotten. Gaping, Razz took a step backwards, back in. He leaned backward, his mouth was turning dry. Gripping the door handle hard, he began to retreat.

A foreign human turned toward him, their eyes widening. They looked desperate. Knowing that look far too well, having seen it in the court of law often, Razz gathered his skirts in one hand and closed the door between them with a _bang_. His pulse quickened as he turned. He ran.

The squeaking of the door witnessed to that it had been opened, and the loud clicking of his own footsteps were joined by the thumping of someone else’s. The inside of the ship was a labyrinth, and the wooden walls and doors were nothing but a brown blur as he bolted past them. Against someone with weapons or magic he didn’t have a chance. Not without his own magic or a weapon of his own. The steps closed in on him, and he gasped as he felt himself stepping on the skirt and stumbling.

Quickly, he managed to stand straight and continue running, but apparently not fast enough. A hand grabbed his wrist, and as he turned around to kick he felt cold steel press against his throat. Freezing, Razz stared at the human. They had a wild expression on their face, triumphant but scared. Both were breathing uncontrolledly. Without a word, the human circled him. He didn’t move. One wrong step and he’d walk straight into the sword’s blade.

“Walk,” the human commanded from behind, and he growled.

“HOW DARE YOU?” he said, despite the cold steel pressing slightly harder against the bone. The felling almost made him shudder. “I AM EMP-“

“Shut up,” the human interrupted him. Their voice was firm, despite a slight tremble. Razz wouldn’t have obeyed, hadn’t he hissed in pain as the sword sliced his neck, drawing marrow. It was a familiar pain, burning the same way as every time he’d been hit during sparring. It still hurt, though, and he knew they wouldn’t hesitate to do worse. Might even kill him, or wound him seriously. He shut up.

They forced his steps back out on deck. Razz was fuming as he walked where the other told him. Once he came home and had gotten everything in order he’d attack Trima without mercy. Make them regret treating him like this. They’d be defeated within weeks. An almost savage growl was the only sound he made as they told him to walk out on deck, among the chaos still there. The chaos that slowly decimated as the human yelled, and everyone realized he was held at a sword tip.

Someone ran, swinging to the other ship, and soon Red, Fell and the captain had all returned to their own ship. Razz stared at them, refusing to let the fear show. Forcing colour to his face, forcing himself not to tremble. Stood still and straight, as always. Despite the way his soul beat erratically, how he could feel a slight dripping of sweat down his spine.

“Let us go,” the human called out, loud. “Or I will kill them. Whoever they are they’re obviously important with those clothes.”

The sword tip pressed harder to his neck, as if they felt the need to prove it, and Razz bit down on his lower jaw to keep himself from gasping in pain. He glanced at Red. The pirate stared at him, face paler than usual, with wide, dark sockets. Standing completely stiff. Red was gaping, and then turned to Fell and Undyne and growled something inaudible.

Finally, the captain bared her sharp teeth and nodded once. She dispelled the blue spear she was holding.

“Fine,” she said tightly. “Get the fuck off my ship and let him go. We won’t attack.”

Razz could almost _feel_ the human’s grin, and he gritted his fangs in fury. This was fucking _humiliating_.  The human hissed to him to move again, and he was forced to step toward the ship’s railing until he stood pressed against it. The sword never left his neck. Three seconds of slack, and that’d be all he needed. Three seconds and he could duck and attack. He didn’t get those seconds.

The Trimin sailors quickly left the ship, and he waited tensely for when the human would do the same. Eventually, no foreigners were on the ship anymore, except for them. Suddenly, Razz felt a hand on his scapula.

“And to make sure you won’t follow us…” the human said, voice cold. They pushed.

Despite his bracing against it, Razz felt himself falling over the railing. A shriek pushed past his teeth as the unforgiving sea closed in on him, and he heard a yell: “ _razz!_ ” before he hit the surface. Hard.

All air was pushed out of him as he sank beneath the water. At first, he didn’t feel anything except for the pressure of it rushing inside his skull, pushing against the sensitive bone. Then the cold overcame him. It was freezing, cooler than anything he had ever felt. Not even Beobyra’s unforgiving winters were this mind-numbing. Razz tumbled around, feeling dizzy and not knowing what was up and down. Everything was dark. The sound of rushing water and his soul was deafening. His teeth pressed together in a desperate try to not lose his last oxygen.

As he felt his skirts starting to drag him in one direction, he gazed into the other. Light. That had to be up. He was trembling, feeling the deep trying to drag him down, as he fought to get there. Skeletons didn’t float well, especially not dressed in heavy skirts, but he kicked and trashed against the currents as he felt his limbs growing stiff. As black spots appeared for his eyes and felt himself relax slightly against his will. As his body wanted him to just let the sea take him, no matter how his mind screamed for him to keep fighting, keep living.

There was a loud _splash_ which drowned out every other noise. Even the noise of his bones rattling violently. A flash of red, and Razz felt how he was dragged upwards. The deep was still trying to drag him down, but he grew lighter and lighter the closer to the light he came. As they broke the surface, he dragged in a deep breath and choked as he spat out water. It flowed out of his skull, from his ears, his sockets, his nose, his mouth. Blinking blearily as he felt himself leaving the freezing water, hanging freely in the air. He turned his head, still choking, realizing he was in the captain’s arms. She too was trembling, although not as badly.

With a _thump_ they hit the deck, and a loud voice barked out “BLANKETS!”

The arms let go off him, and he fell to his knees, choking up more water. Hands hit his back, hard, helping him get it out of his lungs.

“breathe,” a fake-calm voice told him, and Red kneeled in front of him, looking worried. “breathe, princess, breathe.”

Nodding, Razz did his best to suck in the oxygen he needed. He felt lightheaded. Everything was spinning slightly.

“tha’s good, jus’ like tha’.”

Warmth surrounded him as he felt himself getting swept into blankets and lifted into someone’s arms. Fell’s. The quartermaster hurried inside with him, and he was taken to a part of the ship he’d never seen before. The taller was cradling him against his chest, and at the moment Razz didn’t even feel like protesting against being held like a babybones. The warmth and calm radiating from the other was too comfortable.

He was put down in front of a fire. Looking around, he realized they must be in the ship’s caboose. A purple fire elemental was standing in a corner, in front of a stove. He had a pot on it, which he was stirring with a wooden sleeve. Razz wasn’t sure why he took note of that. It was unimportant. Perhaps it was the light-headedness.

He didn’t even protest as Fell dragged of him the wet dresses and only left the chemise and the thinnest underskirt on before covering him in new, thick and dry blankets.

Red sat down next to him, taking his hands in his and blowing warm air. Razz felt himself trembling, bones rattling heavily as he slowly thawed. Undyne joined him, sitting on the other side of the fire and trembling as well. The elemental shoved two mugs filled with soup into their hands, quietly commanding them to drink.

“IS-ISN’T A FIRE O-O-ONBOARD D-DANGEROUS?” he stuttered, unable to keep his fangs from chattering.

“not when ‘t’s elemental fire from someone as in control as grillbz,” Red replied, grinning slightly. “focus ‘n warmin’ up now, princess.”

“EMPRESS,” Razz said, but obeyed for once in his life. “OR Q-Q-QUEEN.”

Once the two wet monsters had dried up, and stopped shivering so badly, Fell smiled grimly at the two of them.

“YOU KNOW, YOUR MAJESTY,” he said with a raised eyebrow, “I THINK YOU’VE MADE QUITE THE IMPRESSION ON MY BROTHER. HE ALMOST JUMPED DOWN TO GET YOU HIMSELF. WOULD HAVE, IF HE HADN’T BEEN STOPPED SO SOMEONE WHO ACTUALLY _CAN SWIM_ COULD DO IT INSTEAD.”

A crimson blush rose on Red’s cheek as he glared at the quartermaster. Razz blinked, before a smile appeared on his face. His bones felt warmer from hearing that. He wasn’t sure why, but they did. Then he blinked again, and a light scowl appeared on his face.

“YOU’RE BROTHERS?” he asked Fell, but didn’t wait the confirming nod before turning to glare at Red. “ _YOU’RE_ THE ONE WHO KNOCKED ME OUT BEFORE KIDNAPPING ME!”

The pirate stared at him for a few moments, before breaking out in a grin. Leaning backwards, he nodded.

“guilty.”

Razz didn’t return to his cabin that night. He and Undyne were ordered by the ship’s physician, Alphys, to stay in the warm kitchen. It was kind of funny how the ship’s physician was a yellow lizard named Alphys, just like the captain of the Castle Guard. And both dated a fish woman. Red and Fell stayed there all night, except for about half-an-hour in which Fell had to leave to make sure everything was going alright for the crew.

“What was the name of that ship?” Razz mumbled just before falling asleep in front of the warm fire. Even the wooden floor covered only by blankets felt soft right now.

“ _Janaiki_ ,” Undyne replied him, looking slightly curious.

“I’m going to have them all killed,” he said as he felt his eyelids drop and his shoulders sink as he relaxed into unconsciousness.

“good, yer majesty,” Red replied, grinning softly at him. “they deserve ‘t for tha’ stunt.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, those sailors just doomed their own country. or at least their country's independence.  
>  _If_ Razz gets back home, that is. Then again, Beobyra was already planning on attacking anyway.  
>  Not that their actions were bad. Absolutely justified, even if pushing Razz into the almost-winter sea was going a little _overboard_. They were just trying to defend themselves after all. Couldn't know Razz was a hostage.
> 
> Alright, summary for anyone who has problem with panic attacks: _Razz has a nightmare about Slim dying because of the pressure from being king/emperor. He wakes up and has a panic attack. Gets to the door, desperate to get out of the tiny cabin and to not be alone with his thoughts. And you can start reading again._


	9. A Taste of Freedom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another 4000 words for you lovelies.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've decided on NRS' theme song! I was listening to an old favourite band of mine, and just... it fits so well.  
> [Stormande Hav](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0hPuMo11fhI) av Timoteij. The title is Swedish but means _Storming Sea_. Here's [a translation](https://odderancyart.tumblr.com/post/167628863606/nrs-stormande-havstorming-sea) of the lyrics made by me.

The queen was still sleeping soundly when Red woke up. While he found himself slightly surprised, it wasn’t really a surprise. After the ordeal the day before anyone would be exhausted. Razz was sleeping curled in blankets at the caboose floor, in front of the eternally burning fire and Red felt a soft smile creep its way onto his face. He felt warm inside. Blinking in surprise as he realized it, he turned it into his usual grin. Also, Razz – when the fuck had the _His Imperial Majesty_ become _Razz_?

Grillby was moving around the caboose, breakfast almost done. The elemental only nodded to Red as he came in, flames flickering in the direction of the princess and captain on the floor. He and his brother had taken turns sleeping in their own cabins and keeping an eye socket on them during the night, but while it had been Fell’s shift since sunrise he had obviously left now. Probably as soon as Grillby showed up, to do his work as quartermaster. So dutiful.

He gave Undyne a kick in the side.

“ey, fishface, wake up,” he called out, receiving a half-awake growl in return. He grinned, and went over to the other.

Kneeling in front of the ruler of Beobyra he softly shook him. There was some mumbling. Gathering a thick blanket into his arms, Razz turned his back to him, muttering quietly. Red chuckled and shook him again.

“hey, time ta get up, majesty,” he said, and slowly Razz’s sockets opened. “breakfast’s soon.”

The other looked quite rested even though he’d slept on the floor. Something Red was willing to bet a hundred gold he’d never done before in his life. As he yawned, letting go of the blankets to stretch out his arms, Red realized he looked like a tired kitten. Adorable.

The sound of fizzling pans and crackling fire accompanied the floorboards’ creaking as the newly awakened moved to sit up. The sun shone brightly on the sky, even if they couldn’t see in in here, and the wind was fresh. It was going to be a good day, Red knew it. Especially as the queen smiled sleepily at him. Then Razz blinked, and his sockets widened as he gazed down at himself. Scrambling with the blankets to cover up his body, he sent a glare at Red. He snorted, but obliged and turned his gaze over to where Grillby was working at the stove, completely uninterested in what was going on between them. Or at least very good at _pretending_ he wasn’t interested, which Red knew was far more likely. The ship cook had three great loves in his life; his sister, treasure, and knowledge. _Knowledge is power_ , as both Grillby and Boss liked to say.

Once Razz gave him clears that he could look back, he had to hold in his laughter. Every inch of royal bone between the feet and the clavicle was covered in blankets, held together by two clutching hands above the sternum.

“ya know i saw ya ‘n underclothes when i helped ya with th’ corset, right?” he asked, feeling the corners of his mouth twitch.

The only reply was another glare. Razz stood up, making sure his legs were completely covered and smoothing out the blankets for extra security. Or grace. One could never know with royalty. Smirking, Red nodded in agreement to his own thoughts. Royals were a species of their own, he had come to find the past weeks.

“I NEED TO GET DRESSED,” Razz said, and Red tilted his head at the statement before he realized it was a subtle demand for him to show the way back to the cabin. Of course, the queen had no idea where in the ship they were.

“sure thing, majesty,” he agreed, waving for the other to follow.

With a huff, probably at being ordered around even while it was because of a favour, Razz followed him. Red’s leather boots and the other’s bare feet clicked against the ground as they went through the hallways. They met a few crewmembers, who nodded toward him and threw amused gazes at the empress. Still, with a warning gaze from him they didn’t comment or annoy the royal.

Soon they reached the door to Razz’s cabin, still unlocked. He grinned at the other, and leaned toward the wall.

“well, majesty, i’ve got news for ya,” he said, crossing his arms and legs. Razz didn’t say anything, just nodded and stared at him, inviting him to speak. Yet, he waited. He chuckled as the other’s expression turned impatient, and only then did he continue. “’dyne ‘n’ my bro said yer welcome ta join us ‘n’ th’ crew a’ meals. if ya want, tha’ is, ‘n’ ya promise not ta act ‘n a way upsettin’ ta th’ crew. most o’ them ‘ave lost somethin’ or someone ta th’ empire, ya know.”

Seeming to mull this over, Razz nodded slowly. A small smile became visible, and his shoulders sagged.

“I WILL HONOUR YOU WITH MY PRESENCE.” There was a pause. “THANK YOU.”

Red laughed softly, and nodded once. Turning his head to look at the ceiling, he smiled.

“then get dressed. breakfast'll start ‘n a few minutes.”

Once Razz came back out he wore what he must believe a ‘simple’ ivory dress with a few red elements. He seemed much calmer now when he was properly covered. Held his head higher. Red snorted. Apparently, his brother wasn’t wrong when he said clothes could do a lot to one’s confidence. Nodding at the other, he gestured for him to come with him. As they walked through the hallways of _Sarynthia_ they didn’t speak much, yet the silence didn’t feel uncomfortable. Perhaps it was the fact that Razz, despite how he stretched and muttered about his back hurting, didn’t seem as hostile anymore.

Hadn’t for a while, really. Weirdly enough. One would think being kidnapped wouldn’t be a basis to build any kind of relationship on, but apparently this seduction-shit was working.

Rowdy laughter reached them a good bit way from the dinner room. As always everyone seemed to be in a good mood for meals. Razz blinked, and frowned lightly, before his expression smoothed out. He seemed slightly tense. With a reassuring smile toward the other, Red opened the door and allowed the empress to step in first as they reached the door. He received a nod in thanks.

Silence fell abruptly as Razz’s first heel clicked against the floorboards. Everyone’s eyes were on him. Despite the tautness in his posture, Razz simply stepped in. Not an emotion was visible. Nothing but collected calmness. It was almost creepy. Such complete neutrality seemed almost inhumane to the pirate. Following the other, Red made sure to glare at the crewmembers to let them know that they weren’t allowed to be stupid. Even though Fell and Undyne undoubtedly had already commanded them to behave. He made his way over to his usual seat opposite of his brother, grabbed a loaf of bread and patted the chair someone had put between him and Grillby. With a nod, Razz sat down.

For a few seconds, he seemed to wait for something. Then realization apparently dawned on him and he shrugged tensely, reaching over the table to grab an apple and some salted meat. One of their last apples. It wasn’t exactly fresh anymore, but Razz bit down without hesitation and seemed to savour the taste. Impressive, for a royal. Then again, Red guessed it had to be taken into consideration that Razz had lived on the same diet as them for quite a while now and couldn’t afford to be finicky.

Slowly, everyone returned to their own food. Even if spiteful or simply curious glances were thrown Razz’s way a lot. Amanda, who sat next to Red, leaned over him and smirked as she watched the empress carefully cut the salted meat into small pieces before putting them into his mouth.

“Really, Your Majesty?” she chuckled. The crew had been told about the death of the King only the day before. That they weren’t holding the Crown Princess hostage anymore – they were holding the Empress. Said royal threw her an unamused gaze as he ate another bit, chewing slowly and very throughout. “We’re not in the goddamn palace right now. You don’t have to eat like its dinner with the queen.”

“IT IS,” Razz replied blankly, staring her straight into the eyes without blinking. “EXCEPT THAT IT’S BREAKFAST. _I_ AM THE QUEEN. YOU ARE _ALL_ HAVING BREAKFAST WITH THE QUEEN.”

“’t’s an expression, majesty,” Red pointed out, grinning and biting down on his loaf. The other responded by rolling his eyelights and snorting.

“I _KNOW_ , RED. BUT _YOU_ KNOW WHAT?” he added, smiling sweetly first at Red and then at Amanda, who frowned in surprise and confusion at the sudden mood change. Putting down his fork and knife, Razz nodded. “SHE’S RIGHT. SCREW THIS. WHO THE FUCK CARES? THIS IS A GODDAMN PIRATE SHIP.”

Everyone stared in shock at the empress’ small fit. Even more so when he stabbed the meat violently with the fork. Razz lifted the entire thing to his mouth, and with his fangs _tore off_ a big chunk, chewing quickly and swallowing. The entire time he was basically emotionless, except for a small twitch of the corner of his mouth that might be a smirk. Not for one second did he break eye contact with Amanda.

Red gaped. Then he let out a giggle, which turned into chuckles, and he clutched his stomach as it hurt from the force of his laughter. As he glanced up at Razz through his tears he saw the other smirking in triumph.

Goddamn fucking stars. Not even Red’s filed teeth were sharp enough to do that to dried and salted meat. That stuff was tougher than leather.

After a few moments, a tingling laugh came from Amanda as well, and even Grillby chuckled. Soon most of the crew joined in, and the atmosphere immediately seemed lighter as loud laughter bounced between the walls.

“GOOD JOB, YOUR MAJESTY,” Fell commented from the other side of the table as soon as everyone had calmed down a bit. He was grinning widely and chuckling. Leaning forward in his chair, he put his elbows on the table, and nodded appreciatingly. His tone was amused and fond. “PUT THESE UNCIVILIZED RUFFIANS IN THEIR PLACE.”

The crew called out in mock-irritation and affront, especially as Undyne nodded in agreement. Fell simply raised an eyebrow at them.

“CAN YOU DENY IT?” he asked, cocking his head, upon which many narrowed their eyes but kept grinning. “I’M EVEN MORE OF A GUTTERSNIPE THAN MOST OF YOU. I GET TO CALL YOU THAT.”

Chuckling at his brother’s antics, Red studied the empress. He seemed quite confused, but with the light smile, relaxed posture and even now triumphant gaze in his sockets, he seemed to be doing good.

“ya ok?” he asked anyway, taking another bite. Razz did the same from his apple, and after a moment he nodded slowly. His shoulders were low and he leaned slightly to the side where he sat.

In that very moment Jester called from down the table, “How do you feel about jokes, Your Majesty? Is there any _punalty_ for telling them at the Court?”

“MY FATHER AND BROTHER HATE THEM, ALMOST BELIEVE THEM _IMPUNE_ AND AN OFFENCE TO THE MOTHER GODDESS, BUT I HAVE A WHOLE _PUNDLE_ OF THEM,” Razz replied without a moment of hesitance and after a short moment of processing, Jester was howling in laughter. Red blinked in disbelief before joining in. He had _not_ expected that. The crewmembers who had heard his effortless reply laughed as well, and Red grinned. Perhaps Razz could fit in well enough, after all.

* * *

Razz couldn’t help the grin on his face as he left the dinner room together with Red. It was wonderful to meet other people again, even if they were savage sea criminals. Just… being surrounded by other things than wood and the lapping of waves was brilliant. He felt a bit sad over being locked into the cabin again, back to silence and solitude except for Red’s visits. Yet, he didn’t feel like thinking too much about that now. He wanted to fully enjoy the company he had gotten.

That was honestly one of the things he missed the most about the Court, except his family and freedom. The fact that he never truly was alone. There was always a courtier, servant or guard close and ready to come at a clearing of his throat, a gesture or the ringing of a bell. Even in the darkest hours of night.

As they left the room, he threw a glance over his shoulder. Undyne and Fell were whispering to each other, before the skeleton nodded and stood up. The chair scraped against the floor, making Razz wince at the sound, before the quartermaster walked toward them. Gesturing for Razz and Red to follow him, Fell made his way into the hallway. Razz couldn’t help but feel slightly curious. What did the other want?

“GOOD NEWS, YOUR MAJESTY,” Fell said as soon as they’d gotten a bit away from the dinner room and the crew. He leaned toward the wall, grinning sharply. “THE CAPTAIN AND I HAVE DECIDED THAT THIS WENT WELL. YOU WILL BE ALLOWED OUT OF YOUR CABIN. AT FIRST ONLY IN THE COMPANY OF RED, MYSELF, UNDYNE OR ANOTHER TRUSTED MEMBER OF THE CREW. BUT IT IS NOT IMPOSSIBLE THAT YOU WILL GET TO WALK FREE ON OUR SHIP EVENTUALLY.”

Blinking, Razz’s felt his sockets widen. He wasn’t sure he had heard right. After trying not to let his smile grow wider, he gave up and beamed at the quartermaster. It was kind of pathetic how grateful he felt, but now he really didn’t care. He had already given up his table manners for these pirates, he might as well.

“REALLY?” he asked, to make sure. Receiving a single nod in return, he had to put a hand on the wall and brace himself so he wouldn’t sag in relief. Thank the Mother he wouldn’t have to be alone all the time again. Red’s company was nice, _very_ pleasant, but only meeting one single person wasn’t.

Red grinned widely at him, crimson eyelights shining brightly. He seemed happy for Razz. The thought warmed Razz’s soul. Chuckling, Red exchanged a gaze with his brother, before turning to him.

Razz felt a pang in his soul, felt it skip a beat, at the easy closeness between the other two. He had never really had the chance to get such a relationship with his own brother, even if he loved Slim very much. And he missed him. They’d already been apart for six weeks before the kidnapping due to his diplomatic business in Waeldé. Razz wasn’t sure how long it was now. A memory from the forgotten nightmare of yesterday flashed through his mind. Shaking his head, he focused his eyelights on Red’s face to forget. Seeming to sense his slight distress, the pirate turned back to him with a grin.

“Wanna make use o’ yer freedom? i don’ ‘ave any work ta do fer a couple hours.” As Fell sent him a slight glare, which made Razz smirk slightly, he corrected himself. “nothin’ tha’ can’t wait.”

Without hesitation, Razz gave his answer.

“YES. I DO.”

But of course, if he was going to be on display for the crew like that, he’d have to be dressed properly. Breakfast clothes and promenade clothes were not the same, which he told the pirates. Especially in the winter. Red only shook his head, apparently amused for some reason. Fell, on the other hand, just nodded thoughtfully. There was an odd look on the quartermaster’s face as he did, but Razz decided not to dwell on it. He had a dress to choose.

* * *

Wearing a thick, pink promenade dress and a yellow fur coated cape Razz emerged from his cabin. Getting the dress on by his own had been a hassle, but he was determined. He was also wearing padded, yellow spider silk gloves. Red grinned appreciatingly as he appeared, making Razz smile. Being admired was always so nice, be it for his talents or for his wondrous looks.

They made their way up on deck, into the shining sun. The winds hitting his face were icy and cold, making him very grateful that he had chosen a winter coat. Of course he could handle freezing temperatures; he was Beobyrian, but that didn’t mean he didn’t _prefer_ to be properly clothed for it. It was always for the best. Every single year, without exception, parts of his people froze to death in the meters deep snow and ice. Not that the temperature was anywhere near that point here and now, but he still shivered slightly when he saw sailors working dressed only in shirts.

Red nodded for him to lead the way, and he walked out on the deck. Razz received a couple whistles and cheeky gazes and comments from the crew, and he glared viciously. It may be so that he appreciated people who understood he was gorgeous, but _that_ kind of attention was very much unwanted. He sighed in relief as Red yelled at them to “at least fuckin’ pretend yer civilized!”.

He’d do it himself – even in a dress like this one he was more than capable of beating them up if no one cheated and used magic – but too much was at risk. He had no wish to be forbidden to leave the cabin again.

The pirate walked only a step behind him and kept glancing at his clothes, at his gloves. Chuckling, Razz slowed down and let the other walk next to him instead. He swung a little extra with his hands. The silk shimmered in the sunlight.

It was obvious now that the street rat next to him had an appreciation for fine things. His badly hidden near-worship-like reaction at wearing one of Razz’s dresses had made that obvious. With another chuckle, he studied through the corner of his socket how Red made his best not to stare at especially the fur and silk. Which he failed miserably. It was like luring a fly in with honey.

With a quick movement, Razz allowed his hand to brush against Red. Just briefly, just enough for the other to feel it. The pirate froze for a short second, but otherwise didn’t react. Their walk over the deck continued and Razz’s heels clicked against the wooden planks. With his other hand, he gathered the buckle of his cape in his fist and lifted, covering his face in fur. With his mouth now concealed in the snow fox coats, he grinned.

He did it again, and again. This was a funny game. Probably the most fun he’d had for weeks. Almost since he left _Thyragård_.  Because honestly, except for the wild race he and Princi Zephal of Waeldé had had in the Great Forest, diplomatic missions weren’t exactly entertaining.

Suddenly, Red’s expression turned from confused and slightly unnerved to determined. Before Razz could react on that, a calloused, cold hand intertwined with his gloved, warm one. He blinked, shocked, but didn’t pull away. It felt… _good_. Red grinned nervously at him. Blinking again, Razz realized his sockets were wide and mouth slightly open. He closed it with a _clack_. Glancing down at their hands – because they were _holding hands_ , he wasn’t sure how to react to that but he didn’t _mind it_ exactly – he felt a smile appear. It was sincere.

Red’s shoulders sagged and the grip around Razz’s phalanges eased slightly, became softer. The other’s nervous grin turned softer as well. They stared at into each other’s sockets for a short while, unsure how to proceed.

Then, a loud, jarring wolf whistle cut through the air. Reminding them that they were not alone. Like it burned, Razz let go off the other, gathering both his hands behind his back instead. Red’s cheeks flushed crimson, and Razz breathed deeply to fight down his own purple blush. Glaring over at the direction the whistle had come from, he turned just in time to see a laughing woman being hit over the head by Septimus. Hard, it seemed from the _smack_ echoing over deck, but she only rubbed the back of her head and kept grinning.

Razz straightened his back and glared into the sky. Sent away a quick prayer to the Mother for mercy. May She save him from these savages. Without another word, he continued his walk, Red following soon behind.

* * *

_Carai Zalû_ was here. The Moon’s Carnival. It was celebrated during the winter solstice, the longest night of the year. As Razz ate breakfast with the crew, the atmosphere had been excited, almost jolly. The celebrations would start as soon as the moon rose, he was told by Undyne. Until the feast, after the holy rites. They were sacred and forbidden for non-believers so see. Therefore, Razz would be forced to stay inside his cabin all afternoon, but it would only be a couple hours. He could stay on deck until after lunch. Then Fell recommended him to sleep; the celebrations would go on until sunrise.

Razz only nodded. He spent the morning on deck, and the afternoon sleeping. Then he got up and made himself ready for the celebrations. Peosana had been a part of the Empire only a few years ago, so his education had until recently included the traditions of the country. He knew that during _Carai Zalû_ it was traditional to wear white and silver. At least for those who could afford it.

Luckily, he did have an unused, white dress with him.  There hadn’t been as many occasions to wear dresses in Waeldé as he had expected, due to them being outside a lot. Waeldé was practically only deep forests, and therefore most everyone wore trousers all the time. Dresses would only get stuck in bushes and branches. Even more luckily, this was a dress he believed he could get on without help, and which did not require a corset to look good on someone without a stomach.

The dress was beautiful. A long, twirly skirt. Beneath it a thousand underskirts had to be worn, especially to keep the warmth in, but the skirt would be able to twirl anyway. High waist, up on his ribs. A lovely, complicated silver broidery covering the chest. Even if the chest wouldn’t be visible: that’s where the coat came in. He did not have a white or silver coat, but he did have wonderfully rose red one. Not fitting for the occasion, but the finest he had with him. It was a hooded coat which would be buttoned over his chest, going down over his midriff and then parting at the pelvis. Wide sleeves. Every edge was covered in the whitest mink fur, and it was buttoned up over his throat.

After putting white, padded gloves on as well as a silver circlet, which was one of the few he had been allowed to keep, Razz found his look complete. Studying himself in the window, which was quite easy as the sky was beginning to darken, he turned around so he could see every part of himself. He grinned. Perfection. He felt quite proud over it, too. This had been done by him, and him alone. No maids to help him out, to dress him. It was too bad he had no idea how to put on makeup, though. He didn’t have time to learn either. That would’ve made it even better. Nevertheless, he looked marvellous.

Just as he had packed his flute and violin into their cases, it knocked on the door. He called for them to come in, and it opened. No clattering of a key this time; it had been left unlocked in exchange for a solemn oath not to leave without someone getting him first.

Red stepped in, and froze in the door. Grinning at him, Razz twirled once and held out his arms.

“WHAT DO YOU THINK?” he asked eagerly. Red swallowed once, ending his staring to look Razz into the eyes. He smiled.

“yer beautiful, majesty,” he replied, almost breathless. “th’ loveliest i’ve seen.”

Razz’s soul skipped a beat, and he felt a small, light purple blush bloom on his cheeks. Laughing softly, he nodded in thanks. He was very hot already, wearing winter clothing inside, but at Red’s words and the earnest light in his sockets, he felt another kind of warmth inside his ribcage.

Red stepped to the side, holding the door open for him. Gesturing at the hallway, his grin turned slightly cheeky as he jokingly offered his arm to Razz.

“shall we go, my queen?”

Razz was technically not Red’s queen since Peosana had left, and it should be him leading the other; he was of the highest rank. Yet he found himself not caring about the breach in protocol. Razz nodded, stepping forward and taking the other’s arm, beaming.

“WE SHALL.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No sick Razz, luckily (or unfortunately, depending on how you see it). He didn't get frostbite. They managed to warm him up fast enough.
> 
> I hope I'm not rushing this. I don't know how to write people falling in love, I've never done that before. Except for that Errotic-fic but that wasn't exactly in the same calibre as this.


	10. Carai Zalû

The full moon shone bright. Stars dotted the sky, twinkling mischievously. It was light, almost like the day. Razz gasped as he stepped out on deck, taking in his picturesque surroundings. It was the most beautiful thing he had seen. _Sarynthia_ was bobbing gently, tied to trees on an island small enough for the entire coastline to be visible. The bald trees – yes, _trees_ – were covered in lanterns glowing gently orange and pale yellow. So were the ship’s masts. A thousand candles were placed along the railing and on every stone on the ground. Some of them in glass – or was it ice? – bubbles, some standing freely.

White sheets hung between tree branches, in order depicting silvery moons in all its phases. The biggest one showed a total solar eclipse, and on the ground in front of it a crescent moon burned from golden candles. The ground was covered in a light layer of snow, only a few centimetres. It shimmered in white, silver and gold as the lights reflected in it.

Music played in the background, and in the glen the crew were. Some of them were playing instruments; thalams, flutes, tampuras and even a bow harp. The music was lively and filled with joy. Not least because of the concentrated but jovial expressions on the musicians’ faces. The rest of the humans and monsters were talking, laughing, dancing. Their movements were unorganised, wild, almost delirious. Yet controlled and in perfect harmony with the other participants of the dance. It was nothing like any feast, ball or party Razz had ever been at.

Obviously, their clothing was simpler, cheaper, but it wasn’t only the obvious difference in standing. The atmosphere was more high-spirited, filled with true cheerfulness. Balls at the castle were wonderful, Razz had always adored them, but he could already tell this was something else.

Then of course it was the fact that these pirates had managed to get this small island lovelier than a ball room had ever been. Eyelights wide and filled with wonder, he turned to the pirate leading him. Red was standing straighter than usual, gazing down at him with a proud grin and eyelights which were more pink than red.

“what do ya think, majesty? Anythin’ like th’ balls a th’ castle?” he asked, and Razz felt the smile he realized was on his face widen. He laughed. He couldn’t remember the last time he had laughed like that, untrammelled. Without restraint and any thoughts of propriety.

“IT’S MAGNIFICENT,” he answered truthfully, almost without breathing as he turned back to stare.

Behind him, he heard Red shuffle and let out a small huff of laughter. The other sounded happy too. Then a figure freed themself from the crowd, walking toward them. As they got closer, and Razz got a proper look at them. Fell. The quartermaster moved with an elegance unusual even at the Court, his long skirt flitting between his legs when he walked. The dress was simple, hardly very expensive, but not cheap either.

It followed Peosani fashion, with a long, fluttery skirt and multiple layers in similar colours. They varied from black as ashes to a redder black, like glowing coal. Razz was willing to bet that beneath his winter coat, the sleeves were either very wide or non-existent in favour for small bracelets holding up a shawl sewn to the dress.

Fell smiled at them, nodding his head at Razz, who blinked in acceptance. The quartermaster’s smile was as sharp as ever, but with a softer edge to it despite his fangs. His heels clicked against the trees as he walked up to them.

“YOUR MAJESTY,” he greeted Razz. “WELCOME TO _CARAI ZALÛ._ I SUPPOSE IT IS YOUR FIRST TIME CELEBRATING?”

Razz nodded.

“CORRECT. OUTSIDE OF OUR OWN FEASTS, I HAVE PARTAKEN IN THE CELEBRATIONS OF SALAI IN WAELDÉ AND ZALATH IN ELAWAIN, BUT NEVER ONE OF YOURS,” he confirmed. The brothers’ faces distorted in a grimace as he mentioned their neighbouring country, Elawain, but it disappeared after a second. They smiled at him.

“well then,” Red stated, eyelights shining brightly. “we’ll jus’ ‘ave ta make sure ‘t’s th’ best _carai_ ya’ll ever be on.”

Nodding and agreeing, Fell swept out with a hand. Fabric rustled as he moved, and the skirts quivered from a small breeze coming by. The candle flames did the same, but did not go out. Red and Fell both smiled at him, and despite himself Razz felt himself smile back. The shorter pirate took a step forward, and he did the same.

“NOW, YOUR MAJESTY, COME AND CELEBRATE THE BEAUTIFUL ZALÛ WITH US.”

* * *

The melody flowed from the violin as the bow took flight. His fingers pressed against the strings and moved swiftly and skillfully as he created music with the crew. Razz’s instrument was the loudest, had the purest tunes, while a wooden flute and a simple drum helped guide him. The song went up and down, quickly jumping from one tune to another. A soft voice sang to it, standing in the middle of the glen. A story about how the world was created, according to the myths of the Peosanira.

Razz half listened to the melodic voice, more concentrated on playing. Smiling, he allowed the bow to move faster, dance over the strings in a beautiful frenzy. A drop of sweat ran down his brow as his narrowed eyes stared at the dark brown violin. Meanwhile, the singer sang.

About how the world had been empty. A bleak place. Then the gods came. Came with light and life and darkness and hope. The Heavenly Twins, Zanã and Zalû, became the Sun and Moon and their servants the Stars. Peosali created trees and flowers and animals. Created humans and monsters. The Lovers, Tamala and Wael, Truth and Lie, created voices and language. Avani created music, song, poetry, painting, writing. Art. The Peosanira had countless gods, and each of them did their part. Created spirits of trees and water and mountains to protect the world. Created a way for the Pravannala – the Ancestors – to live after death to protect their family. Nothing was more important than Family, if you asked the believers.

Through all of it, Razz listened. He didn’t hear every word, too focused on his playing, but he heard most of it. The singer had a beautiful voice and the story was fascinating. He had been taught Peosani culture, but not like this. Not through their words. It was another thing entirely than to hear it from a tutor in an office. Blinking, he shook his head as he almost missed a note. _Focus_.

The song dragged out on the last part of the melody, making a sharp turn from lively to beautifully slow, and the singer matched his violin perfectly as he slid the bow over the strings for the last tune. With a flourish, he flicked his wrist and lifted it. The melody was over. Applauses filled the glen, and Razz grinned and nodded toward them. A few still harboured hostility in their eyes, but most were cheering heartily.

“lovely, majesty,” Red whispered into his ear, and he jumped. Where did he come from? Feeling his soul skip a beat, Razz smiled at the other. “but ya can’t play all night. wanna dance?”

Unable to deny a dance, Razz accepted. Yet his soul beat anxiously as Red led him out into the dancing part of the glen. While he was an amazing dancer at home, this was very different from the choreographed movements used at balls and parties. This dance was untamed. That was the most accurate way to describe it.

“WHAT ARE THE RULES OF THIS DANCE?” he asked Red, swallowing slightly as he watched the twirls and partner-changes of the already-dancing. The other laughed, and grinned at him.

“there’s no rules,” he said, and Razz’s sockets widened in horror. “jus’ follow me ‘n’ ‘ave fun.”

The next song began to play, and Red grabbed him. The crew’s violins tuned together into a fierce song, quicker than anything Razz had ever danced to before. His smile wavered. When it did, he felt hands cupping his face and turning it until he stared into the pirate’s eyelights. Red wore a gentle smile.

“it’ll be jus’ fine, razz,” he assured him softly. “i’ll go slow.”

After receiving a nod in reply, Red led him into the crowd and carefully led him into a twirl putting him against the other’s chest. Razz felt his smile grow again as they slowly moved along with the music, a bubble of calm in the hectic atmosphere around them. Red’s eyelights glowed as Razz smiled at him, and the snow crunched beneath their feet. Red threw him a questioning glance, and he nodded. They went faster. The cold air beat against his face and his skirts flied as he moved as his instincts told him, always carefully steered by the pirate. The dance area was full of pirates, yet no one ever collided. It was winter on the Eternal Sea, but his body was warm.

His soul pounded in his chest. Breathing hard from overexertion, Razz laughed loudly. He hadn’t had much exercise the past weeks and was out of shape, but the burning in his limbs felt wonderful. His eyelights shone as he twirled around another dancer, and they gave him a smile. He smiled back before returning to Red, who was laughing as well. Their eyes met and both of their smiles widened. Razz’s soul fluttered.

The music and the dance became the world. Everything else felt unreal when Red grabbed his waist and hoisted him into the air. He shrieked in delight as he rose toward the stars and could gaze out over everyone’s heads. Fell and Undyne were dancing too, and Fell caught his gaze, sending him a grin.

Far too soon, the song was over and the dancing ceased. Razz leaned on Red as he gasped for air, forcing himself to breathe calmly. Chuckling, the other led him toward the table where food and drinks were standing, and gave him a mug. Razz swept it, wincing at the sharp taste of low quality alcohol. Despite that, he swallowed it all. Looking at the other, he found Red smirking at him.

“i thought th’ ruler o’ a nation o’ warriors would be more fit,” he commented, voice teasing. Razz rolled his eyelights, glaring at him. He knew it lacked all bite, though, since he couldn’t stop smiling.

“YOU KNOW PERFECTLY WELL IT’S BECAUSE I’VE BEEN COOPED UP IN THAT CABIN FOR WEEKS. I’D LIKE TO SEE YOU TAKE ME ON ANY OTHER TIME,” he replied dryly, clutching at his ribs. They were aching slightly from all the moving.

* * *

Red’s heart was pounding in his chest as he studied Razz. The other’s cheeks were flushed and his eyelights bright purple. He was beaming. Honestly, Razz was beautiful. Red felt his own cheeks flush as well, and he had to force himself from groaning as he thought about two things he had realized while dancing.

First: He was irrevocably in love with Razz. _In love with the Empress of the Beobyrian Empire_.

Second: The crew would kill him if they found out.

* * *

The feast did indeed go on until sunrise. When it came, Razz, as well as a few crewmembers of other faiths, went to another part of the island to watch it while the believers performed a sacrifice to the moon. A sacrifice which happened to be a lot of Razz’s stolen jewellery, Red had told him, much to his chagrin. Apparently, the moon god appreciated pretty things. While he could empathize with that, he didn’t want his jewels to be lost in the sea because of an imaginary deity.

Dawn was beautiful. The stars had disappeared, being replaced by a sky covered in colours. Mainly different shades of blue and yellow, but also red and pink and purple. Razz stared in mute rapture. No one else spoke either, most of them too tired for conversation. Yawning widely, he stretched his arms over his head. Once he came back to his cabin, getting out of the dress before falling asleep would be a challenge.

Someone knocked on his shoulder, and he gazed up at them with half-lidded, tired sockets. Red. He smiled as he saw him. The red and yellow sky reflected in the white bone, making the other look like a piece of art. He was beautiful, Razz realized, his sockets widening. When the other held out his hand to help him to his feet, he took it without hesitation.

They made their way back to _Sarynthia_ , walking arm in arm. Razz stumbled a few times since he was too tired to watch where he was going, but Red managed to keep him on his feet. Being up this late – early? – was a rarity. Usually his tutors and father made sure he got into bed in time since he would wake up early every morning for a long day of work. Only a few times a year was he allowed to stay up all night. For example, during the Festival of Stars during winter and Midsummer in, well, the summer. Both required an all-night and even the royals tended to take the day off after, to rid themselves of any hangovers and get some sleep.

Red left him in his cabin without locking the door. Razz only just managed to pry the dress and jewellery of him and dump it on the floor before he fell onto his bed. The real world turned non-existent within seconds, only dreams remaining.

He dreamt about wild, joyful dancing and bright stars and red eyelights smiling at him. When he woke up the next morning, the sun was already high on the sky and only two thoughts existed in his mind.

_I’m in love with Red._

_Fuckfuckfuck **fuck**._

* * *

Some time later, Razz was still sitting on his bed and having a miniature panic attack. This was the worst thing that could happen. He couldn’t be in _goddamn love_ with a pirate. He wasn’t supposed to be in love with _anyone_. Not until after the wedding, after all. Only with his spouse from the _arranged marriage_ , for strong heirs and alliances and power, he was supposed to have. With someone he might’ve never met. His future consort had been discussed but never decided on. Yet it could be basically anyone of dignity and power in Natéa – their world.

It absolutely _couldn’t_ be a Peosani pirate born out of wedlock. Who had taken him hostage and killed his entourage, upon that.

Breathing heavily, he tried to figure out a solution. On one hand, this could end as a catastrophe if he acted on it. On the other, he had never in his life denied himself something he truly wanted. Never been denied it, either. To be fair, it had mostly been pretty dresses, circus visits and hunting dogs. Nevertheless, the thought of losing out on Red, on this fluttery, warm feeling present in his chest even now, almost made him angry.

Especially without trying. Even he realized he couldn’t force Red to feel the same, and he wasn’t interested in having any kind of relationship with someone who didn’t love him as well, but- _What was he thinking?_ He couldn’t have a relationship. That was illegal.

Only sexual relationships, a voice in his mind supplied. Neither laws (which didn’t really apply on him after the death of his father. He was the autocratic ruler of Beobyra now and didn’t need to follow laws anymore) nor tradition (which he ought to follow even better now, as the queen) said anything about being in love or having romantic connections. He ought to know, he had studied most every lawbook in the royal library.

Groaning, Razz let himself fall backwards. His back hit the mattress, and he grabbed a pillow, squeezing it to his chest. Well, what was he supposed to do then? Pursue a romantic relationship with his captor?

 _Yes_ , the voice said again. _You like him. Red’s different from everyone at the Court_.

Of fucking _course_ he was. He’s not a courtier, he’s a pirate. Again, one who was _holding him hostage_. Therefore, if his own mind and soul would stop fighting his rational thoughts that’d be great, thank you very much. Ignoring the ache in his soul at the thought of not acting on his feelings, Razz got up.

Minutes after he had dressed himself, it knocked on the door. When he went to open it, he found himself face to face with Red. His soul made a somersault at how close their faces were, and he swallowed. With a smile, which was unusually easy to allow onto his face, he stepped aside, inviting the other in.

“hiya,” Red greeted and stepped in. His voice sounded slightly strangled, but as he continued it quickly turned back to normal. “i’ve got good news fer ya. th’ boss ‘n’ captain thought everythin’ went great durin’ th’ _carai_ , and yer now allowed ta move freely on th’ ship on yer own. ‘cept fer private cabins, o’ course. jus’ like th’ crew can’t jus’ wander into yers.”

Staring at the other, wide eyed and soul starting to race, Razz could hardly believe what he heard. He blinked, opening his mouth to speak. For a little while he didn’t get a word out, but then his smile turned into a full-blown grin as he managed to process what he had heard.

“REALLY?” he asked, and when Red nodded he laughed. _Finally_ he wouldn’t be restricted to this cabin whenever the few who acted as his escorts were busy. Continuing to grin, he didn’t take time to think as he threw himself around Red’s neck, hugging tightly.

Once he realized what he was doing, his mind went blank for a second. What the hell was happening to him ever since he came here? Where did all his restraint go? Then, Red – who had been standing completely frozen – put his arms around him and hoisted him from the floor.

Hanging around the pirate’s neck, Razz nuzzled the other’s neck. He smelled nice. There was that smell of blackpowder, which in itself wasn’t pleasant. Yet mixed with leather and whatever else the other smelled of, he found himself liking it.

An image of arranged marriage flashed through his mind again. Himself standing next to a faceless stranger. A pang went through his soul, and he shuddered lightly at the thought. He had never had a problem with it before, yet now it felt like a nightmare. To distract himself, Razz looked up at Red, who was grinning at him. Looking surprised, with a light crimson blush on his cheeks, but grinning.

“welp,” Red said, popping the ‘p’. “this was a fun surprise, razz, but yer claws ‘re diggin’ ‘nto my back.”

Razz blinked. Then he chuckled, letting go of the other and prying his filed phalanges from Red’s back.

“outta curiosity,” Red continued. “how’d ya get yer claws ‘n’ fangs tha’ sharp?”

“DIAMOND FILES,” he replied. It had been Alphys’ suggestion. Since he was a skeleton he could file down his teeth and phalanges without harming himself. And broken diamond made for fantastic tools to use. Red raised an eyebrow, shaking his head.

“obviously,” was all he said, though.

* * *

The wind was freezing and the waterdrops spilling over the railing were as well. Yet, with the sun shining above and the noises of the crew working and talking in the background, it was pleasant. Razz leaned onto the railing, staring out over the sea. The wind tore in his cape, making it thrash behind him. He laughed. The sound was loud and unrestricted. There was no reason for it but the tingling in his bones and that he just felt like it. It was quite amazing to be able to laugh so undignifiedly just because he wanted to.

Staring out over the never resting water, which jumped and splashed, he watched the sun reflect on the surface. It was beautiful. Not as beautiful as the ocean sunsets he could watch from his balcony at home, but beautiful.

Steps came from behind. The clicking of heels. A tall figure leaned down next to him, gazing toward the horizon. Fell was smiling.

“THERE’S FEW THINGS BETTER THAN THIS,” he said, meaning it. Razz nodded absentmindedly. He could think of a few things, but admittedly they were few. Wild rides through the forest on Marmalade – his Flatland horse. Cuddling with his brother and Murdermallow – his chow chow – in front of the fire during the cold, long winters. The few, well-hidden, friendly snowball wars he and the Castle Guard managed to have during the Cold months. This was nice. It was a shame he hadn’t had many chances to appreciate it before getting kidnapped.

“YOUR MAJESTY-“ Fell spoke again after a few moments of calm silence. “MAY I ASK HOW IT COMES WE HAVEN’T HEARD ANYTHING ABOUT YOU BEING ENGAGED TO SOMEONE? I THOUGHT THE UPPER SOCIAL STANDINGS MARRIED AROUND THE AGE OF TWENTY. AND YOU’RE TWENTY-THREE.”

Shrugging, Razz glanced at him. The other looked sincerely curious. There didn’t seem to be any hidden motive behind the question. Still, of course, it was possible he was just a good actor. But what was the harm in answering? He turned back to the waves.

“WE HAVEN’T FOUND ANYONE ELIGIBLE YET. NO ONE WHO CAN BE TRUSTED TO RULE THE EMPIRE WHEN I GO TO WAR – BECAUSE I WILL. I WILL NOT LIVE MY LIFE WITHOUT TAKING THE CHANCES I HAVE TO BE DEEMED WORTHY FOR THE BLESSED LANDS ONCE I DIE,” he replied.

They’d – especially his father and the royal advisors – had been looking, most certainly. Quite a lot. Yet all they’d found was someone fitting for his brother to marry; someone who could care for the Royal Household. Whoever _he_ married would care for Beobyra and the realms under their rule when he couldn’t. That was a lot of responsibility and not something that could be entrusted anyone. Of course they wouldn’t be the main responsible, that’d be advisors and Beobyrian nobles, but they would lead meetings and act judge and so much more.

Fell nodded, accepting the answer. After a few moments, Razz smirked.

“RED TOLD ME YOU TRIED TO FIGHT THE RULING STREET RING CHAMPION WHEN YOU WERE YOUNGER AND WITHOUT TRAINING,” he said, and Fell grimaced. He didn’t deny it, though. “WHAT WERE YOU _THINKING_?”

Much to Razz’s delight, the other almost seemed slightly embarrassed. Tugging at the sleeve of his coat, Fell spoke.

“WE WERE VERY HUNGRY, AND I WAS FAR TOO SURE OF MY OWN ABILITES. TO BE FAIR, YOUR MAJESTY, I _HAD_ WON ALMOST EVERY FIGHT I HAD BEEN IN EVER SINCE I WAS A KID. BOTH ME AND RED WERE AGGRESSIVE WHEN WE WERE BABYBONES, SO WE’D BEEN IN MANY FIGHTS…”

Razz listened in rapt silence as Fell spoke. It was so foreign. So strange. As the quartermaster spoke about sleeping in stables, grateful for the warmth of straw, horses and horse-blankets, about scraping money together to afford grain porridge, about them both risking their lives to fight for the wool blanket that’d been the day’s big prize, it felt like he was listening to a fairy tale.

The story, which was Fell and Red’s _life_ , ended with Undyne being impressed with his bravery – stupidity, as Fell phrased it – and allowed them to share her nest for the night. It had been quite cosy, he said. She had money, since she always won the big bets. Then she had liked them so much she had demanded they’d stay, which they’d more than happily done. “EVEN IF RED WAS VERY SUSPICIOUS OF HER AT FIRST,” he finished. “BUT AS YOU CAN SEE, IT ALL ENDED VERY NICELY. DON’T YOU THINK SO TOO, YOUR MAJESTY?”

Turning around and studying the ship, Razz was forced to agree. The crew were in a good mood, laughing and talking. The ship cook stood yelling at a fire girl in the mast yards to “Get the _fuck_ down, Fuku!” while Red watched with a stupid grin on his face. Judging from everyone around him, he was also telling stupid jokes. Razz’s soul fluttered lightly at the view. One of the crewmembers smacked Red’s head.

Yeah. Razz could see why Fell thought so.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm looking forward to when things go down


	11. A Sea's Star Sky

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is freaking 5355 words.

Razz was fiddling with the hem of his shirt. The light purple vest he was wearing had slipped up a bit due to his inability to keep his fingers still. Honestly, he was surprised the pirates hadn’t taken his very extensive wardrobe of purple clothes as well as his jewellery. The colour was worth three times its weight in gold – much more than a couple of the necklaces they’d stolen.

This was one of the reasons they wanted Trima. Trima was the only place in Natéa where the snails purple was extracted from could live. No one knew exactly why, it was just how it was.

Also, his boots needed a polish, he realized. The black was turning a little grey…

He was stalling. Razz was stalling and he goddamn knew it. This was very unqueenly, he told himself. With a deep sigh, he squared his shoulders and forced himself to walk toward Red’s cabin. He had made his decision. So be it he couldn’t take Red as his spouse, but he was still in love with him and pretending otherwise would only make him unhappy. That was one of the few things he had learnt from the fairy tales the storytellers who sometimes came to the castle told. At the time, he had huffed. Love wasn’t for him, and neither was he interested in it.

That felt like an eternity ago.

But even if he couldn’t pursue Red further than something fleeting, temporary, he would do it. Perhaps the love would go away. Perhaps not, but then he would at least get to feel it – if Red felt the same, and why wouldn’t he, Razz was great? – and he could think back at it when he was home and ruling his realm and empire. After all, if they didn’t have sex there would be no actual consequences coming from it. And they wouldn’t have sex, it was as simple as that.

Nodding, content with the explanation he gave himself, Razz breathed deeply as he stood before the cabin door. Raising a fist, he forced himself to knock. Hard. He didn’t breathe when footsteps came from inside and the door opened. With sinking soul, he found himself face to face with the cook. The elemental seemed to raise an eyebrow – even if it was hard to tell with his kind – before grinning(?) and turning around.

“…It’s for you, Red,” he said, stepping to the side. Red was sitting by a small desk, a gun in his hands and tiny parts in front of him. The pirate looked up, a grin appearing on his face as he spotted Razz. The elemental looked between them, seemingly amused. “…I’ll leave you alone.”

“thanks, grillbz, yer th’ best,” Red replied, shoving out his chair and standing out. ‘Grillbz’ left.

Razz’s soul was pounding as he stared at the other. Trying to remember how he had been planning on doing this. Whenever he heard about something like this at home, it was like something from the stories. The Court always did everything over-the-top. He too, obviously. But as it was he didn’t really have the resources for it. How had he been planning to do this?

Razz dragged in a deep breath. He wasn’t sure when he had stopped breathing. Tilting his head, Red stared at him with concerned eyelights.

“is everythin’ alri-“

Interrupting him, Razz blurted it out, “I’M IN LOVE WITH YOU AND IF YOU FEEL THE SAME I WOULD LIKE TO PURSUE SOME KIND OF RELATIONSHIP.”¨

He breathed deeply again, standing tense and anxious in the now complete silence. Red was staring at him with wide sockets. His mouth was hanging open. Swallowing, Razz waited for him to say something.

The air felt thick, almost hard to breathe while they stood staring at each other. Razz forced himself not to look away from the other. The beats of his soul felt heavy. Swallowing, he closed his sockets for a moment, wondering whether he should say something more.

The sound of footsteps reached him, and he slowly opened his sockets again. Razz found himself face to face with Red, and the other was smiling brightly. His sockets widened. _Did that mean-_ Before he could finish the thought the other bowed forward and pressed a skeleton kiss to his cheek. Razz’s soul made a somersault.

“i’d like tha’,” Red said, taking Razz’s hands in his. It was warm. “very much.”

* * *

Red’s soul was pounding in his chest as Razz’s face lit up. The other looked so goddamn happy, and it made his entire body feel tingly in joy. He hadn’t ever actually expected Razz to love him – not that he had expected to fall in love himself, either – but now when he knew the other did he just wanted to kiss him. The empress’ smile was as bright as Zanã during a cloudless day and his eyelights shone like stars. He was stunning. Smiling, he lifted a hand to Razz’s cheek, and held it. The bone was warm. Almost soft. A great contrast to his own bones, which was rough and hard after a life working hard outside.

“can i kiss ya?” he asked, unsure whether the other would think it was okay. Razz looked hesitant, but then nodded once, seeming determined.

Smiling wider, Red leaned down toward the other and pressed their teeth together. Razz’s movements were insecure, a bit clumsy. Nonetheless, it was the best kiss Red had ever had. This chaste kiss was a thousand times better than every bodily intimate but emotionally distant kiss he’d shared with Blueberry or the other countless whores he’d visited added together.

Their fangs scraped together as they parted. Razz’s cheeks were flushed slightly and he was smiling. Beaming, even.

“I CAN’T MARRY YOU,” Razz suddenly said, and the warm atmosphere broke. Red froze, a memory flashed through his mind.

“i know,” he replied, despite the sinking feeling in his chest. Stars damn it. The Plan. Razz was in love with him, they were almost there. Fell and Undyne would want to proceed with the plan soon, and that’d mean Razz’s downf-

A clattering stopped his thoughts right there, luckily. Blinking, he realized Razz wasn’t standing in front of him anymore. He spun around in alarm. Razz was standing by his desk, twisting the gun he’d been working with in his hands. It wasn’t loaded, but fucking hell. Everyone would kill him if they got to know he’d let Razz close to a weapon. His pulse slowed down slightly when he realized Razz was only studying it. The other looked up, seeming curious.

“THIS GUN LOOKS ODD,” Razz observed, turning it again. “I’VE NEVER SEEN ONE LIKE IT, AND BEOBYRA’S GOT THE BIGGEST WEAPON PRODUCTIONS IN NATÉA.”

Chuckling, Red stepped closer to him. Their arms were touching slightly, and his soul fluttered. They could do that now, at least when they were alone. Nodding, he moved his phalange over a small bone and an ‘R’ on the barrel. Undyne had taught him to write his name when they first met, and he signed all his guns with that little symbol.

“tha’s ‘cause i built tha’ one,” he explained. “’m th’ master gunner on _sarynthia_ ‘n’ i also build all our guns. they're better than even yers.”

“THAT’S CONFIDENT OF YOU TO SAY.” Razz raised an eyebrow and chuckled. Then he blinked. “WAIT. WHO TAUGHT A BASTARD SON OF A WHORE – NO OFFENCE – TO BUILD GUNS?”

Snorting, Red took the gun from the other’s hand, spinning it on his fingers absentmindedly. Razz stared at him as he did.

“none taken,” he assured his… lover? “’n’ no one. i taught myself. nearly blasted my head off mor’n once, but what can ya do? normal guns aren’t tha’ hard to make, but mine are a lil’ more complicated ‘n’ easier to blow up if ya do ‘t wrong.”

By now, Razz’s sockets were huge. Tilting his head, Red chuckled and raised an eyebrow.

“what?”

“YOU FUCKING TAUGHT _YOURSELF_ TO BUILD GUNS BETTER THAN _OURS_?”

“well yeah. not everyone’s got fancy smanchy private tutors ta teach ya everythin’ ya need ta know, sweetheart. if my bro or i wanted ta know how ta do somethin’, we taught ourselves. our uncle ‘n’ _sala_ ’s – ma’s – cousin were busy tryin’ ta make sure we didn’ starve ta death. not tha’ they knew a lot either. street rats don’t tend t’ do tha’,” he pointed out.

A wide grin stretched over his face at the disbelieving expression on the other’s face. His soul felt slightly warmer and he stood a little straighter at how impressed the empress looked.

It was nice. Especially coming from someone who knew and could so much as Razz did.

* * *

Razz leaned over the railing, letting the freezing wind hit his face. If he ignored the shouts of the crew, if almost felt like being at the beach at home during wintertime. The prow of the ship had quickly become one of his favourite places and he’d even like to climb out on the bowsprit and sit there like he’d seen a few crewmembers do – for example that fire girl, Fuku, who always were climbing around despite how people yelled at her to get down – but that’d be stupid. He had no wish to fall into the ice-cold water and get dragged beneath the ship and crushed or drowned. He liked to live.

Shivering slightly, he dragged the fur-edged coat hood over his head to keep in the warmth. Perhaps it was time to go inside. Razz smiled slightly at the low sun washing them in the soft, chilly light of a winter afternoon. When he turned around to go down beneath deck again, he realized that the captain was standing alone for once, leaning toward the railing as well only a few meters away. It reminded him that he still did not know why he was still here. Why they hadn’t demanded a ransom yet and returned him to Beobyra where he belonged.

Well, time to get some answers.

He marched over to her, informing her about his incoming presence by letting his heels clack unusually hard against the wooden deck. She hardly glanced at him but her grin grew wider. Toothier. Undyne had fucking sharp fangs, that was for sure. Without bothering to acknowledge the hand she raised slightly in greeting, Razz crossed his arms and glared at her.

“WHY AM I STILL HERE?” he asked without preamble. She raised an eyebrow.

“What do ya mean, Majesty?” she replied, staring out at the waves rolling over the sea’s surface. “Why you’re still on the ship ‘cause I haven’t thrown your annoying ass into the ocean yet? You need to clarify.”

Razz froze at the rude reply. He threw a quick gaze to the same place before scowling and waving his hand before her face to get her attention. Finally, she actually looked his way, and his glare got more vicious.

“WHY HAVEN’T YOU EXCHANGED ME FOR A RANSOM YET, CAPTAIN? I DEMAND TO KNOW,” he explained, despite knowing that she had understood him perfectly the first time. Shrugging, she didn’t answer. Seemed to wait for him to leave. He didn’t.

After a short while during neither of them spoke, Razz cleared his throat and asked again, “WELL?”

Suddenly, Undyne’s expression grew still and cold. Probably because she realized he wasn’t going to give up. An almost terrifying grin replaced the teasing one that had been there only moments before. Against his will, Razz felt himself flinch slightly.

“Listen here, Majesty,” she said, towering over him. She was even taller than Fell and therefore, when she covered the sun, the entirety of Razz’s being was covered in shadow. He had to narrow his sockets to be able to see her, with the sunrays surrounding her almost like an aureole. Like a demon who had stolen an angel’s glory.

“You’re not here on vacation, and I’m sure you know that perfectly well. The reason why you’re still here will anger you. Extremely much. You’d probably be livid if I told you and I would be forced to lock you into your cabin again. Permanently. But no matter if I tell you or not, you will know why you’re still here once you’ve fulfilled your purpose. This gives you a choice here. Either you know now, and you won’t be allowed out of your cabin again. Or you stay ignorant and get to smell the fresh air and enjoy the sunlight meanwhile. So, which will it be, _Your Majesty_?”

Razz stared at her, feeling fury bubble inside him. He clenched his fists hard, claws digging into the bone. The piercing, triumphant stare she gave him let him know that she was completely serious. She _would_ lock him into the cabin for the Mother knows how long if he demanded to be told the truth. He couldn’t take that again. He’d go insane. Gritting his teeth, Razz glared at her, letting all his hatred shine through. Her grin only widened.

“I DON’T NEED TO KNOW, CAPTAIN,” he slowly hissed out through his fangs.

Those were the hardest words he had ever spoken, and his soul was pounding hard in fury. Undyne nodded at him, once. Then she turned back to the ocean again, basically sending him away. Like he was some common servant. Razz’s fists clenched harder, he was pretty sure he was drawing marrow by now, and he stormed away toward the mast. There was no fucking way he was going inside now, cold be damned.

* * *

He leaned toward the mast, clutching his coat closer around him. Night was falling and the already low temperature was sinking. Winters this far north were dark. More moon than sun. Razz’s breaths turned to vapor as he blew into his hands for warmth and he hummed the music box’s old melody. Slowly he felt some of his anger dissipate. Most of it was still there though, making his soul pound and his fists clench. The powerlessness he felt was almost as astounding as awful.

The sky turned dark, and he shivered where he was standing. Still grinding his teeth, he watched the crew work, watched Undyne leave without throwing more than a glance his way. He saw the first stars on the sky being lit. He unclenched a hand to hold up toward one of them, grasping for it. Razz stared at the second star of night. The small, trustworthy, purple glow in the middle of a midnight blue void. Without blinking, he wished.

Razz wished that he’d get to go home soon. He wished that his brother was alright. Then, just before turning his gaze away to seal his desires, a small, quiet, sudden thought came to him. He wished that he’d get to be happy, and that Red would get to be happy. His soul pulsed to give weight to the last, almost shy wish. To give it the strength it needed to reach the Mother so she may grant it if She found him worthy. Then he quickly turned his eyes away from the sky above and from the second star. Now he could only hope.

Closing his sockets for a while, he swallowed. Ice was beginning to form at the tip of the fur, but he didn’t move. He didn’t want to go inside. The waves almost drowned out the sound of the crewmembers still on deck, and when he breathed deeply he could almost feel Her comforting presence in the world. Razz wanted to believe She would make sure everything ended well, and therefore he did believe. Normally the Mother favoured those who took care of the matter themselves, but She was merciful and kind. She would know he had no power over his situation. She would guide him home.

Razz’s soul had calmed down into a rhythmic beating and he loosened the grip on his cape. He was shivering violently, yet felt no wish to leave for the warmth. Leaning toward the hard wood, he opened his sockets again. The sky had darkened now. The process was fast during midwinter. Hundreds of stars dotted the void above. Soon it’d be thousands. Millions. Billions.

Laughter woke him up from his thoughts, and he blinked, turning his gaze down from the night sky. Over deck Red and another crewmember walked. They were both grinning and talking in each other’s mouths. The crewmember caught his gaze and waved, which made Red turn and wave as well. Razz’s soul skipped a beat at the happiness on his he-wouldn’t-say-lover’s face. When they came up to him, he smiled. The anger he had felt was almost gone, just like the day.

“what’re ya still doin’ out, razz?” Red asked, sounding slightly concerned. His grin had softened into a gentle smile.

Taking a deep breath of the now freezing air, Razz didn’t answer. He didn’t really have a good answer to that, and if you couldn’t give a proper answer you shouldn’t answer at all. When the pirates didn’t get a reply, they shrugged.

“we’re on guard duty,” Red explained, showcasing the blankets in his arms. “lookin’ fer enemy ships. wanna join us in th’ crow’s nest?”

“Unless ya’ve got a problem with heights,” the crewmember added. Razz shook his head, feeling slightly offended. Of course he didn’t have a problem with heights. For one, his private balcony shot out over the rock edge with at least a hundred meters free fall beneath. He had also been in much more dangerous situations.

He had tasted his brother’s cooking once, after all.

Slightly annoyed he hadn’t chosen to wear trousers today, he followed the pirates as they climbed the shroud. The rope was frozen beneath his gloves, and Razz watched in almost awe how they didn’t seem bothered to touch it with their bare hands. He wasn’t wearing his thickest gloves, since he hadn’t originally planned to stay out this long, but it was still a lot more protection than they wore. His skirt and underskirts fluttered around his legs whilst he climbed. The stars spread wider and wider above him the higher he got and his sockets were wide in amazement. The sky was so much brighter than he had ever seen it before.

Even at his own ship, he hadn’t left his cabin during night. At home, the lights from the city and castle dimmed the sky, and even when out on the meadows their torches and campfires prevented them from seeing this. Now though, with no other sources of light than the moon and stars above, they truly _shone_.

When he reached the top of the main mast, where the Crow’s Nest was placed, Red held out his hand to help him up. He smiled softly, allowing Red to help him despite being _very_ capable of getting up himself, which he pointed out and made the pirates laugh. The crewmembers who had been sitting here before wished them good luck and a boring next few hours before climbing down. They had already vacated the nest before Red and the crewmember had reached it. Which was lucky, because it was cramped with three people in it. Five wouldn’t have been possible.

Red distributed the blankets evenly, and Razz hurried to bury himself in them. He shook from the cold. The other two were thickly dressed as well, even if they did not wear any gloves.

“razz, meet sam,” Red suddenly said, gesturing between him and the crewmember. “sam, razz.”

“Do I get to call him Razz too?” ‘Sam’ asked, smirking slightly. Razz sent her a half-hearted glare. He was getting tired.

“No,” he replied shortly, quieter than normal. It felt wrong to speak loudly. Which was probably for the best, because even his quiet voice multiplied its volume in the silent night. After a moment of hesitance, he continued. “Pleasure to meet you.”

Sam grinned at him, and nodded. She seemed pleased as she spoke again, “Same to you, Majesty.”

Razz watched the stars as the pirates began to watch for ships. Quietly, he hummed the ancient, comforting melody again. The tunes hopped up and down and travelled through the night like pixies. He nodded his head with the rhythm, smiling at the sky. Sometimes it wasn’t so bad to be here. A hand caressed his cheek.

“don’t fall asleep, sweetheart,” Red said. As he did he threw a quick, nervous glance at Sam, though. Razz’s sleepy mind wondered why. “ya may be warm beneath th’ blankets, but ‘t’s still dangerous t’ fall asleep ‘n th’ cold.”

Immediately sitting up straighter and blinking the sleep away, Razz berated himself. What did he think? He knew exactly how dangerous it was to fall asleep. The risk was great to freeze to death in your sleep. He nodded at Red. The other sat down next to him. Close enough for his body warmth to leak through the thick layers of scarves around his neck and reaching Razz.

Razz leaned into Red’s side. It felt like the right thing to do. And it seemed to be. Red’s smile softened and Razz’s soul fluttered at being so close to the other. He felt happy.

“how many star stories do ya know?” Red eventually asked.

“Many,” he simply replied. Astronomy was another subject he had studied. Razz had loved it and been sad once he had to stop in favour of political studies.

“show me.”

Razz showed Red every constellation he knew, giving a small explanation for each one. The Archer. The Ice Horse. The Swordfighter Aní. He drew the lines of the Iron Miner and in the Great Tiger and he told him where to look for the Bear, and the Lovers, and the Scarred One, and the Last Standing. Eventually Sam joined them as well, watching in fascination. In return, Red showed Razz the tales _he_ saw in the sky.

They were different, just like the stories that were told in Beobyra and Peosana were different. Red told him about the Starcrossed, the Dancers, the Great Stag. The Oak Tree and the Diamond Smith were next, and Razz could see them almost as clear as the one he had grown up with. Last, Red smiled and pointed.

“’n’ tha’s th’ assassin, who hunted th’ followers o’ a dangerous warlock, ‘n’ tha’s one o’ our greatest heroes, captain manat.”

Chuckling, Razz nodded, and saw. The fact that Red had saved just those until last was noted.

“What did they do?”

“The Captain saved both our people and the people of Elawain from destruction,” Sam said seriously, smiling toward the stars as well. Red nodded in agreement as she continued. Her voice was deep and slow as she spoke, “In a tale as old as time, a terrible being lived in the Mountains of Diantha. A great beast, who ate stars for lunch and light for dinner. The entire world was dark when it lived there. In the deepest cavern of the highest mountain, it slept every day. Every night it flew over the darkened sky, devouring the stars and leaving only blackness behind. But the stars weren’t enough for it. It burned our farms, burned our holy forest. Ate everything it came across. Our people fled for their lives, but not everyone found shelter. They were devoured, just like the stars.”

She told a tale about a merchant’s child getting blessed by the gods to save them. About how they climbed the largest mountain and came down covered in bronze blood, refusing to tell anyone what had happened, but the body was gone and the Beast did not return. Lastly, she told him how the Peosanira would tell tales about the Captain for a long time, to remember them, remember the Beast, and remember History.

Sam fell quiet again, and Razz nodded slowly. It was not a tale that would have become very popular in Beobyra. Too little about the actual heroics. No Beobyrian would have stayed quiet about the battle like the hero of this story had. But as it was told by a Peosani, who considered this her own history and knew it as fact, he found himself spellbound by her words. She was a lovely storyteller. In fact, he wondered if she hadn’t been the one to sing during _Carai Zalû_.

Red asked for a Beobyrian story as well, and Razz told him one he knew well. A children’s tale, to be truthful, but it had always been one of his favourites. The story about the Ice Horse, the first of the  Beobyrian Icicle horses, and how it had turned the tides of a seemingly lost battle by causing an avalanche. It had saved an entire town from Northern invaders. No one really knew what lied north of Beobyra, it was too cold for anyone to live there. Yet there were myths of warriors covered in the white fur of a Snowy Bear coming from there. No one knew whether they were true or not, but they were who the Ice Horse was said to have defeated.

Eventually, the guard shift came. Razz almost stumbled as he climbed down, half-asleep already, and Red had to hold him up half of the way to the cabin and his bed.

“yer hummin’ again,” Red suddenly said, and Razz looked up at him with half-lidded sockets, confused. “yer always hummin’ tha’ one melody. what ‘s ‘t?”

“Nothing,” Razz replied, yawning widely. “It’s a family song. You’re-“ he stumbled, and grabbed Red’s overcoat to keep his balance. An almost frozen hand on his shoulder kept him upright. “You’re not family, you can’t hear it.”

“hm,” Red simply hummed as they reached the cabin. “well, this ‘s yer station, treasure.”

Razz took a step in before stopping. He turned back to Red.

“Treasure?” he asked curiously.

“yeah, ‘m a pirate. pirates love treasures. and yer th’ most precious thing on th’ ship. treasure.”

“That’s stupid,” Razz mumbled as he managed to sit down on the bed, wondering whether it was worth it to undress. Due to his sleepiness it took a while for him to realize that if he didn’t, he’d be cooked alive in all these clothes inside. He scowled slightly.

“i can avoid t’ use ‘t?” Red offered, but Razz shook his head and smiled slightly, still half asleep. He dragged the coat of his arms. The door squeaked as it began to close.

Just before it did, he spoke again, almost dreaming already, “I like it.”

Red’s warm chuckles still echoed in his ears once he finally could crawl in beneath the sheets.

* * *

Red was missing. Well, not really _missing_ , Razz just hadn’t seen him for the whole day and he missed him. They’d been meeting each other so much it was weird not to. He stopped to ask a crewmember where he was, upon which he got an almost gleeful gaze in return for some reason. But he did also get an answer, so it didn’t really matter. Following directions, he walked toward the Captain’s Office.

Hopefully Undyne wouldn’t be there. He had no wishes seeing her again, ever. Voices reached him as he saw a door with golden letters writing out _‘OFFICE’_ , but he couldn’t make out what the people speaking was saying. Razz scowled when he recognized the captain’s voice. Apparently, he wasn’t that lucky. Once he’d almost reached the door he realized they were arguing. He lifted his hand to knock and interrupt them, but then he blinked and froze. He was quite sure he’d heard his own name.

Unable to say no to his curiosity, he pressed his ear against the door. With the wood multiplying the voices, he was able to make out what they said. That was Red’s voice, and Fell’s, and Undyne’s. All of them were in there.

“I REALIZE THAT IT’S CRUEL, BUT THE PLAN NEEDS TO BE FOLLOWED,” Fell’s dry voice said. There was some shuffling inside. “AND ANYWAY, WHAT HAVE THEY EVER DONE TO US?”

“C’mon, _treasures_. It’s the _Royal Treasury,_ that’s bigger than any amount of money we could possibly gather on our own,” Undyne added.

Razz’s sockets widened and he felt his soul skip a beat. _Royal Treasury_? They couldn’t mean- He held his breath. Splinters dug into his bone as he pressed his head closer and his soul was now beating erratically in fear for what he was going to hear.

“yeah, i know, ‘dyne,” Red said, sounding a bit sour. Razz closed his sockets. “t’s all fer th’ beobyrians’ riches. tha’s why ya want me t’ seduce razz. ‘n’ why we’re kind o’ a couple now-“

The rest of the words were drowned out by the swishing in his ears. Razz blinked, then shook his head slightly. No. It couldn’t be true. He swallowed, and swallowed again whilst what he had heard was processed by his mind. He felt tears spring into his sockets. How could he had been so stupid. How could he had thought that Red _loved_ him. The other was a Peosani, a pirate, a bastard, a criminal. Completely without honour. He sucked in a deep breath. Razz sagged against the door. Red didn’t love him, he just wanted his riches. Beobyra’s riches. Of course he did. Furiously he wiped away the tears which had begun to flow down his cheeks. A spark of anger flowed through him.

How dared he. How _dared Red_ play with his feelings like this? His sockets twitched in fury as he clenched his fist. His soul continued to beat hard and fresh tears escaped, but he didn’t care. He didn’t care. His mouth felt dry as he let out a furious scream and hit the door as hard as he could with a closed fist. The room fell quiet.

Footsteps. Then the door opened. Three faces stared at him in horror, and Razz clenched his jaw as he stared straight at Red. The other opened his mouth to speak, but Razz didn’t let him.

“I trusted you,” he hissed, stepping forward. He was trembling in both fury and sorrow as he walked around the room, glaring at everything. “But that was stupid of me, wasn’t it? You’re a _pirate_. The worst scum of Natéa. I loved you, but you only wanted my money and power, didn’t you? You never cared about _me_.”

“razz, treasure, i-“ Red began. His sockets were wide and the eyelights had shrunk to pinpricks. Razz spun around, fast as lightening. Red shut up.

“DON’T YOU _DARE,_ ” he said, voice breaking a little at the first word. He grabbed the first, best surface, and gripped tightly. The wood squeaked in protest, and in the corner of his eye he saw how Undyne looked like she was about to say something, but Fell grabbed her wrist. Razz continued, lower, but not quiet, “Don’t you dare call me by my name, or some _pet name_. It’s ‘Your Imperial Majesty’. Don’t you fucking dare call me anything else.”

Crimson tears gathered in the pirate’s sockets, but Razz didn’t trust it for a moment. Red didn’t care for him, it was all an act. A good one, but an act nonetheless. He stiffened, forcing his hand to unclench. Standing straight and schooling his face into emotionlessness, he turned his gaze away from Red and stared straight at the captain and quartermaster.

“I’m leaving,” he said. “I refuse to stay a single moment longer than necessary on this wretched ship. And since you won’t let me go home, or live on my own, you’re taking me to port. I will go live with that prostitute. Blueberry. I’d rather stay at a _brothel_ than here.”

Again, Undyne looked like she was about to protest. Fell stopped her, seeming solemn, “WE WILL ARRANGE IT.”

Razz forced himself to breath calmly as he nodded, even as his soul tried to escape his ribcage by pounding violently. Forcing himself not to glance at Red, he turned around to leave. In the door, he stopped.

“And if you send _him_ to my cabin again,” he said, jerking his head the pirate’s way, “I cannot promise I won’t hurt him.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay! The truth is revealed!  
> At least partially.
> 
> On request (they're closed now), I wrote a [short story](https://odderancyart.tumblr.com/post/167940743196/how-about-slim-and-the-princess-of-waeld%C3%A9-having-a) about Slim meeting his fiancée, the Princess of Wyela, if anyone's interested.


	12. Regrouping

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You know those chapters in books that are like one or two pages?  
> Have one of those.

After Razz had left the cabin, Red had quickly done the same. Fell watched as his brother quickly disappeared down the hallway, tense and far too quiet. Still debating whether to follow him or give Red some privacy, Fell turned to Undyne. She was staring at him in disbelief. While he raised an eyebrow to show he was listening, his expression didn’t change from the calm front he had put up.

His best friend and almost-sister had wide-eyes and seemed slightly angry. As soon as she had his attention, she growled.

“ _What the hell, Fell?_ What do you mean we’re going to let him go to Pirate Port’s and Muffet’s?” she asked, posture tense.

She looked almost offended, Fell mused, over the fact that he had promised this without talking with her first. He took a deep breathing and thought over his words carefully. Undyne wasn’t the most patient of individuals, nor the most strategic or logical. Oh, she could play people like that piano she had in their cabin, but longer schemes she had no patience for. Those were Fell’s business.

After a short moment, he nodded to himself before speaking, “OF COURSE WE ARE NOT GOING TO JUST LET HIM RUN LOOSE, FISHBREATH. I WILL STATION GUARDS IN THE BROTHEL AND PAY MUFFET FOR HER OWN TO KEEP TRACK OF HIM. BUT THERE IS ABSOLUTELY NO CHANCE OF HIS MAJESTY CALMING DOWN AND FOR US TO PROCEED WITH THE PLAN IF WE FORCE HIM TO STAY HERE. IF WE DID THAT WE MIGHT AS WELL DELIVER HIM HOME FOR MONEY OR THROW HIM IN THE OCEAN TO SAVE FOOD.”

While he spoke, Undyne’s expression turned contemplating as she nodded slightly. Once he had finished, Fell stayed quiet and let her think through what he had said. Then her nodding turned decisive and she grinned. Yet, she sent him a glare which Fell met, staring straight into her eyes.

“Alright, fair!” she exclaimed, boxing him on the arm. Hard. He hardly reacted despite how the bone ached, too used to Undyne’s violent affection by now. Then her gaze turned hard. “But if this causes any trouble or the queen escapes, then I’ll wallop you. Understood?”

Rolling his eyelights, Fell nodded without even blinking at her threatening tone, “IT IS UNDERSTOOD, CAPTAIN.”

Her grin widened again and she threw her arm over his shoulders. Fell chuckled softly, turning his head up to look at her face. Undyne may have beaten him up a couple times in their youth (Sans too, _mostly_ while giving them battle training) and still liked to threaten him with it, but he knew her better than anyone. She would never seriously hurt either of them. They were a family after all.

Sighing, he remembered the scene that had just taken place. He should go make sure Red was okay. The other really did seem to have fallen in love with the queen. It was the most stupid thing his twin had ever done, and Red had done a lot of stupid things, but he was still Fell’s brother. Lucky Undyne hadn’t figured it out or he wasn’t sure what she would’ve done or said. She just thought Red had taken liking to him, like he had to the whore, Blueberry; love was a big thing after all and Red had never been romantically interested in _anyone_ before. Ever. They hadn’t thought he was capable of it.

He freed himself from Undyne’s arm, “I SHOULD GO CHECK ON RED.”

Without waiting for a reply, he stepped toward the cabin door. In the corner of his eye he saw how her face fell. She looked worried as she nodded in agreement.

“Do that, bonebag. Haven’t seen him upset in years, it’s kind of weird. Why did he even want to stop the plan?” she asked, and Fell couldn’t help but snort quietly when he turned his back to her. She really was oblivious sometimes.

Then again, Red was his twin, not Undyne’s. So perhaps he couldn’t blame her. He opened the door fully, and stepped out. Making his way toward Red and Grillby’s cabin, where he’d look first – second was Red’s office and third the Crow’s Nest – he froze. Yelling echoed through _Sarynthia_ ’s hallways, and it was loud. A crash was heard. And one of the voices shouting was one he recognized very well. He couldn’t make out the words, but he definitely understood the situation.

What the _fuck_ was Red doing? With his soul in his throat, Fell ran.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next big update might be a little late; I have a huge Philosophy test on Thursday, so I'm not sure how much I'll have time to write. Need to study - after all school comes first.
> 
> EDIT: Oh, I forgot to say! I really appreciate the long comments on the last chapter! They made me very, very happy! Thank you!


	13. Partial Escape

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alternative chapter title: Lots of Violence Happens

A thousand thoughts went through Red’s mind as he quietly left the office behind. None of them was even nearly coherent, changing direction and yelling out-of-context sentences nonstop. He had no idea what he was supposed to do as he pressed back tears and left his brother and almost-sister behind. Swallowing, he walked without thinking where he was going, posture tense and shoulders hunched. Someone greeted him, but he didn’t bother to find out who as he raised a hand in return. Suddenly Red stopped, realizing where he was. In the hallway outside Razz’s cabin. He wasn’t sure whether he had gone here because Razz was here or because this was where his brother used to be before he moved into Undyne’s cabin, but his soul pounded in his chest as he stared at the door.

Razz wouldn’t want to see him. He wasn’t stupid, he understood that. Yet he wanted nothing more than to explain to the other, and almost robotically he moved toward the door as his soulbeat continued to fill his head with noise. Hardly breathing, Red put a hand on the door to open it when the sound of gut-wrenching sobs reached him through the wood. He froze. The insides of his stomach coiled, it felt like they were  trying to strangle themselves. It hurt to hear. His vision was blurry as he forced himself to take a deep breath and open the door.

Razz was lying on the frankly gigantic bed, face buried in a pillow. His body was trembling violently and his breathing laboured, gasping. A pair of heeled boots were thrown carelessly on the floor. The empress seemed to growl when he noticed Red’s presence and without looking up from the pillow he hissed, “GO TO HELL.”

Despite how his throat tightened and how he mostly wanted to leave, to run to the other side of the ship and cry, Red shook his head.  A few tears dropped down his cheeks.

“ra- your majesty, please let me expla-“

He was interrupted as Razz sat up quickly. The other’s face was tearstained, full of purple smears. His eyes were ice cold. Red stared at him in desperation as Razz wiped away the tears from his cheeks, despite how they continued to fall. His guts tightened a little more as Razz’s stare didn’t waver even as his body shook.

“ _You_ ,” Razz hissed, his eyes narrowed and the single word almost strangled by another sob. The viciousness behind it caused an involuntary whimper to escape Red. It only made the other look even more disgusted. “How _dare_ you show your face here, you fucking _ASSHOLE_?”

The words were almost shrieked, in particular the last one, and in the same moment Razz’s hand shot out and grabbed one of the books on the bedtable. Red’s sockets widened and he quickly sidestepped as the book flew past his head. The _thump_ when it hit the wall witnessed that it had been a _hard_ throw. He gasped quietly and opened his mouth to try to speak again.

“ _WHAT?”_ ” the empress screeched, head turning violently from side to side as he seemed to look for more ammunition. “”COME TO TRY TO TRICK ME INTO BELIEVING IT WASN’T ALL A LIE? THAT YOU ACTUALLY CARED FOR ME? THAT YOU’RE NOT DOING THIS TO STEAL MY TREASURES AND TARNISH MY HONOUR? _GET THE FUCK OUT OF MY CABIN_.”

“your majesty, please-“ Red tried again, but to little result as Razz flew out of the bed and grabbed an inkwell at the desk. His soul skipped a beat as the bottle flew toward him, and with a _crash_ it hit the wall. Black ink dripped along the wall, down on the floor. Tears raced down Razz’s cheeks when he turned to Red again, pointing a sharp finger toward the door.

“GET _OUT_!” he yelled, voice cracking slightly. There was a miniscule spark of purple fire in his socket before it was extinguished once more. Even as Red’s soul ached, he couldn’t help but feel intrigued by the fact that a spark of magic had managed to escape the suppressor.

There was a flash of blue and black flying toward him. Razz appeared to have run out of ammunition and launched himself at Red instead. Instinctually, he raised a hand and caught the other’s soul with Blue magic. Razz shrieked again, and as he realized the position he was in – powerless – his chin trembled before a sob escaped him, wrecking his body.

Red’s cheek tickled as a tear dropped down, but he didn’t let Razz go. Perhaps he could get to explain himself, “ _please_ , listen to me-“

A hand grabbed the collar of his coat, wrenching him backwards. Red choked as his shirt pressed at his throat, and he immediately dropped the other. Razz let out a hiss as he hit the floor. He looked the empress’ way before a hand grabbed his cheek and jerked his head upwards. Scarlet dots glowed at him, from his brother’s narrowed sockets. Fell looked furious as he forced Red to look at him. Another tear tickled his cheek as Fell cast a glance toward Razz.

“MY SINCEREST APOLOGIES, YOUR MAJESTY,” Fell said as he hoisted Red into his arms. He didn’t fight back, his body feeling numb as he turned his eyelights toward Razz, who had crossed his arms defensively over his chest and stared out the window while gritting his teeth. “IT WON’T HAPPEN AGAIN.”

The door closed behind them with a very final _thump_ after Fell had kicked it. Red’s throat burned from forced down sobs. Even more so as he found that a small crowd had gathered, and he forced a grin back on his face no matter how painful it felt.

“I CAN’T BELIEVE YOU WOULD DO SOMETHING SO _STUPID_ , BROTHER,” Fell admonished him. He only nodded vaguely in reply. “I HATE TO DO THIS, BUT SUCH DISREGARD OF RULES AND YOUR OWN SAFETY CANNOT BE ACCEPTED. YOU WILL BE DOING THE DISHES THE NEXT WEEK.”

“aw, c’mon, bro,” he mumbled, not even caring. It was just a show for the crew. Fell glared at him, sympathy hidden in those shining eyelights. The glare, too, was a show. Of course Fell had figured it out, he was so perceptive. Red sighed. “understood, sir.”

* * *

His sockets burned with tears as the door closed. As soon as it did, he relaxed, and the trembling started up anew. Razz gasped for breath as he sagged a few steps backwards, sinking down on the bed again. He wiped his cheek again, to little result.

How could Red come in here again? That was just _cruel_.

* * *

When they arrived in port the sky was dark. A storm was approaching once again, but this time the crew was going to wait it out in the harbour. Not that Razz cared; he’d gladly see them all drown. Night was falling as well, and the combined blackness made him unable to see much as he stepped out on deck. The glowing lanterns and lamps from the houses in port was the only source of light. His heels clicked against the deck, accompanied by the similar noise of Fell’s, as he walked toward the gang-plank without bothering to even glance at the crew.

Like last time, he was wearing trousers. He was also wearing a leather coat which only had fur on the inside to lessen the risk for the inconvenience of someone trying to rob them. Two crewmembers walked behind him and Fell, carrying one of his chests. If he was going to stay in port then he obviously needed his things.

Fell guided him through the port without speaking much, which was appreciated. Razz had no wish to talk with any of the pirates, and most of the words that were uttered were “This way, Your Majesty,” and “Next left, Your Majesty,” whispered so quietly no one else could hear. Behind them the pirates carrying the chest walked, and a distance behind the pirates who would act as Razz’s jailers while he was on land. Red’s replacements.

The parlour came into view, soft yellow light shining through the many windows. There was a huge sign writing out ‘ _OPEN_ ’ on the door, complete with a painting of someone walking in a door for the many illiterate that must reside in this town. Loud music, complete with singing, reached them from the inside. The lyrics were hard to make out, but Razz got the gist. They weren’t the kind of folksongs that were about love and adventure, to say the least. For an instant, he hesitated. Wondered if this was a good idea. Then Fell cleared his throat behind him and he squared his shoulders and ripped the door open. He was _not_ going back to the ship.

The warmth hit him as soon as he stepped over the threshold. The music got louder and marry laughter echoed between the wooden walls. Studying the scene in front of him, Razz quickly found the owner behind the bar. A troubadour was sitting on a table, playing on a mandola. The customers seemed happy enough. Workers were everywhere, doing their thing. He saw one who was hanging over a sailor’s shoulder, another who were doing quite unsavoury things to a monster. Things that should not be done in public. Razz had to turn his gaze away, blushing profusely. Then he found the one he was looking for.

The prostitute in question was grinning widely, lewdly, where he was straddling a human’s lap and grinding their hips together. A blue glow came from beneath the very revealing skirt as he leaned in and pressed a skeleton kiss to the human’s cheek. His customer was leaning backwards, studying Blueberry with a lazy smile. The human said something, which caused the prostitute’s grin to widen yet a little more and he licked his teeth.

Razz closed his sockets, and took a deep breath. Better just get out of this den of sin. He turned to Fell, who nodded, “I WILL GO PAY MUFFET AND INFORM HER ABOUT YOUR STAY. YOU CAN TAKE THE WHORE.”

The absence of title was noted; in here Razz wasn’t allowed to be the queen. He had already been warned about the consequences of revealing it; the denizens of this town did not like the imperial family. They were quite the hindrance in their illegal activities, after all. He nodded shortly before striding over to Blueberry, who now was panting slightly, light blue tongue sticking out between his teeth. Neither whore nor customer noticed him. Without warning, Razz grabbed Blueberry’s arm, and his half-lidded sockets flew open and he froze in his tracks. His sockets widened as he turned, bewildered, and saw Razz at his side.

Without a word, Razz basically tore him down from the human’s lap. The human protested loudly, but was very much ignored as Razz dragged the other toward the rooms. His grip on Blueberry’s wrist was hard. The prostitute spluttered slightly as he was manhandled but followed with an ease that proved he was used to it.

“YOU’RE MINE FOR A WEEK, LONGER IF NEEDED,” Razz informed him without changing expression. He glanced back at the other. “FELL IS PAYING RIGHT NOW. I WILL BE STAYING FOR A WHILE.”

The completely befuddled and confused expression on Blueberry’s face was comical enough to make Razz’s mouth twitch despite his broken heart. Then his sockets widened some more, and he gaped.

“A _week_?” he asked incredulously and Razz rolled his eyelights.

“YEAH, A GODDAMN WEEK. FUCKING FULL PRICE, TWENTY-FOUR HOURS AROUND, NO SEX INCLUDED,” he muttered. “FUCKING JACKPOT FOR YOU. NOW LEAD THE WAY TO WHEREVER WE’RE SUPPOSED TO BE.”

“Really?”

“FUCKING HELL, YES, _REALLY_ ,” Razz replied, annoyed at having to repeat himself. He couldn’t stand the idiots at the court who couldn’t listen the first time, and while he realized the situation was slightly different it was just as annoying.

The surprised look on the other’s face stayed even as a bright smile appeared. A smile much sincerer than the one he had been wearing earlier. The look of such complete gratefulness in his eyes was almost enough to make Razz uncomfortable as Blueberry took the lead, holding the door open for him.

Nodding in thanks – which honestly surprised him since it was more than he did to the servants at home, and a whore was much lower than them – Razz walked into the narrow hallway. He froze. Two people were in there, a human pressed against the wall with a rabbit attacking their neck with their teeth. They were both panting hard. He quickly averted his gaze, staring at the wall, as Blueberry stopped next to him.

“Sasha!” he said, probably to the human, who appeared to be a whore as well, judging from their clothing. His tone was reproachful, and the two stopped to stare at him. Blueberry turned down his eyes when he turned toward the rabbit. “Excuse me, Mx, but could you wait until you get into a room? Madame doesn’t want us to work in the hallway.”

The rabbit glared at him, and bit down at the human’s neck again. Their breath hitched.

“No lowlife like a _whore_ gets to tell me what to do,” the rabbit said, and Blueberry flinched back slightly. It was hardly noticeable, but Razz’s training to warrior had taught him to see every little movement. The other’s eyelights flashed something like resigned hurt as he swallowed, and nodded.

“I’m sorry-“

“I’M NOT A WHORE, AND GET THE _FUCK_ TO A BEDROOM,” Razz interrupted him, glaring viciously at the rabbit. He straightened his back, and made sure to radiate authority as he stepped forward, grabbing the lowlife’s neck and jerking him away from the rabbit. He pressed at a few certain spots to make sure it hurt like hell while he was at it. They gasped. “I HAVE NO INTEREST IN SEEING SOMETHING LIKE THIS, AND I AM SURE NO ONE ELSE HAVE EITHER. DISGUSTING. BUT BEFORE YOU GO, APOLOGIZE TO BLUEBERRY HERE. THAT IS AN ORDER.”

“Who are you to order me-“ Razz smirked, and with a quick motion pressed his sharp heel into the rabbit’s paw. It went straight through the leather of the boot. They cried out in pain.

“SOMEONE WHO IS TRAINED TO KILL WITH A SINGLE MOVE, THAT’S WHO. NOW _APOLOGIZE_.”

For good measure, he pressed the heel a little harder, feeling it pierce the top layer of flesh. All his footwear was specifically designed to work extra as weapons, so it was easier than breathing to do. Blueberry gasped in the background. They screamed, scrabbling at his hand which was still around their throat. The rabbit claws didn’t even scratch the hard leather of his gloves. Razz’s soul pounded in excitement. He almost hoped they would refuse. That way he’d get to take out all his anger on the bastard.

Normally he’d go out to Alphys’ Elite Guard’s training grounds whenever he was angry and work of some steam with his friends and fellow warriors. That hadn’t been an alternative for a while now, obviously, and it felt _great_ to have the upper hand again. To have someone at his mercy, rather than to be at someone else’s.

Then, unfortunately, they nodded rapidly. They turned toward Blueberry, who was watching with wide, shocked sockets.

“I’m sorry, I’m sorry, please, I’m sorry,” they rambled, tears pouring from their sockets. Sighing, Razz eased the pressure against the other’s paw. They sobbed in relief. Blueberry swallowed as Razz let go of their neck as well, and they fell to the floor with a loud _thud_.

“It’s alright,” Blueberry replied faintly, staring between Razz and the rabbit. The human by the wall looked just as unbelieving, Razz noticed in the corner of his socket. The rabbit scrambled to their feet, making a move to leave, as he grabbed them again. With a sharp grin, he twisted their wrist hard, and they gasped sharply.

“I THINK YOU OWE THE HUMAN OVER THERE SOME MONEY, TOO,” he gleefully pointed out, and the rabbit dug into their pockets with a free hand, almost throwing the gold they found at the worker. Razz nodded. “NOW SCRAM.”

They did.

The door closed behind him loudly, and both workers stared at Razz in absolute incredulity. Then the human knelt, quickly raking the money from the floor and with a quick “Thank you” they left. Blueberry was still wide-eyed as he looked after them before turning back to him. Slowly, the disbelief turned into delighted thankfulness. His smile returned, thrice as big as earlier and, to Razz’s discomfort, he noticed a few tears in the corners of his sockets as well.

Blueberry seemed at a loss for words for a moment, until he laughed and launched himself around Razz’s throat. Razz froze, having no idea how to react, while the other hugged him tightly. Finally, the worker let go whilst still beaming brightly.

“Thank you, m’lord,” he breathed, a look quite near adoring in his eyelights, as he grabbed Razz’s hand and squeezed tightly. “Thank you. No one’s ever defended me like that before.”

“IT’S NOTHING,” Razz replied tightly, tearing his hand away. He felt oddly self-conscious as Blueberry stared at him with such gratitude. “NOW SHOW THE WAY TO YOUR ROOM.”

Blueberry smiled, and nodded once. There was a new spring in his steps as he walked. “Of course, m’lord.”

* * *

The silence was kind of awkward. After Blue had led them to the same room as they’d been last time, they’d fallen quiet. The room was just as dreary as last time; a bed, a table, a chair. Everything was brown, except for the blanket, which was grey wool. Blue had tried to strike up a conversation, but none of them had found anything worth speaking about with each other. Razz chalked it up to them being too different. Blueberry was a prostitute while he was royalty.

He had had non-noble friends before, like the horse breeder’s kid, but not in this way. That was a friendship where he was fully powerful, and whilst he was that here as well, due to basically owning Blueberry when he was paying, the other could not know about him being more than nobility. Eventually he had just given up and was sitting on the chair, staring straight at the wall, while the other was sitting on the bed doing the same.

The room and silence was starting to feel truly claustrophobic. Growling, Razz turned to the other. Blueberry immediately turned toward him as well, all his attention on him. He threw out a hand, pointing at the entire room.

“I’M NOT GOING TO FUCKING STAY IN THIS ROOM FOR THE MOTHER KNOWS HOW LONG,” he said, making Blueberry blink. “IS THERE ANYWHERE LESS AWFUL IN THIS BUILDING?”

Blueberry looked thoughtful before nodding, “There’s Madame’s dinner suit. It’s the nicest rooms in the Parlour except for her own. But it’s also incredibly expensive, only the richest can live there.”

Razz nodded sharply, and stood up. While he walked over to the huge chest on the floor – the crew had left it there – he pulled out the brass key from the inner pocket of his shirt. The lock clattered as he turned the key. Behind him the bed squeaked as Blueberry stood up, and he felt him lean over him. Had he been at the ship he would’ve been infuriated over the invading of his privacy, but he knew Blueberry had no malicious intent. The other was simply curious. He couldn’t fault him for that; a sight into a completely foreign life was probably tempting for someone like him.

The chest had been relatively quickly packed with the absolute necessities. A jewellery case, dresses and suits for two weeks, a bunch of books, his political documents – they couldn’t be left at the ship (not the ones that hadn’t been stolen, at least), his embroideries, a pocket mirror, the music box, and in the bottom, his money.

He heard Blueberry gasp above him when he opened the chest and everything came into view. Razz glanced up, and the other’s eyelights were basically sparkling in wonder. The corner of his mouth twitched. With a quick motion, he opened his jewellery case and picked up a golden necklace filled with sapphires. Blueberry followed his every move as he held it in the air. Narrowing his sockets, Razz looked between Blueberry and the necklace and nodded, pleased.

“IT MATCHES YOUR EYELIGHTS. TRY IT ON,” he ordered, shoving it into the other’s hands.

Laughing at the wide-eyed, gaping expression on Blueberry’s face, he nodded again. The prostitute was still gaping as he almost mechanically obeyed, locking it around his neck.

“IT LOOKS GOOD AT YOU,” Razz praised, receiving a hesitant smile in return. Blueberry was looking a little nervous. “WHY ARE YOU SO JUMPY ALL OF THE SUDDEN?”

Funnily enough, he did jump at that. Fiddling with his fingers for a short moment before quickly hiding them behind his back, the other turned down his gaze. Razz noticed his shoulders hunching as well even as a smile appeared on his face.

He raised an eyebrow as Blueberry replied, the carelessness and cheer in his voice obviously faked, “Oh, it’s nothing, m’lord.”

“OBVIOUSLY IT’S SOMETHING, BLUEBERRY. I’M NOT STUPID, I CAN SEE IT.”

A small smirk flashed over the other’s face, even with the uneasiness still there, “Then you’re smarter than about ninety-eight percent of the people coming here – please don’t tell anyone I said that, m’lord, I’d be in so much trouble.” He appeared relieved after Razz had nodded.

“It’s just… Most of the time when a customer is dressing me up, it’s because they want me to be prettier or cuter when we’re having sex. Some people like that.”

Razz grimaced, wrinkling his nose in disgust. Taking a deep breath to stop himself from blushing again, he turned away from Blueberry to pick up the pocket mirror. He opened it and held it up for the other to look.

“DON’T FUCKING WORRY ABOUT THAT. I GUARANTEE YOU, I HAVE ABSOLUTELY ZERO INTEREST IN DOING ANYTHING SO UNSAVORY AND IMMORAL. YOU ARE HERE TO KEEP ME COMPANY AND NOTHING ELSE. IF I DRESS YOU UP IT IS ONLY BECAUSE I ENJOY PRETTY CLOTHES AND DRESS-UP HAS ALWAYS BEEN A GAME OF CHOICE AMONG ME AND MY FRIENDS.”

He earned a bright smile at that, and Blueberry bowed slightly in acceptance. Then he took off the necklace and gave it back to Razz, who nodded and put it into the case again. He opened the money box instead, showing off its contents. Once again, Blueberry gasped in pure disbelief. The wooden box contained over a thousand Imperials.

“ANYWAY,  I DON’T THINK THE PRICE WILL BE AN ISSUE.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Look, Blueberry's back!  
> Also I've been doing math and now I know the exact amount of money Blueberry and Stretch owe Muffet. Since the exact numbers aren't relevant to the story, here you go if you're interested:  
> During the nine years they've got left (in best case), they will pay Muffet  
> \- 3742,74 Imperials for houseroom and food  
> \- 1497,1 Imperials for the room Blue works in and to be allowed to search job in the bar  
> -They'll put 200 Imperials on their own stuff, like clothing, and  
> \- 5788,28 Imperials will go to pay off the debt until they're done.  
> Plus the parts of the debt they've already paid off during the two-three years they've been working but I haven't calculated that.


	14. The Dinner Suit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm just going to put in a little extra warning about "past mentioned implied sexual abuse". It's just like one line, but better safe than sorry

Every word came out wrong. No matter how much he tried, it seemed impossible to get them straight and right. Groaning, Red tried again as his soul pulsed in anxiety. “’m sorry, majesty. tha' i tricked ya. but i really do love ya.”

He was growing more and more nervous for every moment, as well as more and more desperate, “i wasn’t supposed ta, but i really do, ya’ve got t’ believe me.”

In the armchair in the cabin’s corner, Fell shook his head slowly. It caused Red to stop speaking and throw his hand up in the air in frustration. The anger in his eyelights was obvious to his brother, he knew that. Fell had always been able to tell exactly what he was feeling. And right now, what he was feeling was fury over his own stupidity and a heart so broken his soul ached at the slightest reminder of Razz.

Red attempted to glare at the other, but he knew he failed miserably at looking threatening when the corner of Fell’s mouth twitched. _Pathetic_ , Fell’s expression said. His twin stared at him with a calm, serious gaze. There was so much compassion in those eyes, despite none of it showing on his face. It both soothed Red’s soul and made it ache more.

“THAT WON’T DO,” Fell pointed out, crossing his legs and leaning forward slightly in the chair. His statement was rather unnecessary in Red’s mind. Of course it wouldn’t. How do you apologize to someone you tricked and betrayed? How do you regain their trust? How do you earn forgiveness?

Red wiped away a few escaped tears angrily. “but wha’ am i doin’ wrong, then? can ya tell me tha’, boss?”

 “YOU NEED TO STOP APOLOGIZING SO MUCH AND START CONVINCING ME HOW MUCH YOU LOVE HIM. WHEN YOU KEEP SAYING YOU’RE SORRY IT SOUNDS LIKE YOU’RE TRYING TO MANIPULATE HIS MAJESTY AND THAT IS EXACTLY WHAT HE WILL BELIEVE.”

Fell’s words were confident. Sighing, Red nodded. Don’t apologize _– too much,_ because an apology was undoubtedly needed. Convince. Make Razz believe in his love again rather than focusing on getting forgiven. He dragged in a deep breath of salt-tasting air before continuing to try to figure out how to get Razz to trust him again.

“i wasn’t supposed ta love ya, ‘n’ th’ crew’ll kill me if they find out. a peosani lovin’ a beobyrian ‘s bad enough, but th’ queen… i didn’t believe i could fall in love but i did. yer smart ‘n’ confident ‘n’ skilled ‘n’ surprisingly open fer new things,“ he attempted again, receiving a sharp nod from his brother. Better. Yet not good.

The squeak of the door opening quickly made him freeze, words cutting of midsentence. He turned, bewildered, and found himself staring straight into Undyne’s single remaining eye. She was gaping. Her eye was wide, the yellow almost glowing, as she stared at him. Then toward Fell and then back to him. Sweat dripped down Red’s brow beneath her scrutinizing gaze. Welp. He was dead.

* * *

When they walked into the dinner suit, as it was called for some reason, Razz grinned. Finally, somewhere with class to live. He had almost forgotten how a room was supposed to look. The walls were warm beige and a lot of them were occupied by windows with light pink curtains. Bookcases of light wood covered parts of the walls, together with mirrors and paintings and the furniture looked soft and classy, in the same colour as the curtains. This was only the parlour too; the suit had a bedroom and a bathing room as well. The brothel owner had taken an outrageous sum in rent, but it was worth it.

Behind him followed Blue – about two steps behind, as was proper – as well as Muffet, and a couple guards of which two was carrying his chest. The spider chuckled slightly as she walked up to stand by his side. In the corner of his eye Razz noticed how Blueberry backed another step when she got close, lowering his gaze even more. He was scared of her. Not terrified, perhaps, but scared.

As Razz regarded her coolly, she grinned, “Well, is it to your liking?”

“YES,” he said dismissively.  He turned to look at the door, giving her an obvious hint. “NOW, IF YOU WOULD EXCUSE US.”

Her grin grew even wider as she nodded, starting to walk toward the door. As she passed Blueberry, she grabbed his face gently and tilted it up so he looked her in the eyes. Razz felt a shiver creep through his spine as it happened, and as Blueberry hunched his shoulder and seemed to curl into himself as he obeyed the silent command. Another of her hands caressed his cheek, almost motherly.

She looked nearly tender as she studied her worker, yet the way her smile had just a little too much edge made Razz wish he could just throw her out. She giggled, “Now behave, dearie, and do whatever the gentleman asks of you.”

“Of course, Madame,” Blueberry replied quickly and quietly. He wasn’t blinking as he stared into her eyes but his sockets were wide. His hands had caught each other behind his back, squeezing tightly. Another hand was fondling his humerus now. It seemed to squeeze before Muffet laughed again – she did that an awful lot, didn’t she? – and let go of the other.

“Good boy.”

Her voice was warm, and if Razz hadn’t been listening very carefully he hadn’t been able to hear the condescending undertone. When Blueberry’s hand squeezed tighter behind his back and he seemed to have to fight himself to keep the eye contact it was obvious he noticed it too. It was probably commonplace, no matter how much he’d prefer not to admit that.

A weird relief flashed through Razz as she let go. She bowed down, pressing a chaste kiss to Blueberry’s brow. He smiled softly at her, yet with how the prostitute seemed to immediately relax as she turned around, after patting his head one last time, and walked out, he seemed to be even more relieved than Razz was.

She stopped in the doorframe, throwing an eye back at them, “Oh, and these rooms are entirely sound proof. So you don’t have to worry about the noise, if that is a concern for you.”

Blueberry visibly flinched at that. Fear flashed in his eyelight for a brief moment before it disappeared again. For a second Razz wondered whether he should go over to the other or not, but then the guards went to put the chest down. They all gave Blueberry compassionate glances, and he smiled back at them in what seemed to be a ‘thanks’. One of them also gave Razz a quick gaze. She looked slightly suspicious, and worried. When he met her gaze straight on, though, she was quick to look away.

He watched them closely the whole time to make sure they didn’t handle his belongings uncarefully. Once they had left Razz went to sit at the pink couch. It was the most comfortable thing he had been on in weeks – or months. He wasn’t sure how much time had passed. Blueberry remained standing until he patted the couch and gave him a meaningful tilt of his head.

When he sat down he looked tense, despite sinking into the couch with a small sigh. His hands were tightly knitted together in his lap. Sighing, Razz threw an arm over the backrest as he turned toward the other, “WHAT IS WRONG?”

Giving him a smile and quickly loosening the hands in his lap, Blueberry shook his head. It _was_ impressive how he all the sudden looked completely relaxed. Even if his smile had a little too lewd of an edge for Razz’s tastes.

“noth-“ He didn’t get to finish as Razz glared at him.

These lies were getting tiresome. If they were going to spend a week together – probably more – then he had no interest in them. That was a rule among his own staff; if they were uncomfortable with something they were required to tell him. If it was something that had to do with their work specifically of course. He wasn’t going to take political advice from his dressing maids, for example. That was ridiculous.

Blueberry sighed, and his shoulders hunched. “May I speak freely, m’lord? It might be a bit offensive.”

“YES. SPEAK,” he replied, slightly curious now.

“I have only been in these rooms twice. Once when a rich pirate captain wanted an orgy and once when some wealthy merchant decided to live here for a while. Neither was… pleasant.” He fell quiet, taking in a deep breath. He was staring straight at the wall and his hands were trembling slightly in his lap.

“Generally, the richer someone are the less concern they seem to have for us whores’ wellbeing. Whether we enjoy, or at least not hate, what they do. Our preferences don’t really matter, I know that, but… These rooms make me nervous, m’lord. I can’t help it. I’m sorry. I can-“ he broke off. Took in a trembling breath. ”I can get someone else to keep you company if you wish. Someone who isn’t scared of a room.”

The longer Blueberry spoke, the heavier the sinking feeling in Razz’s stomach got. Just believing what he was hearing was hard, yet it was obvious from the completely calm expression on the other’s face that it was true. His voice had been shaking slightly as he spoke the last words, and he meant it. He would get someone else to take his place if Razz told him to. His soul was pounding in his chest as he stared at Blueberry with wide, horrified sockets.

Never mind the fact that organised prostitution was, in fact, illegal – that obviously didn’t matter in a pirate’s preferred port. Especially since he’d figured out they were in Aellwyn – a country famous for their crime rates. It didn’t really matter anywhere, to be fair. Even Thyragård had brothels. Just better hidden ones. But that someone – many someones – had treated Blueberry so badly was making him clench his fist in fury. He hardly knew him, but he was somehow making Razz care for him already. It was odd, it was disturbing, but perhaps not entirely unpleasant.

This feeling, on the other hand, was awful. Suddenly he realized that Blueberry was staring at him, looking nervous and almost a little scared. Razz let out a breath he hadn’t known he was holding, forcing himself to relax.

“NO,” he sighed, rubbing his cheek tiredly. “I DO NOT WANT SOMEONE ELSE. STAY. DO REMEMBER THAT I HAVE ABSOLUTELY NO PLANS ON HAVING SEX OUTSIDE OF MARRIAGE AND TELL ME IF YOU GET WORRIED AND NEED A MOMENT TO RELAX. THAT’S AN ORDER.”

Blueberry stared at him for a moment. Then his face lit up in the brightest smile Razz had seen in a long time.

“Thank you, m’lord,” he breathed, and then he was around Razz’s throat again. “You’re so kind.”

Razz just sat there, unsure what the hell to do. He hadn’t been hugged by anyone but his brother, a few rare hugs from his father, and a couple from _him_ since he was a babybones. And now by Blueberry. Twice. Hesitantly he brought his arms up and patted the other’s back clumsily. The happy gasp the other tried to suppress still reached him and left Razz unsure whether his dominant feeling now was more awkward or less heartbroken.

He couldn’t remember ever being called _kind_ before.

* * *

“So, let me get this straight,” Undyne said, still staring at Red in absolute disbelief after they’d explained the situation. She leaned forward where she was sitting on her bed, narrowing her eyes. Red forced himself not to squirm under her gaze. “You’ve fallen in love. But not with anyone, like that harlot Blueberry or someone you met at the pub. No, you’ve fallen in love with the person you were supposed to trick into falling in love with _you_ so you could marry him and we could get the biggest treasure in Natéa. You’ve fallen in _love_ with the _Empress of the Beobyrian Empire_.”

“CORRECT,” Fell replied before Red could bring himself to speak. He looked just as collected as always. They both turned to Red, and he swallowed and nodded. Yes, it was correct.

He frowned in confusion as a wide grin appeared on her face. Turning to Fell to see if he had some explanation, Red found that his brother looked just as flabbergasted.

“Well then!” she exclaimed, throwing out her arms. “This doesn’t actually stop our plan, and if little Red here’s _in love_ -“ she cooed the last two words, making Red scowl at her. “-then love will win. What is your plan to make the empress fall back in love again?”

With wide sockets, Red and Fell stared at each other. This was unexpected. Red had really expected her to lose her shit and being near to throw him overboard – Undyne had a short temper, to say the least.

“Hey! Nerds!” she called out to get their attention again. “The plan!”

Red grinned widely, for the first time not feeling quite as hopeless, as Fell began to explain what they were doing.

* * *

The silence was less uncomfortable now, but it was still quiet. Razz quietly studied the other where h he was  sitting, now at opposite side of the couch. Blueberry seemed calmer now, and had stopped fiddling with his fingers or skirt. It was a nice skirt, Razz had to admit. The entirety of the other’s outfit was surprisingly good-looking and well-made despite being completely shameless. He hadn’t expected that from someone of this low standing.

The chandelier in the ceiling lit up the room with a soft light, washing over them. The yellow colour of it made their bones glow adulatory. Razz fully enjoyed being in surroundings more like the ones he had grown up in – even if they obviously weren’t half as nice as the castle. Although Blueberry seemed a bit sleepy, seemingly almost having fallen asleep in the couch.

Playing with the multicoloured crystal in his necklace, Razz looked up at him. He wasn’t sure how the other had managed to get him to care about him so quickly, but here he was. He was also infinitely curious about him.

“Blueberry?” he asked, quieter than normal in case the other actually had fallen asleep. While he knew it didn’t really matter if he had – he worked for Razz now, if he wanted to talk he could easily just demand it no matter what – Blueberry seemed like he could use the rest.

Apparently he hadn’t fallen asleep. The shorter blinked sleepily, and nodded, “Yes, m’lord?”

“How did you end up here? You’re far too smart to have become a whore out of stupidity.”

At the question, Blueberry sat up straight. He started fiddling with the threads of his leather corset, but smiled slightly. Probably at the comment about him being smart, Razz guessed. Looking a little apprehensive, he glanced up at Razz almost shyly. Razz sighed.

“I suppose you don’t _have_ to tell me, if you don’t want, but I cannot say I am not infinitely curious.”

“It was-“ he began, breaking off. Blueberry took a deep breath, closing his sockets. “By the Mother, I have never really spoken about it. It was just a series of unfortunate events, a little death and someone who was supposed to care for me and my brother but didn’t want us. It’s… complicated. But if Madame hadn’t taken us in we’d probably have starved on the streets and I am infinitely grateful she did.”

Razz’s entire body ached in curiosity for more information. He considered to demand more for a moment. Blueberry would absolutely tell him everything if he commanded it. It was very obvious that he had been taught to obey anything people above him told him; and there were very few who were lower than a prostitute. If he was being honest, after slavery had been abolished a few generations earlier he couldn’t think of _anyone_ who was. Not at the moment, at least.

Yet he sighed, and nodded. He wouldn’t. It was obvious Blueberry did not wish to speak of it and Father had always said that happy subordinates were good subordinates. That applied to everyone, from the highest generals to the lowest worker. Never demand more than they could give.

The way Blueberry relaxed when he accepted the answer made Razz’s soul ache slightly. The soft smile proved that he hadn’t expected it. What the hell was _going on_ in this place where someone looked so happy over having their privacy respected?

Well then. Next question.

“HOW COME YOU’RE SO WELL DRESSED? YOUR CLOTHES APPEAR TO BE OF HIGHER QUALITY THAN THE LESSER MERCHANTS IN THYRAGÅRD, BUT YOU’RE POORER THAN THEM,” he asked bluntly, and Blueberry’s smile widened. Turned real, excited.

He stood up, twirling around. The expression on his face was proud and his eyelights seemed to beam. The back of the skirt – the full-length side – stood out slightly as he twirled. “I made them! Bought the material from some merchants and then designed them myself. It’s much cheaper than buying finished clothes – especially when they must be designed to be revealing. My parents were hatters, so I learnt to sew and work different materials when I was little, and it’s always been a passion of mine.”

Raising an eyebrow, Razz studied the clothes as he heard that. Blueberry’s smile turned into a grin and he walked over to Razz, letting him take a closer look. The dress and corset were incredibly well-made. Not a thing out of place, not even at the decorative leather corset. From what Razz had heard at the castle, working leather was _very_ hard.

He cast the other an impressed look, and Blueberry beamed. One could think he had never been complimented before. As he studied the stitches, he couldn’t help but chuckle.

“WHAT A WASTE OF SKILL TO MAKE YOU A WHORE,”  he commented, furrowing his brow as he studied it closer. “I AM NO EXPERT, BUT I AM QUITE SURE THIS IS BETTER MADE THAN SOME OF THE ROYAL TAILORS’ CREATIONS AND I WILL ADMIT THAT YOUR DRESS IS VERY PRETTY, ALMOST ELEGANT. DESPITE BEING SO SHAMELESS.”

A soft chuckle came from above, and as he looked up at the other’s face there was a proud but almost nostalgic look on it.

“Thank you, m’lord. That is very nice of you. I did want to become a tailor when I was little, but-“ he smiled bittersweetly. “That won’t happen now, of course.”

“WHY?” Razz asked curiously. Surely he’d get out of the brothel one day? He and Red – his soul pulsed painfully at the name and he immediately forced the name out of his mind – had spoken about that the last time. Blueberry shrugged, looking up at the roof.

“If I ever can leave Madame no one will hire one of her whores for anything that requires skill. We’re dirty,” he answered. Razz couldn’t help but frown at how he said it. The voice was mournful but factual. It was disturbing. “Disgraced. Many chose to stay even after paying off their debts, simply because they know they’ll have food and warmth here. I hope that I can find someone who’d be willing to let me join their harem. There are a few of those in town and I can be both adorable and seductive, after all, and am good at what I do. One of Madame’s best. A harem would be better than a brothel.”

The way Blueberry spoke made him cringe. The sincere hope in his voice about joining a fucking harem once he left the brothel. How he just casually called himself ‘dirty’. He didn’t even seem to be self-deprecating. Just actually believe it, without feeling any less about himself for it. It was weird and he felt highly uncomfortable. Clearing his throat, Razz decided to change the subject.

“I DO HAVE A DRESS THAT COULD NEED SOME MENDING, SEEING HOW IT SEEMS I WON’T BE ABLE TO BUY A NEW SOON,” he said. “INTERESTED?”

Blueberry nodded eagerly.

* * *

Making his way through the hallways of _Sarynthia_ , Red froze. He narrowed his sockets. Wait. What was he doing in this part of the ship? He had been going to the dinner room for lunch, and now he was in- _oh_. He was only a turn away from Razz’s cabin. Shaking his head in frustration, he leaned toward the nearest wall and wrapped his arms around himself. Tried to ignore the pain in his soul.

He had been going to get Razz for taking him to lunch, hadn’t he? He bit his teeth together to keep his ‘lip’ from quivering. Red closed his sockets for a moment before sighing. Standing straight again, he turned around completely. Ignored the urge to go check Razz’s cabin anyway.

He had a meal to get to, and neither lover nor prisoner to get before.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Help Muffet is a favourite of mine now and I want more of her. Writing her was so much fun.
> 
> Also if things get a tad protracted I apologize. This is my first time writing a story this long.


	15. Healing

The next morning, Razz was left alone in the suit for a while. Blueberry had left to get his sewing supplies so he could mend his dress. It would probably need a washing too, he mused, seeing how it was the one he wore when he got kidnapped and therefore partially covered in monster blood. He stood by one of the windows, studying the town beneath him. The brothel was one of the tallest buildings in town, it seemed, and from his rooms at the third floor he could see the rooftops of the small, grey houses. The port town was almost monochrome in brown and grey, as well as the white of the deep snow. The colours of poverty and mud. No colour was seen except for on a couple of the residents down there and the contrast to his own beautiful, beloved city was huge.

A pang of homesickness went through him as he caught sight of a family on the street. A mother, a father, and two young sons. The older kid couldn’t be more than four. Half the age Razz had been when he had lost his own mother, when she died in that riding accident. Raising the children was the royal consort’s job, so after she had died he and his brother had mostly been cared for by nannies. Their father had done his best, but being a single-parent was hard enough without an empire to rule and wars to win meanwhile.

Shaking his head, Razz tore his eyes away from the streets and the family. Don’t dwell at what has been, as his mother always used to say. She had been a lot more practical than most the nobles and royals at the Court. Most members, and most of his family, did dwell at the past. Razz knew families like theirs tended to focus a lot on history and use it to prove their supremacy or feed feuds. He was guilty of it himself.

He sighed, leaving the window behind. Instead he made his way over to the bookcases to see if they contained any interesting literature. After picking a random brown leather-encased book he opened it on a random page and immediately his sockets widened in disbelief. His cheeks flushed bright purple and he closed it quickly. Hard. What the _hell?_ Cautiously he chose another and went through the pages slowly. His entire face burned as he did and it took strength of will to keep himself from gaping.

Behind the door opened almost soundlessly. Blueberry’s voice called out, “I’m back, m’lord. What’re you doi- oh.”

Razz felt mortified as Blue came up to him. He looked at the _very_ detailed pictures in the book. Of people having intercourse in the strangest of positions. A far cry from the little he had been taught when told what was expected of him when he married. As he did so he looked completely unmoved. Razz turned, staring at him instead of the book.

“WHY,” was all he said. He wasn’t entirely sure what he was asking; why are these books here? Why do they _exist_? Why do you look so nonchalant while I am burning up from shame? Razz already knew the answers to these questions. Blue shrugged, grinning hesitantly.

“Many of the customers have… exotic tastes and appreciate the illustrations,” he replied unhelpfully. The mental images flashing through Razz’s minds at his words were very much unwanted. “Not that it’s necessarily a bad thing. For example, Mr Red is a very pleasant customer and he can get quite creat-“

The book fell from Razz’s hands. It hit the floor with a loud _thump_. Blueberry slowly trailed off, looking at him in confusion. It was the first time anyone had uttered Red’s name in his presence since he left the ship, and the first time since he found out the truth it was said with a positive meaning. The name rang in Razz’s ears. He stood frozen, completely unmoving, as Blue regarded him in hesitant surprise. Then he screamed. Grabbing the first loose object in his proximity, which happened to be a book, he hurled it through the room.

It hit a vase, which fell to the floor with a deafening _crash_. Both stared as it fell. In the corner of his eye, despite the tears starting to gather, Razz could see Blueberry quickly backing a few steps. Razz leaned toward the wall, panting heavily to fight back the tears. He clenched his fists, claws digging into the bone. The other was trembling. Staring at him with wide sockets. He seemed scared.

“Don’t say his name,” Razz whispered as he slid down to the floor. Blueberry’s trembling eased when it became apparent Razz wouldn’t throw anything else.

“I’m sorry,” he added, even quieter. The other gaped as he uttered the words and seemed to relax again. “For scaring you.”

“I’m sorry too,” Blueberry said gently, kneeling next to him. Razz felt himself starting to shake at the soft tone.   “I don’t know why you’re here, m’lord, and you don’t have to tell me, obviously. But I’m sorry.”

A couple tears escaped Razz’s sockets. He curled up by the wall, hugging his legs tightly and squeezing his sockets tightly shut. Feeling the other’s hand hover hesitantly by his shoulder, he nodded. It placed itself there, holding lightly. He held back a sob.

“I can’t cry.” Again. He swallowed, and swallowed again and his voice was strangled as he forced the words out. Razz didn’t dare to open his sockets. He’d cry if he did. “It’s not qu- fitting for someone like me.”

“Well, I hope you can excuse my brashness, m’lord, but that’s stupid.” The hand on his shoulder squeezed tighter. Yet somehow it was still gentle. “Crying helps you heal. Believe me-“ A slightly bitter chuckle came from the other. “-I may not be anyone important, like you, but I have my own sorrows. Crying does help.”

Razz shook his head violently, his bones rattling with the force he used. He let out a gasp as arms suddenly embraced him.

“I apologize if I’m overstepping my boundaries, m’lord,” Blueberry whispered in his ear. “But I can’t just watch you being in so much pain. You’ve been so kind to me.”

At the quiet words, it was like something broke inside Razz. He had thought he would be able to continue his life. To forget all about Red. That the constant ache in his soul would disappear on its own eventually. Yet, when Blueberry – someone who had much bigger problems than Razz’s lie of a love life – showed him so much compassion he just couldn’t keep it in.

His body trembled as gut-wrenching sobs came. He hid his face in Blueberry’s neck and tears raced down his cheeks. Razz’s throat tightened, yet he spoke. Between sobs and fits of uncontrollable panting, he told the other everything.

Well, not everything. He didn’t mention who he was. He didn’t mention how all his soldiers and maids and staff and everyone else on the ship has been killed, burned or drowned. He did tell Blueberry how he had hated Red. How he had become friends with him. How he had _fallen in love_. The fear he had felt and that he was supposed to have a political marriage. That he and Red became a couple and that he found out Red had only been interested in him for his money.

How much it hurt.

“I just want to go home,” he gasped before another fit of crying came over him. He wanted to go home to his brother, home to Murdermallow and Marmalade, home to Alphys and his friends in the Elite. To his own chambers and the Library and the training grounds and forest and cobbled stone streets of Thyragård. To _his_ city.

Exhaustion was starting to take him and the trembling only got worse. Blueberry kept mumbling reassuring nonsense-words. He hadn’t let go yet. Instead he was only holding stronger, and Razz was pressed against his chest. The other only hushed him as he slowly stopped crying. There simply wasn’t any tears left. He felt empty. Hollow. Finally, he looked up at Blueberry despite how his sockets stung from the tears. In return, he got a mild smile and Blueberry slowly let go off him. When he did, his bones wanted to follow for a moment. It felt strange not to have the other’s bones pressed against his.

“You Beobyrians like to bathe, don’t you?” he asked, and the corner of Razz’s mouth twitched slightly. He nodded. In difference to the rest of the world they weren’t dirty barbarians who cleaned once a year, true. “This suit’s got a bathtub. Should I get someone to fill it?”

“Yes please.” The words were hardly more than a whisper. His throat was sore and dry after the crying and he nearly whimpered as he completely lost contact with the other. He was so tired. Razz couldn’t remember ever being this tired before. Yet, he realized his soul felt just a little bit lighter than before.

A few moments later he was holding a chipped wooden cup filled with water in his hands. Blueberry’s, evidently. The other left for a while before quickly coming back. While he was gone, Razz felt strangely lonely. His stomach clenched up and the emptiness of the room felt like it was crushing him. He breathed a sigh of relief when Blueberry came back. Neither spoke as Razz was helped to his feet and led into the bedroom.

With Blueberry’s assistance, he soon found himself curled up at the bed. It was a soft bed. Covered in dark red wool blankets and with two big pillows in the same colour. Razz thought he saw the other wince slightly, a look of slight anxiety on his face. In the other room, it sounded of movement.

“That’s the water arriving, m’lord,” Blueberry explained. Blinking, Razz tilted his head in surprise. That was _very_ quick. “We’ve got a hot spring on the backyard. So we do not have to boil the water first.”

Once the bathtub was filled, Blueberry showed him into the bathing room. Leaving the bed was hard. Yet the promise of a warm bath was too tempting. Razz couldn’t remember the last time he’d felt fully clean. When they walked into the bathing room, he yawned. Squinting in the much dimmer room, she studied it. Just like the rest of the suit it was much fancier than anything one’d expect to find in a town or establishment like this. It was clean and relatively big. The floor was covered in mats to keep the wooden floor relatively dry. In the middle of the room a porcelain bathtub stood, steaming with hot water.

The room smelled of soap. There was also a scent of oil coming from the lamps. It was cosy. Razz hadn’t expected a porcelain tub to be here. A wooden one had seemed more likely, but he was very happy that it was porcelain. Muffet seemed to have a sense of quality, though, at least when it came to her richer customers. He breathed in the calm atmosphere and Blueberry began to leave. Razz’s soul skipped a beat. It felt like his entire body seized up for a moment.

“STAY,” he asked, and Blueberry immediately stopped, looking at him.

“I…” he hesitated. “I DON’T WANT TO BE ALONE.”

Blueberry smiled gently. “Of course. Where do you want me, m’lord?”

For a moment, Razz was quiet. He was a little surprised that he had asked for something like that; Red was the only one he had been vulnerable around since he lost his personal servants. Even then he hadn’t been near as vulnerable as he already had with Blueberry. Yet he found himself already trusting him. No one had been this non-judgemental with him for… his whole life, he believed.

Blinking, he realized he hadn’t felt more than a small pang of pain at Red’s name. Perhaps Blueberry had been right. Perhaps crying was good. Helpful, at least. Razz sighed and let the blanket around his shoulders drop. Smiling at the other, he took of his necklace and placed it on a small table near the wall.

“HELP ME UNDRESS,” he said.

As Blueberry quickly obeyed, he sighed again. More contently, this time. When he closed his sockets, and felt the other’s nimble fingers unbutton his shirt and slide it off him with practiced ease, smelling soap and oil, he could almost pretend to be home. His bathing maids would bathe and clothe him and he would have no broken heart. Only his royal duties and his family and friends.

Once he was fully undressed, he stepped into the bath. It was almost scalding hot. Luckily, he was a skeleton and wouldn’t get hurt from it. Razz pretended not to notice how Blueberry’s eyelights travelled over his body. There was no lust in them, so he didn’t care. As the other’s gaze froze on one of his bigger scars, though, he chuckled. He moved a finger over it and Blueberry quickly averted his eyelights, flushing slightly in embarrassment.

“DON’T WORRY. I KNOW I’M BEAUTIFUL, YOU CAN LOOK.” Razz grinned, already feeling a little more like himself as he lowered himself into the water. As his body was enveloped by the water, he had to keep himself from moaning. The warmth on his bones moved in waves. It felt heavenly. The steam found its way into his body and made the room spin slightly.

The flush on the other’s cheek brightened. Without changing expression, Razz held up one of his arms. The one bearing the biggest scar. He studied Blueberry. It was interesting how the other was almost completely unscarred. It was easy to see, since his clothing left little to one’s imagination. At the Court, only the youngest and the sickest bore no scars. He himself had received his first at the age of six. Blueberry had only a few ones, which all looked mostly like something he’d get from scraping himself or having an accident with  a kitchen knife, while Razz proudly showed off the scars he had gotten while fighting and riding and doing weapon’s care. In Beobyra, scars and battle wounds were trophies. Not having any was almost disgraceful. Therefore, to see an adult practically unmarked was interesting, to say the least.

A short while later Razz sat leaning against the tub’s backrest while Blueberry was massaging his scalp. It had been the other’s suggestion, but Razz wasn’t going to say no. He felt his eyelids drop, body relaxing more and more in the warm water.

“M’lord, about what you said earlier…?” Blueberry began, and Razz nodded sleepily. The other’s phalanges dug into his skull again, pressing and massaging. He was good at this. “It does sound like Mr Red wasn’t entirely untruthful.”

For a second, Razz froze. Then he Blueberry pressed at his zygomatic bone and his body sank back into the hot water. The other gave him a hesitant gaze before continuing, “He isn’t a cruel man, m’lord. I would know. He can do almost whatever he wants to me and yet he does his best to make me feel pleasure as well. Not many cares about that – but that isn’t important right now. What matters is that Mr Red _is_ emotionally distant. Yet it sounds like he opened up to you. He would never do that with someone he didn’t care for. A lot.”

Scoffing, Razz turned up his head to look at him. “WELL. IF YOU’RE RIGHT HE’S CERTAINLY BAD AT THIS. I HEARD HIM SAY NOTHING OF THE KIND. WHAT HE DID SAY WAS THAT THEIR WISH FOR RICHES IS ‘WHY WE’RE KIND OF A COUPLE NOW’."

He made quotation marks with his fingers as he uttered the last words. Blueberry sighed, and shrugged.

“Well,” he said. “I don’t know a lot about love, m’lord. There’s no room for that at the Parlour. But still. I think you should hear him out if he wants to give you an explanation.”

He swallowed as Razz gave him a sharp gaze. The fingers on his head squeezed just a little tighter. “Not that I have any right to tell you what to do, m’lord. I would never dream of it.”

Closing his sockets, Razz made himself relax into the warm water again. He exhaled deeply.

“WE’LL SEE, BLUEBERRY. WE’LL SEE.”

* * *

Kneeling in front of his chest, Razz looked through it for the damaged dress. He smiled as he picked up the music box, which he obviously had with him – he wasn’t about to leave it at the ship. He put it on the ground and patted it. Then went into the chest again. Behind him he felt Blueberry’s presence by his shoulder again. Seemed like that would be a regular occurrence when he was going through his things.

Nodding, pleased, he picked up the dress. It was a white dress, which mean getting the blood out might not even work. But he’d rather wear a bloodied dress than a dirty one. Razz stood, and held it up. For a moment, Blueberry smiled before his sockets widened and he looked a little pale as he studied it.

“Is that… blood?” he asked, sounding a little dazed. A little alarmed. Razz shrugged, smirking.

“DON’T WORRY, IT’S NOT MINE,” he replied. That didn’t seem to help as the other paled even more. He looked almost like a sheet, Razz observed. He wondered why. A little blood wasn’t anything to get upset over. “CAN YOU FIX IT?”

Blueberry only nodded faintly. In the same moment, a rumble was heard. Razz blushed slightly. He was _starving_. When had he eaten the last time? Yesterday evening, before they left the ship. As he looked out where the sun was shining high on the sky, he realized it had been over a day ago. After giving Blueberry the dress, he walked toward the door.

“YOU FIX THE DRESS,” he said, lifting his hand to the doorknob. “I WILL GET DINNER.”

Shortly, the other looked like he might protest. Then he seemed to think better of it when he walked to sit down in the couch. Blueberry nodded.

“As you wish, m’lord,” was all he replied with. Razz nodded once, before turning the knob. The door slid open with a quiet squeaking. Outside the suit, the brothel looked just as boring as before. The hallway was empty, but he could hear activity a bit away. Resigning himself to that he’d have to interact with these people, he stepped out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poor Razz, who'll now have to deal with the barbarians at the Parlour... RIP, Majesty.
> 
> Since it seems to have confused some people; when I mentioned that Red was used to sharing bed with Fell, it was because they were poor. If you're very poor (living on the street can hardly feed yourself-poor) and cold then you are going to share bed. Both to save money and to preserve body heat.  
> Nothing else. Just smart living.  
> Thank you for your attention.
> 
> Have a very Merry Christmas, everyone who'll celebrate it tomorrow or on Christmas Day! Have a great day anyway, everyone who won't!


	16. Visitors

The brothel was eerily quiet. There was noise, but it was too distant to actually make the hallways feel less empty, less foreign. Some faint noise came from inside a room or two, but nothing loud. In fact, the loudest noise was Razz’s heels clicking against the floorboards as he walked. The sound echoed over the walls, making the hallways seem even emptier. Studying his surroundings, he found another few of the portraits he had seen when he and _Red_ visited. More whores in positions meant to seduce. He wasn’t going to deny that many of them were attractive. Beautiful, even. It was a comfort.

There had been few beautiful things since he left Waeldé, going home from his diplomatic mission. The sunlit ocean had been gorgeous. _Carai Zalû_ had been lovely. The star sky and colourful sunsets had been enchanting. _Red_ had been beautiful. But it wasn’t like home. Like the castle and the city streets and the fields filled with yellow canola.

Lost in thoughts, Razz didn’t realize at first that he had reached the end of the hallway. He was standing in front of a door. Here the noise wasn’t quiet anymore, laughter and talking filling his ears. He reached out a tentative hand, sliding the door open. The sight that met him was unexpected. He wasn’t in the bar, but rather in a dinner room. It was filled with monsters and humans, who had to be both prostitutes, guards and other staff, and they were seemingly having a merry time. Muffet was sitting at the head of the table.

Most of the ones who had to be whores and staff had bowls of porridge in front of them. Some ate better. The brothel madam, of course, ate best of them all. The smell of it reached Razz, and he felt his stomach hurt. He hadn’t had fresh meat in ages. Pirates didn’t eat very well. The room gradually fell silent as their gazes found him and he straightened his back.

“WE’RE HUNGRY,” he announced loudly. He had already been assured that food was, in fact, included in the price of the suit. Muffet giggled, and stood up. She was smiling widely at him and gestured vaguely toward some staff-members.

“Well then, my dearies,” she said. Her voice was high-pitched, like a child’s, as she continued. “We can’t have that, can we. Someone fetch the good sir his food. And Blueberry?”

She addressed Razz as she asked the question and he nodded stiffly. Muffet seemed slightly surprised, judging from how her eyes widened, but smiled sweetly. “How nice of you, sir. Now-“ she clapped her hands together. “-who will take care of this?”

A scratching noise made Razz wince as a chair was slid away from the table. The owner of it, a guard judging from the clothing, stood up. They looked tired, but held up a hand, their porridge seemingly forgotten.

“i’ll do it, madame. if you’ll allow me,” they said quietly but clearly. For a short moment, Muffet looked thoughtful before she nodded shortly.

“Of course, Stretch dear. Just behave.” The last word was said with a surprising sharpness. The guard only nodded tiredly. Razz wasn’t sure what he had just witnessed, but frankly, he didn’t care. It was none of his business. Muffet turned back to him. “If you wish, you can go back to your room, sir. Stretch here will deliver the food as soon as it’s done.”

“GOOD. THANK YOU.”

* * *

When Razz came back to his suit, Blueberry had almost fully mended the dress. The other still seemed a little pale because of the blood – even though Razz could not understand why – but smiled at him as he announced that the food was coming. They sat in comfortable silence for a while. Razz picked up one of the books from his trunk and sank down into the armchair again. Whilst browsing through it he came upon something that made his soul sink. Some scribbles. They’d been made by Slim when they were kids, and Razz had been so angry that he wrote in his book.

His brother. He couldn’t _believe_ he had forgotten. Or rather, that he had supressed the thoughts of Slim because they made him hurt. More successfully than the thoughts of Red, too. His soul began to beat hard as he thought about what might be going on in the castle. With Slim on the throne. The thought was frightening enough that he felt his breathing harden and he gripped hard on the book. Its leather-bound cover dug into his hands. Then a concerned voice broke him out of his near-panic,

“M’lord?”

Closing his eyes, Razz took a few moments to calm down. He slowly let go off the book. Once he looked at Blueberry, he found that the other was wide-eyed in worry. It was strange that the other worried about him, but he found himself appreciating it. Slowly, he forced himself to smile.

“I’m fine, Blueberry,” he sighed. For a moment, he thought of brushing it off. The other wasn’t going to question it. Razz shook his head. No. “Do you- do you know anything about what is going on in Beobyra? Especially at the royal court? With Sl- Pr- King Slim on the throne, I mean.”

The words were painful, especially to call his brother ‘king’. Yet he had to be careful with his wording. Razz wasn’t entirely sure what would happen if someone figured out he was the missing queen, but he didn’t want to take the risk of being unable to return home. He trusted Blueberry, strangely enough. Just not that much.

To his relief, Blueberry nodded. He smiled as Razz relaxed. “I do, m’lord. We do get a lot of news here; customers talk. Especially after a few cups of Aellwynian mead. That stuff is strong.”

Blueberry put down the dress on the table before turning. That way he now faced Razz directly. Razz curled together in the armchair, clutching the book slightly. Only waiting for the other to speak. The book was quite soft, since the leather was old and well-taken care of. His roommate gave him a confounded gaze, but spoke.

“I can’t promise everything is accurate, of course,” Blueberry warned. “It comes from thieves and pirates, and have travelled a long way through hearsay. I’m sure you understand that, m’lord. But from what I’ve heard, Beobyra seems to be as strong as ever. There were some messy things going on after the assumed death of the Crown Princess – but he’s alive, he was spotted here in port soon after you left the Parlour – but it seems to have gone well. Prince Slim, I think, was doing horribly until those news reached the capital. He’s better now, it seems. Is that to your satisfaction, m’lord?”

Breathing a deep sigh of relief, Razz nodded. Thank the Mother, his brother wasn’t in too bad a situation. At least according to hearsay, but that was the only source of news he had now so he’d have to trust it. He stood up, smiling gratefully at Blueberry. Razz walked over to the table, studying the rip in the dress. It was practically invisible.

Just as he praised the other, it knocked on the door. The food must be here. Blueberry looked at him questioningly, and he nodded again. The other went over to open the door. In the opening the guard stood, carrying a tray. Stretch didn’t even look Razz’s way as he stepped in. He only had eyes for Blueberry.

Razz studied Blueberry, saw his eyes light up as he opened his door. Saw a loving smile appear on his face. They only stood there for a few moments, the taller studying Blueberry in worry and the shorter frowning as his eyelights travelled over the huge bruise on the Stretch’s cheek. Blueberry threw Razz a gaze before gesturing for the other to come in. Stretch immediately did so, setting the tray down on the dinner table. He quickly eyed Razz suspiciously but bowed his head in a show of respect. Razz nodded in reply.

“M’lord,” Blueberry eventually said, after the room had been awkwardly quiet for a few moments. “This is my brother, Stretch. Brother, this is Lord Razz. He’s been very kind to me, don’t worry.”

At Blueberry’s words, Stretch’s shoulders sank and he appeared less stiff. He glanced up for a second at the word ‘lord’. Razz studied him curiously. So _this_ was the brother he had heard about? _Hm_. Then the scent of the food began to spread around the room and he felt his stomach ache again. Taking the few steps to the table, he studied the food. Wonderful.

Meat and potatoes and sauce and jelly. Better than anything he’d eaten in weeks. Or months, perhaps. He blinked.

“WHAT DATE IS IT?” he asked, and Blueberry quickly replied.

Woah. He had been at _Sarynthia_ for four months. It was two months after the winter solstice. In warmer countries, spring was on the way. Not in Beobyra and Aellwyn, though. Not for another three or four months. Fucking stars, he’d been away from home for half a year, the trip to Waeldé included. It wasn’t strange he ached in homesickness whenever he came to think of Thyragård or his family.

His thoughts didn’t linger, however, as he breathed in the smell of warm, fresh food. Throwing a glance toward Stretch, who still was anxiously regarding Blueberry, he sighed.

“CARE TO JOIN US FOR DINNER, STRETCH?” he asked, causing them both to stare at him. First in amazement, before Blueberry’s face paled. He shook his head violently.

“I-I-“ he stammered, raising his hands nervously. “I can’t eat this, m’lord. I can’t afford this. Especially not for both of us. Porridge or nettle soup is fine, and cheap.”

Both brothers looked almost scared and it was the weirdest thing Razz had been through lately. Which didn’t say a little. Did they think he was going to force them to eat and pay for it? He laughed in disbelief and shook his head.

“I’M PAYING,” he stated. Their eyes widened even more, and Stretch’s mouth fell open slightly. Raising his eyebrow, Razz snorted. It was quite amusing to see. “YOU’RE WORKING FOR ME RIGHT NOW, BLUEBERRY, AND I INVITED YOUR BROTHER. TO NOT PAY FOR YOUR SUBORDINATES’ FOOD WHILE THEY’RE WORKING, AND EVEN MORE NOT TO PAY FOR YOUR GUESTS’ FOOD, IS SIMPLY BAD MANNERS. NOW SIT DOWN AND EAT. I’M NOT GOING TO HAVE ANOTHER LONELY MEAL AFTER ALL THE ONES ON THE SHIP.”

Without another word, the other two obeyed almost automatically. They didn’t seem to know what to say. Razz, on the other hand, had quite a few well-chosen words he wanted to tell their boss. What kind of employer didn’t include food in the salary for this kind of work? For workers who most likely lived on their place of employment? That was nothing but being a cheapskate and exploiting others. Even his father had fed the Peosani forest workers they’d had to cut down the Forest of Tamyr. Despite them rebelling every other day.

Those thoughts quickly disappeared as he took his food. The moment he put some meat and potatoes in his mouth, they were gone. Seal, it seemed. The food melted on his tongue and he had to keep himself from moaning. The wine served with it was rich. Not the same trash he’d gotten when he’d met Blueberry. He was going to savour this.

Blueberry and Stretch, it seemed, had no such restrictions. Without more than the most basic table manners they scarfed down the food. Razz snorted. They still had better manners than the pirates. He watched in amusement as the food disappeared quicker than he’d ever seen food being eaten before. Though he supposed both only rarely – if ever – ate quality food.

Once their food was gone and they seemed content, Razz decided he could start a conversation. It hadn’t been much use earlier, he was sure.

“AM I RIGHT THAT YOU’RE A GUARD, STRETCH?” he asked curiously. He took another look at the other’s clothes. Leather boots, brown trousers, a simple tunic. A leather belt by his side, on which empty knife and dagger sheathes hung. Stretch nodded, wiping some sauce of on his sleeve. A protesting noise and disgusted expression came from Blueberry, making the corners of Stretch’s mouth twitch for the first time.

“yep, m’lord,” he confirmed. His voice was low, drawling, a little hoarse. Razz wondered if he smoked. “part o’ the security here. to make sure no one leaves without paying or does somethin’ dangerous with the workers.”

At the end of the last sentence, his voice had become dark. Almost furious. Razz didn’t as much as blink. He could understand why, though, seeing how Blueberry appeared to be a popular choice here. ‘One of the best’, he’d said himself. Razz couldn’t even imagine how he’d felt if it had been his brother. Strangely enough, as Stretch’s voice turned dark, Blueberry hushed him quickly.

“HM,” was all Razz replied. As he finished his meal, the conversation continued. It was mostly him and Blueberry who spoke, while Stretch seemed to prefer to keep his mouth shut unless directly spoken to.

Eventually, they moved over to the couch. The food was eaten, but they still had wine left, which they took with them. The conversation was pleasant, if shallow. Razz and Blueberry talked about clothes and music and a show Razz had seen at the Royal Theatre before he left home. Their conversation was interrupted by a knock on the door. After receiving a ‘come in’, the person at the door opened it. Another guard stood there.

“Excuse me, sir,” they said to Razz, before looking toward Stretch. “Madame wants you to come with us to find some suitable orphans today, Stretch.”

Whilst Razz tried to figure out what that meant, Blueberry’s and Stretch’s expressions grew colder. Their mouths were set as Stretch stood, quickly followed by his brother. Glass clinked as one of Blueberry’s hands bumped into the wine pitcher. The sun reflected in the red wine as it swayed. It fell. Razz’s soul stopped beating as he saw it falling toward his still open chest. Toward all his things. Clothes, documents, books. The ground closed in on him as he dove toward it.

Seconds before it got crushed against the metallic edges of the chest, his hand closed around cold glass. Pain shot through him as his fell onto it instead. It was nothing. Not compared to what Alphys put him through every time he trained with her Elite. He breathed a sigh of relief. He was holding the pitcher tightly. It hadn’t destroyed anything. Razz closed his eyes shortly.

When he opened them again, he looked at the brothers. Blueberry’s eyes were wide and his hands pressed hard against his mouth. Stretch stood still as a statue, and wore less expressions than one. As soon as Razz began to sit up, Blueberry was quick to offer his hands to help him up. His face was pale.

“I-I-I-“ he stammered, eyelights flickering wildly. Razz put the pitcher down on the table again, far away from the edge. “I-I’m so sorry, m’lord. I did-didn’t mean to. M’lord, I- I’m sorry-“

Razz dragged a hand over his sockets. Sighing, he shook his head tiredly. Normally he would’ve yelled at a servant who’d done something like that. Had he been home, or at another royal or noble court. Yet, he couldn’t. Blueberry seemed absolutely terrified, in a way no servant he’d met had ever been.

“IT’S FINE,” he said, rubbing his elbow. It had taken the biggest hit. Stretch didn’t seem to believe him, and Blueberry didn’t seem to hear him. He just kept muttering apologies. “BLUEBERRY. SHUT UP FOR A SECOND.”

He immediately fell quiet.

“IT’S FINE,” he repeated. He did his best to keep his voice soft. “NOTHING WAS DESTROYED, ACCIDENTS HAPPEN. MY ELBOW GOT SCRAPED BUT THAT’S NOTHING TO CRY OVER.”

The brothers stared at him for a moment, before Blueberry’s entire body seemed to relax. He trembled slightly as he sank down into the couch, staring up at Razz.

“Y-you’re not going to punish me, m’lord?” he asked faintly. Razz shook his head, frowning slightly.

“NO, I WON’T. OF COURSE NOT.”

He wouldn’t even punish his own servants for something like that, even less someone like Blueberry. Someone without training and who’d obviously been treated badly. Razz wasn’t sure what kind of punishment the workers at Muffet’s brothel got for messing up, and he honestly had no wish to find out. He twitched slightly as the sound of knocking came. The new guard looked slightly awkward where they were standing, but glanced meaningfully at Stretch.

Stretch, who had relaxed slightly, sighed and nodded. Blueberry flew to his feet, hugging him tightly. Razz watched Stretch pet the other’s head before leaving. Once the door had clicked close, he turned to Blueberry.

“ARE YOU OKAY?” he wondered, and received a nod. Blueberry laughed quietly. He was still trembling.

“Yeah,” he breathed. “I am. But I might need a moment, m’lord.”

Nodding shortly, Razz wandered over to the other side of the room, granting the other some space.

* * *

“YOU KNOW HOW TO PLAY THE VIOLIN?”

The two of them were sitting on the suit’s only bed, which was Razz’s – Blueberry was fine with sleeping on the couch and said it was more comfortable than his own bed. Razz’s instruments were spread out before them. The room creaked and squeaked slightly as the old floorboards moved. It was otherwise quiet. He had been cleaning his flute, the violin lying on the bed, as Blueberry came with the surprising comment that it had been “years since I played the violin.”

Razz blinked, raising an eyebrow. “YOU CAN PLAY?”

 As he rubbed the cloth over the cold metal and snowy patterns of the flute, Blueberry nodded. That was interesting. Obviously poor people played too. Yet he hadn’t expected the other to know how to, for some reason. Blueberry smiled at him.

“Not a lot, m’lord,” he said. His eyelights moved over the violin and he looked almost reverent. Smirking slightly, Razz grabbed his arm and moved his hand to the instrument. He hadn’t seemed like he dared to touch it, despite wanting to. Which was understandable, really. The violin had been a birthday gift, so he wasn’t sure how much it costed, but it was definitely worth more than Blueberry earned during a whole year. The other smiled, caressing the shiny surface of dark, polished wood. “But I did play when I was little, yes. Before my brother and I ended up at the streets. Dad thought it would be a good skill to have.”

Within moments after Blueberry had finished speaking, Razz smiled widely. Moving the other’s hand to the violin’s neck, he nodded as the other’s sockets grew wide.

“PLAY.”

If the other was bad enough to destroy the violin, however that would work, it wasn’t too big a catastrophe. Flute was his primary instrument anyway. Once he got back to the castle – whenever that would happen – he could get a new violin. Blueberry looked tentative, but as Razz nodded again, he inhaled deeply.

“It’s been years,” he warned. Razz only shrugged in response. As Blueberry put the bow on the strings, he braced himself. The first tones rarely sounded good for someone unused. Wincing, he nodded to himself as an ear-splitting shriek went through the room. Blueberry blushed. Yet he continued as Razz waved him on.

Eventually, a simple melody floated through the room. It wasn’t perfect, certainly not. Razz smiled widely anyway. Not perfect, but pretty. Blueberry’s face was scrunched up in concentration. He couldn’t recognize the tune, as it suddenly dove to the lower notes. It was probably an Aellwynian, or southern Beobyrian, folksong. The melody was slow, either because it should or because of Blueberry’s inexperience. It wobbled a little as the musician hesitated. Yet, as Blueberry took the bow of the strings, Razz’s palms hurt a little as he hit them together in applause. Blueberry was smiling despite how his cheeks were still flushed slightly blue.

“Was it very bad, m’lord?” he asked, holding out the violin for Razz to take. His voice was unbothered and he was grinning.  Razz shook his head and took it.

“NOT AT ALL,” he replied, and the other’s grin widened. “IT WAS SURPRISINGLY GOOD, ACTUALLY.”

Blueberry seemed to sit a little straighter at the praise, and his grin turning into a sincere smile. Then he pointed between the violin and the flute. “Could you play something for me, m’lord? I’d like some other music than the pub songs downstairs.”

Without a word, Razz grinned and put the violin he was still holding between his jaw and shoulder. The bow floated over the strings into a song which had been popular at the Court when he left, and he began to play. The tune danced through the room.

And even as he looked at the smiling Blueberry, he could almost hear the rustle of movement and clinking of glass and metal as the Court dined together while a singer held concert in the background.  See the stone walls filled with banners depicting their history to keep the warmth in and the hearths which burnt constantly through the long winters. Razz let the bow fly, and could hear the Court singer’s voice, making the lyrics so beautiful they almost could’ve been sung by the Mother Herself.

_I dreamed once_   
_About a beautiful land_   
_I dreamed once_   
_About a lovely town_   
_I dreamed once_   
_About a home for me_

_And guess what?_   
_I found it here_

_It’s big and cold and full of wolves_   
_It’s icy, and a fight to live through midwinter_   
_It’s freezing, I know, but that’s how life can be_   
_And once I didn’t even have that and I was bitter_

_But guess what?_   
_I found it here_

_I found life here_

_In the lovely Beobyra…_

* * *

Pleasant, light conversation flowed easily between them. Razz lied on his back on the couch next to Blueberry. He was almost purring as the other’s hand stroked his head. He was very good at this. Knew exactly how and where to press. Blueberry could probably become a masseur if someone would give him the chance. As he thought that, the beginning of a thought took form, but he couldn’t quite realize what it was. He shook it off.

They spoke about more fashion. About their lives, although both knew the other left a lot out. About sports. Blueberry seemed to enjoy listening to Razz tell him about glorious battles he had participated in, and watched. Razz truly enjoyed telling the other about them, so that worked out fine.

Just as he was telling Blueberry about how he’d almost lost a battle during a Royal Tournament and gotten eliminated (“IT WAS CLOSE, BUT JUST AS MY OPPONENT SWUNG DOWN THEIR SWORD TO DEFEAT ME, I SAW THE OPENING. I THREW MYSELF UNDER THE SWORD, ROLLED, STOOD AND-“) it knocked on the door. Razz fell quiet, turning his head toward it. Blueberry made a move to stand and go open it, but he shook his head. Blueberry stayed.

“COME IN,” he yelled instead. It immediately swung open, and the shape of the brothel’s owner appeared. Muffet was smiling. When was she not? The hand on his skull stilled for a moment before the stroking continued.

“Madame,” Blueberry greeted. His voice was soft and respectful. She didn’t acknowledge him as she grinned at Razz. His stomach squirmed at the gleeful expression on her face.

“You’ve got a visitor,” she said.

Before he could demand to get to know who it was, she stepped aside. Razz’s sockets widened. He felt his entire body freeze and his soul stilled momentarily. The hand on his skull stopped once again. He hardly noticed that, though, as he stared at the skeleton in the door. At the now very familiar leather coat, the wide grin, and the brightly burning crimson eyelights. Red.

Red raised his hand in a tiny wave. His shoulders were hunched and his grin awkward as he looked straight as Razz.

“hiya?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Look who's back! About time, huh?


	17. Searching Forgiveness

The cutlery rattled loudly in the sink as Red washed them off. As he moved the cloth over them, he felt incredibly grateful over Grillby. The elemental kept the water in a pleasant heat. Without him, it would’ve been freezing cold by now, seeing how he’d been standing here for hours. It was unbelievable how much plates and cutlery was used on the ship every day. He almost felt bad for the sailors usually on dishing duty. Almost.

In the background, Grillby’s flames crackled pleasantly. The other was moving through the kitchen and preparing for lunch. They had fallen into a companionable silence. The elemental never spoke a lot, and Red didn’t really feel like it right now. Fishing up some of the knives from the warm water, he took another cloth and began to dry them. The monotony of it was honestly quite relaxing. His thoughts calmed down. He’d been on kitchen duty for a couple days now and normally he would hate it. Right now, however, he found himself appreciating it. Appreciating the way all thoughts just toned out in here.

“what’re we gettin’ t’ lunch today, grillbz?” he asked whilst he dumped the now clean knives into their box. He was getting a bit restless, staying in port, but the food was better. For once they didn’t just eat dried meat every meal.

The caboose was quiet except for Grillby’s practiced chopping onions. Not until the entire onion was done did he bother to reply. Eventually, he shoved them into the pot and turned to Red. “… Grilled tuna.”

Giving him the thumbs up, Red left the caboose. He was tired. Yet, no break and no peace. The ship’s activity was calmer in the harbour, but he still had weapons to care for and blackpowder to sift. Again. Ugh, he hated doing that. He nodded to Fuku as he passed her in the hallways before reaching his office. The lock chinked as he the key turned.

Walking in and closing the door behind him, he sank down into his chair heavily. Red sighed. Just time to do work, he supposed. Fell was entirely convinced that the way to get over his heartbreak was to work harder. He hadn’t had much say in it. Therefore, unless he wanted to question his brother’s authority, he could just obey.

Just as he fished up a magnifying glass from a desk drawer, knocks sounded from the door. He yelled at them to come in after sliding down the gun on his desk in an empty drawer. With a squeak, the door opened. Red winced. He needed to oil it soon. Septimus stuck in his head through the opening.

“Hiya, Red,” he called, smiling brightly. “The captain and yer brother want ta see ya. In the cap’s office.”

Nodding, Red stood up. “thanks, sep.”

The boatswain only grinned at him before saluting jokingly and leaving again. Doing the same, Red locked the door behind him once more before going looking for his brother and Undyne. When he reached the office, the door was already open so he just walked straight in. Fell gestured for him to close it. After he did, Undyne stared at him.

“It’s time you and the queen make up,” she said.

Fell nodded in agreement, his expression serious, “We can’t stay in port for eternity, not when the army is looking for him.”

Red’s body stiffened, and he immediately stuck his hands in his pockets. He clenched them hard. Despite his erratically beating soul, he forced himself to relax. After taking a deep breath, he nodded.

“i’ll try.”

* * *

The atmosphere in the room was tense. While staring straight at the newcomer, Razz slowly sat up. Behind Red, he could see Muffet’s sharp smile. Blueberry had frozen, eyelights flickering nervously between them. He could feel his soul beating slowly, slowly. Careful not to let itself run. It was the same controlled soulbeat he had while preparing for a battle. Same with his breathing.

By the door, Red’s grin grew more and more nervous as he narrowed his sockets. The pirate’s hands were moving inside his pockets. It was completely silent. Then, Razz scowled at him. His expression was closed off.

“WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?” he asked coldly. When the silence was broken, Blueberry breathed in relief. Despite that, he continued to look worried. Red’s grin turned strained.

Turning toward the brothel owner, he said, “can ya leave us alone fer a while, muffet?”

“Certainly,” she agreed pleasantly. Muffet giggled shrilly as she turned around to leave. Before she closed the door behind her, her eyes travelled over them all with a curious, far too satisfied expression. “I’ll leave you to yours. Blueberry, dear?”

At Razz’s side, Blueberry made a move to stand. Before he could think, his arm flew out and grabbed his wrist. He squeezed lightly. When he did so, the other nodded slightly and relaxed back into the couch. Muffet huffed. Annoyed or amused, Razz couldn’t tell. After a last nod from her, the door slid closed quietly.

As soon as she had disappeared, Red made a move to walk toward them. He stopped as Razz sent him a scathing glare. Blueberry had seized Razz’s hand and held it in comfort. For them both, perhaps. With a soul which both hurt and pulsed in anger when he looked at Red, Razz stood. Turned his back to him. He wanted Red to come closer. He realized he had missed him. And he hated it. Hated what this pirate had managed to do to him.

“WHY. ARE YOU. HERE?” he repeated slowly. Demanded an honest reply. He stared straight at the wall on the other side of the room. Behind him he could hear Red step closer. Only a little. Only a step or two.

“’m ‘ere ta try ta earn yer forgiveness,” he said. “ta beg ya ta forgive me.”

Snorting, Razz crossed his arms. He squeezed tightly. Even he was unsure if it was to comfort himself or from fury. “WELL, THEN YOU CAN LEAVE. I WON’T.”

Red had betrayed him. Red had made him trust him and then stomped on that trust. He had been so stupid to trust a pirate. Good Mother, if the Court ever got to know- Well, they wouldn’t. Because it was over. At the thought, Razz felt a thickness in his throat. He swallowed it away.

“look, can ya-“ Red broke off in the middle of his sentence. Razz could hear him breathing deeply. Blueberry was probably still on the couch. Huddled together. Perhaps a little afraid, and yet. Yet Razz didn’t want him to leave. He didn’t want to be alone with Red. “can ya give me a chance to explain, ma- m’lord? ten minutes?

Stupidly enough, Razz wanted it. He wanted an explanation, despite how it’d probably just make him hurt more. He wanted to know why his gold was more important than him. Most of all, he wanted to know how Red had managed to trick him. He was perceptive. Intelligent. Even Father often said that; so how had he been so fooled?

“TEN MINUTES,” he almost choked out, swallowing.

He kept staring at the wall. The wallpaper was nice, wasn’t it? A pleasant and warm beige shade, with a pattern of flowers in a different tone. Almost golden. They must’ve cost a lot. Razz wondered why Muffet had bothered with having such a nice suit. Did they get rich customers often?

“thanks.” Red’s voice was breathless. Relieved and grateful. Like he hadn’t believed that Razz would agree. There was a sound as though he sat down on the carpet and Razz clenched his hands around his arms.

“when we were in this very port a couple months ago,” he began. “we heard rumours. tha’ someone very important was goin’ ta sail over th’ beast’s bay. after some diggin’, we could confirm. it was ya, o’ course. we made a plan. as ya know, we’re peosanira, most o’ us. some’re from drahenport, like undyne, but tha’ basically th’ same thin’. and we’re workin’ wi’ th’ sanath’s permission – our holy ruler.” Razz nodded shortly. Of course he knew that the Sanath was the ruler and high priest of Peosana. This was basic political science. “our country’s dead broke, razz- m’lord.” He twitched at the use of his name, but didn’t say anything. Only stayed deadly quiet.

“after yer old king’s order t’ cut down th’ Tamyr ‘n’ empty our diamond mines, we’re desperate. ya can’t understand how ‘t is ta live in a country where even the richest are poor. we ‘ave nothin’. ya know, ya treated us well.” Red laughed. The sound was bitter. “bein’ a part o’ th’ empire was good fer th’ economy. fer peosana. we liked it. ‘til ya decided th’ taxes we paid wasn’t enough. ‘til ya forced us ta cut down our forest, _to kill the spirits in it_ , ‘cause ya wanted more warships. ‘n’ then ta burn wha’ was left so it’d ‘grow back faster’. ya stole all everythin’ o’ worth in our mines. ‘n’ then. then ya just left us. broke as rats.”

Razz flinched. All of that had happened when he was a babybones. Not even old enough to sit through a full meeting yet. Red was only two years older than him, he couldn’t remember much of it either. Yet he spoke with such contempt. Razz pressed his fangs together. Without looking back he said, voice steady, “IT WAS YOU WHO REVOLTED. WE ONLY LET PEOSANA GO BECAUSE YOU REBELLED AND IT WASN’T WORTH THE CASUALTIES IN THE ARMY – HOWEVER SMALL THEY WOULD’VE BEEN – TO KEEP YOU.”

Behind him, he heard Red take in a deep breath again. His soul ached slightly. Just a little. He wasn’t sure why. When Red continued speaking, his voice was softer again.

“true. we fought back. we didn’t want to stay subordinate to a country which violated us and our faith so badly. but that ain’t important right now. back to th’ plan. we need th’ money. both _we_ as in th’ crew o’ _sarynthia_ ‘n’ _we_ as in th’ peosanira. so we attacked yer ship ‘n’ kidnapped ya. th’ plan was ta make ya fall in love wi’ me – my bro would’ve been th’ better choice, he’s better a’ this stuff than i am, but he’s such a hopeless romantic-“ his voice turned even softer, fonder, before it went back to its original tone. “- so ‘t fell on me. after ya had fallen in love with me, we’d take ya back to th’ castle. to yer family. ya’d lie ‘n’ say we’d rescued ya after ya got washed up on th’ shore. ya’d do ‘t, because ya’d love me. we’d marry. i’d convince ya ta give me a share o’ yer treasures. then, i’d be an awful husband. so bad, ya’d divorce me despite th’ disgrace. we’d leave for peosana ‘n’ continue wi’ our lives.”

The longer Red spoke, the harder Razz had to keep it together. The thickness in his throat had returned. He was trembling. He could feel tears wanting to force their way back up. If he hadn’t found out- if he hadn’t- he could hardly finish the thought. He would’ve been so humiliated. He hardly wanted to imagine what Red meant by being ‘an awful husband’, but the implications alone were enough. It would take a lot to get royalty to do something so dishonourable as divorce, after all. After something like that he would’ve never been able to show his face in the Court again. It would’ve destroyed his life.

But of course the pirates wouldn’t have cared. Why would they? Why would they care if they destroyed the life of Beobyra’s ruler? His bones clacked lightly as he shook. Warm arms surrounded him from behind. Looking down, he recognized the bracelet around one of the arms. One of his he’d borrowed Blueberry. He twisted around. Hid his face in Blueberry’s neck. He didn’t want to cry. He wouldn’t, not in front of Red. But it was so hard to keep it together. The soft embrace held him a little tighter.

“It’ll be okay, m’lord,” Blueberry whispered. His voice was as gentle and kind as always. So full of compassion. There was also something there that sounded like anger. It took all of Razz’s self-restraint not to sob. He wanted to throw Red out. But he needed to hear the end of this. “I’m sorry.”

“but i couldn’t,” Red continued. His voice was quieter now. A scratching made Razz wince. It sounded as though Red was dragging his claws over the wooden floor. Like he was scratching it. “i did th’ only thing i wasn’t allowed t’ do. i fell in love. yer an amazin’ person, razz. yer kind, under all tha’ pride, and yer almos’ unstoppable. so strong. both physically, magically ‘n’ mentally. i had expected more trouble wi’ th’ magic suppressor. most o’ alphys’ test subjects panicked. but ya took ‘t in stride. yer beautiful and yer intelligent and yer adorable.”

“ya play th’ prettiest music ‘n’ dance th’ best ‘n’ yer wonder over th’ star sky ‘n’ the sunset ‘n’ the sea only makes me love ya more. so i went ta my bro ‘n’ th’ capt’n t’ try t’ reason wi’ them. tell them i didn’t want ta do this anymore. i couldn’t hurt ya tha’ way. ‘n’ tha’s wha’ ya heard. i’m so sorry i tricked ya. i wanted ta tell ya but i couldn’t. not without permission.”

A sniffing noise came from him. The more he spoke, the quicker his words had become. The more desperate. Slowly, Razz dared to lift his head and peek over Blueberry’s shoulder. Just in time to see Red wipe some crimson tears of his cheek. He was crying. And wasn’t that unfair? That Red cried when it was Razz who had been deceived? His soul was hurting. His stomach was hurting. His _head_ hurt. Razz couldn’t find a single spot in his body that wasn’t aching.

Pulling away from Blueberry, he forced himself to stand straight. He stared straight at Red. Clenched his fists hard in a try to keep himself from trembling. Swallowing, he said, “Leave.”

His voice was quiet. Almost defeated. Red looked up from the carpet, and opened his mouth. Before he could say anything, however, Razz shook his head.

“Leave,” he repeated. “I can’t- I can’t. I can’t handle this. You will leave. I’ll tell Muffet to send for you when – _if_ – I can.”

Without a word, Red got on his feet. He nodded softly. Used his sleeve to wipe away a tear glittering crimson from the corner of his socket. With a quick wave, he left toward the door. Razz stared after him. In the corner of his eye, he saw Blueberry open his mouth. For a moment, he thought the other might say something. But then he closed it again, looking defeated. The door clicked closed.

In the same second it did, Razz stumbled over to the couch. He almost fell into the soft, bouncy piece of furniture. He stared at nothing, empty-eyed. After he-didn’t-know-how-long, he turned to Blueberry. The other was still standing in the middle of the floor, unmoving.

“What were you going to say?” Razz asked curiously, ignoring how his soul screamed for him to just throw himself on the couch and cry. Cry and cry until there were no tears left. Blueberry flinched.

“I-“ He swallowed. Closed his sockets for a moment before staring out the window. He looked ashamed. “I was going to tell him not to come back to me. That I didn’t want a customer who’d do such a thing. Not when I had trusted he wasn’t as awful as everyone else I service. But I couldn’t.”

Blueberry stared to tremble, and sank down on the floor. His voice shook. “I couldn’t. I need the money. And I can’t just take customers who don’t care about what I like. Who only bothers with their own pleasure. I’m sorry, m’lord, but I _can’t_. And I’m sorry for being so upset over feeling tricked when he’s done much _worse_ to _you_.”

Almost grateful over the distraction from his own pain, Razz rose. The floor swung slightly beneath him as he forced himself to walk toward the other. He sighed relievedly as he sank to his knees next to the other. Neither of them spoke as Razz put his arms around the other and hugged tightly. The first hug he had initiated. Blueberry gasped in surprise, but hugged back tightly.

They sat there on the floor. Eventually, Razz felt himself starting to shiver, and hot tears slipped down his cheeks. He didn’t fight it.

* * *

Getting back to the ship was a battle. In Pirate’s Port weakness was unforgivable. Not only that, but it was also very, very dangerous. No one batted an eye at a mid-street robbery in this town. The whole way, Red had to keep the way his soul felt like it was physically breaking off his face. Keep a confident stature. A cocky, threatening grin on his face. Glare warningly on anyone who looked at him funny. It had _never_ been as hard as it was now.

When he finally reached _Sarynthia_ , he stumbled-ran into his cabin. By the grace of the gods, it was empty. No Grillby. His bunk squeaked as he sank down on it, and he only just bothered kicking of his boots before curling up. Red’s body shook, but even as his sockets burned he didn’t cry.

Eventually, it knocked on the door. When he didn’t reply, it slid open with a quiet grating noise. Glancing up, Red saw his brother’s head stick in. His brow was furrowed and eyelights soft.

“How’d ‘t go?” Fell asked quietly, returning to his gutter accent as he stepped in. Hearing his brother talk like he used to when they were kids had always been comforting for Red. “Will ‘er Majesty forgive ya? Forgive us?”

“i dunno, bro,” Red mumbled into his knees. The sound of heels against wood sounded through the cabin before the bed squeaked and leaned towards. Arms wrapped themselves around him. He sighed and leaned into his brother’s side. “we can only wait ‘n’ see.”

“’M sure ya did yer best, brother,” Fell said. His voice was low and soft. Reassuring him. Red only nodded, and Fell held him closer.

* * *

A while later, curled up on the bed, Razz turned to Blueberry. His soul wasn’t aching quite as much now, even if that ever-hurting pain still was there. Like a needle straight through. He gathered a fistful of his skirt in his hand, and breathed. The whole time, Blueberry only watched him quietly. Waiting for him to speak. After he’d stopped sobbing and they’d had managed to move into the bedroom, the suit had been quiet. Their breathing, the bed’s squeaking, and the floor’s creaking were the only noises.

That Blueberry waited for him to speak wasn’t strange; everyone did that; as the heir to the Throne he had the first and last say in everything unless his father was present. As the _queen_ he always had. The _way_ Blueberry did it was, however, new. Razz didn’t think it was because of societal laws or the respect his higher standing should inspire. Rather, it seemed to be a quiet sort of regard. More like the mutual respect he and Alphys shared than anything else, but still so very different.

Finally, he looked Blueberry in the eyes. His own sockets were still burning hot from tears. His cheeks were sticky.

“What do you think?” he asked. “About what Red said.”

Blueberry seemed a little surprised at being asked, but stared at the roof for a few moments. Thinking. Then he looked back at Razz, and his smile was of the happy but sorrowful kind. “I think he loves you. The way he looked when he told you about the plan and what he felt – that was sincere. It was real. Dad used to tell me I’m good at reading people. When I was a child, I mean. I think- I think he meant every word he said.”

While the other spoke, Razz soul warmed slightly. It hurt so badly, still. Yet he dared to believe that what Blueberry said was true. Perhaps it hadn’t _all_ been a trick. He didn’t know if he could forgive the other. He wasn’t even entirely sure that he wanted to. His soul yearned for Red. Wished for his presence. But his soul wasn’t all he was. He was also a mind as sharp as a newly honed sword. And no matter if he could forgive him and not, it was reassuring to know it hadn’t all been a farce on Red’s side.

Memories flashed by as he thought about what to do. Memories of those happy moments he’d shared with Red. Their stargazing. Light-hearted joking in the cabin. Red had shown him how operating a ship worked. He had told Red about growing up in the castle. About being the Future of Beobyra. Much of that was things he’d never spoken about before. Partially because he hadn’t had any reason, and partially because not even Alphys had been particularly interested. It was all obvious and expected to her and everyone else at the Court. Other memories other came. Of the other’s teasing grin that first day at the ship. Of when he’d gotten stuck in the corset. Of when Red had told him about his childhood. Razz bit his teeth together, hard. He nodded once.

“I WILL GIVE HIM _ONE_ MORE CHANCE TO PROVE HE’S NOT TRYING TO USE ME,” he stated. Blueberry’s smile didn’t change, but he nodded. “HE CAN COME BACK TOMORROW. BUT BEFORE THAT, YOU WILL HELP ME PREPARE. I WILL BE STUNNING WHEN HE ARRIVES.”

Nothing helped a broken heart like being fabulous after all. And nothing would make Red regret betraying him as much as showing him what he had – or _possibly,_ almost had – lost. Blueberry chuckled, and agreed.

“The most beautiful being in Natéa, m’lord.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had _so much fun_ writing the scene of Red asking for forgiveness.  
>  Also there's the plan! I know some of you've been wondering! And some worldbuilding and explanations!
> 
> This fic is almost the lenght of a Young Adult novel by now. Or might actually be already. According to one site, the word count of a Y/A book is 50,000 to 80,000 words. According to another it's 70,000. So we're either there or almost there. How about that?


	18. Making Up?

The next morning Razz woke up with the sun. Like always. Which was still not exceptionally early since the days still were short this time of year. Throwing his legs over the bed’s edge, he slipped down on the floor. It was warm. That was something he had noticed; the brothel never went under a comfortable temperature. Even with the freezing winter outside. Even as meter-high snow piled up along the streets. After slipping on his silk house robe over his nightgown he went out into the suit’s parlour. Blueberry was sleeping soundly on the couch, curled up beneath a duvet Razz had given him.

It almost seemed a shame to wake him up, but it had to be done. His assistance was needed. Shaking him gently was all Razz had to do; Blueberry immediately blinked drowsily before sitting up. The other rubbed his sockets with his arm and smiled sleepily.

“Morning, m’lord,” he yawned while stretching out his arms behind him. Razz only nodded in reply, although he couldn’t help but smile back. Only a little.

Two knocks came from the door, signalling their breakfast had been delivered. The same time as it had been every day since he ordered it. As Blueberry went to get dressed – he slept in an old night robe – Razz opened the door and carried it inside. It smelled marvellously. A cup of coffee for him and tea for Blueberry who didn’t like coffee, and a couple sandwiches as well as two muffins. It was a luxurious breakfast after _Sarynthia_ , and generally a luxurious one for Blueberry. Especially the coffee. It had to be delivered from the Eastern continent and it was a long journey. Yet, everything seemed to be sold in this port – for the right price – so he hadn’t been too surprised over finding it here.

Probably through robberies of the official merchant ships. But that was none of Razz’s concern. Not right now. Not until he got home and on his throne.

While they ate breakfast, staff began to arrive to fill up the bathtub. He had ordered it yesterday. Directly after breakfast, he wanted a bath. A few staff members threw them gazes. Jealous, happy, suspicious, and curious gazes. Blueberry waved in reply to a few and shrank beneath others. Every time that happened Razz would glare at the onlooker until they stopped minding others’ business.

When the breakfast was finished and the tub was full, Razz gathered every beauty product he had left. It wasn’t terribly many, sadly enough. Many had been lost in the sea, or used at the ship. Nevertheless, he still had a bottle perfume left, a bar of bluebell-scented soap – his favourite – and even some makeup. Both soap and makeup were things which his maids usually would have carried, but for some reason it was here anyway. A wrong placement while packing to return home, probably.

Well in the warm water, he cleaned every part of his body, and Blueberry helped him reach places he could not. His bones would _shine_. As soon as he was done, he put on his robe again and they’d left for the bedroom. In there, Blueberry had the day before putting up a couple dresses on hangers. Smiling as he saw them, Razz let his hand travel over the soft fabrics. Silk, fur, linen…

So many dressed he hadn’t been able to wear before because he needed help to put them on. How lucky he had Blueberry now.

“WHICH ONE DO YOU THINK, BLUEBERRY?” he asked, turning toward the other. Blueberry looked slightly startled, but immediately walked up to him. Studied the dresses. He handled them carefully, just like Red had done. Razz swallowed at the thought.

“How about this one, m’lord?” Blueberry asked, holding out a yellow gown. Razz shook his head.

“TOO SIMPLE, AND THE COLOUR IS TOO BRIGHT. I SHALL DAZZLE HIM.”

A nod was all he received in reply before the other kept looking. A couple more dresses were held out, and all got a no. By now, Razz had begun to look through them himself too. He needed the _perfect_ dress to get this revenge. This small, yet sweet, revenge. Just as he was wondering whether he could wear the dark blue promenade dress, Blue held up another one.

“And this?” he said. Without bothering to stop himself, Razz felt a grin grow on his face. He nodded sharply, and Blueberry looked proud.

This would certainly do.

* * *

Hours later, they’d sent message to _Sarynthia_ that they’d expect Red at two o’clock. They sat by the dinner table, playing a round of cards. Another party of canasta. Blueberry was very good at it; he told Razz he’d taught his friends at the brothel and they’d played together. A porcelain pot with mulled, spiced wine stood on the table, three cups ready.

The match was just getting serious, and they both seemed to be about to win, as their game was interrupted by a knock on the door. It wasn’t the knock of someone at the brothel. Therefore, it must be Red. Razz’s nerves felt jittery and his soul jumped as he stood up and gestured for the other to open the door. As Blueberry went to do so, he smoothed out his skirts and corrected the placement of his necklace. He took a deep breath. Perfect. Everything was perfect, and so was he, and if this went badly then it was Red who was missing out.

Blueberry threw him a glance, silently asking for permission to open. He nodded, and the door slid open. Clenching his hands behind his back, Razz looked at Red. Then he forced himself to relax and gave the other a polite smile. Nothing more than polite, though.

From the other side of the threshold, Red looked nervous. As he should. His hands were buried deep in his pockets and his grin was strained as he stepped in. His gaze caught on Razz, and he froze in the middle of his step. Stared at him. At the evening length, layered, deeply wine-red gown and the dark blue jewels around his neck and arms. At his face, where Blueberry had used a makeup coal pen to put focus on his sockets. Razz’s smile grew just a tad.

“GOOD AFTERNOON, RED,” he greeted pleasantly, and gestured at the table. “PLEASE SIT DOWN, OR THE MULLED WINE WILL GET COLD.”

His voice seemed to wake Red up. The other twitched, and nodded quickly.

“m’lord,” he replied, voice seeming to almost waver a little, before he went to take place at the table. Razz did the same, and Blueberry too. He had already been assured that Razz wanted him to be there. Red fiddled with the cotton napkin, not quite looking at either of them. Without bothering to taking notice on it, Razz nodded to Blueberry.

“WILL YOU SERVE THE WINE, BLUEBERRY?” he commanded. The other did so with a steady hand, and soon the goblets were steaming. Taking one of them and smutting on the warm wine, he studied the newcomer. As he did, his smile turned smaller but more triumphant. Red kept staring at him, not even noticing the goblet.

Clearing his throat slightly, Razz looked pointedly at the goblet, “SHAN’T YOU DRINK, RED? I IMAGINE YOU MUST FREEZE AFTER HAVING BEEN OUTSIDE. YOU PEOSANIRA CAN’T BE USED TO THIS CHILLY WEATHER AFTER ALL.”

He held back a chuckle as the other twitched and looked down at the cup. Red fumbled slightly as he took it and drank. With how fast he did it, it must’ve burned; the wine was near scalding. Glancing to the side, he could see that Blueberry was also smiling, looking a tad smug. A bit awkward and uncomfortable, but there was indeed a certain smugness over his expression as well. Red didn’t put down the cup as he had finished drinking. Instead he held it with both his hands, as though he was warming them on it, and stared into the red beverage.

“’t is,” he agreed quietly. His tone was full of longing. “’t’s nothin’ like peosana. even yer summers ain’t ‘specially warm ‘ere. th' winters…. they're awful.”

The way he spoke was uncomfortably familiar to Razz. It was the same way he longed for his own homeland. The Mother knows how long Red and the crew had been away from their own. He frowned slightly at the thought, putting the goblet to his mouth again. Perhaps as a way not to have to speak quite yet.

It was their own fault for being here. They had a ship. They could return home at any time, in difference to Razz, who was held prisoner. To be fair, Aellwyn shared Beobyra’s border and much of their culture, but it wasn’t home. Especially not since he now lived in a pirate town’s brothel.

The room was uncomfortably quiet for a moment, none of them knowing what to say. Then, Red turned to Blueberry, “’n’ how are ya? i didn’ get th’ chance ta ask yesterday.”

“I’m fine, sir.” Blueberry’s voice was cheerful, but there was a new edge to it as he looked at Red. Red seemed to notice as well, with how his sockets widened slightly. One of Blueberry’s hands squeezed tightly around the goblet as he kept staring. “M’lord has been _very_ kind to me.”

Shrinking back in his chair, just a little bit, Red nodded quickly. “good. tha’s… tha’s good.” There was another few beats of silence before he coughed awkwardly. Turning to Razz, he lingered on the first word as he hesitantly said, “ya… ya understand why we did ‘t, dontcha? ‘n’ ya… ya know tha’-“

“YES,” Razz broke him off. His voice was somewhat shaky and it was his turn to stare into the wine. The goblet was pleasantly warm in his hands. Taking in a deep breath, he looked up, straight at Red. “I DO. IT DOES NOT CONDONE WHAT YOU DID TO ME, WHAT YOU WERE _PLANNING_ TO DO TO ME. BUT I DO UNDERSTAND WHY.” He sighed. “AND I BELIEVE YOU. THAT IT WASN’T ALL A TRICK. THAT YOU- THAT YOU ARE IN LOVE WITH ME.”

Once again, he had to force out the words. That he knew it didn’t mean he liked to admit it. Yet, as Red sank back into the wooden chair, his shoulders visibly sinking and face relaxing, Razz felt happy that he had told the truth. It was just a tiny, tiny pang of joy. It was enough. Then, as Red gazed at him with hope in his eyelights, his soul hurt. Red had betrayed him. Badly so. Nonetheless, he didn’t want to crush that hope.

Not when it made him feel a little lighter himself.

“’n’…” Red began, and his dark voice was insecure. He had finally put down the cup, and his hand was clenching on the table. “’n’ ya?”

Freezing at the question, Razz swallowed. And him? He wasn’t sure. A hand was placed on his femur under the table. Glancing to the side, he found that Blueberry was smiling encouragingly at him. His hand found the napkin, and he squeezed it between his fingers. Razz exhaled. “I DON’T KNOW.”

The hurt on Red’s face was obvious, but he took little notice of it as he continued, “I DON’T KNOW. I LOVED YOU. I DO MISS YOU, AGAINST MY BETTER JUDGEMENT. PERHAPS I DO STILL LOVE YOU. BUT I DON’T. KNOW. NOT FOR SURE.”

Red nodded quietly, not asking anything else. They all sat in silence as they finished their goblets. It wasn’t quite a comfortable one, but it wasn’t crushing either. Razz considered it an improvement. The wine truly was incredible, just like Muffet had promised when he asked about what hot beverages they could get. Much could be said about her, _much_ , but she did know her food and drinks. At least the one he could get up here. Razz could still taste that disgusting wine from the bar on his tongue. Sour and rotten. Nothing at all like the sweetness of the mulled and spiced wine they drank now.

Eventually, their goblets were empty, and so was the pot. Red and Razz stared at each other, before Red averted his gaze. A scratching made Razz wince as the other stood up. Red nodded, and opened his mouth as to say something before he closed it again. He stepped backwards.

“i should go,” he said. “they’ll want me back a’ th’ ship. bye, blueberry. bye, r- m’lord.”

Nodding mutely, Razz stood up as well. His skirts rustled between his legs as he moved. A sound he normally loved, but now didn’t care for at all. Blueberry looked questioningly at him, but he shook his head slightly. The other didn’t move. Following Red to the door, as any good host would, Razz searched for words. He found none.

Red nodded again, stepping over the threshold. The door began to close for his hand. Staring after him, Razz exclaimed, “WAIT.”

The door froze in its tracks, and Red’s head immediately stuck out from behind it. Then he seemed to realize what he was doing and opened it entirely again instead.

“yeah?” he asked, sounding hopeful. Razz wasn’t entirely sure what he was doing as he clasped his hands behind his back tightly.

“PERHAPS YOU CAN TAKE ME ON A TOUR AROUND THIS TOWN?” he replied without thinking too much about it. “I HAVE BEEN LOCKED UP FOR SO LONG, IT WOULD BE NICE TO GET TO LOOK AROUND. I MISS THE SNOW,” he added for good measure.

The way Red’s face lit up was adorable, and the other smiled widely. As he was nodding eagerly, his eyelights burned brighter than before. “’m sure tha’ can be arranged. tho' ‘ow ya can miss th’ infernal snow, i can’t understan’. tomorrow a’ noon?”

Razz couldn’t help but smile back, hesitantly, as he nodded. They glanced at each other again, and then the door shut with a final _thump_. He stood unmoving for a couple seconds, just staring at the door, before turning around to face Blueberry. He was still smiling.

* * *

The next morning was hectic. Razz couldn’t help but being excited; both because he would be allowed outside again and because he’d see Red. There was still a big part of him that told him he shouldn’t be excited about it, but it was hard to help. A part of him, bigger than yesterday, held hopes that perhaps things could be cleared up. Go back to how they were. Perhaps not even that; he knew they couldn’t. He knew the truth now. Perhaps things could be good anyway.

Together with Blueberry he did his best to decide what to wear. The temperature was low outside, far below freezing, and the snow was even thicker than before. It had snowed during the night. He wanted to look beautiful, as always. Even more beautiful than usual since he was meeting with Red. Yet, he could not dress however he wanted. Pirate’s Port was a dangerous place and walking around in thick furs and bright colours would not be the smartest idea.

Eventually, they’d agreed on leather boots, black foddered trousers with a couple layers of warm shirts under and a hooded, light grey wool coat which only had fur lining at the sleeve ends, as well as a pair of foddered gloves. Warmth was essential, after all. Razz had no wish to catch frostbite or hypothermia while outside.

Admittedly, he wasn’t only excited. His soul was pounding hard in his chest and he couldn’t sit still. It felt like if he didn’t move he’d go insane. Blueberry watched him as he walked back and forth through the room. A smile was evident on the other’s face.

“It’s going to go fine, m’lord,” he assured Razz. Razz stopped, staring at him in suspicion. Was that laughter he had heard in the other’s voice? A patient smile was all he got in answer to his gaze. “Mr. Red will be so careful about messing this up, and you’ll get to see more of the town. Despite all the criminals, this is a nice town. Full of exotic and exciting things from all parts of Natéa.”

Only able to nod in reply, Razz continued his nervous promenade. His now only centimetre-high heels clicked against the floor – not even he found it ideal to walk in a meter’s worth of snow wearing high heels. Neither of them spoke again as they waited for Red to arrive.

Suddenly it knocked on the door, and both jumped in alarm. Swallowing, Razz went to sit down in an armchair. He crossed his legs and leaned backwards in a relaxed position before telling Blueberry to open the door. The other obeyed with an amused smile. When the door opened and Red stepped in, he made no hurry in standing up. Once he finally had, though, he walked up to Red with a nonchalant smile. Those eternal hours spent when he was a babybones trying to learn to control his expressions had truly payed off. He had hated it, but today he was quite grateful.

After greeting him, Red offered him his arm. Just like before _Carai Zalû_ , Razz remembered. And just like back then, he thought that it ought to be him offering up his arm, as the one of higher status, but ignored the voice in his head and took it. Red beamed at him.

They turned toward the door, and Razz turned his head toward Blueberry who still was holding it open. “WE’LL BE BACK BEFORE DUSK. I’LL SEE YOU THEN.”

“Have fun, m’lord. Sir,” he nodded, smiling. He seemed a little kinder disposed to Red again. Still, Red’s title wasn’t said with the same fondness as Razz’s, and Razz couldn’t help but feel both happy and smug over that. He was quite sure Blueberry and Red had known each other for a couple years. Yet Blueberry seemed to prefer him, and not because of his title. Blueberry didn’t even know more about his title than that it was a noble one.

He nodded, and they left the suit. When they walked through the brothel, they got some curious gazes. Razz wasn’t sure why. A few even seemed sad, strangely enough. In the bar, Muffet was polishing a few glasses, and she gave them an oddly gleeful gaze when they passed by.

“Enjoy your sightseeing, dearies,” she called out after them. In the corner of his eye, Razz could see Red frowning in confusion. He only scowled. He didn’t like her at all. There was something _very_ off about her, and it reminded him of certain nobles at the Court. The ones who’d do anything for power and money. When Red opened the front door, however, he forced those thought to the back of his mind.

The cold wind hit his face hard. Immediately biting his face and making him loose his breath for a short moment. Red ushered him outside before quickly closing the door again. Razz couldn’t help but smile as the chill pushed at him. The snow laid deep on the sides of the street, high as his waist. The few people outside were dressed in their warmest clothing, which admittedly wasn’t very warm for many. There were a few who looked blue from cold. Stepping to the side, he scooped up a handful of snow in his hand. Gods. Being outside again was wonderful. In the cold, the air was fresh. Therefore, although there still were disgusting smells floating in the air, they were not very prominent.

“where do ya wanna go?” Red asked him, and he shrugged. He was still staring at the newly fallen, white snow. The sun shone brightly at the clear-blue sky and cast light-dots into the air after reflecting in the snow.

“I DON’T KNOW,” Razz replied honestly. He had no idea what there was to do and see in a town like this. “YOU CAN CHOOSE.”

With a smile, Red offered him his arm again and nodded. As soon as he took it, he was led away from the brothel. The streets were relatively empty. Red said it was because market-day had been yesterday so most had done their business the other day. Yet there were quite a few out, and Razz could feel their eyes on his coat. It was the least fancy he had with him, and it was still nowhere near the low quality of most of the people on the streets. Luckily, no one seemed like they were going to rob them.

Red was smiling widely as they went through the streets, and they chatted quietly about neutral subjects. Red complained a bit about the cold and Razz rebuked that it was his own fault for not dressing warmly enough. If the poor folks of Beobyra and Aellwyn could survive from childhood then he was sure Red could do it as an adult, he said. Red only grumbled in reply and Razz held in a laugh.

He was shivering slightly, not dressed quite enough to entirely keep out the cold. It was many degrees below freezing, even if it wasn’t the coldest part of winter anymore. That was Midwinter. Which he had missed the celebration of. Due to not knowing which time of year it was he hadn’t even sent away a prayer to the Mother. Razz hoped She found it forgivable.

They reached a small, red-painted house with white corners and red tile roof. Outside, a sign depicting a cinnamon roll. Razz raised an eyebrow. A bakery? The house didn’t have a lot of windows, but the chimney was spitting smoke. A sign like the one outside Muffet’s, with the letters _OPEN_ and a symbol of someone stepping in, hung on the door. Red opened it and gestured for him to step in. Warmth and the smell of fresh bread and melted sugar immediately filled his senses.

The inside was dark. Razz had to blink a couple times before his eyes got used enough for him to be able to see. When he did, however, his sockets grew wide. There was a desk, and behind it pastries and loafs of bread lied on display on shelves. Sugary and delicate. On the corner a few wooden tables stood, only one of them occupied. A human stood behind the desk, and she smiled at them when they came in.

“Welcome ter _Sweets an’ Such_ ,” she said. “Where’s yis brah’der, Red?”

“back a’ th’ ship, ‘m afraid. only me ‘n’ razz ‘ere this time,” Red replied, chuckling. He turned to Razz, grinning at him. “’ave ya ever been ta a bakery, razz?”

This time, he avoided twitching at the use of his name. It wasn’t like he could be called by a title out here anyway. He shook his head, “NO, I HAVEN’T.”

His pastries were delivered straight to him, after all, or to the dinner or tea room. There was no need for him to ever visit one. The human’s smile grew and she gestured toward the bread and pastries. “Well, you’re in luk den. Dis is the master bakery in town.”

“choose somethin’,” Red told him and looked at the human. “we eat ‘ere thi’ time.”

* * *

A short while later they were sitting by one of the small tables in the corner. They’d taken off their coats due to the warmth from the fire and two cups of warm ale stood at the table, as well as two semlas. It wasn’t something Red had eaten before. Yet Razz had insisted that it was delicious, so here they were. It did look tasty, he had to admit. White bread – which was expensive, whipped scream, marzipan, and icing sugar on top – which also was expensive. But most things could be found in Pirate’s Port. Usually for either a much higher or slightly lower price than normal.

Since Alva, the owner of the bakery, liked order and cleanliness, there were napkins on every table. With a smile, he watched Razz putting it in his lap. Then he looked slightly confused. “WHERE IS THE CUTLERY?”

“there’s none,” Red replied, forcing himself not to grin. He didn’t want to make Razz angry with him again. Not now when he’d gotten a second chance. The other frowned, but sighed.

“Barbaric,” Red thought he heard him mumble but he took the little bread top of his semla and dipped it into the cream before putting in his mouth. Curious, Red followed suit. His sockets widened. Woah. This was truly _delicious_ and he regretted never having eaten it before.

Eating a semla was a bit messy, but worth it. Red wiped some cream off his cheek with his sleeve before looking at Razz again. His soul fluttered nervously as he smiled. “so how’s livin’ wi’ blueberry?”

Razz smiled, and licked some marzipan from his teeth. Red froze momentarily at the action. “IT’S GOOD. GOOD FOOD AND PLEASANT LIVING ARRANGEMENTS AND BLUEBERRY IS A VERY NICE PERSON TO LIVE WITH.”

“good. tha’s good.” He realized himself that his voice was strained. Awkward. Taking a deep breath, he tried to force himself to relax. It was just so nice to see Razz smiling at him again and he didn’t want to mess up. There was still a certain edge even in smiles that were sincere and he knew he did only have so many chances to win Razz’s trust again.

“SAY, RED,” Razz began, and Red breathed a sigh of relief. That the other started a conversation ought to be a good sign, wasn’t it? “YOUR TATTOOS. WHY DID YOU GET THEM?”

Chuckling, Red folded up a shirt sleeve to show off his tattooed radius and ulna. A sea snake stretched out over the ulna and the radius was covered with stars. When he looked up, he saw that Razz was studying them. He looked curious.

“well, ‘t’s said t’ mean luck on sea,” he explained. “t’ tattoo places where ya’ve been ‘n’ maps o’ th’ world. but since i don’t really ‘ave a lot o’ place to create full maps ‘n’ all, i have stars. ‘n’ then, o’ course, most o’ us likes ta brag a lil’ ‘bout all th’ places we’ve been ta by tattooin’ symbols fer them. like a tree fer waeldé ‘n’ a sword fer beobyra.”

“WHAT’S PEOSANA?” Razz seemed genuinely intrigued.

He smiled. “a diamond.”

While he realized it came from their mines, what formerly had been one of their biggest industries, Red had always thought it was the perfect symbol. Peosana was a diamond. Lovely and precious and impossible to break. Because they weren’t broken. Just weak, and only for now. They’d come back one day. Somehow.

They finished their pastries and stood up. His soul skipped a beat in excitement when Razz allowed him to help him on with his coat. As they left the bakery, Alva yelled after them, “Come back soon!”

Outside was freezing cold. Especially after the warmth nearby the baking oven. He closed his coat yet a little bit, but could still feel his teeth chattering. Why, oh _why,_ did this part of the world have to be so fucking cold? He missed Peosana. Before he left his continent, he had never felt temperatures below freezing before. Next to him, Razz chatted politely about different subjects. Such as that Blueberry wanted to be a tailor – news to Red, since he was careful not to get too attached to non-crewmembers, especially not whores. It was a bad idea. And if you learnt about them, you would get attached. Razz spoke about his favourite cake – the Hundla. That he sometimes was jealous at people with ears because he couldn’t wear earrings.

Red smiled as he listened to Razz’s talking. It was nice. Good. His soul had finally stopped acting so weird and gone back to a calm beating. They walked the streets, and he felt happy. Even as he kept a constant lookout for troublemakers. One should never fully relax here.

“There!”

The voice came from nowhere. Running steps were heard. The familiar sound of steel being dragged from their sheathes was loud. Too loud for one or two people. Red grabbed Razz’s arm, twisting around to see where it came from. The street was mostly empty, and the other few residents didn’t seem to have called out. They looked just as worried. Perhaps it was nothing. And perhaps it was something. Razz gave him a worried expression, asking what was going on, but he just shook his head. _Shhhh_.

Then the footsteps slowed down as a dozen soldiers stepped around a house corner and stopped there. They all had their swords in their hands, and a few carried guns. Red’s sockets widened, and he squeezed tighter around Razz’s wrist as he recognized their uniforms. Red and black and the insignia with the mountains and sword. Razz let out a quiet, surprised whimper at how hard he held.

“Halt!” One of them yelled. “For the kidnapping of His Majesty Queen Razz of Beobyra, you are arrested, _pirate_. Unhand His Majesty immediately.”

Imperial Guards. And as they a couple more came from the other corner, the one behind them, Red realized they were surrounded. Quick as lightening, he let go off Razz’s wrist. As the other rubbed his wrist, he stared at the gun nuzzles in pointing directly at him.

“Are you alright, Your Majesty?” The same guard called out, and Razz’s eyes were wide and shocked as he nodded. Yes. He was alright. Red swallowed.

They were dead.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welp. Someone's in trouble.  
> Quite a few someones, in fact.
> 
> If anyone's curious, [this is a semla](https://www.google.se/search?q=semla&rlz=1C1GGRV_enSE760SE760&source=lnms&tbm=isch&sa=X&ved=0ahUKEwjKzd7Rs9PYAhUnDJoKHZ8wB6kQ_AUICigB&biw=1366&bih=637#imgrc=DbOsM94cFiRouM:). Apparently about 40 million semlas are eaten every year in Sweden, so you understand we love them. Especially since they're mainly eaten and sold around what used to be the Christian Easter fast, since they traditionally were made specifically to eat before it. We Swedes have eaten them for centuries, although their design and all have changed slightly during the years. Razz and Red are eating modern ones.


	19. To the Rescue

The gun nuzzles were still pointed straight at him. Straight at his head, at his soul. Red stood frozen, hardly daring to breathe. It felt like if he moved a limb he’d be dead within seconds. Slowly, slowly, he raised his hands to hold them out in front of him. Nonthreatening. He didn’t look at Razz, only sensed in the corner of his eye that the other was moving. His eyelights were completely trained at the weapons surrounding him.

“Back away from His Majesty,” the soldier who had spoken earlier commanded. They must be their leader. Red nodded tardily, taking a tentative step backwards. The creaking of snow beneath his heel was the only sound. The entire street had gone quiet.

Soon he stood a metre behind Razz, and he could see that the other hadn’t moved. Footsteps came toward him, loud in the snowy town, and suddenly he felt hands grab his arms. Hard. Red let out a gasp as the toe of a boot hit the fold of his knee. Before he could think, his legs folded and he dropped to the ground. The hands didn’t let up. Cold steel pressed against his neck, forcing him to stare down into the ground. Snow turned his trousers damp, and he made himself relax to avoid shivering. One wrong movement and that sword tip would pierce bone. Hands explored his sides, fishing up guns and daggers hidden inside his coat and boots.

His soul raced and his mind was almost blind with panic, yet he forced himself to focus on the world around. If there was something growing up on the streets had taught him, it was that panic would only make things much worse. Red could hear a soldier mumble, and Razz’s voice was loud in his ears as he said, “YES, I AM WELL.”

“Allow us to escort you to Ladies Aldinn, Your Majesty. They have been residing here ever since the news of your sighting came,” someone replied. Red’s breath hitched. He didn’t really expect Razz to tell them to unhand him, but… It was hard not to hope. Hope that just perhaps-

“THANK YOU.” As the word was uttered, Red felt like his soul shattered. Forcing down the wetness in his sockets, he stared at the snow. The sun was still reflecting in it. Casting little fairy dancers of light across his sight. There was a pause, as though the other was hesitating. “DO NOT HURT HIM, OR THE OTHER PIRATES, OTHER THAN IN SELF-DEFENCE. DO _NOT_ KILL UNLESS IT IS THE FUCKING LAST WAY TO SURVIVE.”

“As you wish, Your Majesty.”

At the order, the sword moved from Red’s neck although he was still forced to kneel. Daring to glance up, he caught Razz’s gaze for a fraction of a second. They were pained but determined. Then Razz averted his eyes and gestured for the soldiers to show the way. For a moment, Red felt empty. He almost wondered if his soul had stopped beating before he felt the slow, hard rhythm again. He stared while the other’s back became smaller and smaller before he felt the guard holding him violently tear on his arms. Grunting in pain, he forced himself to his feet.

“Let’s get this one in prison,” the guard told another. Their voice was disdainful. “Then we can get the rest of the pirates. Our informant has given us all the facts we need to get them. The quicker we get this done the quicker we can travel home. I miss my children.”

His eyes widened as he processed. A gasp forced its way up his throat, and Red trashed in the guard’s hands, uncaring about how the grip tightened until it was painful. “no- _no_.”

They couldn’t take them. The crew, Undyne, his _brother_ \- They’d fight back and they’d die. Now, or later. In battle or at the gallows. He twisted around, staring wildly at the guard, who only stared back with unimpressed gaze. Before he could utter another word, yet another guard stepped forward and shoved a cloth inside his mouth. Coughing loudly, Red leaned forward in a try to spit it out, but the arms holding him forced him upright. Forced him to lean backwards. His spine ached at the position.

“Shut up, traitor,” they said, rather unnecessarily. The sword from earlier – or a new sword – poked at his side. “Walk.”

Red had no choice but to obey.

Or rather, he had _one_ choice; obedience or death. And he knew this surer than he had ever known anything before.

* * *

With aching soul, Razz averted his eyes. The betrayal in Red’s gaze hurt him more than he wanted to admit. The sorrow, and the pure _fear_ even more so. Yet, what could he do? Telling them _not_ to hurt him could very well result in his sanity and suitability for the throne being questioned. He had no choice in it. His throat felt thick, making him unable to speak. Instead he just gestured for the guards to show the way, and turned his back to the person he believed he might love.

The walk was quiet. It was obvious the guards were writhing with curiosity, but they knew their place. They were not to start a conversation with their ruler. Razz, on the other hand, had little to no wish to speak to anyone, although he realized he would have to eventually. Probably as soon as he came to the nobles’ home. Ladies Aldinn. He remembered having met the spouses at court. They were pleasant enough, he supposed. His arms were crossed over his chest as they marched through the town. They soon had left the port quarters, and Razz found that this part of the town had slightly less of that criminal vibe. Instead the houses rose slightly higher, and there were fewer broken windows covered by fabric.

He was lead toward a red stone house with guards outside. The outside was not very different from anything else, but the windows held brightly coloured curtains. Swallowing, he followed the guards. A few months ago, Razz would’ve been ecstatic. That he was finally getting off _Sarynthia_ and back into socialized society. He should be happy. Yet his thoughts only kept going back to Red. The looks on Red’s face when he’d offered to go out on town with him, and when he had left him with the soldiers.

The patrol’s leader, a lieutenant judging from their uniform, knocked twice on the door before opening it. They stepped aside to let Razz in. Nodding shortly at them, he stepped in and forced himself to straighten his back and wait. A servant immediately came and helped him off with his coat. He studied the tambour. The walls were light blue, the furniture minimalistic but tasteful and he went to sit down in a light pink couch standing by the wall as he waited. Soon enough, footsteps were heard and two human women came into the room. They immediately sank into deep bows, since they both were wearing trousers, as they saw him. He stood up to greet them.

“Your Majesty,” Lady Sigrid greeted, sounding infinitely relieved, as she straightened. Her wife was not late to follow.

“We are so relieved to see you, Your Majesty,” Lady Idun said. “The entirety of Beobyra, and especially His Highness the prince, has been worried sick.”

At those words, it was like something let go. Razz found it a little easier to stand straight, even with the image of Red on his knees still before his eyes. A small smile found its way onto his face, and he dipped his head once. “IT’S A RELIEF TO BE BACK, MILADIES.”

It wasn’t a lie. Realizing that made him sigh deeply in relief. _Oh dammit_. They gave him concerned gazes. He’d gotten so used to showing his feelings at the ship and brothel that he – the _brothel_. Blueberry. He’d be expecting him back by dawn, but how would he rationalize going to a brothel? Sure, he could command it and they wouldn’t be able to tell him no, but the rumours would spread. Ladies Aldinn were relatively trustworthy, but every court loved gossip. It didn’t feel right to just not leave without saying goodbye either, though.

Before he could think more off it, Lady Idun slapped a hand before her mouth. With compassionate voice, she said, “You must be exhausted, Your Majesty. After such a terrible ordeal. May I show you to your room while my wife takes care of getting your belongings here?“

He agreed, and she asked him to follow her. They went upstairs, and in difference to what he had expected from a house in this town the staircase did not creak, and was covered by a soft carpet. Lady Idun smiled at him, and told him that they’d been living here for three awful months. The house was tolerable, she said, but being woken up at midnight by the yelling of a street brawl was not ideal.

“Especially not-“ She broke off, placing a hand on her stomach. Razz’s sockets widened, and he smiled. More sincerely, this time.

“ARE YOU EXPECTING, MILADY?” he asked, and her smile turned softer. He remembered hearing that the Aldinns had had a hard time finding someone to give them a child. They’d reached the end of the staircase now, and Razz found himself at what must’ve been an attic once. It was a small area, with a few doors the only thing in there.

Lady Idun nodded. She was almost beaming. “I am, Your Majesty. We found out just after we arrived here. Our first child.” She nodded toward a door, and a servant who had followed them up opened it. “Your room, Your Majesty. I am afraid it is quite small, but it the best we could find in this wretched town.”

He thanked her, and walked in. The door closed behind him, so he could get his privacy. Studying the room, Razz noted that it wasn’t all that small anyway. Nothing compared to the rooms in the castle, obviously, but bigger than his cabin at _Sarynthia_. The wallpaper was light pink, and it had a big bed, an escritoire, and a wardrobe. Not that he’d get much use of it. They’d hopefully leave for Thyragård soon. Sighing, in relief or in sorrow he wasn’t sure, Razz took off his boots and sank down on the bed. Perhaps he could rest for a little while. He was exhausted, and he didn’t know why. He hadn’t done much other than walking today. He lied down, staring at the white ceiling.

Knocking woke him up. Razz sat with a start, blinking violently. _Where was h-_ Oh, right. He wasn’t at the brothel anymore. He was in the Aldinns’ townhouse. He’d been saved. He glanced out the window, realizing the moon hung low. Night already. As the person knocked again, he quickly straightened his shirt and threw his legs down on the floor, sitting properly, before he called them in.

Two guards came in, carrying his chest. They were huffing in exhaustion. In difference to the pirates, they set it down gently before bowing deeply. Razz thanked them before sending them out. Kneeling, he opened the unlocked chest and began to go through it. He didn’t trust that nothing had been stolen by Muffet. She was greedy enough. His documents were there – oh, thank the Mother, now he could get back his stolen documents too – and so were his clothes and jewellery. With a start, he realized something _was_ missing. _The music box!_

His eyes widened as he rummaged through the chest, seeking. No. It wasn’t here. But it didn’t look very expensive either, he knew. No one who didn’t know what it was would probably bother to steal it. Hopefully they’d just missed it when packing his things. His soul beat harder than usual, but a small smirk appeared on his face. Now he had a reason to go back, at least. But that’d have to be tomorrow. He couldn’t barge there in the middle of the night. His stomach squirmed nervously as he dragged his shirt over his head. He better go back to sleep so he could go early tomorrow.

* * *

The next morning, he was woken once again by knocking. The room was filled with light as he slowly blinked awake. When he called for the person to come in, a young man in a maid’s skirts stepped in and curtsied.

“Good morning, Your Majesty,” he greeted. “Do you wish for help to dress?”

Razz nodded. “THAT WOULD BE APPRECIATED.”

It was a long time since he’d had the help of an educated maid to help him with his morning toilette. Together they decided on a winter dress, and Razz closed his sockets and enjoyed the feeling of skilled, used hands putting on his makeup and dressing him. Blueberry had been helpful, but he wasn’t a professional. Once it was done, he chose a fitting circlet, of those left in his chest, before the maid showed him the way to the dinner room where breakfast would be held.

When he walked into the room, Ladies Aldinn were already there. They immediately stood up as he stepped in, their chair legs scraping against the floor. Smiling, Razz waved for them to sit down again. It felt good to be given the respect which rightfully belonged to him.

“Slept well, Your Majesty?” Lady Sigrid asked politely while she cut up a fried egg. Razz nodded as a pantryman put food on his plate.

“I DID, THANK YOU MILADY,” he confirmed, grabbing the cup of coffee another pantryman gave him. Lovely. “I SHALL GO BACK TO THE BROTHEL TODAY. ONE OF MY THINGS HAVE BEEN FORGOTTEN THERE.”

Lady Idun blinked, and looked slightly horrified at the thought. “Your Majesty, we can surely send a servant to do that. You shouldn’t have to go back to that terrible place.”

“I APPRECIATE YOUR CONCERN, MILADY,” Razz replied, smiling slightly. He understood why she thought so, but truly. After all the time he’d spent there, what would another day do even if he hadn’t been meaning to talk to Blueberry? “BUT I AM GOING.”

The wives exchanged a gaze before nodding.

“As you wish, Your Majesty.”

* * *

It was with a company of twenty guards Razz made his way back to the brothel, this time on horseback. He had borrowed Lady Idun’s Greyhorse. This time, the folk on the street immediately moved out of the way. Hurrying to press themselves against the house walls so they wouldn’t get in the way of the Beobyrian nobility. They all wore Beobyra’s weapon shield. He was sitting in side-saddle, and it felt good to be on a horse again. To feel its muscles work beneath him even as they walked, and how she threw with her head and snorted loudly on the other side of the reins. Clouds of vapor rose from the horse’s nose.

The air was fresh and he thoroughly enjoyed himself. The familiar sensation of riding through streets of parting commoners, surrounded by guards, almost made him forget all his sorrows. Red was one. A slight nervousness for returning to Blueberry and demanding what he had planned was another. He had realized as he was given the horse that he would miss Blueberry. He was one of the best friends he’d ever had, outside of the Elite. Furthermore, it didn’t quite sit right with him to leave the other behind. To leave Blueberry to fend for himself at that brothel. For almost another decade.

Razz swallowed and urged the horse to go faster. She responded immediately. Almost as well-trained as his own Flatland horse, Lady Marmalade. The brothel was coming into view. It seemed relatively quiet, but there was enough sound for him to know they weren’t closed. That was unfortunate. Hopefully Blueberry was still living on Razz’s money and not working. Well outside the building, he slid of the horse. Folded his legs neatly in the landing. After throwing the reins to a guard, he signalled for another to open the door as he marched toward it.

When he stepped in, he searched the room. No Blueberry. There were a couple customers and about three whores, though, as well as Muffet who was polishing glasses by the bar. They all stared wide-eyed as he came, followed by the guards.

“His Imperial Majesty, Empress Razz of the Beobyrian Empire, Queen of Beobyra, has deigned you with his presence,” a guard announced loudly for the room. “Bow before your ruler.”

Unable to help himself, Razz grinned as they all kept staring before scrambling to their feet and sank to their knees on the ground. A _thump_ echoed through the room as they all did it almost simultaneously. Muffet had sunk into a curtsy instead, so to not entirely disappear behind the bar.

“WHERE IS BLUEBERRY?” he asked, without offering them to stand. They might as well stay down there. This way he wouldn’t have to see their ugly faces.

“Upstairs, Your Majesty. He’s working,” Muffet replied, sounding surprised.

“GET HIM HERE. IMMEDIATELY.”

She nodded quickly, and tapped a whore just by the desk on the shoulder. The bunny quickly ran out. The door closed behind her, but Razz could still hear her footsteps in the staircase. The room went silent. He took the time to straighten his brush some dust of his skirt. A couple minutes later the door creaked quietly before Blueberry stepped in, wild-eyed and seemingly overall confused. He was dishevelled, corset untied and stockings halfway down. His eyelights were hazy but shone brightly. They also seemed to be vaguely the shape of hearts.

Grimacing slightly, Razz studied him. There was a trail of something white on the other’s cheek. Blueberry didn’t seem to notice it. As soon as he had come in and seen Razz, he had frozen and was now staring at him with wide eyes and open mouth. His eyelights travelled over Razz and the guards, and over the kneeling denizens of the bar. Lifting a hand, Razz subtly knocked a finger on his cheek. For a moment, Blueberry seemed confused before a blue tongue flicked out of his mouth, licking off a bit of the white substance.

Blueberry’s cheeks grew brightly blue and he immediately lifted an arm to wipe it off. As he did, the bunny had come back, and nudged him hard before sinking to their knees. His eyelights flickered to the ground as he knelt as well.

Razz let out a snort. “STAND UP, BLUEBERRY. WE’VE BEEN LIVING TOGETHER WITHOUT YOU KNEELING ONCE. NO NEED TO START NOW.”

“Alright, m-m’lord?” The hesitancy in Blueberry’s voice was obvious. As he stared at the guards and Razz’s circlet it was obvious he wasn’t sure what he should call Razz.

Razz grinned wider. “MAJESTY, ACTUALLY.”

For a couple seconds, no one said anything. Blueberry stood frozen, not changing expression, before he suddenly broke out into a smile.

“I _knew it_ ,” he exclaimed. Razz, and everyone else, turned to stare at him. Razz couldn’t believe he had heard that. ‘Knew it’? Exactly what did that mean? He raised an eyebrow. Once again, Blueberry’s cheeks grew bluer. “Well, you share name with the princess and got upset when I said he was dead. Then the same day as you were in port, the princess – empress – was seen alive and people said she was kidnapped by _pirates_. Just like you. There were a couple other things, but by the time you came to live here I… suspected it.”

When he had finished, Razz let out a disbelieving laugh. “THAT’S BRILLIANT, BLUEBERRY. THOUGH LATER I WOULD LIKE AN EXPLANATION WHY YOU DID NOT TELL THE CITY GUARD. OR ME. FOR NOW, HOWEVER, GET YOUR BROTHER AND PACK YOUR THINGS. I AM PAYING OFF YOUR DEBTS AND YOU ARE RETURNING TO THYRAGÅRD WITH ME.”

A shocked stammering was the only response. Blueberry’s sockets were almost comically big and he didn’t seem to be able to form words for the moment. So Razz snapped his fingers, and a guard in the back walked up to the bar carrying a small chest. It was most of the money his brother had granted Ladies Aldinn to live here for who had known how long. They would not need it, since they were all returning home by ship tomorrow.

Finally, Blueberry let out a shrill “ _What?!_ ”

“I AM PAYING OFF YOUR DEBT, BLUEBERRY. DON’T MAKE ME REPEAT MYSELF,” Razz said, rolling his eyelights. A smile played on his face. “AND YOU ARE COMING WITH ME HOME. YOU AND YOUR BROTHER. THERE, YOU CAN STAY AT THE CASTLE OR DO… WHATEVER YOU WANT, HONESTLY. HOW MUCH IS LEFT OF YOUR DEBT?”

Blueberry didn’t seem to know what to do. Then, before Razz could react, he rushed forward and threw himself around his throat, hugging tightly. Razz staggered backwards, but raised a hand to stop the guards who stepped toward them. Chuckling, he hugged back as the other hid his face in his collarbone.

“Thank you thank you thank you thank you,” Blueberry mumbled, again and again. It almost sounded like he was sobbing. Razz stroked his back softly.

“You’re welcome.”

The simple words seemed to do it. Suddenly, he could feel how the other started to tremble in his arms. Concerned, he looked down. On the same time, Blueberry looked up. Gratitude shone brightly in his eyelights and tears were running down his cheeks unrestrictedly. He was smiling. It made Razz’s soul feel warm.

Eventually, he let go off Razz and wiped the tears off his cheek. “We owe Madame 5788,28 Imperials. May I go tell my brother, Your Majesty?”

When Razz nodded, he turned around and ran out the room. His skirt whipped behind him before the door slammed shut. As soon as it did, Razz turned to Muffet. The brothel owner was no longer curtsying, and she was staring at him in shock and disgruntlement. He tilted his head and smiled, showing off all his fangs while doing so.

“WELL THEN, MUFFET. IT SEEMS WE HAVE SOME BUSINESS TO GET TO.”

“It does, Your Majesty.” Muffet’s voice was just as cheery as always, but Razz thoroughly enjoyed the aversion behind the words. He could have her executed for that. _More_ than executed. Shrugging, he walked over to the bar desk where the guard flipped open the chest.

Perhaps he would. But just this once he’d let Blueberry have a say in it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy ending for the Blueberry, at least! Yay!  
> (Hopefully.)
> 
> EDIT: I wrote another [Extra](https://odderancyart.tumblr.com/post/169970382361/on-a-never-resting-sea)! I shall link it in the next chapter too, since I updated yesterday, but here you go.


	20. Blue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 20!! Incredible. I've never written anything of this lenght before.

The room was quiet. Too quiet. Outside the door, he could hear the guards speaking, but he couldn’t make out any words. The creaking of the old walls and tapping of his boot against the floor were the only sounds which weren’t muffled by the building itself. The wind whined outside the window. He sat curled up against the wall. Listening. Willing himself to hear the familiar footsteps of his brother. Of Undyne. Of any member of the crew. Yet, nothing. Only the guards had come, and they hadn’t told him anything. They only moved for guard shifts and when they gave him dinner.  He’d been sitting here all night.

It wasn’t that the room (cell) was unpleasant; it wasn’t too small, it wasn’t cold, it wasn’t dark or dirty. Empty, with nothing in it but a window with bars and a couple blankets, but he could stand that. What he couldn’t stand was the uncertainty. Even when he slept his soul had been beating erratically. He fiddled at the hem of his shirt, which was frayed and torn after having been assaulted for almost a full day.

As the lock jangled, he looked up. His breath caught in his throat as he waited for the guard to come in. Looking out the window, it was likely with breakfast. They must’ve attacked _Sarynthia_ by now. He needed to know what had happened to his crew. To his _family_. Clenching his fist, Red stared at the uniformed guard stepping in when the door slid open soundlessly. No feelings could be read on their face as they put down a bowl of porridge with milk in front of him, as well as another bottle of water. Lucky. The water had run out many hours ago. He swallowed, and before he could change his mind Red grabbed their wrist. His sockets widened as a knife was showed up beneath his throat within seconds. Yet he didn’t let go.

“please,” he whispered. His throat was dry. “th’ crew. _please_. is anyone dead? Hurt? ‘m _beggin’_ ya, please tell me.”

 They had refused to tell him before. Threatened to shut him up permanently if he kept yelling like he’d done yesterday. Pounding on the door and demanding to get to know what they’d done to his family and crew. But he _needed_ to know. For a short moment, he felt the knife press closer to his throat, and he recoiled. Still, once against he kept his grip on the other’s arm. His sockets widened. The knife suddenly was removed.

“One was killed,” the guard said, their voice not quite as steely as Red had expected. There was almost something soft in their eyes. He held his breath as he waited for them to continue. Not Fell, not Fell, not Undyne, not Grillby, not Fuku- “A cat monster. There were no other lethal injuries. The others are taken capture, and kept separate until we return to Beobyra. You will see them tomorrow.”

It felt like his entire body just lost all strength to keep itself up. Nodding, Red let go off their wrist. His hand fell to the floor with a _thump_. His breathing was heavy, yet it felt easier to breathe than it had before. His brother was alive. Undyne was. Everyone, except for one, was _alive_. The guard didn’t pay any attention to him as they left toward the door.

“thank ya,” Red breathed. The relief was so overwhelming it felt like he was about to cry. They only nodded sharply before closing the door behind them. The keys rattled the lock again. The world was quiet once again, except for the rattling of his bones as the adrenaline slowly disappeared.

* * *

While Muffet’s many eyes had lit up at the sight of the gold, she did not look happy when it was handed over. It was a wonderful sight. Once their business was done, Razz waved for one of the workers. They immediately came over, not looking at him. Instead they stared at his feet whilst they bowed.

“TAKE ME TO BLUEBERRY,” he commanded, and they obeyed without a single word. Following them, Razz left the bar behind. But instead of taking the same staircase as he had every other time, the prostitute held open a smaller door inside the hallway.

It led to another hallway. One which appeared a bit homelier. The wooden floor was covered by a colourful rag mat, the many doors on the walls had colourful paint on them. Seemed like someone who at least knew a bit of painting had amused themself with painting flowers and fire and clouds on them.

They stopped in front of a door on which green sea turtles had been painted among ocean blue and green swirls. On the top, a seagull flied. It was a simple but pretty painting. Even Razz had to admit to that. The whore knocked once on the door before opening it. Inside, Blueberry was chattering happily with his brother and a worker. They were all stuffing small items into a grey bag. The room was incredibly small. Razz’d guess on eight quadrat meters. Inside were three small beds, pressed up against a wall each, as well as three wardrobes and three bedtables. And on one of the bedtables, shining in the sunlight coming through the window, stood the music box. He sighed in relief.

When they spotted him, Blueberry lit up as Stretch and the other person fell to their knees. However, Blueberry straightened and waved for him to come in. “Your Majesty! You’ve met my brother, and this is Alison, our roommate.”

“YOU MAY STAND,” Razz addressed the two kneeling. They slowly did so. Alison did not look at him, but Stretch glanced at him despite still standing with bowed head. Razz grinned at him. The other had an odd expression on his face.

Yet, when he didn’t speak, Razz shrugged. He greeted them shortly before holding up his skirt and stepping over a pile of clothing on the floor. Standing by what must be Blueberry’s bedtable, he picked up the music box and examined it closely. It didn’t seem to be damaged. Satisfied, he nodded and turned to Blueberry. He was regarding him with slight anxiousness.

“Madame sent me out from the suit yesterday,” he explained, fingers fiddling slightly. “But I know she’s a bit greedy-“ Razz heard both Stretch and Alison snort quietly. “-and that box seemed important to you. So I smuggled it out, for when you’d come back. Then she told me you wouldn’t, that you and Mr Red had left, gone back to the ship, but I was afraid of telling her I had taken it. I hope I didn’t do anything bad.”

Razz smirked. Honestly, that was a surprisingly loyal thing to do. Not even something he’d expect from many of his nobles. Especially since he was sure Blueberry wouldn’t have been told ‘it’s fine’ and received a pat on the head if Muffet had found out. When he shook his head, Blueberry seemed to relax. Then, however, Razz blinked.

“YOU HAVEN’T LISTENED TO IT, HAVE YOU?” he asked. Studying the other closely, he saw how Blueberry's sockets flickered with confusion before he quickly shook his head.

“N-no, Your Majesty,” he replied. The way his voice wavered caused Razz to narrow his sockets, but he nodded. He'd accept the answer. For now. Shrugging, he pressed the music box to his chest. Thank the Mother he had gotten it back. His ancestors, as far back to Queen Thyra, would've come back from the Blessed Lands to curse him if he’d lost it. It wasn’t that it was of precious material. It was actually mostly pewter. But its symbolic and history made it irreplaceable. The myths around it, even more so.

“I APPRECIATE YOUR EFFORTS,” he said, and Blueberry visibly relaxed. Then Razz blinked. How had Muffet known he wouldn’t return? He’d have to ask around about that. Studying Blueberry, whose legs were far too visible and whose skirt only covered the absolutely necessary, he shook his head. “YOU WILL HAVE TO CHANGE YOUR CLOTHING, BLUEBERRY. I ASSUME YOU HAVE SOMETHING TO WEAR THAT ISN’T SO SHAMELESS?”

Blueberry nodded, “One dress, Your Majesty. For my days off.”

“GOOD. CHANGE. AND DO THINK OF AN EXPLANATION OF WHAT YOU HAVE BEEN WORKING WITH HERE. IT IS IN NEITHER YOUR NOR MY INTERESTS THAT MY COURT GET TO KNOW THAT YOU HAVE BEEN A WHORE.” He paused, and continued in a slightly softer voice when Blueberry’s expression turned worried, “Don’t worry. I will make sure no one gives you trouble. Still, it’s better that no one knows.”

“Of course, Your Majesty,” Blueberry quickly agreed. He did appear a little calmer. Even then, his shoulders were still tense. Razz did his best to smile calmingly before he looked around the room.

“DO YOU REALLY LIVE THREE PEOPLE IN A ROOM LIKE THIS?” he asked, despite it being obvious. It was just so small. He didn’t think there was a single room in the castle of this size. His night maid had a bigger chamber, and she was only one person.

Blueberry told him that yes, they did. “The rent is lower the more you are in a room.”

Razz didn’t know why he was surprised over that they paid rent to live here. Muffet truly was a terrible employer.

A while later, the brothers had finished packing. Combined, they had filled two and a half bags. It would've been more, but Blueberry had opted to leave most of his clothes.

“I won't wear them again,” he had said. “Everyone here will make better use of them.”

He was now wearing more respectable clothes, although with lower quality. A blue-grey full-length skirt, light grey puffy shirt with a full-length apron kept him properly covered. Even if they proved him lower class it was an immediate improvement. Among the things Razz had watched them pack was a leather clad book Razz wasn't sure how someone like them had come over, a drawing of a beach which seemed to be many years old, and a small wooden turtle. It had been a gift from one of Blueberry's most loyal and considerate customers, he was told. Blueberry loved turtles, he was also told. Once they were done, Blueberry hugged Alison tightly. Razz could see tears in their eyes. Mostly joy, but also sorrow.

“ _When_ Madame is repaid, come to Thyragård,” Blueberry told them, smiling wetly. He wiped a few tears of his cheek. Alison only nodded. Then, the other turned to Razz. “May we say goodbye to our friends before we go, Your Majesty?”

“OF COURSE.”

* * *

Feeling oddly proud and sad on the same time, Razz followed Blueberry and Stretch as they made their way longer into the hallway. His soul felt heavy and he didn't understand why. Blueberry never dropped the wet smile. It was joyous, yet melancholic. They made their way into the room in the end of the hallways. The workers' common room, it appeared. There were a few old couches, a couple tables. On them lied among other things embroideries, a couple wooden figures and a wood carving knife. It was full of people. Humans and monsters of very varying ages. The youngest couldn't be older than ten, the oldest surely fifty. However, while most people wore shameless outfits, neither the youngest nor the oldest did. Instead they seemed to have chosen more practical, proper options. Razz found himself curious about there were children here. He would have to ask about that later.

Before more than one or two could kneel when they walked in, Razz shook his head. “DON'T BOTHER TO BOW. BLUEBERRY AND STRETCH WILL TAKE THEIR GOODBYES NOW.”

What followed was the most hugging Razz had seen in his life. Blueberry hugged everyone tightly. There was crying. Stretch, on the other hand, only seemed to receive a farewell from a few, but they all hugged him heartily and wished him good luck. Then they were done.

The walk through the bar felt great. He could feel Muffet's dislike. She ought to watch herself, he still thought of having her executed for disrespect. Stretch radiated spite when he looked at her. Blueberry, on the other hand, excused himself and went up to the bar desk. An uncomfortable feeling settled in Razz's chest as he watched them interact.

Muffet gave Blueberry an on the surface sweet smile, tilting her head innocently. He smiled back. It was reserved, hesitant, yet undoubtedly grateful. “Thank you, Madame. For saving us, and taking care of us.”

“It was a true _pleasure_ , dearie,” she tittered, and giggled. Razz couldn't help but shiver at the implication that choice of words came with. Still, Blueberry only smiled. He nodded, and returned to them. Stretch grabbed his hand, and the other squeezed back. Without giving Muffet another glance, he gestured for the guards to open the door.

Outside, it was just as cold as before. Much to his horror, it had been proven that Blueberry and Stretch did not have anything more than wool shawls to keep themselves warm. How they had survived was beyond him, even if the brothel was warm inside. Winter clothing was the highest priority after food and a warm place to live among his people, he knew that much from speaking with his servants.

Nevertheless, he grinned as his horse was returned to him. She snorted loudly. Vapour flied in clouds around her nose. Blueberry were both staring in awe. “HAVE YOU EVER BEEN ON A HORSE?”

Stretch quickly shook his head. “no, your majesty. never.”

His brother, however, looked reminiscent. At Razz's inquiring gaze, he nodded slowly. “When I was little, Your Majesty. But it was over ten years ago and I never got to learn very much.”

Nodding, Razz waved for the extra horses. He smiled. “WELL, YOU WILL NOW.”

After easily swinging himself up into side-saddle, he waved for some guards to help the other two. It took a little while, during which Razz watched in amusement as they struggled, but finally Stretch had his legs on either side of the horse and Blueberry sat in a relatively proper side-saddle. They both clung tightly to the horses' manes. The reins were hanging freely. The Mother be praised he had made sure to get the calmest horses that could be found on such a short notice. Telling his horse to go, he waved for the others to follow. The guards immediately fell into position around him.

“JUST PRESS CAREFULLY WITH YOUR LEGS TO MAKE THEM WALK AND STEER WITH THE REINS,” he instructed them. Both let out twin yelps as the horses slowly followed the guards'. Laughing loudly, he held in his own to wait for them.

Once they were by his side, he forced himself to stop giggling. He better think of a plausible explanation for coming back with the two. Of course, he could tell at least a partial truth. He much preferred to; lying was dishonourable. Staring up at the sky, which was blue enough to hurt his eyes, Razz tried to think. Telling that he had taken liking to Blueberry was good enough, truly. Few had the right to question him. No one, actually. Not if he did not allow it. Neither of them spoke very much. The brothers were too focused on not falling of the horses. Especially Blueberry, since he was in side-saddle. But since he had been wearing a dress there had been no other option.

Razz chuckled. “WHEN WE GET TO THYRAGÅRD, I BELIEVE YOU TWO WILL HAVE TO TAKE RIDING LESSONS.”

“Wh-why?” Blueberry's teeth were rattling. His entire frame shook in the cold.

“WELL, HORSES, OR DONKEYS AND MULES FOR THE POOR, ARE THE BEST MANNER OF TRANSPORT. I IMAGINE YOU WON'T WANT TO BE STUCK IN THE SAME SPOT ALL THE TIME?”

He didn't receive an answer. Blueberry had let go off the horse's mane with one hand. Now he was clenching his shawl more closed. They didn't speak for the rest of the ride.

* * *

A while later, the three of them sat in a private parlour at the Aldinns. They had been ordered not to disturb. Yet someone was certainly still listening. There were no secrets in this kind of place. Spies everywhere. Razz sat in a soft armchair, while the brothers almost sat in each other's lap on the couch in front of him. Both were swept into thick blankets and all three of them were holding cups of hot herb wine. The brothers had finally stopped shaking.

Sipping on his drink, Razz asked, “So, why in Natéa were there children in a _brothel_?”

Exchanging a gaze with his brother, Blueberry replied, “That's how Madame does business. This town is full of orphans and gutter kids. Madame regularly gathers a few off the street, mainly the healthy ones with most potential to be beautiful, and takes them in. She saves those children's lives and all of us have been those kids. We grow up at the Parlour. Well fed, clothed, warm. We even get a few toys. She spoils them. And once they're physically and mentally ready, it's time to pay back the money she spent on you.”

“OHH, THAT'S CLEVER,” Razz commented. Muffet truly was shrewd. She basically made sure her workers owed her not only money, but a life-debt. That would keep a lot of people from sneaking away before they had paid her back. The Mother did not accept anything else. He grudgingly had to admit he was impressed. He hadn’t expected such a scheme from a brothel madam. Then again, neither had he expected Blueberry to be so smart. He'd have to revaluate his views – both were more intelligent than many nobles.

“Your Majesty?” Stretch said. His voice was a bit raspy from disuse. Brittle, almost. Razz was beginning to get the impression he didn't talk much. He nodded. “I never told you, thank you. I don't- I don't know how much more-“

He was trembling slightly, clenching Blueberry's hand hard. Without a word, Blueberry climbed into his lap and hugged him. Razz watched quietly. A strange feeling settled in his chest. He couldn't identify it. It was odd. Stretch, he didn't care much for outside the fact that he was Blueberry's brother. But Blueberry, he felt almost as much affection for as he felt for Alphys; although a different kind. So to see the brothers cling on each other from such sadness actually hurt a little.

“You don't need to thank me,” Razz eventually answered, fully honest. “It was mostly because I realized I would miss Blueberry when I left.”

“Blue,” Blueberry suddenly interrupted.

Razz blinked. “EXCUSE ME?”

“Blue. That's my name. Just Blue. Madame changed it to Blue _berry_ because it's cuter. Cute sells.”

Nodding slowly, Razz smiled.

“BLUE.”

* * *

Woken abruptly by stomping feet and a door being thrown open, Red blinked blearily. His body was hurting. It had been years since he slept without a bed and he wasn't used to it anymore. Slowly uncurling, he tried to process what was happening. A couple guards, all armed to the teeth, were standing in front of him. Their faces were blank. Empty. It was unsettling, to say the least. Still, he supposed it was from pure professionalism, and better than contempt. He was proven right when a guard stepped forward, disgust slipping through their mask.

“Get up,” they commanded. Gasping quietly, since one of his legs was asleep, Red obeyed as quickly as he could. Static sparks shot through his body. He didn't try to resist when two other guards swiftly forced his arms behind his back and tied them up. The rope was too tight. It hurt his bones. Red didn't protest. With his sockets trained at the sharp weapons hanging on their sides, he walked quietly when they shoved him forward. His soul beat was irregular, but he knew it wasn't visible on the outside. He had an excellent poker face. After all those hours playing poker with the crew or at various ports he should.

Where were they going? It was the next day. All the sudden, they came outside. Red blinked against the sharp light, stopping for a moment. The sun was hurting his eyes. Then he received a hard shove which caused him to stumble forward.

“calm down, asshole,” he muttered under his breath, continuing to walk. The air was just as freezing cold as the day before. He shivered.

“Did you say something?” the guard next to him asked. Their tone was threatening.

Swallowing, Red shook his head hard. Then he winced. It gave him a headache. “no, mx. nothin'.”

He had no wish of finding out how these guards would react on such disrespect. Even at _Sarynthia_ it wasn't taken lightly. And they were all family. So what these guards could do to a criminal, Red didn't even want to think of.

“Thought so.”

Their smug voice and face made Red want to punch them. Although to be honest, he'd like to punch everyone here. Yet, he didn't change expression. Stay calm, don't anger them. Stay alive. At least until he could see Fell and Undyne and Grillby again. Then he'd die for sure. Probably on the gallows. In front of Razz, perhaps. He would be there to watch the execution, right? The thought both made him shiver and feel just a little bit better.

After a long and freezing cold walk, they reached the harbour. Familiar faces were everywhere. Some of them grinned when they saw him. Saw how pitiful he must look. Others averted their eyes. Refused to meet his. _Sarynthia_ was floating in the harbour, like nothing had happened. It was reassuring, that at least they hadn't burned her down. He was lead up on a foreign ship's gangplank and down the stairs beneath deck. Down to the ship's prison cells.

It took a while for him to get used to the absolute darkness. The only source of light was oil lamps. They did not shine brightly. Then he found himself shoved into an empty cell. The iron bar door was thrown closed. The key was turned. As soon as the guards had left, he heard his name called out from the other side of the cabin.

“Red!” It was Sigrid's voice. “Are you alright?”

He let out a dry laugh. “as okay as i can be, i suppose. ‘n' ya?”

“Yeah. Same.”

Silence fell. There was nothing to say. Red sat down and leaned against the wall, waiting. For something to happen. Anything. Then footsteps were heard again. He turned his head to look. As shapes were made out, he gasped. Fell. Undyne. Both were there. His brother had dried blood on his face, and Undyne was limping. Otherwise- they seemed fine. He breathed in relief.

His door was opened again, and his still struggling brother thrown into it. Fell stumbled, but managed to stay upright. His expression was furious. Undyne yelled loudly in protest when she was thrown into the cell next to theirs.

Despite his worries, Red didn't move. Not until the soldiers had left. _Then_ he could check his brother really was alright. For now, he grinned sardonically.

“told ya,” he said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [I wrote another Extra](https://odderancyart.tumblr.com/post/169970382361/on-a-never-resting-sea) last Sunday, for anyone who hasn't seen it


	21. Dinner Party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There is a small panic attack (I think it's a panic attack) in the cursive text. So just be prepared for that

_The area was familiar. Oddly so. A cold breeze caressed Razz’s cheeks when he studied his surroundings. The air seemed yellow, and so did the world itself. Like ancient, faded paper. He was barefoot, and the grass tickled his feet as he walked. Unsure where he was going, he kept gazing around. He had been here before, he knew it. The cold wind made him shiver, and caused his skirts to whip around his legs. Above him, the sun shone, although its light seemed bleaker than usual._

_The ground was rising into a hill, and he walked upwards. The trees in the distance were full of leaves. When had it become summer? Then, he was on top of the hill. He saw nothing. Only grass, and grass, and grass. Wait. In the distance, there was a city. A city with enormous walls, and a castle towering over it. Thyragård. Razz was just outside his city. Just as he was about to turn and run toward it, just as he had gathered his skirts in his hands, he heard creaking. The sound felt ominous, although he could not explain why._

_Slowly, he turned around. Toward the same direction he’d just come. Recoiling back, he found himself face to face with a huge wooden structure. When he backed, he looked up. A gasp escaped him. It wasn’t the wood which had creaked. It was rope. Razz was at the Gallows Hill, and the gallows weren’t full of unknown criminals like they normally were. Tears gathered in his eyes as he stared at Red. The hill was empty except for the two of them. It felt like the world was empty. Red’s neck was broken, bent into a strange position. His coat had been torn into pieces by the claws of crows._

_Razz couldn’t tear his eyes away. It felt like the world was pulsing in sync with his pounding soul. The sound of its beat the only noise outside of the rope’s creaking. Red’s face was paler than death. Marrow had dried on his jaw. His eye sockets were dark. Darker than anything Razz had ever seen before. It wasn’t even darkness. Just a total absence of light. A void. The body rocked slowly in the breeze, the rope creaking again with every movement. Slowly, the absence of light grew. It covered the grass, the sky, the city in the horizon. Soon, there was nothing left. Razz twisted around, wide-eyed and soul beating in panic, as he tried to see anything. Yet there was nothing. Only him, and the creaking of rope. Red slowly rocked in the gallows. Razz’s breathing turned shallow, his ribcage felt like it was imploding, he couldn’t get air there_ was _no air it had disappeared with everything else how did Red still rock-_

_A scream._

_It was the most ear-shattering thing he had ever heard. Suddenly he no longer was in the void. Razz dragged in a deep breath, sinking to the ground in relief once he could finally breathe again. The feeling was short-lived. Another scream echoed in his ears and he glanced up. He sat next to a wall, curled up into a ball. In front of him, he could see two faceless monsters, both wearing the insignia of Beobyra. Blood was dripping from the table between them. Marrow, perhaps. Without daring to blink, Razz slowly stood up just as the monsters leaned over the table and did something, and another animal-like shriek came from the one on the table. It was the worst thing he had ever heard._

_Opening his mouth in wordless scream, Razz stared at the monster on the table. His sockets were wide and his hands clenched against the wall, trying to grab something as he stared at an almost unrecognizable Red. A Red whose face was distorted in a feral grimace of agony. Whose entire body shook from violent, quiet sobs even as the wardens held him down, held him still, who seemed unable to make any noises but screams. Only one eyelight was lit, the other socket completely dark. Blood dripped from his head. Multiple bones were broken. Razz felt himself starting to tremble but he was unable to tear his eyes away from his former lover. Sobs made his throat thick, yet no tears came. No sobs either. He was frozen._

_Without taking any notice of him, one of the monsters put a dull, rusty knife over Red’s last functioning eyelight, and stabbed. The next scream held no trace of humanity._

With a gasp, Razz opened his eyes. Tears started flooding down his cheeks and he shook violently as he grabbed the soft bedsheets as hard as he could. The image was still embedded on his eyelids even as he stared around his bedroom. The screams were still ringing in his ears. His soul pounded in his chest as he reminded himself that Red was alive. He wasn’t being tortured. He was kept safe in a cell in this very house. While his body shook with the force of his sobs, he buried his face in his pillow, screaming into it.

The images wouldn’t leave. He couldn’t stop seeing it. His pillows were wet from tears, and he tried to stop crying. It didn’t work. It had been a nightmare. Just a nightmare. But it had felt so _real_. Red wouldn’t be tortured. While it would be suggested as addition to his death penalty, Razz wouldn’t let it happen. Why couldn’t he stop _crying_?

He hid his face deeper into the pillow, curling up. No one could hear. They’d come in to see he was alright, and that couldn’t happen. Choked sobs fought their way up his throat and he trembled.

Just a nightmare.

* * *

Hours later, Razz had almost managed to forget the dream. Almost. While he sat off his borrowed horse, he smiled at Blue's awkward attempts to get off his. It was an amusing sight. Around them activity was high as the ship was prepared for the journey home. There was a _thump_ as Blue hit the ground. He stumbled slightly before falling on his butt, and Razz snorted. He walked up to him and held out a hand.

“WE REALLY NEED TO GET YOU LESSONS,” he noted, holding his laughter in. Blue only grumbled inaudibly. On the other side of Blue's horse, Stretch had managed to get to the ground as well, without falling. He joined them, as quiet as always. Razz was beginning to suspect he was selectively mute. A guard walked up to them. They bowed deeply before letting them know the ship, _Dawnfarer_ , was ready to sail.

They were all escorted to their cabins. So were Ladies Aldinn, who had arrived with them. Razz had his own, obviously, while the brothers shared. Being on a ship again, with its rocking and creaking, felt odd. Especially since Red wasn't here. He stopped breathing for a moment, an image flashing through his mind, as he tried to ignore that thought.

Being on a ship again felt both uneasy and comfortingly familiar. This time he had no problem to get used to the rocking floor, like had had when getting on the ship to Waeldé. The cabin he was led to was big. It must be the Captain’s cabin. His belongings had already been put in, and the maid from the townhouse was just finishing putting in dresses and shirts in the wardrobe. He’d been slightly horrified over the state of the clothing after spending so much time in the chest.

The cabin had a big bed, if not as big as the one in the dinner suit. There was a nice writing desk, which looked like oak. A flash of pain went through Razz’s soul at the thought. Oak. Peosana. Red. Even Fell, who had been pleasant enough most of the time, appeared in his mind. He ignored it. There was a bookcase, filled with books and maps, and a table surrounded by wooden chairs. Paintings hung on the walls.  

With the help of the maid, whose name had turned out to be Birger, he changed into more suitable clothes for the company he’d surely receive soon. In this case, meaning a turquoise suit and a bejewelled circlet. Over were the days where he dressed more for comfort than elegance. And Razz couldn’t be happier about it. Still, of course he wouldn’t return to his normal dressing habits until he came home, but this was an improvement.

Almost as soon as they were done, it knocked on the door and a seal monster stepped in. They bowed deeply. Seeing how they wore the wine-red coat and black hat in the styles of a sea captain, Razz could only assume that they were, in fact, the captain. He nodded in return.

“Your Majesty,” they greeted, bowing their head respectfully for a moment before looking him into the eyes. “My name is Ollie Brennabarn and I am the captain of this ship. It is an honour to have you on _Dawnfarer_. We will do everything we can to ensure a safe and quick journey home.”

“THANK YOU, CAPTAIN,” Razz replied. He clasped his hands behind his back. “I AM SURE YOU WILL DO WELL.”

They nodded in thanks. “Dinner is served in an hour, if it please Your Majesty. Do you wish to eat in your cabin or with the officers?”

After a brief moment of thinking, Razz smiled politely. “I WILL EAT WITH THE CREW, CAPTAIN. AND SO WILL MY FRIENDS; BLUE AND STRETCH.”

The captain immediately agreed. Razz was told a sailor would be sent after them once it was dinner, and the captain left. Birger, who had been standing in the corner during the captain’s visit, immediately stepped forward. “Do Your Majesty wish to change for dinner?”

Supressing a grin, Razz turned toward him. Good Mother. It was wonderful to be near people who understood proper etiquette again. Who didn’t question his sanity about changing clothes often. Smiling, he replied, “WHAT DO YOU THINK?”

* * *

“EXCUSE ME?”

Snorting at his brother’s offended comment, Red grinned up at him. The guards in the background gave them a suspicious gaze. He ignored it. At least partially; never fully lose track of your jailer. Studying how a few not-yet dried drops of marrow dripped down Fell’s chin, he grunted as he shifted.

“i told ya we’d get caught,” he explained, half-bitterly. “as ya hatch’d thi’ dumb plan t’ kidnap th’ empress. caught ‘n’ killed. ‘n’ look a’ tha’. i was right.”

“We’re not dead yet,” Undyne pointed out from the next cell. Red didn’t bother to respond. However, one of the guard outside chuckled.

“You’re not, no,” they agreed, apparently amused. “But you’ll be very soon after we reach Thyragård, _pirate scum_.”

Fell’s scowl deepened, and Red resisted the urge to summon a bone and throw at them. That’d surely not end well for him. Finally, with one last smirk, the guards turned their backs to them. They left. Once the door closed, the entire prison deck turned dark. For a moment, they could see nothing. Then Red sprung to his feet while igniting his socket. It blazed crimson as he grabbed his twin brother’s head and forced it down to his level.

“are ya okay?” he asked, carefully searching the other for serious wounds in the flickering light from his eye. Lucky, he could find nothing but scrapes and bruises. Nothing serious. Fell rolled his eyelights, but accepted it. It wasn’t like he wouldn’t have done the same, had Red been hurt. That was how they’d survived so long, after all. By taking care of each other.

“I AM FINE,” he replied patiently.

Once Red had confirmed that such was indeed the case, he turned toward Undyne in the other cage. Studied her as closely as he could with the bars between them. “and ya, ‘dyne? how're ya?”

“Always second best, huh, Red?” she replied, only half-joking. Both brothers knew she felt a little left out sometimes. Fell would always come first for Red, and Red would always come first for Fell. That was just how it was. She accepted it. Yet, they all knew that didn’t mean she didn’t feel hurt once in a while. “I’m fine too. Those stuck-up guards can’t hurt _me_.”

On his side, Fell snorted. “NO, BECAUSE THEY DIDN’T ALMOST BREAK YOUR GODDAMN ARM, UNDYNE.”

Undyne scoffed, crossing her arms. “Only because they were five on one. How unfair.” As Red snorted and raised an eyebrow, she stuck her tongue out. “Well, we’re _pirates_. We’re allowed to play unfair. They’re Beobyrian soldiers. One’d think they’d have a little more honour.”

Chuckling loudly, Red leaned into his brother’s side. Fell rolled his eyelights again, but let him. And even though they’d die soon, right now, with his family right here and alive, everything felt good. Perhaps for the last time, so he would enjoy it while it lasted. Red grinned.

“ _shore_ , fishbreath. _shore_.”

* * *

Razz did not have time to check up with Blue and Stretch before dinner. Yet he didn’t worry. They were his guests and friends, so the crew would take good care of them. Either that, or risk the wrath of their queen. He couldn’t imagine they’d want to do that.

Therefore, wearing a lovely long-sleeved dress and matching jewellery, he followed the ship’s chief deck officer toward the dinner room without giving them a thought. She was a polite woman who informed him that the Court had a new court singer. They were very good, from what she had heard. Came from a bourgeoise family, but had been far too talented to stay among the common folks.

When two sailors held up the doors to the officers’ dinner cabin, Razz smiled. It wasn’t grand. Yet it certainly wasn’t bland either. The long table was set according to all rules. It was covered by a table cloth. And all the participants were placed according to rank. Except for Blue and Stretch, who were already there and sat just after the highest officers. They stuck out like sore thumbs among the others. The crew all wore the red and black Beobyrian fleet’s uniforms. Stretch, on the other hand, still wore his brown guard’s uniform and Blue had borrowed a pair of trousers and a shirt Razz used for training. They looked highly uncomfortable.

Everyone immediately rose to their feet when Razz stepped into the room. The Chief deck officer showed him to the chair at the short side of the table; the captain’s usual place. As soon as he had sat down, a loud scraping started as everyone else took place once again.

“Welcome, Your Majesty,” Captain Brennabarn said, smiling politely. “I am glad you decided to join us.”

“THE PLEASURE IS MINE,” Razz assured him, exchanging the necessary greetings and phrases. He slipped into the familiar role easily and comfortably, even after such a long time without bothering with it. Once they were done, he turned to look at Blue and Stretch. While he did, the sailors-on-duty began to serve the food. Grilled salmon. Lovely. “BLUE, STRETCH. HOW ARE YOU FINDING YOUR LODGING?”

“O-oh.” Blue seemed surprised over being spoken to. He flashed Razz a quick, nervous smile. It was obvious he wasn’t exactly comfortable here. When a sailor bowed over his shoulder to put the food on his plate, he glanced at them before flinching. Quite violently, too. Razz frowned. “Just fine, Your Majesty. It’s the nicest we’ve lived since we got thr- lost our home.”

He gazed at the sailor, whose gaze lingered on Blue a little too long for it to be normal, before he blinked. Blue had absolutely been about to say something else before changing his mind. How suspicious. He didn’t have time to think of it for long, however. Soon, Captain Brennabarn declared, “The food is served!”

While he cut his fish up in delicate pieces, he noticed everyone glancing at the brothers. When he looked at them himself, he frowned. Both were, with shaking hands as their eyes flickered over their table neighbours, cutting up the fish with just the knife before putting it away. Only then did they use the fork. Wrong fork, at that. Sighing, Razz berated himself. Of course they didn’t have table manners. What had he expected?

Still, he thought with a quiet snort, better than the pirates.

Then the captain engaged him in polite conversation about how the Spring Sacrifice was approaching and he did no longer have time to worry about Blue. In fact, they might come home just in time for it. Razz hoped so. He’d already missed Midwinter. To miss the sacrifice for an early, warm spring as well wouldn’t be good.

* * *

After Razz had eaten the last bit of apple pie, he smiled at the captain. The dinner had been pleasant. Good food and polite company. Nevertheless, he was getting tired. With as little sleep as he’d had last night, he had been forced to repress a yawn multiple times. He did his best not tho think of the reason why he hadn’t slept well.

He gestured at a pantryman to come and drag out his chair. Nodding at Captain Brennabarn, he wiped his mouth of with his napkin. “THANK YOU FOR THIS MARVELLOUS DINNER. BUT I BELIEVE I SHOULD RETREAT, CAPTAIN.”

The captain agreed, and Razz rose as the pantryman moved his chair away from the table. He waved for Blue and Stretch to follow. They’d both been sitting there quietly, unmovingly, for a little while. Quite awkwardly. Their shoulders sank in relief as they quickly got on their feet.

The hallway was empty. Everyone was either at dinner or at duty. It was quite peaceful, with this emptiness and the creaking wooden walls. All of them were silent for a few moments.

“We’ve never been on a ship before.”

The words came out of nowhere, causing Razz to blink in surprise. Then he chuckled, and looked at Blue in amusement. “WELL, THEN BETTER HOPE THE WATERS STAY CALM. AN UNEASY SEA ISN’T FUN.”

Immediately, the brothers looked concerned. Their foreheads scrunched up and they looked at him anxiously. He smiled slightly. “DON’T WORRY. THE EMPIRE’S SHIPS ARE OF EXCELLENT QUALITY. WE ARE PERFECTLY SAFE.”

War ships had to be, after all. There wasn’t much use of one that broke easily. Blue hesitantly nodded. That reminded Razz, “WE HAVE TO WORK ON YOUR TABLE MANNERS. ON YOUR MANNERS IN GENERAL, TRULY.”

“S-sorry?” Blue said, stuttering slightly. Razz patted his head gently while they walked.

“DON’T BE. I DON’T KNOW WHY I EXPECTED YOU TO HAVE THEM. IT’S JUST NOT HOW PEOPLE LIKE YOU WERE RAISED.”

Blue raised an eyebrow, appearing a bit confounded. Almost like he was trying to figure out whether to be offended or not. Razz couldn’t imagine why. It wasn’t like manners were a priority in the gutters or at a fucking _brothel_. After a short moment of silence, Stretch’s voice unexpectedly broke it.

“What’re going to happen to us in Thyragård, Your Majesty?” he asked. His voice was just as quiet as usual, but with a slightly different tense vibe to it. Shrugging, Razz gazed at him thoughtfully. Stretch was an odd monster.

“WHATEVER YOU WANT, REALLY,” he replied. “YOU ARE VERY WELCOME TO STAY AT THE CASTLE. OTHERWISE I CAN GET YOU A HOME IN THE CITY. IF YOU STAY IN THE CASTLE YOU WON’T NEED TO WORK, AND IF YOU STAY IN THE CITY I WILL GLADLY HELP YOU FIND REAL JOBS. WELL, THIS IS YOUR CABIN, ISN’T IT?”

They’d stopped outside of one of the smaller officer’s cabins. The brothers both nodded. “THEN I’LL LEAVE YOU.”

He turned his back to them, leaving for his own cabin. He was quite sure where it was. The Captain’s cabin was in the same spot in all the fleet’s ships. Then, a call from behind made him stop.

“Your Majesty, wait,” Blue exclaimed. Razz turned back around. The other swallowed. He fiddled with his shirt sleeve as he continued. “Do you still want to know how we ended up at Madame’s?”

Intrigued, Razz nodded.

“Then I’ll tell you. It’s the least I can do.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had trouble with this chapter. Because not much happens. Sorry about that.


	22. Almost Home

The cabin was crowded once all three of them were in there. Sinking down on Blue’s bunk, Razz studied the brothers. They both looked uneasy as they came into the dark cabin. In difference to Razz’s own, it had no windows. An oil lamp hanging from the ceiling was the only source of light. Shifting slightly, he made place for Blue. Stretch, however, sat down on his own bunk. The cabin was bigger than their room had been at the brothel, Razz noted. For a moment, he considered telling them they didn’t need to tell him. But he was curious. Blue had said he’d tell him, and he wanted to know. If the other changed his mind, he wouldn’t insist. But if he said nothing, then so would he.

The crimson sheets wrinkled beneath them as they both shifted. Sitting with his hands neatly folded on his lap, Razz gave the other a patient smile. In reality, he didn’t feel patient at all. He wanted to know _now_. But rushing rarely did anything good for anyone.

“I hope you’re not expecting too much, Your Majesty,” Blue suddenly said. His voice was a bit high-pitched. “The story isn’t exciting or anything. Mostly it’s just-“ he sighed. “Mostly it’s just sad.”

Raising an eyebrow, Razz shrugged. So it may be. He still wanted to know. And he hadn’t been expecting something too exciting. Those adventures only happened in tales. They certainly didn’t happen to a criminal’s town whore.

While the ship rocked gently beneath them, Blue breathed deeply. “I’ve never really told anyone. At Madame’s I didn’t need to; no one asked. We all have similar backgrounds. Desperation. Hunger and cold and crime. Some don’t want to talk about it, so no one asks anyone.”

Razz nodded slowly. At the next bunk, Stretch closed his sockets. Breathed deeply. _Dawnfarer_ creaked around them, almost comfortingly. At least Razz thought so. It was quite possible the brothers didn’t, since they’d never been at a ship before. Throwing a gaze to the side while waiting for Blue to start, he raised an eyebrow. A book lied on the bedtable. A bookmark was in it, in the middle. Odd. Could _Blue_ read?

“I was born in the craftsworkers’ quarters of Draumarre – Pirate’s Port,” Blue clarified. His hands were clenched tight in his lap. Sitting cross-legged on the bed, he took a deep breath. Razz hummed. Draumarre, huh? Good to know. “My parents were both hatters. They had a small shop, and business was good. I was happy. I was taught sewing and reading and counting. Everything a hatter could need. Then when I was four, ma got pregnant. Stretch was born.”

His voice was incredibly soft as he spoke. A smile played on his face. “I was overjoyed. I had wanted a sibling for quite a while. Then. A year later. Papa fell ill. Very ill. First, he got very irritated all the time. And very, very shy. And easily upset and embarrassed. He couldn’t sleep. Then he began hallucinating. He was delirious, and-“ his hands clenched tighter. “-and he didn’t want to live anymore. Ma worked even harder, to pay for the medical bills. The doctor said it was Mad Hatter’s disease. Then ma fell ill as well. The doctor was expensive, and the medicine even more. It ate all our money. They- I couldn’t even recognize them anymore. And then they died. Just like that.”

“Technically, what was left of the shop would go to me. As the oldest child. But I was five. I couldn’t own a shop. So ma’s brother took over it. He was supposed to take care of us. He didn’t want us. A month after ma and papa had died, we were on the streets. We were lucky, since it was spring. So we didn’t freeze too much. I- I did my best to take care of Stretch. I tried to hard.” A sob escaped Blue. He curled up, hugging his legs, but didn’t stop talking. “We were starving, we were cold, we had nowhere to go. I was six, soon seven, and he was about to turn three. After three months later, when we were close to starving to death – the bigger kids and the adults took most of the food, Madame’s guards found us. They took us with them. Madame clothed us, she fed us. We didn’t freeze anymore. She saved our lives.”

“So we grew up at the brothel. It was quite nice, actually. Lots of people who took care of us. We lacked nothing. No one does.” Somehow, Blue’s smile was both happy and sad now. Razz watched him with wide eyes. “Madame doesn’t make anyone start working until they’re both physically and mentally ready. For me, that meant eighteen. So a few days after my eighteenth birthday, the auction for my first time began. I went for quite a lot of money, fun fact. Madame was surprised. And not everyone gets to bid for a whore’s first time, either. Only those Madame trusts won’t be too rough or cruel. Our first months in work are always carefully supervised as to not overwhelm us.”

“When my brother turned seventeen last year, Madame judged him ready to start working. But I had been in business for while then, and I didn’t want him into it. I begged her to give him another job. Promised I’d work twice as hard. She agreed. He became a guard instead. Which means he earned less money, which meant I would have to work for longer. But my baby brother wouldn’t have to sell his body, and I’d gladly – I _will_ gladly – do anything to avoid that. And yeah. That’s how I became a whore.”

Everything went silent. The only noises came from _Dawnfarer_. Blue’s voice had gotten stronger again, and he was no longer sobbing. The way he glanced at Razz was almost shy. Then, without another word, he climbed out of the bunk and walked the few steps over the brown floor to the other. He climbed into Stretch’s lap, hugging him tightly. The taller of the two looked almost destroyed. His sockets were haunted and empty and he clung onto Blue like his life depended on it.

Razz could hear the older of the two whisper something in Stretch’s ear, but not what. Stretch only nodded. He swallowed loudly.  Meanwhile, Razz chewed on his lower lip. Tilting his head, he said, “I can have your uncle executed, if you want?”

His question was thrown out carelessly. Partially because he literally couldn’t care less about this uncle – in fact, he now despised him – so having him killed would be no tragedy. Partially because he wasn’t quite sure how to react to this. This truly was the saddest story he’d ever heard. Well, the saddest undoubtedly _true_ story, at least. The troubadours who came to the castle sometimes told and sang about sorrows so terrible it made the toughest court members bite their lips to keep the tears in.

Amusement caused the corner of his mouth to twitch upwards when he saw the others’ faces. Both had frozen at the question. Then, as Stretch stared at him, Blue turned his face away from his brother’s collarbone to do the same. Slowly, Stretch’s mouth twisted into a smile. Razz thought back on how dark his voice had become when he spoke about his job back when they first met. Chuckling, he turned to look at Blue.

“I-I-“ Blue stuttered out, gaping. He gasped out a laugh, half shocked, half grateful? Perhaps? Then he shook his head, giving Stretch a stern glance. “Thank you, Your Majesty. But while what he did was terrible, by the Mother _is_ he terrible, I don’t want him _dead_.”

“Aw, bro,” Stretch muttered, but didn’t say anything else. Especially as Blue gave him another scolding gaze.

Shrugging, Razz stood up. It was their choice, he supposed. What their uncle had done was illegal. Stealing was very against the law, and stealing an entire business was a new level. Abandoning your proteges wasn’t exactly allowed either. Therefore, there were very stable grounds to have him executed on. Yet, he’d allow the other two to decide. Like Father always used to say, listen to others. _Then_ make your decision.

He stood up, smiling at Blue. “THANK YOU FOR TELLING ME.”

Blue only nodded, and he walked toward the door. Just as he placed his hand on the iron doorknob, he stopped. The metal was cold beneath his ungloved hand. Narrowing his eyes, Razz hummed quietly. Before he could give it another thought, he nodded to himself. He twisted his neck to look over his shoulder.

“CALL ME RAZZ,” he said.

The brothers blinked. He could see how Stretch’s forehead scrunched up, as though he was trying to make sense of what he just had heard. Meanwhile, Blue just stared at him. Eventually, he gasped out, “Excuse me?”

“CALL ME RAZZ,” Razz repeated patiently. For once, he didn’t really mind having to do that. He couldn’t really blame the two for such reactions. Even people at the Court would be shocked to hear those words. He hadn’t expected anything else from Blue and Stretch. “NOT ‘YOUR MAJESTY’. YOU ARE PERMITTED TO USE MY GIVEN NAME. AND YES,” he added, “IN PUBLIC AS WELL.”

After a short moment, Blue’s face lit up in a brilliant smile.

“Razz,” he said, as though he was tasting it. Trying it out. He nodded. Razz wondered if it was the first time he was asked to use someone’s name rather than some title. Most of them probably quite ridiculous, since he remembered Blue telling him that the customer chooses what to be called. A memory flashed by. Of the words _Why, hello, Master_ being directed at Red.

Pain flashed through his stomach. It was so intense he could feel something pressing in his throat. Like it wanted up. Razz hated it. When had emotional pain become so… _painful?_ He couldn’t remember hurting this much even when his mother died. Of course, at the time he’d been very little and not quite understood what was happening. Still. Swallowing, he did his best to shake it off. At least momentarily.

He smiled at Blue and Stretch. Then he nodded, and opened the door. It was probably getting late, and he wanted to get into something more comfortable for the evening. Perhaps his nightgown already. It wasn’t like he had anything else to do. He just needed to get a distraction from the thoughts of Red.

Just before he stepped out into the hallway, he stopped again. Turned to look at the brothers. “Tomorrow after breakfast, come to my cabin. We will need to give you some basic manners before we arrive in Thyragård, or you will make an embarrassment of yourselves.”

He didn’t wait for their agreement before he closed the door behind him.

* * *

“Your Majesty, what is this?”

Groaning, Razz heaved himself up on his elbows. He yawned loudly. It was late, and he was tired. Birger had been giving him a foot massage before he spoke up. Opening his eyes, he found that the maid was pointing at the tight-fitting band around his ankle. The magic suppressor. Letting out a small laugh in disbelief, he stared at it. How in Natéa had he forgotten about that? It should’ve been the first thing on his mind when he came back to his loyal subjects. Yet he hadn’t given it a thought, despite it repressing an important part of himself.

Raising an eyebrow at his own forgetfulness, he allowed himself to fall back into the bed. “Nothing you need to worry about. I shall have someone take care of it tomorrow.”

“As you say, Your Majesty,” Birger simply agreed before continuing the massage. Razz had to keep himself from moaning in appreciation while he felt himself dozing off.

* * *

The prison deck wasn’t completely dark anymore. It was a relief, because keeping his eye blazing was exhausting. After Grillby and Fuku had been put in their cells – Grillby was two cells away from Red and Fell’s, Fuku was on the other side of the deck with the other children – they’d kept it light enough to see at least. They also gave away enough warmth so they didn’t freeze too much.

Leaning against his brother’s side, Red groaned as he stretched his arms out. Sleeping on the floor was really taking a toll on him. This time no one had been given a blanket, but the floor was covered in hay. So it really wasn’t all that different from when they were little and managed to find a stable to spend the night in. He was also willing to admit it was nice to have a proper excuse to sleep by his brother’s side again.

Not like he hadn’t done it at _Sarynthia_ , even without an excuse. After spending their entire childhood cuddled up close to each other to keep the warmth in when sleeping, it had been hard getting used to not doing it. Neither had completely succeeded, so sometimes they’d simply found the other in their cabin at night. Still.

That was about the only positive thing about all of this, however. Fell grumbled in his sleep as Red stretched his arms over him. He let out a small snort. For once he was the one awake first.

“i hope yer proud o’ me, _kyni_ ,” he mumbled. Brother. Without bothering to stand, he rolled over to the side of the cell where the bucket of water they’d been given stood. His mouth was dryer than tinder. After dipping the wooden cup into the water, he poured into his mouth. It helped a little. He’d rather drink more, but they needed to ration. Who knew if they’d get more when they’d drunk it all.

The hay rustled beneath him as he moved. It made his bones itch, but at least it helped keep the warmth in. Yawning again, Red wondered when it was breakfast. He missed Grillby’s food. It didn’t seem like they’d get much more than dry wheat porridge and hardtacks down here. No matter which meal it was.

Most everyone was still asleep. It was quite strange to be up early. It was so quiet. The slow breathing of the sleeping, the hay’s rustling, and the ship’s creaking were almost the only noises. Peaceful, weirdly enough. How could the place they waited for their executions be peaceful? Another few were already awake, but no one spoke. They just allowed the others to sleep. After all, in sleep one could escape the terrible reality. Almost every moment awake was spent thinking about what awaited them.

He still had a hard time believing it. Red had known it’d happen. He had called it from the first time the plan was revealed to him. Yet it felt unreal. They were going to the gallows. Probably. Perhaps they’d be executed some other way. No matter how, they were travelling toward their deaths. He was twenty-five. To be honest, it was longer than he had expected to live. And still it felt too young. Too young to die.

That Razz hadn’t done anything. Hadn’t said anything was perhaps the biggest ache in his soul. Red knew he shouldn’t have been surprised. Razz was the empress, as well as a victim of kidnapping. Had been, he corrected himself, a victim of kidnapping. It wasn’t like he owed Red anything. It still hurt. He still, naively, hoped that Razz would do something. Anything. That Razz would somehow save them from a sure death.

Outside the miniscule window on the other side of the deck, he could see Zanã rising. They reached just over the sea. Staring at them, despite their light hurting his eyes, he placed two fingers on his forehead and sent away a prayer. Everyone was praying, he knew. To every deity they knew. To the Pravannala. He and Fell both had asked their mother for help. They hoped she had heard. Perhaps she couldn’t. Perhaps they were too far away from Peosana for her to reach them. They could only hope they weren’t.

If the deities or Pravannala didn’t help them, they could only hope that their spirits would find their way back home. The journey between Beobyra and Peosana was long. Yet, hopefully, they could return.

Slowly, everyone seemed to wake up. Red twitched when a hand was placed on his shoulder. He hadn’t noticed his brother had woken up, too focused on what he could see of the sky outside.

“YOU’RE UP EARLY,” Fell commented.

Grinning at him, Red shrugged. “well, can’t spend my last days in thi’ world sleepin’, now can i?”

Before Fell could reply, the door above the ladder opened. Holding up his arm to protect his eyes against the sharp light, Red glanced up. The sky was so blue, and Zanã had risen quite high already. Washing them in yellow light. At first he was sure it was the guards coming with food, but they weren’t holding anything. Instead they simply climbed down and stood in the middle of the deck, looking around.

“Which one of you is the one who put the device keeping His Majesty from using his magic?” one eventually asked loudly. In the next cell, Undyne’s eye widened in worry. Almost everyone in the crew glanced at Alphys. After a moment of complete silence, the guard growled. “We are not going to hurt them. They will come with us to remove it, and then return here. Refusal to do so, however, will result in punishment for every single one of you scum.”

“What kind of punishment?”

The sudden voice wavered slightly, but Red was surprised over their guts to even ask. Gazing over the deck, he saw it was Septimus. He stood straight, staring at the guards. Yet with how his hands were clenched, it was obvious he was just as scared as everyone else. One of the other guards glared at him.

“No food until whoever it is steps forward,” came the answer. At the words, Red felt his stomach squirm. He was already hungry. _By Demantha, Alphys. Go get the suppressor of Razz_. The crew was completely silent. Then a shuffling came from a few cells down. He breathed in relief when he saw Alphys sticking up a scarred hand.

“I’m the inv-inventor.” Her face was defiant when she stared them down. Alphys was quite odd, in Red’s opinion. She absolutely hated being around people she didn’t know, but could still intimidate most people in Pirate’s Port into submission. This time, however, it didn’t seem to work. Probably because the guards had weapons and they didn’t.

Without a single word, the guards nodded. One of them, the one who’d spoken first, waved and two other quickly unlocked the cell. Alphys was dragged out, but not tied up. Undyne gripped the bars of her cell tightly, yelling, “Don’t you _dare_ hurt her!”

Red wanted to facepalm. Instead he simply turned to her, grimacing. “fuckin’ _hell_ , undyne. don’t show ya care.”

She was the one who taught him and Fell to act like you don’t, and now she does this? He knew that she was head-over-heel in love with the lizard, but this was just stupid.

“Hey!” a guard called out, pointing their sword at him. “Speak so one understands. There will be no secrets here.”

“sorry,” he muttered, quickly changing language from Peosàn to Beobyric. He held up his hands in surrender. “jus’ told ‘er she was bein’ stupid.”

The guards didn’t even bother to reply with more than a nod before they forced Alphys upstairs. Grabbing his brother’s hand tightly, Red watched after her. His soul beat anxiously. Both for her sake, and because Alphys was going to see Razz.

* * *

Once again, a pillow soaked up his tears. Another nightmare. It had just been another nightmare. He trembled as he hugged his other pillow tightly against his chest. Why couldn’t they leave him alone? He just wanted to sleep peacefully. Staring out the window, at the cloudy, grey sky, he placed a hand over his mouth to keep his sobs in as he begged the Mother to show mercy.

He just wanted to sleep.

* * *

The same moment the suppressor fell of his leg, magic flashed through his body. It came directly from his soul, spreading quickly as lightening through his limbs and reaching every part of him out into his fingertips. Razz gasped loudly at the shock. His entire body tingled. It was euphoric. Laughing loudly, he held out a hand and allowed it to be engulfed in purple magic. The feeling of his magic-

He had forgotten how amazing it was. Had gotten used to parts of his self being eternally repressed. Now when it wasn’t anymore, he felt more energized than he ever could remember being. The lizard was fished away to the cells again, and he hardly noticed.

Jumping to his feet, he summoned a bone into his hand. It quivered with magic waiting to be released. Slightly unstable. Humming, Razz studied it. The bone was unstable. Not extremely, but it seemed he lacked some of the control he’d used to have. Not surprising, he supposed, although it sent a pang of disappointment through him. When you didn’t exercise, you would lose some of your abilities. It was only to start training again. But before that, he had two other people to educate.

* * *

Exasperated, he watched Blue and Stretch fail to eat properly with both the correct fork and correct knife again. They’d been here for hours. Yet the two just didn’t seem to be capable of picking up more than the most basic table manners. Slapping his forehead, Razz groaned.

“No,” he said, not even having the energy to speak with his usual loud voice. He stared meaningfully at Blue’s knife, which was leaning toward the plate but was mainly on the table. Swallowing loudly, Blue carefully looked down. Yet he didn’t move anything. The hand not holding the fork was fiddling with the napkin. “Blue, the cutlery goes _on_ the plate. Not like that. And Stretch, for _fuck’s_ sake, _don’t pick up cutlery from the goddamn floor_. That’s _disgusting_. The servants will give you _new_ cutlery if you drop it.”

It was the fifth day of etiquette training. And seriously, Razz was losing his patience. They’d gone through interacting with people easily enough; both Blue and Stretch were used to showing submission after all. The hard part had been to teach them that not everyone was to be greeted as their betters, and how to identify who should, but it had gone smoothly enough. Teaching them general proper behaviours had been hard. Neither of them seemed to quite be able to understand things such as that only servants opened doors, or that in the presence of the monarchy – Razz and his future spouse – it was not permitted for anyone who is not a monarch themself to use an armchair.  

Yet that hadn’t been entirely impossible to teach them. But for some _damn reason_ , neither seemed to be able to learn table manners. Such things as the positioning of cutlery or usage of napkins just didn’t seem to stick. He groaned again as Blue wiped his mouth again.

“For the _Mother’s sake_ ,” he exclaimed, exasperated. “This isn’t- this isn’t _hard_. We teach _children_ this. Blue, don’t wipe your mouth. _Gently dab it_.”

Blue’s eyes were wide as he quickly put down the napkin. His hand squeezed it, and Razz took a deep breath. Clenching his hands in his lap, he did his best to put on a patient smile. “Apologies. I shouldn’t yell. Nonetheless, don’t wipe your mouth like that. It is crude.”

“S-sorry,” Blue mumbled. Razz was just about to apologize again when it knocked on the door.

He called for them to come in, and the captain stepped in. He bowed deeply, and when he looked up there was a smile on his face. “Your Majesty. Sirs. We have caught sight of Thyragård.”

As his soul skipped a beat, Razz stared at him for a moment. Then a wide smile spread across his face and he abruptly stood up, gesturing for the other two to follow. His shoes clicked against the floor as he walked as fast as he could up on deck. Almost running, but not quite. That wouldn’t be proper. The cold air hit his face as he stepped through the last door, which a sailor was holding open. Cold, but not as cold as it had been. Spring was coming.

And sure enough. In the horizon, snowy landmasses spread out. And in the middle of it all, right where they were going, spires towered on the hill by the sea, and towered over an enormous city. Placing his hands on the railing, Razz couldn’t stop himself from laughing. By his side, Blue and Stretch were staring at the city in wonder. He laughed again and a bright smile spread across his face as he stared at the pale, multicoloured stone houses and the ancient grey castle watching Thyragård from above.

He was almost home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *The capital of Beobyra appears in the distance.
> 
> Razz isn't a very good teacher. At least not etiquette. I believe he'd be at least acceptable as a fighting instructor.
> 
> Since some people have had trouble with this it seems, _Beobyra_ is pronounced "Beo-by-ra". Beobyrian is pronounced "beo-by-ri-an". Hope that helps!
> 
> I just realized. _This story is going to go over 80 000 words_. We're almost there already. Dear Mother.


	23. Reunions

The view was beautiful. With his coattails whipping behind him, Razz didn’t tear his eyes away from the coast, which grew bigger and bigger. They were closing in on it, fast. Someone had come out with his coat, he didn’t know who. Didn’t care. On his side, he could hear Blue laughing in joy. And Razz couldn’t stop smiling. His cheeks were hurting, but he didn’t care. The cold water of the sea splashed around _Dawnfarer_ ’s sides, the light grey sky reflecting in it. But more importantly, they soon cleaved the reflection of Thyragård. Sailed straight into the harbour.

The low houses rose in front of them, made of stone and painted in different colours. Pale pink, pale yellow, pale blue, a few pale grey. Their walls were full of snow-covered ivy. It was beautiful, Razz thought. He was home. And in the harbour, an enormous crowd had gathered. They were waving and screaming. His smile grew while he studied them. Then. He gasped. In the middle of the crowd, there was a hole almost devoid of people. In it, a single skeleton stood, flanked by Elites.

Slim looked older than the last time Razz had seen him. More tired. Yet, he was smiling. Even from here, as the ship began to get berthed, he could see his brother’s face shine in relief and joy. The crowd cheered louder when Razz waved. His brother looked his way, and their eyes met. Razz smiled brighter, feeling tears gather in his eyes. As he blinked them away, he brushed off his shirt and straightened his back. His boots clicked against the deck as he walked toward the gangplank the crew was taking out. Blue and Stretch flanked him hesitantly.

With a _thump_ , the plank was secured. Razz faced his people. His brother. Swallowing, he straightened his back. He ought to calmly walk in land, and formally greet Slim, but- oh, _fuck it_. Not having eyes for anything else, he stared straight at his baby brother. Slim stood stiff, like the prince he was, yet Razz could see the longing in his eyes. When he took a step forward, Slim moved to kneel, but he didn’t get the chance.

Razz ran down the gangplank, feet smattering first against wood and then against stone, and threw himself around his brother’s throat. Who the _fuck_ cared what people would think. Forcing his sobs to remain quiet, he hid his face in Slim’s shirt. After the initial shock, Slim hugged him back, so tightly he could hardly breathe. Around them, the crowd cheered even louder, but they hardly noticed.

“Brother,” Razz mumbled, not knowing whether to cry or laugh. He did both. “I’ve been so worried. I’ve missed you _so_ much.”

Slim laughed. The sound was choked by tears. He held Razz tighter. “ _You’ve_ been worried? You were the one who got kidnapped by pirates.”

Suddenly loud barking began. Someone swore, and Razz slowly let go of the other when he recognized the sound. He stared at his brother in hope, and Slim nodded. Both were smiling wider than they had in months. Razz twisted around toward the sound. “Murdermallow!”

Just as he said it, the sound of barking got louder and a big, fuzzy white dog came running out of the crowd. A servant was dragged behind, holding tightly on the leash. Laughing, Razz held out his arms and knelt. White fur covered his view within seconds, and he felt himself falling backwards. He let out an _oof_ as he hit the ground. A wet tongue licked his face, his hands, his shirt.

“Ew, no,” he exclaimed, still laughing, trying to shove her away from his face. She wouldn’t have it. Finally, he had hugged her enough. He couldn’t stay on the ground forever. “Murdermallow, _down_.”

She immediately backed off, although she whined loudly. Still with a hand braided into her fur, Razz stood up, brushing himself off. Slim was grinning widely. Then he sent Razz a questioning gaze, and Razz nodded, straightening again. Turning to the people gathered in the harbour, Slim spoke loudly.

“This is a joyous day. A day blessed by the Mother Goddess. My brother, our queen, has finally returned to us,” he said solemnly. The crowd had fallen completely silent. The only sound came from the birds sitting the tiled rooftops and the quiet sobbing of a baby. “Therefore, let us all welcome His Majesty home. All hail His Royal Majesty, Razz of the Valkyria Dynasty, Queen of Beobyra!”

“All hail the Queen!” echoed through the harbour. Razz smiled as first his brother knelt, quickly followed by the entire crowd gathered. As he gazed out over the bowed heads, his soul soared while it really sank in for the first time.

He was _finally_ home.

* * *

Standing on his brother’s side, Razz still hadn’t removed his hand from Murdermallow’s soft fur. She was panting happily, staying as close as she could. He wouldn’t want it any other way. Chuckling softly, he stroked her ears, earning a happy _yip_. Slim hadn’t stopped staring either, as though he was reminding himself Razz was truly home. Razz couldn’t blame him. He almost doubted it himself.

The clapping of hooves against the ground was heard, and he grinned as two guards appeared with their horses in hand. He smiled softly at the chestnut mare which was handed to him, and let go off Murdermallow for the first time to stroke her crest.

“Marmalade,” he whispered softly, and she blew out air, sticking her muzzle into his chest. He had missed her too. Her fur was soft and thick, made to handle the winter. Smiling, he waved to Blue and Stretch for the first time. They’d been awkwardly hanging around a few meters away. They looked relieved as they were called upon.

Slim gave him a confused look as they appeared, bowing awkwardly for him. Grinning, Razz gestured between them. “BROTHER, THIS IS BLUE AND STRETCH. NEW FRIENDS OF MINE. THEY WILL BE STAYING AT THE CASTLE IF THEY SO WISH. BLUE, STRETCH, THIS IS MY BROTHER, HIS ROYAL HIGHNESS PRINCE SLIM.”

“A pleasure,” Slim greeted calmly. His face was the perfect picture of polite interest, although Razz could see the confusion beneath. However, that was only because he knew his brother. No one else would be able to, he was sure.

Blue smiled, seeming a little calmer now when he had directions to follow. “Thank you, Your Highness. We’re so happy to be here. Razz is the best friend I’ve ever had.”

Snorting at the brief look of offence on Slim’s face, Razz hurried to explain before the other could chastise Blue. “THEY HAVE MY PERMISSION TO USE MY GIVEN NAME, BROTHER. DO NOT WORRY ABOUT THAT.”

“Very well,” Slim replied, although he still didn’t quite look like he was understanding what was going on. This was foreign territory. Very few people in the Court could use Razz’s name after all. His confusion was justified, but quite amusing. Still, Razz turned to the brothers again. “DO YOU WISH TO RIDE TO THE CASTLE, OR WALK? IT IS QUITE FAR.”

They shared a quick gaze, before Blue, very determined, said, “Walk.”

“WELL THEN,” Razz replied, snorting. “I WILL HAVE A GUARD SHOW YOU THE WAY.” He turned to Slim, gesturing at the horses. “SHALL WE, BROTHER?”

“Certainly.”

Grinning, Razz swung himself up in Marmalade’s saddle. She snorted impatiently, dancing in place. He only chuckled, holding her in place with the reins. Flatland-horses were certainly hot. The best horse in the world, at that. Straight from the Island of Horses. The feeling of his own horse beneath him was wonderful. The familiar side-steps she did as she wanted to run. He easily fell into the routine of holding her back.

Suddenly, the crowd near _Dawnfarer_ parted. Gazing over, Razz’s smile fell. Guided by a well-armed escort, the crew of _Sarynthia_ were making their way down the gangplank. In the front, the heavily-chained Undyne, Fell and Red walked. Fell and Undyne were both glaring at the crowd, their stature vicious. Red, however, didn’t even look forward. While Razz could see the familiar grin on his face, it was obviously just for show. He had given up. By his side, Slim growled. As he glanced over, the expression on his brother’s face was nothing but pure hatred and disgust as he regarded the crew. The crowd had the same expressions. Some of them spat at the pirates, threw insults at them. Understandable. Yet Razz’s soul ached while he looked at them.

Shortly, out of nowhere, Red glanced up. His eyes met Razz’s, who stared at him mutely. He couldn’t move. The apathy in those eyes made him freeze up. Red had stopped walking. He was simply looking at Razz. A slight light had lit up. Then, a guard hit his back with the handle of a sword, forcing him to move. The contact broke. The light seemed to disappear. Razz exhaled a breath he hadn’t known he had been holding.

Feeling tears gather in his eyes, he turned Marmalade away. He shouldn’t be sad now. He was home. Quickly following, Slim did the same, and they steered their horses toward the castle, side by side.

The streets were full of Beobyrians wanting to see their returned ruler. They surrounded the cobblestone streets, along the walls of ivy-covered houses. They were cheering and waving flags with the Valkyria dynasty’s weapon shield. The rearing black horse against a blood-red background. The pain over Red was quickly almost forgotten, although it only hid in the back of Razz’s mind. It didn’t disappear. Smiling, he waved at them. Being back in Thyragård was wonderful.

When they passed through the marketplace, which was an enormous square filled with now-leaf-empty birches, they stopped for a moment. The city’s second-biggest temple, after the Royal Temple, towered above them. On the staircase of the magnificent stone-building with its spires and statues stood the High Priestess. Adorned in colourful fur robes, she strode down the stairs and down onto the marketplace. The crowd parted to let her pass by.

Once she reached Razz, she curtsied. Not as deeply as other people, yet still low. He bowed his head in return. In respect for the leader of the Mother’s Temple, and of the Mother Goddess. Then she gazed up at him, and spoke. Chills travelled up his spine as he listened.

“You stand before a great choice, Your Majesty,” she said. Her voice was light, almost girlish. She was not yet old. “A choice which will determine the path of your own life, and possibly the fate of Beobyra. I do hope you will choose right.”

Razz stared at her. Even Marmalade had stopped moving restlessly. She was standing completely still. Then the High Priestess shook her head and smiled at him. “But that is a topic for another day. Welcome home, Your Majesty. Beobyra has missed you.”

“Thank you, milady,” Razz managed to reply. Surprisingly, his voice was steady. His soul had frozen in his chest while she spoke. At her last words, it beat a little lighter again, but the feeling of dread was still there. “I am glad to be home.”

She smiled, nodded, and returned to her temple. As she left, the crowd closed her path again. After a short moment, Razz shared a worried glance with his brother before telling Marmalade to continue forward.

* * *

The feeling in Razz’s soul when they neared the castle was indescribable. While they passed over stone bridge and the river surrounding the castle, he stared at the enormous statue of the Mother towering above them. It was five meters high, standing over the bridge on the castle wall to bless all the visitors of the castle. On sunny days it would gleam golden, but since the sky was grey it instead reflected the clouds, giving it an almost mythic aura. He had walked and ridden here so many times. Yet, now, it felt like he saw it for the first time. His eyes sparkled.

Once they passed it, they came in on the courtyard. It was, just like the city, full of people. Servants, nobles, soldiers. All of them were gathered together for once. As soon as Razz sat off Marmalade, a stable hand came and took her reins, bowing deeply. They were smiling. Courtiers quickly gathered around Razz, bowing as well.

“Welcome home, Your Royal Majesty,” the Duke of Thyragård greeted. They were smiling politely, but Razz thought he could see some relief as well. “It is a blessing to have you home again.”

“THANK YOU, MILORD,” Razz replied, meaning it. If he was being honest, the duke had always been one of his favourites among his father’s nobles – _his_ nobles, now. Looking at them all, he then said, “I AM VERY GLAD TO BE HOME. HOWEVER, NOW I WISH TO BATHE AND REDRESS. AS YOU CAN UNDERSTAND, I AM NOT IN THE BEST CONDITION RIGHT NOW. I SHALL SPEAK TO YOU ALL LATER TONIGHT. I HOPE THIS IS ACCEPTABLE?”

“Of course, Your Majesty,” the Countess of Verja said, smiling understandingly. “You have been through a terrible lot, I am sure. We will see you tonight.”

Nodding gratefully, Razz gestured for his brother to follow him, making his way into the castle. Into _his_ castle, for the first time as its queen.

* * *

Hours later, once Razz had been bathed and dressed by his own maids, it knocked on the door. He was leaning backwards in a flowery armchair while Sylvie, one of his favourite maids, was helping him chose jewellery. She held up a bracelet made from amethysts as he nodded another maid that whoever it was could enter They knocked lightly on the door. Seconds later, the ushers on the other side opened the doors. Smiling brightly when he noticed it was Alphys, Razz waved for her to come in.

Approximately three seconds later, he wheezed loudly. Arms crushed his waist, and he chipped for air. As he did, Murdermallow began to bark loudly. She’d been lying at his feet and was ready to defend. “Alph- Can’t _breathe_.”

 Gasping as she let him go, he grinned at her. She grinned back, widely, before she began to glare. “D-don’t you _ever_ do so-aomething like th-that again, Razz. As y-y-your captain, I _forbid_ it.”

Razz laughed. Sinking back into his armchair, he gestured for Sylvie to get them something to drink. Alphys took the armchair next to him. Technically it was a breaking the rules of civilized company, but those had never really applied to Alphys. Not in private. Not around friends. His _best_ friend, even.

“YOU MAY BE CAPTAIN, ALPH,” he replied carelessly, “BUT I AM YOUR QUEEN. IF I WISH TO GET KIDNAPPED AGAIN YOU CANNOT SAY ANYTHING ABOUT IT.”

Being Captain of the Castle Guard and leader of the Elite – the royal family’s personal body guards – gave her a certain authority. A lot, in fact. Yet _this_ was something she didn’t have a say in. And she knew it perfectly. Alphys laughed at his answer, and reached out to box his arm.

“Now,” she said, leaning her chin onto her hands, “te-tell me everything. H-how was it t-t-to be taken hostage? How shall w-we punish them b-b-before the execution?”

Feeling his soul stop, Razz clenched his hands. He swallowed. Alphys gave him a confused gaze, obviously sensing something was afoot. With a hand-gesture, he sent the maids out of the room. They left without a word. Now it was alone them, as well as the silent Elites standing by the walls. A royal was never alone, after all. However, the Elite guards could all be trusted with the most secret secrets. Not only were they chosen among the most loyal. Not only would Razz consider most of them his friends. But they would also meet death immediately after it was found out that they’d given away the secrets of the royal family.

Grabbing the currant vine Sylvie had gotten for him, he swept half the goblet. Alphys studied him suspiciously.

“You’re a-acting weird,” she commented. “Wh-what happened?”

Razz hesitated. He knew he could trust Alphys. She would never give out his secrets. Both because she had sworn an oath of loyalty, and because she was his friend. Yet, it felt highly uncomfortable to tell her about anything. About that he had fallen in love with Red. That he had found himself liking a few of the pirates. Fell, Sam, Fuku.

She gave him another piercing look, and he relented. Holding her gaze, he told her, “I don’t want them dead.”

Blinking, Alphys watched him in pure confusion. He held the iron goblet harder. His soul pounded nervously in his chest as he stared at her. Not an expression had changed on her face. Through the open window, a rooster could be heard cuckoo-ing from the castle’s stables.

“E-explain,” she demanded. Her brow was furrowed.

“I don’t want them dead,” Razz repeated, voice steady. First now, he averted his eyes. He could’ve held her gaze longer, he was trained to. But it was Alphys. He didn’t need to. Instead he studied the floral pattern on the wall. For now, he was still in his childhood’s chambers. As soon as possible he’d move to the Regent’s Chambers instead, though. The same rooms his father and mother had lived in. Technically, his mother had had her own chambers when she was still alive. But they’d had a loving marriage. She’d lived with her husband. Loved him, and he had loved her. Razz had been young when she died, but he could remember that clearly. It was the kind of marriage Razz had always aspired to have. Political, but joyful.

Now, however, he wasn’t sure he could ever get it. He didn’t think that he could love someone else soon enough. Not like that. In a couple years, perhaps. But by that point, the damage would be done. He would have to marry soon, after all. Create heirs.

“I lived at that ship for a long time, Alphys,” Razz eventually continued. In the corner of his eye, he could see her nodding. “And some of them are goddamn awful, yes. Captain Undyne is terrible, truly. Yet, others aren’t. The quartermaster, Fell, for example. He’s treated me with nothing but respect, and if the circumstances had been different I am sure I could have called him a friend. The cook, Grillby, he’s oddly pleasant to be around and his sister, Fuku, is insane and quite charming. And then there’s Red. The quartermaster’s brother. I think- Alphys, _I’ve fucking fallen in love with him_. And he feels the same.”

The longer he’d spoken, the thicker had his voice grown. Swallowing a couple times, he fought the tears back. It didn’t work. Gasping lightly, he wiped them away with a napkin Sylvie had delivered with the wine. Fearing her reaction, he hid his face in his hands. The Day of Judgement was here, he supposed. His best friend would know how irresponsible he’d been.

Nothing. She said nothing. After what felt like an eternity of silence, Razz glanced up at her. She just stared. Then, suddenly, she asked, “Are y-you st-still a virgin?”

Spluttering, Razz stared at her. He frowned, slightly offended. “OF COURSE. I AM NEITHER STUPID NOR DISHONOURABLE.”

“That’s a r-r-relief. But I don’t kn-know. Falling in love with a p-pirate is rather stupid,” she answered. Her voice was fully serious, yet her eyes sparkled with mischief. Leaning even more forward, she tiled her head. “Especially one who’s kidnapped you. You’re sure they haven’t brainwashed you?”

Glaring at her, Razz nodded. “I AM.”

He jerked as she let out a rowdy laugh, standing up. Before Razz could react, she hit his arm again. Hard. Hissing, he stared at her in bewilderment. Alphys was grinning.

“ _Incredible_ ,” she exclaimed. “P-p-perfect Princess Razz has _fa-fallen in love_ outside of marriage. I n-never th-thought I’d see the d-day.”

“Queen-“ he began to protest, but fell silent. She knew. He couldn’t keep himself from grinning. His soul felt lighter than it had in a long time, knowing that she didn’t judge him.

Grinning wider, Alphys stared at him. “W-well, I suppose we c-can’t have th-them hung then. Sad. I was looking f-forward to a gr-grand execution, it was so l-long ago we g-got to kill a tr-traitor. What’s th-the plan?”

Unable to help himself, Razz laughed. Honestly. There was a reason she was his best friend. She was the only one around here with such a practical view on things. Everyone else, including Razz, thought in politics. Complicated schemes and grand plans. Alphys, on the other hand, always seemed to be able to get straight to the point. It was very appreciated.

Then he fell silent again. What _was_ the plan. He really had no idea. And so he told her.

“Well th-then. Time to p-plan a battle.”

* * *

They huddled closer beneath his coat. Every now and then, pained hissing would come from a few cells away. The water which seemed to constantly drip from the stone ceiling wasn’t kind to Grillby. Yet, selfishly, Red was happy he was there. The dungeons were cold and dark. The only light came from a small oil lamp by the wall, and from Grillby. Same for warmth. The royal dungeons were freezing.

Footsteps echoed through the silent halls every now and then, as guards passed by on their rounds. Otherwise it was completely silent. Very few of the prisoners spoke, even to each other. Red was one of them. Shivering, he pressed himself closed to Fell. His brother only held him closer. Undyne was pressing together with them as well. They’d all been put into the same cell. Smirking slightly, Red looked them over. Be grateful for the little things, he supposed.

As his hand trembled from cold, he lifted the wooden spoon he’d been given to his mouth. The porridge was cold and disgusting, but he was hungry. And so he ate. The woman in the cell next to theirs laughed as he grimaced.

“Be grateful you’re eating,” she croaked, grinning. Her teeth were brown, her short hair stiff of mud. “That means you’re still alive, queen-napper.”

Ignoring her, Red turned around to face his brother and Undyne. Both had unsettled expressions on their faces. The woman didn’t seem to care. She kept chuckling loudly. Suddenly, Undyne’s expression turned into one of determination. She glared at the woman.

“You know why we’re here,” she said angrily. Her hand clenched around Red’s, yet she kept staring at their neighbour. “So care to tell us what you’ve done?”

The woman laughed again. The sound was shrill. It bounced between the walls of the dungeon until Red felt like he was going insane. Then, she smiled. The smile was too wide, too big. “I tried to steal the queen mother’s jewels after her death.”

It was a statement. The words made sense, the tone was level. Somehow, the lack of insanity made Red’s stomach squirm even more. It didn’t match her expression. The look in her eyes. Apparently, the same applied to his siblings. Fell only turned his eyes away, staring at the dripping stone wall, while Undyne bared her teeth.

Shaking his head, Red leaned into his brother’s chest. Fell’s arms embraced him tighter. He’d seen Razz. The first time in almost a week. Razz had been back where he belonged. A queen. Every inch of him had been a queen as he stood among his people. With his brother. He had shone in joy over being there.

Truly, it had been nice to see. To see Razz so happy. He hadn’t been that happy a lot on _Sarynthia_. Yet, it hurt. His soul had ached. Because Razz was back where he should be. And Red would probably not see him again until he and his brother and Undyne and all his friends would be executed. Killed. Staring at the nothing, he smiled.

Hey, they’d lived good lives. Longer than he’d expected. Happier than he’d hoped. Of course he wished they didn’t have to die. That _Fell_ wouldn’t have to die. But he’d gotten to be happy. First with his siblings, then with Razz.

Perhaps that was enough.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Look! Fanart!!!](https://odderancyart.tumblr.com/post/170969287281/dontbesucharazzhole-odderancyart-a-faceless)
> 
>  
> 
> And here's [another extra](https://odderancyart.tumblr.com/post/170873165582/elythava) in canon Natéa.


	24. A Date is Set

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Basically I'm just bullshitting my chapter names now. Why did I ever try to be even semi-serious with chapter names??? Bad idea, me.

There was one important thing left to do. After sending a servant away to gather the two monsters he wanted, Razz grabbed a miniature cake mould filled with Hundla. Putting a spoonful into his mouth, the rich taste of almond and honey and vanilla spreading in his mouth, he leaned back in his chair. He gazed up at the ceiling. When he was little he used to adore the intricate, abstract paintings covering it.  They were beautiful. These days he’d almost be able to repaint it from memory alone.

Clearing her throat, Alphys waved her hand in front of his face. With an exasperated sigh and smile, he nodded at her. To be honest, he was tired. The good kind, but still tired. He hadn’t slept too well lately. Nightmares haunted his sleep. Nevertheless, he was overjoyed, truly. He was home again, with his people, with his friends, pets, brother. The night would still be long, however. Surely everyone would want to speak to him, so he was assuming tonight’s supper would be eventful.

Now when she had his attention, Alphys sent him a questioning gaze while downing another goblet of wine. She had alcohol resistance like few. Razz had never seen her drunk, and he’d seen her drink bottle after bottle. Putting down the goblet, she asked, “So who are these people you want me to meet?”

“NEW FRIENDS,” he replied cryptically, smirking. Frankly, he was bracing himself for yelling again. He’d had exactly one non-noble friend in his life; the royal horse-breeder’s kid, Kari. And he wouldn’t exactly call Kari a friend anyway. They were rather entertainment for when he was bored with the nobility. The only reason they were even so friendly was because seven-year-old Razz had been intrigued with the kid who dared tell him he was bad at naming ponies.

Alphys only seemed more confounded. Yet she accepted the answer; even she knew when to give up. He wouldn’t tell her anything else. And she knew it. Could hear it in his voice. It wasn’t for naught she had always been his closest friend.

Despite her obvious impatience, she waited. Soon after Razz had started up some small-talk about the new guard recruits, it knocked on the door. Since none of the maids had returned yet – he’d dismissed them until it was time to get ready for dinner, he called out for the ushers to open the doors. They quietly slid open, revealing a smiling Blue. The newcomer blinked slightly when he noticed Alphys, suddenly looking a little unsure.

Waving for him to come in, Razz curiously said, “WHERE IS YOUR BROTHER?”

Blue’s smile became a little skew as he bowed quickly to Alphys. Then he straightened again, remaining standing as he shook his head in what might’ve been exasperation. Murdermallow stared at him in suspicion, but didn’t move. “In his room. Someone came with cakes and he didn’t want to leave them. He’s always loved sweet things.”

“I SEE,” Razz replied, rolling his eyes. Sounded a bit like his own brother. Slim could rarely resist sweets. He gestured toward the couch, for Blue to sit, before gesturing between him and Alphys. “ALPHYS, THIS IS BLUE. A FRIEND I MADE DURING MY… TIME AWAY. HE’S FROM DRAUMARRE. BLUE, THIS IS ALPHYS. MY BEST FRIEND, SECOND CHILD OF THE DUCHESS OF DAULIN, AND CAPTAIN OF THE CASTLE GUARD.”

Stars formed in Blue’s eyes for a second as he spoke. Staring at her in wonder, Blue smiled widely. She grinned back, something like recognition in her face as he exclaimed, “Really?! Captain of the Guard? That’s amazing! How is it? Have you ever fought-“

He trailed off. On his side, Alphys was staring at Blue in delight, and Razz could see a blush grow on his newest friend’s cheeks. Dear Mother, that excitement was quite endearing. Laughing quietly, Razz watched them curiously. He was willing to bet a duchy that Alphys would take Blue under her wings now.

“Sorry,” Blue mumbled, raising a hand to rub his arm. He looked embarrassed as he stared down at the floor. But even more than that, he looked apprehensive. “I get carried away. I just always really enjoyed watching the organized battles in the Port, and soldiers are really great.”

Loud laughter echoed between the stone walls as Alphys suddenly stood up. Razz watched in amusement as she put her hands on her hips, grinning widely at Blue. “Don’t be sorry! I like your passion!”

He seemed relieved, and she looked him over. From his borrowed suit trousers to his borrowed jacket, she studied him. Alphys tilted her head. “What did you do in the den of crime that is all Aellwyn, but _especially_ that town? You don’t look like a criminal.”

Blue glanced over at Razz, worry now apparent in his eyes. Shrugging, Razz nodded. If he wanted to. Honestly, she would probably find out if Blue lied. Alphys was far too smart to be tricked. And if there was anyone in the castle he’d trust to know – even more than his own brother – it was her. Alphys was the one who’d allowed commoners into the (lower) officer ranks of the Guard and military, after all.

“Working,” Blue eventually replied softly. He had gotten a few curious glances before he finally spoke. Both Razz and Alphys waited silently from him to continue, but he didn’t. Eventually, Alphys shrugged. She seemed a little disappointed, but inquire further. Holding in a sigh in relief, Razz tilted his head to the side. All the sudden she’d gotten _that_ gaze in her eyes again.

“Hey, Blue!” she said loudly. Blue jumped a little, staring at her with wide sockets in surprise. “You liked fighting, right?” He nodded. “Then come down to the training area later and watch the guard practice. Perhaps even ol’ Razz here, if he can be bothered to get his royal ass down there.”

Razz spluttered at the profanity, but Blue’s eyes shone.

* * *

The scents of food were almost overwhelming. Leaning back on his throne, Razz looked around the dinner hall. Supper was in the Great Hall tonight, to celebrate his return. The tables were filled with food – swan, horse, dragon, reindeer. The hall was enormous, the ceiling so high it felt like there was none. An enormous hearth burned behind him, and multiple smaller ones were spread across the room. Eating in here was unusual, mostly reserved for celebrations and holidays due to how much wood it took to keep it at a pleasant temperature. The smaller, newer, dinner rooms were much more manageable. But tonight they _were_ celebrating.

At his right was his brother. The smile on Slim’s face was subtle, but bright. While Razz looked at him, it grew. On his left Duke af Thyragård sat, as was their right as the highest noble in the realm. Although some rules of courtesy had been broken when Razz ordered that Blue and Stretch would be  placed near the royal table. The room was loud. Just as it tended to be when Thyragård’s and its nearby cities’ nobles had gathered. Taking a sip of his wine, he realized that he felt at peace. It was almost strange. He had forgotten how it felt to be calm, to feel that you were truly _home_.

The way Slim politely held a conversation with Viscountess af Dreyma about the state of the armada and the way he himself discussed the first details of his upcoming coronation with the duke allowed him to slip into a familiarity he hadn’t felt in months. While his time at _Sarynthia_ had been surprisingly enjoyable, it had taken a toll on him. The uncertainty had been exhausting. Not knowing what would happen to him, what was happening at home. This, on the other hand, Razz knew. This was what he had grown up with. Been raised for. He couldn’t help but smile.

About an hour and a half later, he was cutting up the dragon meat on his plate. It was the second course of the evening, and one of Razz’s favourites. Dragon truly was delicious. Just as he put the first piece of meat in his mouth, Marchioness af Ledla cleared her throat.

“Do you have any thoughts on when the execution of the pirates shall be, Your Majesty?” she asked.

Freezing in the middle of chewnig, Razz clenched his hands around the silver fork and knife. His soul started to beat quicker in his chest. Of course the subject would come up. He had known that. Yet he hadn’t been prepared. Inhaling deeply, he swallowed the food before putting down his cutlery on the porcelain plate. No one reacted. It was a relief, that meant no one noticed his uneasiness. After a short moment of consideration, he nodded.

“JUST AFTER THE SPRING SACRIFICE,” he decided, his stomach squirming. Hopefully the Mother would grant him Her mercy. That was one of the time her powers were the strongest, when they had given Her the sacrifice She was entitled to. Underneath the table, he formed his hand into a symbol of prayer, hoping She could hear him.

Liking murmurs broke out among the courtiers. It had once been tradition to sacrifice the prisoners who were to receive the death penalty during feasts to the Mother Goddess’ honour. Clearly many of them hoped that this might be seen like one by the Mother, despite that the practice had died out many generations ago.

The marchioness nodded, satisfied, and they all resumed to their meal. After putting another piece of meat into his mouth, Razz realized it didn’t taste as good anymore. Tasteless. At his side, Slim gave him a concerned gaze as he drowned out the taste of nothing with the cranberry wine.

One table down, Blue’s eyes widened in horror.

* * *

Yawning, Razz hid his face in Murdermallow’s soft fur. She was panting happily beneath him. Licked his boot-clothed foot. His soul had felt heavier for a long while after the subject of the execution had come up. Now, however, he was finally feeling relaxed again. Outside his bedroom window, the stars twinkled, and the moon was almost full. It was late. As he lied on his _own_ bed, his dog next to him, he felt peaceful. The silk cream white covers were smooth against his bones, and the colour, which matched the canopy above him, was soothing.

Reaching out a hand, he scratched the dog’s ear. A content whine reached him, and he smiled. Mother, he had missed her so much. He’d gotten her five years ago, on the day he legally became an adult. The entire realm had come with gifts, and honestly, she’d been his favourite. The farmer who had come with her had certainly been pleasantly surprised over his joy over her.

She turned her head and licked his hand. Chuckling, Razz booped her nose. In return, he good a content _woof_. The noise of hands hitting wood suddenly echoed through his room. With a yawn, he looked toward his closed oak door.

“Come in, Mikko,” he called quietly. It was probably the maid on night duty. Slowly, the door slid open. However, the one stepping in wasn’t Mikko – it was Blue. Who was looking very worried. At least he thought it was worry on his face. Stopping in the door, the other gave him a questioning gaze. Razz nodded. “Good evening, Blue. Come in. Is everything alright?”

He patted the place in the bed next to him before pressing a finger against Murdermallow’s snout. She’d begun to growl slightly when Blue appeared. Strangers weren’t her favourites, exactly. But she immediately stopped when ordered to. After all, Razz couldn’t have a disobedient dog. It simply wouldn’t do. Blue gingerly sat down.

“I thought I wasn’t allowed to sit in your presence?” he asked, obviously hesitant. The corner of Razz’s mouth twitched. Good, he remembered.

“Correct. But it’s only us here. You’re my friend – we don’t have to be so formal in private. Especially now when you can use my name.” Tilting his head, he regarded the other. Blue was fiddling with his sleeve again. Hm. Tomorrow he would have to get Blue and his brother some clothes of their own.

“Is everything alright?” he asked again.

For a short moment, he almost thought Blue would say yes. Everything was alright. Then he heard the other inhale, and Blue shook his head. “Did- At supper-“ Razz could see the other swallow. “Is Mr Red really getting executed?”

Growing stiff, Razz nodded once. Blue seemed to sink in on himself, his shoulders sagging. Despite that, Razz forced himself to reply, “Yes. He has… The crew of _Sarynthia_ have committed one of the worst crimes in Natéa, and the law clearly states what their punishment must be.”

The words tasted sour in his mouth. Yet they needed to be said. He and Alphys hadn’t managed to think of a proper reason to pardon them. Even less one to let them stay in Thyragård, in the castle. His soul felt heavy. Still, they couldn’t give up. But he could also not tell Blue about their plans, no matter how much he wanted to. He trusted Blue, weirdly enough, but he did not know how good the other was at keeping a secret. The risk of the word getting out was too great.

Grabbing a fistful of dog fur, Razz made himself breath calmly. He closed his eyes for a moment. Then he opened them again, carefully watching Blue for a reaction. This was almost a test. If Blue couldn’t handle the realities of the royal life, then Razz wasn’t sure how their friendship could last.

As he anxiously waited, Blue seemed to have an internal battle with himself. Then, slowly, he nodded. His voice was low, almost resigned, as he spoke, “I- I understand. It’s just- What he did was terrible, but Mr Red has always been so kind to me. The closest thing I had to a friend outside the Parlour. But I understand.”

Unable to help himself, Razz smiled. It was bittersweet, but it was a smile. He held out his arms, inviting the other in. After staring at him for a fraction of a second, Blue dove into his arms, hugging tightly. A quiet, sad chuckle escaped Razz. “I know.”

That was all he said. That was all he needed to say too, it seemed. Blue nodded into his collarbone, a quiet sob following, and Razz held him tighter.

* * *

Not a lot happened here. By now, everyone had started to lose their sense of time. How long they’d been down here was unclear, but Red guessed about three to four days judging from the food-deliveries. If it now could be called food. Since it always was the same cold porridge, it was impossible to tell which meal it was, though, so becoming disoriented was easy. Undyne had started to catch rats to give the food some extra taste and the woman next cell had told them that she no longer even remembered what sunlight looked like. She had been down here for too long. His brother had told him he suspected that she was lonely, and that was why she hardly ever would shut up. Although now, thankfully, she had fallen asleep. Given them some peace.

Oddly enough, Red was happy that they’d get executed, probably soon. At least what had happened to her wouldn’t happen to them. At least they wouldn’t stay down here and go insane from the dark, and the never-ending dripping of water, and fat rats who ran over you when you slept. Undyne had woken up from one biting her ear-fin, once. Red suspected revenge was at least a small part of the reason for their new food.

To pass the time, Red had taken to counting the waterdrops falling from a stalactite in the ceiling. Although he had to start over every time he reached fifty. He didn’t know how to count any longer than that, it was all he had bothered to let Undyne teach him. _Thirty-eight_ , he thought as another drop hit the floor with a _plop_. His teeth shattered lightly as he with a bored interest watched as the next drop tried to cling to the stalactite. It didn’t manage for long, though, and soon it fell to its death. Another _plop_ came. _Thirty-nine_.

“Brother?” Fell said quietly at his side. Undyne was asleep on the floor. She’d started to sleep more after she realized yelling and trying to escape was hopeless. Nodding to show he’d heard, Red watched the next drop dangle, desperately trying not to fall. “Do ya think our spirits can return home? Tha’ we’re not too far away?”

Shoulders tensing, Red turned his attention away from the dropping. His soul ached as he watched his twin. Fell’s expression was high-strung, and he was scratching the upper side of his hand, like he always did when he was afraid but didn’t want Red to know. Forcing a grin onto his face, Red nodded.

“o’ course, bro,” he replied confidently. The way the other stared at him proved he wasn’t fooled. “we’ll return ta peosana, ‘n’ spend _samina_ there, wi’ our ma ‘n’ all th’ spirits o’ th’ realm.”

_Samina_ , the Eternity. Red grabbed Fell’s hand, squeezing it tightly in reassurance. Fell squeezed back. Where the deceased went, where the deities lived, to exist forever and to watch over the coming generations. Which, Red thought, filled with dread, they might be denied entry to. They were so far from Peosana, and would die here, without any of the ancient rites of a funeral. While Beobyra, too, burned their dead, Red had no idea if they would be granted a Burning. And if they were, it wouldn’t be a sacred one, like home. More likely some sort of mass-burning.

“Yeah,” Fell repeated. “O’ course.”

* * *

_Drip. Drip. Drip_.

Nothing ever seemed to change down here. The water kept dripping. The exact same food was served the exact same times. The only light came from the ever-burning oil lamp on the wall. Glancing toward the woman next cell – they’d asked for her name, but she couldn’t remembered it she said, Red found himself understanding why she’d gone insane. After such a long time down here, anyone would. The monotony. The rats. The _cold_. Who the _fuck_ would be able to endure it?  

By the iron bars bordering to the next cell, the one on the opposite side of the woman, Undyne sat, doing grand gestures as she loudly retold the tale of when they’d robbed a Triman ship full of fabrics. She was trying to keep their spirits up. They’d been able to live of the profit they’d made for months. Would’ve been longer, if anyone of them had had a sense for saving money. Red grinned slightly at the thought. They’d had so little for so long, that when they got much they more or less went insane with it.

“ey, grillbz,” he called out to the fire elemental a few cells over. The other had been so quiet lately, Red was getting worried. He understood why – Fuku and the other children weren’t here, they had no idea where they’d been taken – but it was still concerning. Grillby turned to look at him. His eyes were almost empty. “ya know i really miss yer food, right?”

That got a chuckle out of him. A small one, but it was something. “…I would’ve been offended it you didn’t. That porridge is truly disgusting.”

The voice was quiet as a whisper. Red had to strain himself to hear it. Frowning, he tried to think of something else to say. Footsteps echoed through the stone chambers. He hummed thoughtfully. Already guard-shift? Time had passed quicker than he thought.

Despite not really giving a damn, he threw a glance the way of the dark hallway. Then he froze. Standing there, dressed in a thick blue cape, and flanked by guards, was Razz. By the growls which rang out from the rest of the crew, he knew the others had noticed him too. Good. That meant he wasn’t starting to hallucinate.

Looking unmoved, Razz stepped forward. Red watched him in shock as he turned to the guards. “LEAVE US.”

The word echoed through the underground caves. Razz winced, and so did Red. Too loud. The guards looked hesitant, one opening his mouth to speak, as Razz held up a gloved hand.

“That is an order,” he added, thankfully quieter this time. Without a word, the guards saluted and left. And so did the warden who always sat nearby. As soon as they were gone, Razz began to walk toward him. Slowly, slowly, he walked. Oddly enough, Red thought he could see something hesitant in his face, and he couldn’t understand why. Razz held all the power here. What could he possibly be hesitant about?

“Good midday,” Razz greeted, too formally, yet quiet, now standing right in front of the cell door. Slightly suspicious but unable to help himself, Red tardily moved toward him. A slight smile appeared on the other’s face as he finally faced of him. Still, Razz didn’t seem to know what to say.

Then, “Come to gloat, _Majesty_?”

The scornful words came from a few cells over, from where Sigrid was sitting. She was glaring viciously at Razz. Razz seemed to almost flinch, but before he could say anything a loud laugh echoed through the caves. Both Red and Razz whirled around, to see the woman grinning widely at Razz.

“Look! It’s the new _queen_ , wearing his mother’s _pretty necklace_ ,” she said gleefully, raising a gnarly, shaking finger to point at the blue jewellery around his throat. “I remember that! Is it topaz, _my queen_? It’s been so long since we had a queen!”  

One of Razz’s hands rose up to grab at the necklace, so fast it made a smacking noise. Instinctively, one of Red’s hands stuck out between the bars, holding out an arm in front of Razz, as if he was trying to protect him. The expression of hatred and disgust Razz had worn when he stared at the woman was exchanged to surprise and disbelief. With wide eyes, he stared at Red. Red stared back, and as fast as he could took back his hand, sticking them both deep into his pockets.

“shut up,” he still growled at the woman, and her expression changed from glee into confusion. Tilting her head, she looked at them both, too carefully for his tastes, before shrugging and turning away. As she did, Razz seemed to relax and his hand sank back down.

Without warning, Razz stepped closer to the bars and gestured for Red to do the same. Bewildered, he obeyed. The other seemed stiff as he spoke, very quietly, “I’m going to get you all out of here. I have no idea how, but I don’t want you to die.”

Red’s mouth fell open, and before he could even form a coherent thought, Razz added, “I’m sorry.”

Then he turned his back to Red, and left swiftly into the darkness. The echoing of his swift steps got quieter and quieter, until it had completely disappeared. Red stared after him, still not quite having processed what the other just said, before he finally turned his back to the lightless hallway. Everyone was staring at him in bafflement. He said nothing. Just went to sit down next to his brother.

Oh, how much he wanted to believe that Razz had meant it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As you might've noticed, I have now put in a specific amount of chapters (24/26). I am about 99% sure of this number.  
> Oh gods above and all stars and the moon, this story is almost over and it is honestly giving me anxiety. I mean, I'm _super_ proud over myself for doing this, but oh my god. It's almost over.


	25. The Spring Sacrifice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is 5512 words. I had to cut this last chapter in two, because it got too long. I wrote over 4000 words yesterday and didn't manage to finish it. But I'll try to get it up tomorrow, or Monday.
> 
> Chapter specific warning: animal death. If you want to skip this, just skip the part between that the High Priestess takes the knife until Razz and Slim talk with each other again.

The day of the Spring Sacrifice was here. It was one of the most important days of the year, where they asked the Mother not only for an early spring, but also for good harvests and fertility during the coming year, among animals and among Sentients. It was the feast of rebirth.

While his maids busied themselves with dressing him in the long, white dress which had been sewn inhumanly fast for him, Razz stared at the wall, taking little notice of their fuzzing. He was starting to panic. Due to his new duties and his upcoming coronation, there had been very little time for planning how to get the crew out of this, and they still did not have a plan. He’d have to improvise. Which, sure, he was good at, but this was life or death, and not only that. His reputation and with that, his throne, was also at stake.

Feather-light fingers grazed over his clavicles, correcting the dress collar. Glancing down as Eirik, another of his maids, subtly cleared his throat, Razz nodded as the other gestured toward the jewellery room. The dress was done. Time to choose accessories. His seal-skin boots were silent against the stone floor as he stepped down from the small platform. Behind him, Murdermallow’s paws and claws clicked, however, as she followed. The doors leading from the dressing room to his miniature treasure chamber opened as he walked toward them. Razz could see the ushers, but paid them little attention. They were shadows, background characters, almost furniture themselves. Unimportant.

His eyes travelled over the walls filled of precious stones and metals even as his soul ached in worry. It had done so ever since he went to bed last night. Without bothering to look whether the maids had followed him or not – of course they had, they always did, he marched straight to the shelves of blood-red jewellery. The colour of fertility. Just as was fitting and correct to wear during the Spring Sacrifice. Studying them closely, Razz eventually chose a set made from pure silver, with rubies in the shape of drops. Blood drops. Another symbol of fertility.

And, Razz pressed his fangs together at the thought, what would flow today could he not come up with a reason to show mercy. Yet, even while his mind was focused on other things, like how he was going to get his (former?) lover out of the death penalty, he knew that his choice of jewellery would matter quite a lot today. It would be his first public appearance as the Queen of Beobyra. It would mean everything. Which was why he felt himself shivering lightly as he began to choose between tiaras and circlets.

It was nerve-wracking. And he could feel Sylvie throw him a worried glance as she fastened the necklace around his throat and bracelets around his wrists. Razz looked down at her, and then the jewels. They were lovely. Suddenly, without really knowing why, he asked her, “THIS JEWELLERY. IT WAS MY MOTHER’S, WAS IT NOT?”

“It was, Your Majesty,” Sylvie replied softly. Her voice had gotten a melancholic tone – she had been the old queen’s maid once, before she was transferred to Razz after his mother’s death. Smiling, Sylvie looked up at him. “I hope I am not speaking out of place, Your Majesty, but she would have been proud of you.”

It felt like his soul was being stabbed, and Razz was forced to keep in a grimace. Yeah. His late mother would’ve been so proud to know that he was plotting to get his kidnapper out of execution because he had fallen in love with him. Still, as Sylvie smiled at him, smiling back wasn’t too hard. By the Mother, he missed her. He had only been eight when she died, but he missed her. But he’d only have to wait until his death, and then he would meet her again in the Blessed Lands. Because there was no doubt she’d gone there. A warrior such as her would not have been denied access.

Eventually, he picked out one of his many ruby-covered silver crowns, putting it firmly on his head. It was a lovely one, almost more of a circlet than a crown with its winding patterns. In difference to the other jewellery he was wearing, it had not been his mother’s. Instead it had been gifted to him on his fifteenth Midwinter.

As soon as they’d left his jewellery-room behind and the doors had been properly closed again, one of the maids came with the blood red overcoat. As soon as they’d put it onto him, he nodded and walked toward his chambers’ front doors. With a flick of his finger, he called Murdermallow to his side. She _woof_ ed happily. The doors slid open, and with pounding soul he left his chambers.

Almost time for the Sacrifice.

* * *

Marmalade slowly walked into the crowd swarming the Hills of Ancient. Stroking her throat lightly, Razz held the reins steady in one hand to keep her calm. As hunting and war horse, she was perfect. Not so much for these occasions. Yet he refused to exchange her for another. Just like Murdermallow, Marmalade was his darling. At his side, Slim rode, and Murdermallow was at the ground. Above them, she skies were clear as the night’s last stars twinkled high above. A good sign. The snow sparkled in the moonlight. A murmur came from the crowd, which was full of anticipation. They parted for the royal entourage, allowing them to reach the altar without much trouble.

The altar was beneath the highest hill. The hill where all the Valkyria rulers had been buried ever since Queen Thyra a thousand years ago. Razz saw the High Priestess standing on it, dressed only in a white, furred dress. No overcoat anywhere to be seen. On all the smaller hills merchants and jesters had put up their places, amusing the masses until it was time for the main attraction. He and his brother stopped just in front of the altar, on which a huge stone statue of the Mother stood. She had been moved from the Temple of Thyragård this very morning. A thousand torches lit up the Hills, flames dancing, reaching towards the stars.

Beneath him, Marmalade snorted impatiently as he held her in. Standing still was terrible, apparently. They stayed on top of the horses until the High Priestess smiled. She curtsied before spreading her arms. “I welcome you to the Spring Sacrifice, Your Majesty, Your Highness.”

“WE ARE GRATEFUL FOR YOUR WELCOMING, HIGH PRIESTESS,” Razz replied formally as two lesser priests came to hold their horses. Dismounting Marmalade, he patted her throat. Murmured for her to be good. After him, his brother followed his lead. The snow crunched as his boots sank into it.

“May the Mother with us another year,” Slim levelly continued Razz’s greeting, bowing his head in respect.

The High Priestess smiled brightly. For the highest religious power in the world, Razz found her unusually lively and easy to be around. While she still truly radiated the Mother’s grace, in comparison to the old High Priest she was truly a joy. She said, “I’m sure we will! All the signs point toward Her being unusually happy with us. It might be that Silenth is finally a part of the Empire. Much thanks to you, Your Highness.”

Slim smiled, a certain confidence not often seen suddenly radiating from him. It was the general who shone through, Razz knew. While his brother was not insecure in any way – he couldn’t afford to be, he was never quite as confident as when he was allowed to be a soldier rather than a royal. There was pride in his voice as he said, “It wasn’t easy. The Silenthi trapped up their defence after Peosana left the Empire. Yet, with the Mother’s help and thanks to our courageous soldiers, we didn’t doubt a second that we’d eventually win.”

“Of course we would,” the High Priestess agreed before gazing toward the horizon. Throwing an eye the same way, Razz noted that the sky quickly got lighter and lighter. Only one star remained above. Daylight was approaching. And so were her duties. Without needing prompting, the brothers left to take their places near the altar as the High Priestess went to do the last preparations. Behind them, the Elites on duty – including Alphys – took their places. Ready, as always, to step in should it be needed.

Soon, one of her subordinates blew the horn. The sound was loud and clear, signalling to everyone it was time. At the horizon, the first sunbeams of dawn became visible. The crowd gathered quickly, people pushing forward to be able to see. The High Priestess stood on top of the altar, holding up her hands toward the skies. Ancient words spilled from her mouth in song and prayer. Awe filled Razz as he watched. Everything was silent. Then, snow creaked as Temple guards led a beautiful deer toward the altar from behind. Its brown fur had been brushed until it shone, and small horns rose over its head. They’d just started to grow out again after the long winter.

Not for a moment did the High Priestess’ song let up. Eventually, the lower priests and priestesses joined in as well, and the song floated through the air. Words only they could understand. Words too ancient for anyone else. Melodies too holy to be sung by others. And then, without warning, they all fell quiet. Just in time for the clicking of the deer’s hooves against the stone altar to be heard everywhere. It looked nervous, but didn’t struggle. It had been chosen during autumn, and trained to obedience all winter.

The deer was halted just in front of the statue. It was quickly tied up, legs secured to the iron rings on the floor. A Temple servant walked up on the altar, holding an iron case. Hardly even breathing was heard, and Razz could feel his soul pound in his chest. He had been to this ceremony every year since he was five. Yet it never failed to capture him. Reverence for the Mother Goddess and Her ceremonies filled every inch of his being, blocking out every doubt and insecurity for now. The High Priestess opened the case, taking out a knife. The blade was of their best iron, the handle of carved bone.

“We honour You, our Mother,” she chanted, turning toward the statue and the deer. Every sign of the youthful woman was gone, and instead there stood a wise and powerful servant of their goddess. “We hail You, and we serve You, only You. Give us courage, give us strength. Give us fertile harvests and many strong children, so that we can live to fight Your battles when the end times come. Give us wisdom and heal our wounds, so that we can serve You to our best abilities. And, beloved Mother, give us, Your children, Spring, so that we can once again rise from the snowy winters of the north to instead spread Your legacy across the world!”

As the last words were pronounced, the knife was brought down. The animal let out a hiss as its throat was slit, and the High Priestess quickly jumped out of the way as it threw back with its head, legs trashed as much as they could while tied down. Its eyes were wide and panicked as blood flowed quickly from the wound. The crowd watched it fight against death, full of excitement, and Razz grinned in anticipation as it fell, hitting the altar with a _thump_. The blood kept flowing, gathering in a natural bowl in the altar. It twitched a couple more times before it stilled. Dead.

The High Priestess stepped forward again, over the deer carcass. Kneeling, she dipped her fingers in the blood before facing the statue. With practiced ease, she painted symbols on the Mother’s forehead, cheeks, and chest plate. As she did, Razz unbuttoned his coat, shivering in the cold air. One of the guards took it, helping him sliding it off.

“Your Majesty,” the High Priestess then said solemnly. “The Mother is ready for you.”

Slowly, Razz made his way up on the altar. The hem of his white dress was immediately drenched in blood. Facing her, he kept an expression just as solemn as hers on his face. Once again, she bowed down to dip her fingers into the blood. Her hand moved toward his face.

“In the Mother’s name I greet you, Queen Razz, Fourth of your name, and in the name of your first Spring Sacrifice as Her chosen ruler, I anoint you in the sacrifice’s blood to grant you many strong and healthy children to be your heirs. To grant you a long life. To grant you the strength of your ancestors, whose remains rest beneath us. In the Mother’s name, I do all of this, for you are Her chosen one.”

Closing his eyes, he felt her fingers move over his face, painting ancient symbols on the bone.  Then the hand left, and he opened them again. The High Priestess gave him a nod before holding out the knife to him. A priest stepped forward, holding out a rabbit for him. It was thrashing wildly as Razz grabbed it, and stepped toward the statue. Quickly shifting his grip on the knife, he bowed deeply for the statue.

“FOR YOU, MOTHER, AND FOR MY PEOPLE,” he declared as he held the rabbit out in front of him, “I GIVE YOU THIS SACRIFICE. MAY YOU GRANT US AN EARLY AND RICH SPRING, IF IT IS YOUR WILL.”

With a swift move, he cut the head off. As the blood flowed, drenching both his dress and the statue, he bowed once again, dropping the rabbit by the deer. After nodding respectfully at the High Priestess, he walked down the stage slowly. All eyes were on him as he let the guards help him shrug on the coat again. He was no longer cold, since the blood was warm, but as soon as it cooled he’d be freezing without the coat.

The most important part of the Spring Sacrifice was over. Now everyone who wanted would leave gifts and sacrifices for the Mother. And the feast would start. Already the scent of newly brewed mead and meat roasted over open fire began to find its way into the crowd. Resisting the urge to lick his teeth, Razz smiled at his brother and friends in the Elite. Freja, one of the youngest Elites, held out a wet cloth for him, which he gratefully took. After wiping the blood of his face – dried blood was so uncomfortable – he gestured toward the carnival taking place on a smaller hill.

“SO, BROTHER,” he said. The guards were on duty, they’d follow him everywhere. “HOW DO YOU FEEL ABOUT SOME FRESH HONEY MEAD?”

“Sounds marvellous, bro,” Slim replied, smiling. He was nearly whispering so no one but them and the guards could hear his informality. Nodding, Razz swung himself up at Marmalade as a priest came back with her.

Anything to keep his thoughts of what soon would come.

* * *

“ _If I were to see your heart, would I see a heart forlorn? Or the sorrow when we’re apart? Would I see the others’ scorn?_ ”

The quiet song danced slowly through the cavern, melancholic and sorrowful. Fell’s low, rough voice was steady, mild, even as his body shivered from the constant cold. Everyone, even the woman, was quiet as he sang. Everyone listened closely to the old words. Taking an odd comfort in them. Placing a hand on his brother’s arm, Red studied his face, smiling slightly. It was a song Fell had often sung when they were young and at the streets.

“ _Near bereft of hope we every evening lay, each other to bed with teared eyes. For hope and luck I always pray, but it’s hard to find in the dark skies_.”

A waterdrop hit his brow. Without paying notice, Red wiped it off. He huddled closer to his brother, closing their coats more over them. Undyne sat on Fell’s other side, sharing the coats as well. They were freezing. Red was surprised no one had gotten pneumonia yet. Fell’s voice wavered. He was staring toward the cave wall, yet Red was willing to bet he wasn’t seeing anything.

 _“And when the morning rises, while our eyes are dry again, perhaps fortune’s merciless dices, will only give us reason to cry_.”

A quiet hum began to follow Fell’s voice, and Red startled when he realized it came from him. He hadn’t noticed. But he wasn’t surprised. It was strangely comforting to sit here, huddled together all three while Fell sang. It was almost like they were back in Drahenport again. Except the cold. Not even in the winter did Peosana and Drahenport get this cold. Gods, he hated the cold. Why had they ever left the hot sun and humid air of home.

 _“So each day has ever turned, and nothing seems to matter, with every twig of hope burned, the future before us shatter_.”

A quiet sob heaved Red’s chest. Fell’s arm sneaked around his shoulders, holding him close. Undyne’s hand squeezed his leg. The guards had been ‘kind’ enough to, when coming with the breakfast porridge, letting them know that their days had run out. The execution was today. And he didn’t want to die. He didn’t want to die, he didn’t want his friends to die, he didn’t want his siblings to die. Razz had said he’d save them, but it wasn’t realistic to believe. Razz was the empress. Even if he loved Red, he wouldn’t prioritize him over his reputation. It just didn’t work like that. An empress didn’t do that for a whoreson pirate. The trembling got worse, and he could see a tear fall from Fell’s socket.

 _“Yet we’re never alone, for we always have each other. So no matter how the winds of fate have blown, nothing could be truther, than that we will fight forever, as long as we stay together_.”

Footsteps suddenly echoed through the halls. The song stopped, and it was like everyone collectively exhaled. Like everyone had been holding their breaths without realizing it. Anxiously, they all glanced toward the dark hallway. To no one’s surprise, it was the guards who had appeared. As they marched toward the cells, armed with handcuffs, Red, Fell, and Undyne quickly parted, slipping on their own coats properly again. There was no guarantee the guards would wait for it otherwise.

There was no getting out of this now. None of them resisted as their hands were forced behind their backs and locked up there. Not even as Red was forced away from his siblings did he resist, not more than to throw them a helpless gaze. _‘M sorry_. If he hadn’t taken Razz out on town, nothing of this would’ve happen. They’d be back at _Sarynthia_ , and they wouldn’t be walking toward their deaths any more than usual. Fell only shook his head, glaring at him. Probably for daring to acknowledge that this was his fault.

Red hadn’t told the others about what Razz had promised. When they’d asked, he’d just said that Razz had said goodbye, nothing more, nothing less. There was no reason to; the chance they would get out of this was minimal. Hunching, he followed the guards obediently as they yanked in the rope they’d tied to the cuffs. Fell and Undyne both walked first, as captain and quartermaster. The audience would want to see them the most. And public executions were a show, Red knew that. He’d seen his fair shares at home, and they were more of a carnival than something sombre.

After all, who didn’t love seeing a criminal meet justice?

In front of him, Fell jerked slightly in the handcuffs, and Undyne hissed at the guards when they got too rough. Otherwise neither of them fought, either. It was useless. Chance was, that if they did, everything would just get worse. Everyone was quiet as they walked through the dark tunnel. A few oil lamps at the walls, as well as one torch which a guard held, was the only sources of light. Red wasn’t sure how long they’d been down here. How long had been since they last saw Zanã.

The sobbing had stopped as soon as the guards appeared. They wouldn’t get that satisfaction. After what felt like an eternity, white light appeared at the end of the tunnel. Red narrowed his eyes against it. A cold breeze caressed his cheek. Finally, he was forced to close his eyes and walk blindly as the light got too overwhelming, hurt his eyes too much. Suddenly, snow creaked beneath his boot. Outside. They were outside.

In the end, his eyes got used to the light and Red could open them again. They walked through the city, but it was almost completely empty. It was creepy. Except for the yipping of a loose dog and the creaking of a suspiciously open door, everything was quiet. What was happening? Swallowing, Red observed his siblings from behind. Fell’s back was tense, Undyne’s hands were clenching. They, too, found it wrong. It was like one of the old tales, the one about how the world would end. How everything would just be gone, one day. The world of the Living as well as the spirit world. Devoured by dark spirits without anyone noticing until it was too late.

He chuckled. The first time they’d heard the Story of the End they’d been only five, sitting by a campfire in a back alley of Cherlian. Their uncle had told them the legend, and they hadn’t been able to sleep properly that night. Just waited for the spirits to come and eat them, hugging each other until they fell asleep just before sunrise. It was one of his earliest memories. Wasn’t it fitting it’d be one of his last as well? A guard gave him a suspicious glance, grip tightening around their sword, and Red shut up.

Once they passed through the city gates and over the moat, they’d seen very few Sentients. An old lady on a balcony, a beggar with only one eye, two city guards and some very young children playing on the streets. He couldn’t help but wonder why no thieves seemed to make use of the vacant city to rob it. Undyne had tried to ask the guards what the hell was going on in this city, but instead of an answer she’d received the flat side of a sword onto her arm. Hard. She’d kept her mouth shut ever since.

Finally, life seemed to return to the area. Laughter and music echoed from the distance. Despite himself, Red relaxed. At least the end times weren’t here just yet. He was tired, the walk had been long and extra exhausting with his arms behind his back. But at least the snow had been so trampled up they didn’t have to fight it, as well.

The ground began to lean upwards, and they reached a crowd. It parted for them, and Red hunched even more as scathing words began to fly. Some spit hit the ground just in front of him. Oh, he’d been at the other side of it. He’d jeered at criminals as well. Not because the younger him had looked down on them, but because it had been fun. Given him and his brother a power trip; they weren’t the most hopeless in the city after all. Yet, as “Pirate, criminal, disgrace, _traitor_ ,” began to fly, he focused his gaze at the ground.

Zanã floated high, in front of a clear blue sky. Instead of staring at the trampled, now grey snow, Red stared toward them. The Sun was there to watch them meeting death. Because why wouldn’t they? What did it really matter to the deities whether they lived or died? He smiled bitterly. They’d spent their entire lives praying and celebrating them. But what good had that done? Here they were, nonetheless.

Music played in the background, loud and cheerful. There were people dancing, he noticed in the corner of his eye. He looked forward instead. The first thing he saw was the gallows. The dark wooden structures were an enormous contrast against the light of everything else, and they were easy to make out. Eye-catching, even. There were so _many_. More than half the crew could hang at once. Then his eyes travelled, and he froze in his steps. On the beautiful chestnut horse Red had seen him beside before getting thrown into the dungeons, Razz sat. He was dressed in a coat as red as blood and a crown, sitting completely straight and still, and he was _beautiful_.

His expression was solemn, revealing very little emotion. Yet Red thought he could see sorrow in there, or he might just be imagining things. Even as the guard yanked the rope to make him walk, he didn’t tear his eyes away. Zanã’s light washed over Razz, making the jewels in his crown shine. His eyes seemed bigger than usual, Red noticed. Makeup, perhaps. The bitter smile melted into something more bittersweet. At least Razz was here for the Big Day, huh? Perhaps that wasn’t such a bad thing to be the last thing you ever saw. Razz, in all his beauty and glory.

Nearby, Red noticed Blueberry and Stretch, to his surprise. What the hell did _they_ do here? Why weren’t they in Pirate’s Port- his eyes flickered to Razz. _He’d taken them with him_. The thought warmed his soul for a moment. He was glad Blueberry wasn’t stuck there forever. They were staring at him, holding hands tightly. Blueberry was crying.

They were lined up just under the huge structures for a short moment before the guards forced them to climb the stairs up on the platforms. Fell and Undyne got the two first, while he was taken farther away. When he passed by Fell, he finally looked away from Razz, who had yet not met his eyes. He walked as slowly as he could, gazing up at his twin who stood proud but obviously afraid as the snare was prepared. “i love ya, bro.”

Fell shakily smiled down at him. “I love ya too.”

As he passed Undyne, he made a quick decision. Staring up at her, he clenched his hands and said, “i haven’ told ya before, ‘dyne, but i love ya as well, like a sister.”

She grinned down at him, even as he could see her eyes getting wet. “I know, lil’ bro.”

Neither of them had time to say more as Red was taken a few ropes away before he was stopped. The guard stopped him there, but didn’t put a snare around his neck just yet. The executioner wasn’t done with Fell’s yet. It felt like he stood there for an eternity, with the rope creaking and the crowd cheering and laughing beneath them. With Razz staring at him sombrely, but not once meeting his eyes. Instead Razz was staring at the gallows itself.

Then, the executioner finally reached him. Red swallowed as the snare was secured around his throat. Death was almost here. Just _please, please, please_ , he thought, throwing out a last prayer to the deities and the Pravannala, let them return to Peosana after the execution. Let them go _home_.

Glancing to the side, he saw that everyone on the gallows had a snare around their throat. Only a few crewmembers were not up on the platforms. Red didn’t envy them. If there was one thing he was grateful for, it was that he didn’t need to watch his friends and family die before meeting Death himself.

As the executioner and the guards stepped down from the platform, his eyes finally caught Razz. His purple pupils – such a lovely colour – were wide. Razz opened his mouth, but didn’t seem to be able to make a noise, and Red smiled at him. He didn’t blame him. Not at all. A pirate’s life wasn’t worth a throne, he understood that. He had never expected to be worth anything to anyone but his uncle, his mother’s cousin, Fell, and Undyne, so that Razz even felt sadness was enough for him, even if he didn’t wish the other to mourn.

“For the kidnapping of His Royal Majesty Queen Razz the Fourth, by the time Crown Princess Razz-” someone declared. Red didn’t bother to look who, instead just continuing to watch Razz. The only person he’d ever loved romantically, and the only one outside of his family and the crew he’d loved at all. “-the captain and crew of the ship _Sarynthia_ are hereby sentenced to death, and the punishment will be carried out immediately. Your Majesty, do you have anything to add?”

For a moment, Razz face went completely blank. Red’s bittersweet smile widened. Go on. Condemn them. Show his people what he was worth. Then the other’s expression turned determined, and he opened his mouth to speak-

A scream rang out from the crowd, stopping him. Razz jerked, and Red finally stopped staring at him as another scream followed. The crowd was pointing at the sky above, and more exactly, at Zanã. They were- they were _disappearing_. Red stared upwards in horror before he quickly ducked his head, bowing as much as he could without choking himself. The few crewmembers who did not have snares around their throats fell to their knees. His soul pounded in fear. He did not know what was going on. Were the dark spirits in fact coming? Was Zanã unhappy? Gritting his fangs together, he cursed the handcuffs and snare which prevented him from bowing properly.

The screaming had increased, loud and shrill, before a woman’s voice somehow drowned them out. “Calm down! It is the Mother who wishes to tell us something! There is no need to panic! It is not the End Times, we have not seen the Wolf.”

Slowly, the screaming ceased. Resisting the urge to look down, Red fought down the panic inside his own mind. Why would Zanã disappear? Why was everything going dark? It was the middle of the day.

“High Priestess, may I speak with you?” Razz’s voice suddenly came, somehow sounding relieved. It was very strange, Red couldn’t help but think. Why would he be so calm when the world might be ending? Their Mother wouldn’t be able to help them if Zanã had been devoured or if they had decided to punish Natéa.

Then it was just as dark as the darkest night, without stars or Zalû to give it light. Red stood frozen, not even daring to move. His soul was still beating so hard it felt like it was trying to escape his ribcage. Then, Razz’s voice came again. “AS IT APPEARS TO BE THE MOTHER’S WILL, AND IN HONOUR OF MY UPCOMING CORONATION, I HAVE COME TO A DECISION.”

“THE CREW OF _SARYNTHIA_ , AS WELL AS ITS CAPTAIN, WILL BE SHOWN MERCY. IN THE NAME OF THE MOTHER, I PARDON THEM. FREE THEM FROM THEIR CHAINS AND SNARES.”

For a few moments, Red couldn’t process what he had just heard. Razz- pardon- Then the noise of scrambling chains appeared just as light began to return to the world, and he felt tears well up in his eyes. They were- Razz had- Finally he dared to look up at Zanã again, only for a short moment, and they were beginning to return. The dark nothing which had covered them was disappearing.

“thank ya,” he mumbled reverently. The deities hadn’t abandoned them. They would- they would _live_. His throat felt thick as he continued to mumble out his gratitude. Similar words came from the crewmembers closest to him as well. “thank ya, thank ya, thank ya.”

Then the rope was cut away from his throat, and the chains around his wrists unlocked. By now Zanã had fully returned, the world was as bright as always. Nevertheless, he bowed deeply for them. They’d need to find something great to sacrifice to show their gratitude. To thank the deities for saving their lives. Then he finally looked up, and his eyes met Razz’s for a moment. Razz smiled quickly before his expression turned neutral again.

“TAKE THEM BACK TO THE CASTLE,” he commanded the guards. “GET THEM SOMETHING PROPER TO EAT.”

A confused murmur broke out among the crowd, and Red could see a few of the people who must be nobles stare at Razz in surprise and dislike, but no one spoke. Then the guards moved to obey, and Red finally straightened his back. Unable to help himself, he grinned widely, his entire body sagging in relief, and he turned to look at Fell and Undyne, who both looked just as disbelieving as he felt. They grinned back at him.

Then his mind and body registered Razz’s words, and his stomach growled. _Deities_ , he was starving.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay! They're not dead!  
> I hope I didn't bore you with the details about the ceremony and there in the beginning in Razz's room - or anything else.


	26. Stay

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> First I need to scream a little. NRS, without the epilogue, is _100 338 words_. What the absolute fuck??!?!  
>  This chapter alone is 7344 words, and I began writing it last Friday. I wrote this during four goddamn days.
> 
> (That is, in the Word-document where titles and such are included in the word count, the story is that long. It's a lil' shorter here on AO3)

Almost sagging in relief, Razz clenched Marmalade’s mane in his hand. Fucking _hell_ that had been close. He would’ve gotten Red out of there nevertheless (he _hoped_ , wanted to believe), but the Mother had really saved him from doing it with an inadequate reason. He’d have to get her another sacrifice, something bigger. Perhaps he could send after a bear from Skogr – Beobyra and Aellwyn’s only forest. Which was literally just named Forest because of that.

Still, he forced himself to remain straight and neutral as the crew left together with some guards to walk back to the castle. A disapproving mumble came from the Viscountess of Dreyma, and he turned to stare at her. “DID YOU SAY SOMETHING, MILADY?”

At his disapproving tone, she shook her head and curtsied lightly, despite still looking unhappy. “No, Your Majesty. Nothing.”

With a nod, he turned to look at his brother. Slim was staring at him. He did not look happy. With furrowed brow and his hands gripping his reins tightly, he quietly demanded an explanation. Whispering, Razz told him, “Back home, I’ll tell you, alright?”

As Slim nodded stiffly, he turned to the crowd, smiling. “WELL, THAT WAS DRAMATIC. BUT IT IS STILL THE SPRING SACRIFICE. CELEBRATE OUR MOTHER, BELOVED SUBJECTS, AND FEAST UNTIL DAWN IN HER HONOUR.”

At his words, the people shrugged. They seemed disappointed at the lack of the awaited mass-execution, even angry, but none of them complained. Partially because it was Razz’s right to do however he wished, partially because it had obviously been the Mother’s will, and probably partially because the small army of Elites standing behind him. The music began to play again, and everyone marched back to the Hills of Ancient for the continued feast. Even so, Razz waved Alphys to his side.

“Let’s go home,” he told her, and she grinned widely, nodding. She looked proud, which eased Razz’s soul slightly. For what he was planning, he’d need all the support he could get, because the Court would not be happy. He turned to Slim. “Could you stay for a while yet, brother? I need to do a few things before I can explain.”

Sighing, Slim nodded. Nevertheless, he still looked very unhappy. “As you wish, Your Majesty.”

Razz nodded gratefully before he signed for Alphys and half of the Elites to follow him. She rode by his side, although still just behind, and studied him closely.

“W-w-what are you pl-planning?” she asked.

“Something very stupid.”

* * *

With Alphys by his side, he made his way into one of the servant dinner rooms. In there, the entire crew sat hunched over bowls of soup and big loaves of bread. Probably the fastest food the kitchen staff had been able to prepare. They were all throwing the food into their mouths. Quite disgusting, but Razz supposed it was justifiable. The dungeons didn’t exactly have the best menu. None of them looked up until Alphys loudly cleared her throat. Then, Undyne was the first to turn her head up to stare at them, followed by Fell and Red.

After quickly processing, Fell quickly flew up from the wooden bench before kneeling. Undyne, however, only stared at him, and Red didn’t really seem to know how to react. The rest of the crew had mixed reactions, some following Fell and some Undyne. Alphys glared at them for the disrespect, but didn’t move as Razz shook his head. His boots were quiet against the wooden floor as he walked forward, Alphys closely behind. It wasn’t completely ruled out that someone would attack. Even if that would be nothing but foolish.

Taking a deep breath, he looked at Red. “May I talk to you? Privately?”

Undyne opened her mouth, probably to protest. She was unable to, however, as Red put his hand over her mouth. “o’ course.”

After standing up, he followed Razz out of the room. As they walked through the castle hallways in silence, he gawked at basically everything, and it was quite adorable. These halls were new, only about two hundred years or so, and were therefore covered in marble and paintings in golden frames. Eventually they reached his office, which was closer than his private chambers. He gestured for Razz to take the padded chair as he himself took the armchair. Those were in here for his business meetings with his brother, so technically Red has little place in them. But what the fuck. Due to his poor manners, Red didn’t hesitate to take it.

Razz gestured for Alphys to leave the room, and she saluted in confirmation. Yet before she left, when she walked past Red, she leaned down and grinned sharply. “H-hurt him, and I w-will turn you into a needle pi-pillow. Understood?”

Rolling his eyes, Razz watched in half amusement half annoyance as Red stuttered out an “understood.” She could be so overprotective sometimes. He suspected it was result of the death of his mother. If the highly protected queen could die in an accident, then he could too. At least he assumed that was the explanation. He’d never asked.

The doors closed behind him. They were alone. Something very strange for Razz. He could count on one hand the times he’d been without guards or servants around – not counting the months on _Sarynthia_. He clenched his fists as he began to shrug off his coat. It was far too warm in here for so much fur. Once it was off, he realized that Red was staring at him, wide-eyed. “WHAT?”

“ya’ve… got somethin’ there,” Red slowly said, pointing at his dress. Looking down, Razz snorted. The rabbit blood was very clear against the white dress; he’d have to throw it out later. This was too much to be washed away without staining.

“IT’S JUST RABBIT BLOOD,” he explained, “FROM THE SACRIFICE CEREMONY THIS MORNING.”

“oh, ‘kay.” The other seemed to relax at that, sagging in the chair. “so… what didya wanna talk ‘bout?”

For a moment, Razz wasn’t sure what to say. This was a bad idea. It was just a _bad idea_. Then he took a deep breath, leaning back in the armchair. He forced himself to look Red in the eyes.

“Firstly,” he mumbled, “I wanted to apologize for keeping you locked up in the dungeons for a whole week. Especially next to Rosamunde.”

“who?”

“The woman in the cell next to you,” Razz explained, fiddling with his necklace, and Red’s eyes widened. “She’s not exactly sane. The dungeon does that to people after enough time. It’s part of its purpose.”

When Red nodded mutely, he continued, “And… I love you. I- I don’t want you to leave, I don’t want to lose you. So- and this is either the most stupid thing I’ve ever done or the smartest, but there is no other way -“ he stood up, and from the pocked of his coat he picked out a thin golden chain before walking up to Red, holding it up. “-Red, will you marry me?”

Complete silence met him. The other stared at him with wide eyes and open mouth. Swallowing, Razz elaborated, “It’d be a long engagement. With a chance for us both to break it off, and if you do I will make sure no one suffers from it. If you accept, you will have quite a hard time to fit in at the Court, you realize that, but I’m sure that with some time everyone would accept y-“

He was rambling. Razz _never_ rambled. When he realized, he quickly cut himself off. Instead he just waited in silence, staring at Red as he opened and closed his mouth a couple times. His soul pounded in his chest, almost worse than it had during the would-be execution.

“i- i can’t,” Red finally said. It felt like someone stabbed a knife into Razz’s soul, but he nodded, swallowing down the hurt. Before he could say anything, Red continued. “yer- yer th’ empress, razz. th queen o’ beobyra. ‘m- ‘m a whore’s child, a pirate, a criminal. i can’t- it’d ruin yer reputation. ‘n’- i'd be _king_ , razz. a nobody, on th’ _throne_.”

“Do you love me, Red?” Razz managed to ask, his voice almost not sounding choked at all. At least that was what he told himself. Red stared at him, before slowly nodding.

“i- i do, but-“

“I love you too. And I don’t think I can ever be happy in a political marriage after knowing love. So- if you think you could stand the Court’s dislike until they got used to you, and you think you could be happy here, with me- I don’t care. I don’t care all those things, about you being a criminal or a bastard. I _don’t fucking care_. So I ask again, will you marry me? Fell, and Undyne, and whoever you want, can of course stay as well. And you will be a great King Consort, I am sure of it. Your main duties will be to our family, except for when I am unable to rule the country, anyway.”

Red nodded. His eyes were teary, but he nodded. “yeah.”

For a short moment, Razz’s soul stopped. Then he broke out into a huge grin, feeling tears well up in his own eyes as well. Gingerly, he took Red’s hand and held it up before fastening the golden chain around his wrist. On it, a love poem his father had written to his mother was inscribed. It was very small, almost impossible to read due to the chain’s thinness, but it was there. Smiling softly, he said, “It was my Mother’s engagement bracelet.”

A broken laugh escaped Red as he suddenly stood up. Carefully, he took Razz’s face between his hands, smiling widely. “I’m honoured, treasure. I am.” He leaned forward.  “May I?”

Moments after Razz nodded, he leaned forward and gently pressed their teeth together. Razz gasped, throwing his arms over his fiancé’s shoulders. As he kissed back, he laughed into the kiss. This was definitely _both_ the stupidest and best decision he’d ever made. And he didn’t regret it one bit.

* * *

“ _You did what?!_ ”

“Proposed, brother,” Razz repeated, stuffing his hands in his coat pockets. He’d changed clothes by now, from the white, blood-drenched dress to a black and red suit. As Slim began to pace the room, he sighed softly. He’d known the other would react like this. “And Red said yes.”

The other froze, twisting around to stare at him. His hands were flailing, like he didn’t know what to do with them. Razz’s soul ached a little at the worry and betrayal evident on his brother’s face. Taking a step forward, he took Slim’s hand, squeezing it lightly. He attempted to smile. “I love him. And he loves me, too. I know that what they did was horrible – believe me, I know. But I love him. He makes me happy. Please, don’t be angry. I’m sorry I didn’t tell you, but I didn’t want to risk you talking me out of it.”

It was like all energy ran out of Slim. He slouched, as he often did when they were alone, and shook his head. “I- I’m not angry. Never with you. I just- I wish you’d told me.”

“I know. I’m sorry.” As Razz spoke, he tiptoed to throw his arms over his brother’s shoulders. Hugging him tightly, he mumbled. “But please. Support me in this. The Court isn’t going to like it.”

A quiet chuckle. As he hugged back, Slim mumbled, “That’s the least one can say. But of course. Of course I’ll support you. I want you to be happy.”

“Thank you.”

* * *

Tension ran high at the royal table. The duke had tried to hold a polite conversation, but once Alphys’ father had asked why, by the Mother, he’d taken the pirates back to the castle after pardoning them, he’d had to give up. Which was good for Razz, because he was too nervous to hold polite conversation. Hadn’t he been trained in holding up a façade since he was a babybones, he would’ve been trembling now. As it was, however, he probably only looked politely neutral.

He would have invited Red and Fell to this dinner, to sit nearby Blue and Stretch, but he had realized this was a bad idea. Not only would everyone here be incredibly hostile, but they’d also embarrass themselves and him due to their poor table manners.

On his side, Slim sat stiff. Still he held an idle yet polite conversation with his table neighbour. Still, no matter how much he knew he should, Razz couldn’t find it in him to do the same. It just felt impossible. Especially since everyone demanded to know why he just hadn’t sent the pirates away after pardoning them. He didn’t know how to explain that. Not without revealing everything too early. Slowly chewing his grilled vegetables, he sighed. Most everyone was finished with their food. Taking his knife, he hit it lightly against his wine glass. The twang echoed through the hall. In the back of the room, the violinist entertaining the dinner guests immediately stopped playing, and the murmur of a hundred people speaking at once died out.

When he stood up, everyone moved to follow. As he waved for them not to, everyone stayed in their seats though. Clasping his hands behind his back, Razz spoke: “I have two announcements to make.”

By his side, he could see Slim stiffen slightly. Everyone else, however, looked at him in curiosity. “FIRST OF ALL, THE NEXT COUNTRY WHICH WILL BE ADDED TO THE BEOBYRIAN EMPIRE IS TRIMA. WE SHALL STRIKE FAST AND HARD.” He had sworn on it after getting thrown into the ocean by those Triman sailors, after all. Cheers rose from the crowd until he waved for them to settle down. “THE PLANNING FOR THE FIRST ATTACK WILL BEGIN DIRECTLY AFTER MY CORONATION. SECONDLY, I AM ENGAGED.”

At that, the duke and a hundred other people jerked and stared at him in bewilderment. They certainly had not been expecting that. The problem that was finding Razz a fitting spouse had worried the realm since he was a fifteen and they’d begun looking for someone he could marry once he was an adult. Some of the courtiers looked relieved, some intrigued, and some looked worried. It was understandable. Normally, there would’ve been some warning about him having found a potential partner. He took a deep breath before he continued.

“IT WILL BE A LONGER ENGAGEMENT. MY FIANCÉ IS RED KOIREE OF PEOSANA.” A collective gasp came from the courtiers. Even the servants running around froze in their tracks. Schooling his face into a strict, regal mask, Razz continued, “AND I WILL NOT HEAR ANY COMPLAINTS ABOUT MY CHOICE OF FUTURE HUSBAND. HOWEVER, TO CALM YOU, I SHALL GIVE YOU MY REASONING FOR CHOOSING HIM. FIRST AND FOREMOST, I HAVE COME TO LOVE HIM. BUT AS I WOULD NOT RISK BEOBYRA’S SAFETY FOR LOVE, I CAN PROMISE YOU THAT HE WILL FIT INTO THE ROLE OF KING CONSORT.”

The Court seemed to remain unconvinced as he listed a few of Red’s redeeming qualities. His loyalty, his intelligence, his kindness. That was to be expected. This was a scandal. Razz would be the first Beobyrian ruler to marry someone of common birth, and this commoner was not even Beobyrian. To see the people would react would be highly interesting. Finally, he ended his miniature speech with saying, “FRANKLY, RED IS THE BEST CANDIDATE FOR KING CONSORT I HAVE YET TO MEET, AND THE MOTHER SEEMS TO APPROVE, SEEING HOW SHE STOPPED THE EXECUTION, SO TO NOT MARRY HIM BECAUSE OF SCANDALS OR TRADITIONS IS ABSOLUTE HOGWASH.”

As he once again sat, the courtiers looked concerned, but no one moved to complain. It was his right as the Mother’s chosen ruler of Beobyra to marry whomever he wished. Razz swept his glass of cool wine immediately. The violins begun to play again. Thank the Mother, that had gone well.

* * *

The needle moved slowly over the embroidery, creating a picture of a beautiful sunset. A small smile was on Razz’s face as he continued his little project. For the first time today, he felt calm. Embroidering was such a calming activity. Using a small silver sax, he cut of the pink thread, changing it to blue. He’d been working at this one for over a month before he travelled to Waeldé. Tdo get to finish it was satisfying. Suddenly it knocked on the door of his parlour. With a sigh, he nodded for the maids to let whoever it was in.

In the door, once they’d opened, stood a very concerned-looking Duke af Thyragård. Putting his embroidery aside as the duke bowed, Razz nodded for him to come inside. The duke remained standing until he was offered a stool Sylvie came in with.

“Milord,” Razz greeted levelly, folding his hands in his lap. “You look concerned.”

The duke nodded slowly, leaning forward. “I am, Your Majesty. Your engagement with the pirate- I did not wish to ask before, but I feel as though I need to. I hope I am not too forward, but… It is not because of any… unwanted… consequences?”

Razz blinked. Did he- had he just suggested- Gaping, he stared at the duke in disbelief for a moment before he glared viciously at the other. The duke looked uneasy beneath his gaze, clenching his hands slightly.

“Are you suggesting that I proposed because I am carrying a bastard, milord? That my _fiancé_ did something as terrible as forcing me into bed with him?” he asked coldly. The duke didn’t move, nor speak. “Or, perhaps you are suggesting that I willingly went against the Mother Herself and slept with someone outside of wedlock?”

At that, the duke flinched and quickly shook both head and hands. “No, no, of course not, Your Majesty. I would never-“

“Good,” Razz interrupted sharply. “Then we shall not speak of this anymore. I am marrying Red, and I will not accept any such _accusations_ against neither mine nor his name. Understood?”

The duke sighed, bowing his head. “Understood, Your Majesty. I apologize.”

Razz only nodded before he took up his embroidery again, dismissing the noble.

* * *

Just like that, the world had warmed. Fell and Red had both been given their own personal chambers, complete with their own bedchambers, bathrooms, offices and even a small parlour. Being the Queen’s fiancé and future brother-in-law had its advantages. Even if it also caused Red to get quite a few unhappy and frankly degrading gazes whenever he was in public areas of the castle and not in Razz’s company. It was uncomfortable, even a little scary, but he was getting used to it. Fell, on the other hand, had already begun training to join the Castle Guard. Perhaps even the Elite.

And when he’d woken up this morning, it had been to the sound of a huge pile of snow falling from the castle roof. It had hit the windowsill, and since his bed was by one of the big windows, he’d woken right up. When looking out, he was met with a sky painted in pink and yellow, and a sun which shone warmly even through the glass.

The day before it had been the usual chill of northern winters, and today the world felt almost warm. Immediately, Razz had cancelled his afternoon meetings. Said he’d take a few hours off for once. Which was why he, Razz, Fell, Undyne, Slim, Blue, Stretch and Captain Alphys were all sitting around a table in the middle of a field outside the city, dressed in thick fur coats. Taking up a cinnamon baked apple, Red leaned back in his chair and smiled. They were out of the castle, away from all the courtiers and the constant buzz of city life. And the constant, intense classes Razz had put them in. Etiquette, reading and writing, history, politics, horse riding- the list was endless. It was exhausting, to say the least. Yet he happily did it, for many reasons. Firstly, for Razz’s sake of course, and secondly, because Fell would certainly kill him if he passed up the chance for an education.

As he bit down into the apple, the taste was heavenly. He hadn’t had cinnamon in so long. In Peosana it was a common spice, but in these parts of Natéa it was so expensive he’d almost choked when finding out. Generally, almost all spices around here were so expensive. He missed the spicy foods of home. At his left, Razz smiled when he almost moaned. And to his right, Fell was carefully eating a dumpling. He was looking a little concerned.

“YOUR MAJESTY, WHERE ARE THE CHILDREN?” he asked suddenly, putting down his dumpling on his plate. Razz turned his way, tilting his head in confusion. Fell clarified, “OUR CABIN KIDS. THERE WEREN’T IN THE DUNGEON, NOR AT THE EXECUTION. THEIR FAMILIES ARE WORRIED, AND SO AM I.”

After a second, Razz let out an “oohh”- sound, and Red blinked. How the _hell_ had he forgotten about the kids? Leo and Fuku and Aashi and Daman. Now anxious, he turned to look at Razz has they waited for him to answer. Finally, Razz said: “I APOLOGIZE, I COMPLETELY FORGOT. THEY’RE AT THE INSITUTION FOR CRIMINAL CHILDREN.”

Red’s soul skipped a beat at the reply. An _institution_? Fuck no. From everything he’d heard those were the places you’d want to avoid at any cost, were you poor or ‘a difficult child’. Their kids were both.  The picnic had gone completely silent. The only noises were the birdsong in the background and the constant noise of falling snow. Just as he exchanged a horrified gaze with his brother, Prince Slim cleared his throat slightly.

“Why those faces?” he asked dryly. Apparently, their horror had been visible. “One’d think you’d be grateful we do not kill children but instead give them a chance to grow up to be proper citizens.”

 _Unlike you_ went unsaid. But obviously very unwillingly. It was understandable, kind of, but the prince was the coldest in the entire Beobyrian court. At least in private. Before the Court, he supported his brother, luckily. Red supposed he couldn’t blame him, he’d too hate whomever had kidnapped his brother. Still, it made it hard for Red to like him.

“we are, yer highness,” he replied as politely as he could. The words still came out shorter than they should have. Then he turned to Razz, grabbing his fiancé’s hand. He squeezed lightly. “get ‘em out o’ there, treasure. please. as quick as possible.”

Blinking in confusion, Razz nodded. With a hand gesture, he called one of the Elites on duty to them. The soldier saluted. The Elite’s own salute, Red had learnt since he now had his own bodyguards from the unit. A closed fist first over the forehead, then over the soul. Razz saluted back, even while he still was sitting. “RIDE TO THE INSITUTE AND INFORM THEM THAT THE CHILDREN OF _SARYNTHIA_ ARE TO BE REUNITED WITH THEIR FAMILIES IMMEDIATELY.”

The soldier saluted again before mounting his horse and immediately making his way back to Thyragård. Sighing in relief, he smiled gratefully at Razz. The other still seemed befuddled over their worry, but didn’t say anything about it. They all sank back into comfortable conversation, with Undyne and Alphys loudly trying to talk over each other, comparing how brave and skilled they were. Red would _pay_ to see them fight.

At his side, Razz had now taken up conversation with Blue about castle-life. Stretch was as quiet as always. At the brothel, Red hadn’t met him more than a few times, but he’d always seemed very tense and very protective of Blue. This was the first time he’d seen him smile. Taking another sip of the warm elderberry juice, he watched them quietly. It was good to see Blue safe. He’d never allowed himself to care much for the other, knowing that prostitution was a dangerous job. Unwilling to get hurt by Blue falling ill or dying. But now he could admit to himself it’d only half-worked.

When he and Fell had arrived before the picnic, Fell had certainly been shocked to see the brothers here. Red had forgotten to tell him about them, and he had apparently not noticed during the not-execution. Shocked enough to exclaim, “What does the _whore_ do _here_?”

Understandably, Blue had been a little shaken by that, but at least it had given them the whole story of what the hell he was doing here. And the servants had gotten strict orders not to tell anyone what they’d heard. Especially about Blue’s former occupation. Red had wondered about how this happened. His smile softened. Hearing what had happened only made him love Razz more. It was incredible, how the Queen of Beobyra would do such a thing for a lowlife such as a whore.

“OH, BLUE, STRETCH?” Razz suddenly asked, and Red tilted his head to hear better. “HAVE YOU TWO DECIDED WHAT TO DO WITH YOUR LIVES?”

After exchanging a gaze with his brother, Blue nodded. He smiled as he spoke, “Yes. We want to stay at the castle. But we – or at least I – would really like something to do. Being idle is uncomfortable. I’ve never been that before.”

“I SEE.” Razz sounded satisfied as he smutted on his cup of steaming hot juice. Since he still hadn’t let go off it, Red ran his fingers over the other’s hand. Deities, he was beautiful. “YOU DID SAY YOU WANTED TO BE A TAILOR, DID YOU NOT?” Blue nodded. Red hummed in surprise – that was news to him. “HOW ABOUT I GET YOU AN APPRENTICESHIP WITH ONE OF THE ROYAL TAILORS OR ACCESSORY-MAKERS?”

It was almost comedic how Blue’s eyes widened. Stars formed in them as he jumped where he saw sitting. Juice spilled over the sides of his goblet, down on his hands, but he didn’t seem to notice as he grinned widely. Next to him, Stretch smiled again.

“Really?” he gasped. “Thank you, Razz! I’d love to!”

Watching the interaction with a warm soul, Red turned to look at Razz instead of the excited Blue – it had taken some while to get used to calling him Blue instead of Blueberry, since that’s what he’d been calling him for three years by now, but he had now. His fiancé was chuckling as he watched Blue. Red tapped his shoulder to make him look his face. As he did, he gently took Razz’s face between his hands. The other’s purple eyes were truly gorgeous as he gazed at him like this.

“’m proud o’ ya,” he whispered, and Razz smile grew. Razz carefully freed himself from Red’s hands, leaning forward to press a kiss to his cheek. In the background, the thump of snow falling was heard again. When he accidentally glanced that way, he was met with the sight of Undyne fake-‘awww’-ing. He growled at her.

“Sorry,” muttered the prince, and Red turned in confusion, only to see Razz glaring at his brother. Huh. Wonder what he’d done now. Suddenly, Blue let out a hesitant noise. Most of them looked over at him, as he pointed at the sky. Wow. Red’s eyes widened. It’d be clear blue only an hour ago, but now it was incredibly grey. Blinking, he realized the world was dark. Almost like night, even if the snow made it slightly better.

“Snowstorm?” Blue asked anxiously. He was Aellwynian, he knew exactly how deadly it could be to get caught in one. But Alphys shook her head. She gestured toward the melting snow.

“No,” she said, just as a waterdrop hit Red’s nose. He gaped, but she was smiling widely. “R-rain. The fi-first sp-spring rain.” Pausing, she grabbed her goblet to down the juice. “P-Perhaps we should h-h-head home.”

As the servants quickly packed their things, they all mounted their horses. Red’s was a pliant horse who’d retired before being given to him, thankfully. If someone had put him on a horse like Razz’s Marmalade he’d be dead now. _Demantha_ , he wasn’t made for horses. He was a sailor, not a rider. Although he couldn’t deny that there was a certain pleasure in managing to get the horse to do what he wished. Fell had too some difficulties with it, but as with everything else he was very determined to learn. Undyne already knew how to ride, from before she ran away from her parents.

Carefully, he told the horse to go forward, following Razz and Slim, who rode first. Too fast, the rain turned from just the occasional drop to an even rain, and Red shivered as he pulled his hood over his head. While he still had his own leather coat, he was very grateful Razz had given them proper clothing for Beobyra’s winters. Or spring, he supposed. And to be honest, it seemed like he wouldn’t get many occasions to wear the coat again. But it’d still stay in his ownership, having been the first thing he bought with his pirate money.

Just as they reached the city gates, the sky rumbled above them. A flash of lightening lit up the world. Within seconds, the rain is pouring down and the world is so dark Red could hardly see his grey horse’s head. He thought he could hear Razz – or is it Prince Slim, or Captain Alphys? – shout something, probably ‘gallop’, seeing how their horses then began to run. Despite how his soul pounded, he urged his own horse to run. As the rain hit his face, he clung to the horse’s mane, very much _not_ thinking about how slippery the stone streets must be beneath its hooves.

He gasped in relief as they entered the Court yard and stable hands came rushing out to take the horses. He also felt a tiny bit guilty for forcing them out in this hellish rain. The group ran inside, and Razz laughed out loud as they finally reached the dry, warm castle.

“MOTHER, WH-WHAT A R-RAIN,” he stuttered out between shattering teeth, grinning loudly. “HAVEN’T SEEN T-THAT MUCH SI-SINCE… LAST S-S-SUMMER, HONESTLY. IT R-RAINS A LOT HERE.”

Before anyone else had a chance to speak, he continued, “WELL, WE BE-BETTER G-G-GET WARM. ALPHYS, WHEN Y-YOU’VE BATHED, COME T-TO MY PARLOUR. AND R-R-RED, CAN YOU C-COME AN HOUR B-BEFORE S-SUPPER? I W-WANT TO SHOW Y-YOU SOMETHING.”

“o’- o’ c-c-course,” he replied, shivering violently. _Salina_ , a warm bath did sound great right now, even if it couldn’t be healthy to bathe as much as the Beobyrians wanted him to do.

* * *

When Red came to Razz’s new chambers, the door to his parlour was already open. His fiancé and Captain Alphys were still in there, discussing something. Now warm again and dressed in a shirt with puffy arms, he walked in, raising a hand in greeting. Razz smiled at him, and Captain Alphys gave him a sharp grin. The room fell quiet, the sound of his boot heels clicking against the stone floor the marble floor the only sound. Razz had just moved to the Regent’s Chambers, from the rooms he’d occupied since childhood. Apparently, he was very happy over this, said it made his rulership feel more real. Red, on the other hand, was just amazed over how much space Razz had now. His old chambers hadn’t been small at all, but here he had bedchamber, private parlour, official parlour, a small library, a new office, and even more. It was so grand. Why did anyone need so much space on their own?

Razz gestured for him to sit down in the couch opposite of him. Once he did, Captain Alphys grinned widely at him and leaned forward. “G-g-good evening, Red. I was j-just te-telling Razz here about an adulterer th-th-the Castle Guard ca-caught this morning.”

Her voice was oddly threatening, and Red fought the urge to lean backwards where he was sitting. At her side, Razz rolled his eyes, but didn’t say anything. “oh?”

“Yes,” she confirmed, smile going even sharper. “Th-they were the spouse of one of the r-r-royal hatters and cheated wi-with a maid. The execution is t-t-tomorrow, if you w-want to come and w-watch.”

Red gaped, even as his body felt cold again beneath her gaze. Of course he wasn’t going to cheat on Razz, if that was what she meant, but _what the fuck_. The punishment for adultery was _death_? _What the hell_? She stared at him, almost like she was staring into his soul, until Razz slapped her arm. “STOP SCARING MY FIANCÉ, ALPH.”

The captain broke the eye contact, but her aura was still very threatening. Forcing himself to speak, Red replied, “i think i’ll skip ‘t, cap’n. don’ know if i’ll ever go to an execution again.”

Just like that, Captain Alphys stopped seeming threatening. Instead she laughed out loud, nodded, and stood up. After taking farewell, she left him and Razz alone. Staring at Razz, he asked about the punishment, just to make sure he hadn’t just been messed with.

Carelessly, Razz replied, “YES, THAT IS TRUE. ALTHOUGH THE PUNISHMENT WOULD GET WORSE IF IT WAS SOMEONE OF HIGHER STATUS WHO’D BEEN CHEATED ON. ANYWAY, RED, WILL YOU COME WITH ME?”

Speechless, Red nodded. Razz stood up, making his way to the back of the parlour where a door was. Servants held it open, and Red nodded to them in thanks as he passed them. The next room was even grander than the private parlour. The walls were painted white, but covered in gold-patterns, the floor was of polished light wood. Behind a low, golden fence, an enormous bed stood. It was big enough to fit at least five people. Unable to help himself, Red gaped again. The ceiling was painted, not with abstract motives but with people and animals and what must be their goddess. A gigantic chandelier hung in the roof.

They weren’t alone. Guards stood along the walls, as always. Apparently they wouldn’t be allowed to be alone until their wedding night. Neither was he allowed to touch Razz too much, or to kiss too long, or to trace the bone of his sometimes-bare shoulders with his finger. So many rules. So many restrictions. It was worth it.

Razz gestured for him to sit down in a small couch by the wall. It was beige, with great embroidered flowers in gold and bronze. Just like everything in the room, it was beautiful. Meanwhile, Razz picked out something from the small cabinet beneath his bedtable. A grey box. Red recognized it, although he could not remember from where.

As Razz sat down next to him, he placed the box gently in his lap. It was simple, but quite lovely. Pewter, probably. When Razz smiled at him, his soul warmed while skipping a beat at the same time. The expression was so full of trust. Placing a hand on the box, Razz inhaled slowly.

“This,” he said quietly, moving his fingers over the lid, “is Valkyria’s music box. It’s been in my family for a thousand years, and was made by Queen Thyra the Founder herself. Normally, we don’t permit anyone outside of our family to see it, so this is very special, Red. But I wanted to show both you and my brother that I trust you.”

“There is a legend, which is one of the reason we keep it secret, which says that as long as it is in our ownership, the Valkyrias will stay at Beobyra’s throne, no matter what happens. If we lose it, we will lose the throne as well. Perhaps Queen Thyra somehow lives in it, and protects our crown. The second reason-“ Razz opened the music box, and a sweet melody filled the room. It sounded like a lullaby, calm, sweet, and lovely. Red sat silent, listening to his fiancé and to the beautiful tunes. “-is this. This song is as old as Beobyra. Probably older. It’s a song which has followed my ancestors through life, from their cradles until their deaths on the battlefields. We sing it as our children’s first lullaby, and we sing it as we honour our dead. It’s a song which no one but my family remember anymore. We call it the Song of Beobyra, but also the Song of Valkyria.”

“Would the music box and its song disappear in history, then so would also we. A thousand years of Valkyrias would be lost, and all future generations.” He looked at Red, fully serious. The expression on Razz’s face was more honest than any expression he had ever seen before. “So you must promise me that you won’t tell _anyone_. Not even your brother.”

Without saying a word, Red moved his hand to put on Razz’s. He didn’t squeeze, just let it rest there. Solemnly, he nodded. “i promise. i swear on th’ pravannala.”

It was the highest promise a Peosani could make, to swear on their ancestors. Would such an oath be broken, the oath-breaker would lose all protection from their family, both dead and living. After an eternal moment, Razz exhaled loudly. With a smile, he nodded too. After carefully closing the music box, he took Red’s hand between his, pressing a gentle kiss to it.

“Thank you.”

* * *

The music playing was solemn, celebratory. Inhaling deeply, then exhaling again, Razz stared straight forward as he prepared himself to enter the castle temple. For the last time, he straightened out his huge skirt, and the maid who was here to help him made sure the purple mantle which hung from his shoulders and rested on the floor meters behind him lied as it should. Then, the doors opened.

Holding his head high, he walked into the main hall. The people gathered immediately rose. The stone walls and pillars were decorated in ribbons and spring’s earliest flowers, but Razz saw very little of it. His focus was all on the front of the hall. When he passed, the guests bowed and curtsied deeply, until he had reached the altar. In front of him, dressed in white robes almost as magnificent as his dress, the High Priestess stood. In difference to the others, she did not kneel. Instead she only dipped her head in respect. The shuffle of five hundred people sitting down echoed through the table. When he stopped, facing her, the orchestra stopped playing. The temple was completely silent.

She then stepped aside, letting him face iron statue of the Mother Goddess behind her. Razz knelt. Bowing his head to Her, he declared, “BEFORE YOU, MOTHER, I SWEAR TO BE AN OBEDIENT AND LOYAL SERVANT, I SWEAR TO LIVE AS YOU HAVE DECIDED, AND I SWEAR TO RULE AS YOU SEE FIT.”

“Then rise,” the High Priestess said, her voice clear and powerful. It was loud between the stonewalls, but somehow did not echo. Swiftly, he did as told, and found himself facing her again. His soul skipped a beat, but he did not move a muscle. With a solemn expression on his face, he waited for her to continue. “Razz Thyra Jarle Frej, you are Beobyra’s twenty-fourth regent. We are your people. We are your realm. And you are chosen by the Mother Goddess to rule us. May you do so with strength and justice.”

With a hand gesture, she called forward a priestess. The priestess curtsied deeply for Razz as she held out a silk pillow, on which the Crown rested. Despite wishing to look, Razz kept his gaze directed forward. Then she took the crown, and he turned around to face the audience. The temple was filled with people. Nobility, commoners, foreign dignitaries. Among others, the Sanath of Peosana was here, as a first attempt at healing their relationship.

But the most important people sat in the front row. Slim and Red. It was hard not to smile as he saw them, but Razz managed. They were both dressed in formal suits, and Red was incredibly handsome. Then the High Priestess walked up behind him, and he could sense how she held up the pale gold crown above his head. It had been forged specifically for him, as was tradition, with red and purple jewels. His soul beat slowly as she began to speak.

“I hereby crown you, Razz of the Valkyria dynasty, Fourth of your name, to the supreme ruler of Beobyra and the Beobyrian Empire.” With those words, the crown was placed on his head. He straightened his back even more, gazing out over his people. Razz looked straight at his brother and fiancé as the High Priestess spoke those last words. Slim smiled joyously as he rose, before bowing his head as he knelt. Red gave him a warm smile, making Razz’s soul flutter, before doing the same, lowering himself to the floor, bowing his head deeply.

“Bow before your Queen and Empress.”

* * *

Leaning toward the balcony fence, Red breathed in the cold air. Above them, the stars shone brightly. Zalû was only crescent, and they were beautiful. He had unbuttoned the fancy coat he wore, allowed the chill to creep over his bones. By his side stood Fell, who too was watching the stars. In the background, the orchestra was still playing. The coronation ball had been going on for hours, and he’d needed a pause. The entire evening had been spent being introduced to different dignitaries and nobles as the Queen’s fiancé and dancing and talking, and he was exhausted. He’d even met His Holy Majesty the Sanath. Who had been oddly amused over his privateers ending up here. Red chuckled.

“What?” Fell asked softly, smiling contently. He truly loved court life. Red had always said that he would’ve fit better at a court than on a pirate ship. Red grinned at him before glancing down on the engagement bracelet around his wrist. It gleamed in the light of the torches on the wall.

“nothin’, i just-“ He chuckled again. “-eight months ago we were robbin’ ships, ‘n’ now… ‘m gettin’ married, bro. we’re at th’ beobyrian court. who would’ve believed?”

“True,” Fell agreed, staring up at the stars again. His voice was soft, happy. “The deities play odd games. And we need to send after Uncle Arav and cousin Nitya.”

Nodding absentmindedly, Red scratched his head. They were both shivering lightly, but he didn’t wish to go back in yet. Suddenly a quiet laugh came from behind. When they looked back, Razz stood there. Smiling at them, he walked up to the fence as well. Far beneath them, the Beast’s Bay rested, calm so close to the coast. The stars reflected in it, so there were double skies. Fell chuckled.

“I’ll leave you alone,” he said, nodding to Razz. “Your Majesty.”

As he began to leave, Razz called out, “You can call me ‘Razz’, you know. We’re going to be family, after all.”

Without looking back, Fell nodded. But Red knew he was happy to hear that. His twin brother, always so formal. As he turned to his fiancé, Red smiled softly. The other was still dressed in his coronation dress, although the mantle had been removed, and he shone. His eyes were bright and his smile filled with joy. It made Red happy.

“shouldn’t ya be inside with yer guests?” he whispered, and Razz nodded, but grinned.

“I should. But even queens and empresses need a pause sometimes.”

Only nodding, Red placed a hand over Razz’s, and Razz intertwined their fingers. For a long while, they just stood there in the silence. Music still came from inside, and the waves of his beloved sea bobbed beneath the mountain the castle lied on. It was nothing special, and it was everything, and Red didn’t think he’d ever been this happy.

“I love you,” Razz mumbled, leaning into his side. Careful not to disturb the dress, Red embraced him with one arm as they kept watching the stars. He smiled.

“i love ya too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Only the epilogue left. It makes me a little sad, but am I proud of myself? Hell yes I am!


	27. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Well. Here we are. The Epilogue. The very last chapter of _On a Never Resting Sea_. Wow.

It had still been dark outside when the maids woke him up. Luckily, Red had gone to bed early the day before, exhausted after that _very_ thorough beauty treatment he’d been put through. It had been a bit traumatizing, but apparently the Queen’s husband needed to be spotless. Still. _Deities_. Yawning, he resisted the urge to loosen up his shirt collar. One’d think he’d gotten used to the tight collars after months in the palace, but it didn’t seem like he ever would. Glancing out the windows, he smiled. The sky had brightened, although Zanã had not yet risen. The streets were filled with townsfolk and villagers who’d travelled here for the coming three days. They were cheering, laughing, celebrating. Trying to get a glimpse into the carriage. Trying to get a glimpse of the them.

Sitting opposite of him, Razz took his hand, and he turned back to look at his soon-to-be husband. Razz was dressed in the most beautiful cherry red dress. Blue had been fussing about it for weeks, wanting to make sure it was perfect. So nervous about his design’s first appearance in the public eye. On Razz’s head, the queen crown was steadily placed. Beautiful. Probably the most beautiful sight he’d ever seen, in fact. As he smiled wider, Red entwined their fingers.

“hiya, treasure,” he whispered. The other chuckled, but didn’t reply. In silence, they travelled through the streets of Thyragård. Occasionally waving at the people on the streets, but otherwise quiescent. Just to sit here made Red feel warm, even as the season was beginning to get chilly. The carriage stopped outside of the royal temple, where the crowds were even bigger crowds were gathered. The footman opened the carriage doors, and Red stepped out to help Razz climb down in his dress. The cheering became louder.

While the majority the nobility still hadn’t warmed up to Red, even if they had accepted him, most of the common people had taken to him like a dragon to gold. Most of them. As Razz offered him his arm, Red took it gingerly, and they began to walk toward the grand gates of the temple. The ground was covered in autumn leaves, red, yellow, and orange. The drier ones crackled beneath their shoes. The sky was cloudy, but not enough to cover Zanã at sunrise, luckily.

 When they stepped into the temple, the guests immediately rose, bowing for their queen and empress. Red’s soul beat faster as they walked through the long aisle, toward the altar. The temple was decorated with seasonal leaves, with ribbons, precious metals and wood carvings depicting scenes from Beobyrian love stories. In the very front, the horizon, which could be seen only because the temple lied at the city’s highest point, was still visible through the enormous window which took up the entire wall. The distance was misty, the sky painted in purple and spots of yellow. The statue of Beobyra’s Mother Goddess reigned eternal on the altar, with her High Priestess standing in front of her.

An orchestra played as they reached the altar and everyone sat down, he squeezed Razz’s arm. While he had met hundreds of nobles and dignitaries the last months, this was terrifying. Standing right in front of them. His soul clenched. Then Razz glanced up at him, smiling warmly. Lovingly. Exhaling, Red made himself relax. No. This was exactly what he wanted. He’d stand in front of a million judging gazes if it meant he could be with Razz.

“You have gathered here today to witness the unification in marriage of Razz of dynasty Valkyria and Red Koiree,” the High Priestess declared for the guests. At the words, Red and Razz turned to face each other, fingers entangling in a steady hold. The ritual sword at his side swung when he moved. “And it is my greatest mortal honour to wed you in the Mother Goddess’ name.”

Smiling, ignoring the slight uncomfortableness of being wed in front of a goddess who wasn’t his, Red caressed Razz’s hand with his thumb. His engagement bracelet dangled around his wrist.

“Marriage is one of the most important parts of one’s life,” the High Priestess continued solemnly, although she was smiling. “A gift given to us by the Mother, to grant us the joy of lifelong companionship and of children and heirs. And a royal wedding, the wedding of our Queen and Empress, is an even greater reason to rejoice. Both for us and for our Mother. Therefore, we pray to Her to grant them long, joyous lives together as they rule Beobyra and the Beobyrian Empire for many years from now.”

The ceremony went on, but Red only paid it as much concentration as absolutely needed. Instead he studied Razz. The lovely smile, the bright eyes. The henna paintings just slightly visible at by the collar of his dress – a Peosani tradition, to receive the deities’ blessings. It was Undyne who had painted them. She had always been skilled at it. They’d included a few of his customs into the wedding, however subtly. His soul had stopped pounding, instead beating slowly and steadily in his chest. He couldn’t help but smile as he saw the paintings. Those little things meant a lot.

He would still have agreed to a completely Beobyrian wedding. Razz knew that. And still he’d taken care to incorporate as much he could from Peosani culture. Razz met his eyes. He could probably drown in them, in the shining delight they held. Then suddenly most of the ceremony was over, and the High Priestess announced they should utter their vows.

“from this day until forever,” Red said calmly, sincerely, “i will walk by yer side. i will help ya up if ya fall an’ i will do my best to be a spouse an’ friend worthy o’ yer love. i’ll light yer way when ya feel th’ darkness, an’ my arms will welcome ya home. from this day until forever, i swear to love ya more than myself, more than anyone else not by both our blood.”

There were tears in Razz’s eyes as he finished, and the first words were a bit wobbly as he spoke his own vows, “UNTIL THE DAY THE WOLF RUNS OVER THE SKIES, I WILL FIGHT BY YOUR SIDE. I WILL LOVE YOU WITHOUT CONDITIONS AND I WOVE HERE BEFORE YOU TO ALWAYS FIND YOU WHEN YOU’RE LOST. FROM THIS DAY, YOU WILL NEVER WALK ALONE FOR I WILL ALWAYS BE THERE BY YOUR SIDE. UNTIL THE DAY THE WOLF RUNS OVER THE SKIES, I WILL LOVE AND TREASURE YOU, FOR YOU ARE MY MOST BELOVED. WHEREVER WE GO WE SHALL GO TOGETHER. THIS IS MY PROMISE TO LOVE YOU UNTIL THE VERY END OF TIME.”

“The sun is rising at the horizon,” the High Priestess declared. Red inhaled a shaky breath, smiling down at Razz so widely it almost hurt. Simultaneously, they unsheathed their swords, putting the shining edges on their respective wrists. The High Priestess nodded at them, and Red hissed quietly as he drew blood. Otherwise, no one spoke a word as Razz dipped his finger in his blood before painting a simple symbol at Red’s wrist and mixing some into the wound on his arm. Once he was done, Red did the same to him before they sheathed the swords again “With the first beams of sunlight we are not only gifted with a new day. With the first beams of sunlight, this marriage is blessed. May this dawn be a symbol of the beginning of your new life together. With that in all our minds, I hereby pronounce you husband and husband, Queen and King.”

Just as dawn’s first sunlight washed over them, Razz took a step forward, and Red bowed down. As Razz gently placed his arms over his shoulders, they pressed their teeth together, and the entire temple cheered. Some enthusiastically, some only politely. But Red hardly noticed, smiling into the kiss. Husband. Razz was his husband. Then the kiss ended, and the High Priestess spoke again.

“Now bow before your new King Consort and Emperor Consort, His Royal Majesty Red of dynasty Valkyria.”

As the audience knelt, Red felt a little dizzy. King. Razz grinned up at him. He was _king_.

“Good morning, Your Majesty,” Razz whispered, grin growing wider before turning into a smile. “My dearest husband.”

Since everyone was still kneeling, Red bowed down and pressed a soft kiss to Razz’s forehead. He smiled back, soul warmer in his chest than it had ever been before. Behind them, Zanã rose higher and higher, chasing away the mist and returning with a new day. “Mornin’ t’ ya too, my treasure.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, first things first. A huge thank you to Kyuko, because without her I wouldn't even have started this fic, and even less been able to finish it. And a huge thank you to all you who have read, and even more to you who have commented. And to those of you who've drawn fanart, I can't believe you did that. I'm so grateful. It has meant everything.  
> This is the first story of real lenght I've done, and it's quite sad that it's done, but I'm also very proud of myself.  
> Though even if I've now finished this fanfic, I'm not actually done with this story. I'm rewriting it, into non-Undertale. To canon Natéa, which is what I've been using in most of those short stories I've linked. [Here's some more information](https://odderancyart.tumblr.com/post/171586409346/g37-dunk3d-0n-oh-my-gosh-thank-you-so-much-i) if you're interested.  
> ALSO: Kyuko's drawn me a cover for the rewrite! It's _gorgeous_ , and you should [go check it out!!!](https://kyuko-chan.tumblr.com/post/171722656551/on-a-never-resting-sea-is-finished-odd-asked-me)  
> I will also most likely write more short stories, even if those probably only will be posted on my [Tumblr](https://odderancyart.tumblr.com/).
> 
> Again, an enormous thank you to everyone. This has been so much fun.
> 
> UPDATE: I've now made a collection for one-shots taking place in this world, with these characters. Just click on the Next Work in Series-button if you're interested

**Author's Note:**

> Do leave a comment please!  
> It makes me very happy and a lot more motivated to know you like it enough to leave one!  
> [Look! Amazing fanart!!!](https://odderancyart.tumblr.com/tagged/nrs-fanart)
> 
> For anyone who is interested in the rewrite, or the world, or my original stories, come check out the [blog](https://talesfromnatea.tumblr.com/) I made specifically for these things!


End file.
